Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Quand Drago n'arrive plus à gérer sa fille, Natalia rien de tel que l'aide des Malfoy Senior. Direction l'Angleterre et son pensionnat bien anglais. Elle craint le pire, mais Poudlard regorge de suprises... Qui a dit que les Anglais étaient coincés ?
1. Prologue

**Pairing _** OC-OC & puis pleins d'autres OC ! - Tous les personnages ont été inventés par moi donc... Vous découvrirez les couples au fur & à mesure ! Je vous laisse la surprise !

**Genre _** Romance, Romance... & un peu dramatique !

**Rating _** T... Je changerais peut-être pour un M, mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine.

**Disclamer _** Le monde appartient à _JK Rowling_, mais les personnages principaux sont à moi !

**NOte de l'auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! ça faisait longtemps, non ?! Enfin, moi ça m'a paru très très long ! Je reviens donc avec une ptite fiction de quatOrze chapitres _[sans compter le prologue & l'épilogue]_ & elle est presque entièrement écrite. J'avais écris la première version des deux premiers chapitres il y'a déjà plus d'un an pour la reprendre complètement il y'a quelques mois. Cette fois, j'en vois enfin le bout alors je me risque à la poster. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce très court prologue assez... _Bewitch_Talien_ ! (C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez ! non... ?)

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains... **

**Prologue**

Apocalypticodramatique - Tryo_._

**°¤_¤°**

_Mon souffle se heurte. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus faiblement. Ma peau me brûle. Elle est moite de sueurs froides. Mes cheveux collent à mon front. Ma gorge se serre. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder à vomir._

_Ce poison qui coule dans mes veines et les noircit d'un venin mortel me grignote doucement, retirant toute vie de mon corps crispé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. La drogue passe dans mon sang et file jusqu'à mon cœur défaillant. _

_Les mains de cet inconnu me touchent, me caressent, m'exaltent malgré moi. Mais je n'entends qu'une voix par-dessus la musique techno avilissante. La _sienne_… Son souffle frôle mes oreilles._ Il _me murmure d'une voix douce à quel point je suis belle et à quel point il m'aime. Mais_ il _n'est pas là. Il s'agit là encore d'une hallucination créée par la drogue. Une hallucination dont je voudrais profiter éternellement… Mais déjà_ il _disparaît._

_Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses. Je m'étais droguée à de multiples reprises pour oublier… Et c'est la toute première fois que je me sens comme ça. _

_Je décolle, je plane, je touche le ciel, _

_Je meurs…_

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Hum, Hum... Certaines vont avoir des envies de meurtre sur ma petite personne. Mais voilà, je suis la seule à détenir la suite -enfin moi & ma correctrice Zoé ! [que je remerciiie d'ailleurs ! =D] Cette fiction sera une sorte de mélange entre... Skins, Gossip Girl & Wild Child [un film que personne n'a jamais vu ! xD] Une bande d'ado's accumulant les conneries & des histoires d'amour, des héros parfaits physiquement, mais qui ont tous un sérieux problème dans leurs ptit's crânes ! Rien de bien sérieux dans tout ça ! x) Un personnage sera plus présent par chapitre & il y a une chanson par chapitre.

Je remercie d'ailleurs Anais -BlOodyNessyZabini (lien sur mon profil !), ma playlisteuse habituelle qui bosse sur la playlist depuis si longtemps qu'on se demande toutes les deux si vous aurez le courage de l'écouter entièrement ! lOl Dans tous les cas, je vais très bientôt rajouter une catégOrie pour cette fiction sur mon blog avec des fiches sur les personnages & tout plein d'infO's comme toujours avec moi... Je vous préviendrais quand ce sera fait !

Petite note : Je ne pousse ni à la consommation de drogues ou d'alcool ou encore aux parties à plusieurs ou à l'anorexie _(la maigreur n'a rien de sexy selon moi)_, à l'insolence... ! _(vu que dans un OS où mes personnages se tuaient, j'ai été "accusée" de pousser au suicide, j'préfére prévenir ! xD)_. Mes personnages font ce qu'ils veulent après tout & sont ce qu'ils sont... -c'est bien connu que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce que j'écris !

A très bientôt pour la suite... & N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas ! [_esprit tordu : tais toi _!] Pour votre plaisir ou pour le mien ! _Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews !_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	2. Chapter 1

**NOte de l'auteur _** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je n'allais pas vous laisser vous poser des questions plus longtemps. Plus que trois chapitres à écrire & quelques uns de plus à corriger par ma bêta. C'est pour cette raison que je posterais tous les _lundis_ & non plusieurs fois par semaines comme je le fais d'habitude... Et puis, c'est plus marrant d'être vraiment sadique ! Niark Niark Niark ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos reviews également ! =D J'espère que vous continuerez comme ça tant que la fic vous plaira. Quelques mois d'absence et rien n'a changé sur feufeu - toujours les mêmes qui reviews (je vous aimeuh !) & toujours les mêmes qui mettent en alert & ne reviews pas xD Au bout d'une dizaine de fics bien suivies, j'repére les pseudOs ! -création prochaine d'une poupée vaudou avec tous les pseudos marqués dessus... =P

Bref, dans ce chapitre... Premier ! Vous rencontrez mes cinq pitits z'hérOs beaux mais graingués [moi viens d'inventer mot : racine grain -donc, ceux qui ont un grain ! xD]... j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains... **

**Chapitre 1 _** **Natalia**

_Beautiful, Dirty, Rich – Lady Gaga._

**°¤_¤°**

Le claquement des talons de ses Jimmy Choo sur le parquet du hall lui arracha un sourire d'une sensualité à toute épreuve. Rien de mieux que le bruit de chaussures neuves lorsque le silence était si étourdissant. Elle appuya nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en jetant un coup d'œil à ses cuticules, un peu trop voyantes à son goût. Elle leva les yeux vers les numéros lumineux qui défilaient _si_ lentement pour lui indiquer à quel étage elle se situait, puis releva sa robe d'un noir brillant. Au dessous d'elle, ses bas renfermaient le plus précieux des objets qui soit : une baguette magique en bois de vigne. Elle l'extirpa de son précieux cocon avant de lancer un sortilège à ses doigts avec une moue studieuse. En une nanoseconde, ses ongles semblèrent avoir subi une merveilleuse manucure chez Madame Yeng -son esthéticienne personnelle qui avait eu le mauvais goût de tomber enceinte.

Autour d'elle, le hall de l'immeuble de la famille de Galléan –situé dans le quartier du Marais, à Paris, était déjà décoré pour les fêtes de noël qui se dérouleraient une courte semaine plus tard. Un immense sapin brillant de mille feux prenait place au milieu de la salle. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle se moquait depuis belle lurette des fêtes et de leurs effusions qui –dans son univers- se transformaient habituellement en mondanités.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle entra, la tête haute sans quitter ses ongles des yeux, vérifiant un possible défaut. N'en remarquant pas, elle rangea sa baguette alors que les portes se refermaient. Elle enfonça son majeur sur la touche du neuvième -et dernier- étage, celui réservé aux appartements d'une de ses meilleures amies.

Elle observa son reflet dans les miroirs parcourant la cage d'ascenseur et sortit quelques accessoires de son mini sac à main afin de se remaquiller. Elle réajusta parfaitement sa robe sur ses cuisses et adressa un sourire ravageur au miroir avant se recoiffer. Elle était fière de son image en cette soirée de fin de semestre. À dire vrai, elle était _toujours_ fière de son image. Elle était d'une beauté presque troublante, subliminale. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien tombaient devant ses yeux bleus ardoise en une frange déstructurée très à la mode. Sa peau de porcelaine était uniquement colorée par une légère touche de blush. Elle était aussi grande et mince que les mannequins moldues qu'elle admirait tant sur les pages vernis de ses magazines de mode préférés. De plus, elle se tenait aussi droite que ces dernières. Elle possédait autre chose néanmoins… Une grâce différente, un maintien plus aristocratique, une figure plus singulière.

Natalia. Natalia Malefoy. Aristocratique et singulière, elle l'était. Elle était même née pour ça. Elle possédait cet éclat qui illuminait uniquement les Malefoy, de leur naissance à leur mort, dans n'importe quelle situation. Son sourire s'évanouit alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau au neuvième étage sur une fête. Une soirée des plus étranges pour ceux qui ne rencontreraient jamais ce monde. Un monde de luxe et de luxure. Un monde fait de sexe entre enfants d'aristocrates qui de toute façon finiraient par se reproduire, ne se mêlant pas à la basse populace. De drogue, de la bonne, de celle que leurs parents se procuraient puis planquaient avant que leurs enfants ne les récupèrent. Et du rock bien évidemment pour compléter le tableau parfait et unique de leur décadence.

Natalia se contenta de sourire face à ce spectacle, appréciant ce moment unique où tous les masques tombaient. Ces gens qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle voyait studieux en cours et soumis face à leurs parents. Elle aimait les découvrir lorsqu'ils devenaient de simples jeunes alourdis par leur rang et leurs devoirs qui absorbaient toutes sortes de substances illégales afin d'oublier ce qu'ils étaient.

Une petite rousse se retrouva face à Natalia, ses yeux bleus dans le vide et injectés de sang, un sourire vague sur les lèvres, complètement défoncée.

« Naty ! T'es là ! Enfin ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Natalia laissa Kimberley de Galléan l'enlacer, mais la repoussa quand elle tenta de l'embrasser sur la bouche avec une moue de dégoût résignée. La jeune fille de dix-sept ans recevait en cette soirée où ses parents -riches aristocrates sorciers français- étaient de sortie. Ils ne rentreraient sans doute même pas, finissant dans l'un de leur nombreux hôtel de la côte d'Azur.

« Bonsoir, Kim… On s'est vu ce matin alors laisse tomber les câlins ! Où sont les filles ?

- Euh… Tiph est dans une chambre avec… Paolo !

- C'est qui ça, _Paolo _?! S'angoissa Natalia à l'évocation d'un prénom qui ne lui disait rien, inquiète à l'idée que l'une de ses subordonnées convole avec un garçon ne faisant pas partie de leur cercle.

- Un serveur très très… sexy ! Articula Kim en regardant le plafond comme si des anges y étaient dessinés.

- Un quoi !? »

Son cri se répercuta dans la pièce principale. Kim sursauta sous le coup de la surprise avant de reporter son regard sur la blonde lui faisant face. Elle comprit que Natalia allait faire une crise et s'empara à une vitesse quasi-inhumaine d'une coupe de champagne mélangé à elle-ne-savait-quoi pour la lui donner avec un sourire. Natalia bu ce que contenait le verre d'une traite avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les nombreuses chambres. Elle fut arrêtée par une jeune fille brune de son âge, un peu plus petite qu'elle. Chloé de Faucigny. Natalia poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, agacée et Chloé, sa meilleure amie depuis dix-sept ans comprit exactement ce qui clochait.

« J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais tu la connais ! Quand elle est à moitié nue, impossible de l'empêcher de l'être entièrement ! Alors laisse tomber… Ok ? Amusons nous ! On est là pour ça ! Et je lui ai refilé une boite entière de capotes ! Tout va bien ! Aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit. Elle l'utilise, elle le jette ! Allez… un sourire, chérie ! »

Natalia leva ses yeux bleus au ciel avant de balancer son sac dans un coin de la pièce, saisissant à la place la main de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait de toute évidence attendu pour commencer à s'amuser.

« En fait, Kim est dans un état lamentable ! C'est pitoyable ! Tu sais bien que je déteste la voir comme ça ! On dirait une loque minable des quartiers pourris de Paris. On dirait une camée ! On dirait…

- Natalia, j'ai compris ! Coupa Chloé en rattachant ses cheveux d'un brun rendu lumineux par les néons d'un geste impatient. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Et tu as un souci plus important à régler. »

Natalia se retourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie, les sourcils froncés, une main posée sur sa hanche alors qu'elle penchait étrangement sa tête sur le côté. Chloé grimaça très légèrement, pinçant les lèvres comme si les mots ne devaient absolument pas sortir de sa bouche.

« En fait… C'est… à propos de Charles.

- Quoi ? Il est encore en train de draguer une idiote qui se sert de ses gloussements comme arme de destruction massive ?

- Je l'ai vu en train de danser avec Astrid.

- Astrid ? C'est _quoi _ça ?

- Astrid de Caumont. Cinquième année. Fille de Martine de Caumont qui s'est mariée sept fois avec des vieux riches qui ont tous clamsés ! Expliqua Chloé comme elle aurait récité un cours d'Histoire. Elle était playmate !

- Tu plaisantes ?! Cracha Natalia avec une moue dégoûtée, plissant le nez comme si une odeur la dérangeait.

- Non. Et… les garçons la surnomment « sandwich ».

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Devine ! Elle a fait des trucs assez… stupéfiants ! Une gymnaste en plus. Je crois qu'elle essaie de détrôner Tiphany de son rôle de garce. En tout cas… tu ferais mieux de te bouger si tu veux garder ton petit ami. »

Natalia acquiesça simplement avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule des adolescents sautillants et défoncés que constituaient ses amis, ses sous-fifres pour la plupart. Elle but quelques cocktails en passant, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sobre pour tuer socialement quelqu'un. Elle retrouva son petit ami assis sur un canapé, une fille aux cheveux blonds style Barbie extrêmement vulgaire sur les genoux. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, si bien que Charles avait du rouge à lèvres un peu partout sur le bas du visage.

Natalia se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mains sur les hanches, et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Charles détacha son visage de celui de la dénommée Astrid en un affreux bruit de sucions afin de regarder qui était l'inopportun venant le déranger en une pareille situation. Il sursauta en reconnaissant sa petite amie et repoussa la jeune fille de ses genoux avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Naty, chérie ! Ça va ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais !?

- Ah oui !? Et bah, maintenant tu le sais ! Moi par contre, je ne savais pas que tu tapais dans les Minimoys ! »

Astrid se leva à son tour pour faire face à Natalia, le regard noir. Sa réaction ne fit même pas frissonner Natalia, la trouvant ridicule avec ses talons de dix centimètres alors qu'elle devait mesurer 1m40. Elle se demanda comment un truc aussi petit pouvait accueillir deux hommes. Une idée lumineuse lui vint, telle une apparition divine -bien qu'aucun dieu n'approuve un comportement de ce genre. Elle se força à sourire, merveilleuse actrice d'une hypocrisie effrayante. Les Malefoy étaient nés pour mentir. Et elle était douée pour ça. Depuis toujours.

« J'ai envie d'expérimenter autre chose ce soir… » Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Charles qui parut surpris, Astrid l'observant nerveusement.

Elle savait -comme tous savaient- que Natalia Malefoy était la reine de Beauxbatons. Un mot de sa part et Astrid pouvait se retrouver punie de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Elle avait entendu parler de cette Suisse qui n'avait passé que deux jours à l'école de Magie Française parce qu'elle avait eu le cran de se mesurer à Natalia. Personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelle et plusieurs imprudents osaient même dire qu'elle avait été tuée par les gardes du corps de la famille Malefoy. Néanmoins le sourire de la dernière héritière de cette famille paraissait réel et Astrid en fut soulagée.

« On pourrait aller s'amuser dans une chambre tous les trois… »

Charles ouvrit la bouche en grand, hébété, proprement stupéfait que la fille avec laquelle il sortait depuis un mois et qui n'avait toujours pas voulu s'offrir à lui, propose de le faire lors d'une partie à trois. Natalia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sensuelle en penchant sa tête sur le côté, battant des cils. Comprenant que Charles était trop surpris pour parler, elle se tourna vers Astrid.

« Alors, Astrid… tu es partante ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement avec un immense sourire, si bien que le mot « nymphomane » résonna une dizaine de fois dans l'esprit de Natalia. Charles se mit à hocher la tête comme ces figurines ridicules que les moldus mettaient dans leur voiture et Natalia sautilla sur place, mimant l'excitation.

« Génial ! On y va ! »

Elle prit la main de Charles puis celle d'Astrid et les conduisit à l'autre bout de la salle, vers les multiples portes menant aux chambres. Elle en ouvrit plusieurs avant de trouver de trouver une pièce vide de corps nus. Elle les fit entrer et adressa un sourire à Chloé qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil avant d'entrer à son tour. Elle referma dernière elle et alla s'allonger sur le lit. Astrid et Charles échangèrent un regard avant de l'y rejoindre.

« J'aimerais vous voir tous les deux d'abord… Haleta-t-elle en embrassant son petit ami, manipulatrice alors qu'elle le voyait déjà très excité.

- Oui, bien sur… Acquiesça Charles. Ce que tu veux ! »

Natalia s'installa au coin du lit, regardant les deux autres se déshabiller entièrement, voyant le jeune homme nu pour la première fois. Elle n'y prêta pas de réelle attention, trop obnubilée par son plan d'un sadisme digne d'une Malefoy. Elle tenta d'oublier ce qu'ils faisaient à côté d'elle alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Patiente, elle attendait le moment parfait, l'instant ultime. Voyant qu'ils passaient un peu trop de temps aux préliminaires, elle lança :

« Vous pourriez passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Charles s'allongea et Astrid -après un dernier regard interrogateur à Natalia qui lui donna son approbation- le chevaucha en balançant sa tête en arrière. Natalia eut un sourire narquois qu'aucun des deux amants ne perçut. Si ça avait été le cas, son plan serait sans doute tombé à l'eau. Alors qu'Astrid allait et venait sur Charles, elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège informulé. Un stupéfix. Le mouvement de va-et-vient cessa instantanément alors qu'ils se figeaient. Natalia se leva, un rictus fière sur les lèvres alors que seuls les yeux des deux imbéciles la suivaient.

« Sérieusement, Charles, tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire aussi facilement !? T'es vraiment aussi stupide ? De toute évidence… Quant à toi, la Minimoys, bienvenue dans la cour des grands ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son portable de sa poche afin d'immortaliser l'instant en photo. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de partir, retenant un rire. Chloé l'attendait devant la porte et leva le pouce en signe de victoire en découvrant la scène. Natalia referma à clé derrière elle puis annonça :

« Je m'ennuie. On va faire la fête ailleurs ! »

**°¤_¤°**

La Grande Salle de Poudlard était déjà remplie, bien que le soleil se couche à peine derrière les vitraux colorés. À la table des Gryffondors, une petite bande était en pleine discussion, lançant pari sur pari alors que la dernière soirée avant les vacances de noël commençait à peine. Au centre de table, deux jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau suivaient les conversations d'une oreille distraite, mangeant davantage que la plupart des élèves présents, affamés l'un comme l'autre. Leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais partant dans tous les sens -plus pour l'un que pour l'autre- tombaient devant leurs yeux émeraudes en amande. Ils possédaient tous deux le même nez, avec la même bosse sur le dessus -pour l'un apparu quelques années plus tôt lors d'un match de Quidditch et pour l'autre dû à un coup porté lors d'une bagarre, ainsi qu'une mâchoire assez carrée.

Eliott -l'aîné des jumeaux- fit tournoyer une pomme d'un rouge vif entre ses doigts avant de la lancer un peu, la rattrapant in extremis plusieurs fois d'affilée, se rendant intéressant aux yeux d'un bon nombre de jeunes filles. Raphaël -son frère- esquissa un sourire railleur avant de faire disparaître son assiette, n'ayant brusquement plus faim. Il posa ses doigts sous son menton, suivant les gestes précis de son jumeau avant de reporter son regard sur ses camarades de classe.

« On fait quoi ce soir ? »

La voix de sa cousine le tira de sa contemplation du paysage et il haussa simplement les épaules. Nelly Weasley, élève de septième année comme ses deux cousins repoussa ses boucles rousses derrières ses épaules rondes, ses yeux bleu perçant défiant les uns ou les autres de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas -ce qui serait bien évidemment une tragédie. Térence Lupin observa ses trois amis et soupira, nerveux. Le jeune loup-garou sortait juste d'une de ces douloureuses nuits de pleine lune et semblait épuisé, ses cheveux châtains tombant devant ses yeux dorés cernés de noir.

« C'est le dernier jour avant de passer trois longues semaines en famille… Autant en profiter pour…

- Faire ce qu'on ne fera pas quand on sera avec nos parents !? Conclut Eliott en acquiesçant. Je veux passer cette soirée avec une des jolies demoiselles parcourant nos couloirs. Je déteste l'hiver. Les filles sont beaucoup trop habillées !

- C'était très utile comme réflexion. Ronchonna Nelly en levant les yeux au ciel, minant à la perfection une exaspération que seule Hermione Weasley -sa mère- aurait pu égaler. Mais, c'est vrai… On pourrait… s'amuser un peu !

- Je te rappelle qu'on s'est fait prendre à la dernière soirée soit disant secrète dans la salle sur demande ! Intervint Térence en tentant une fois encore de calmer les ardeurs destructrices de ses amis. Il n'est pas question que je passe encore des soirées à nettoyer des objets datant d'avant notre naissance. »

Eliott parcourait déjà du regard la salle et les tables où des centaines d'élèves discutaient et riaient, profitant des derniers instants ensemble, euphoriques à l'idée des fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient. Il arrêta son choix sur une jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année, heureux de découvrir un peu de chair fraîche, prêt à la découvrir davantage d'ailleurs.

« Je te parie cinq gallions que je la mets dans mon lit avant ce soir. » lança-t-il à son frère sans la lâcher des yeux.

Raphaël suivit son regard et esquissa un simple sourire, réalisant qu'Eliott craquait souvent sur des rousses, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Nelly fit de même et se contenta d'une moue suspicieuse.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Eliott à sa cousine, sachant que comme toujours, celle-ci savait tout sur tout.

- Lucianna Miller.

- Et… je n'ai jamais couché avec elle ?

- Non, Eliott. S'esclaffa-t-elle. Je te jure ! Tu devrais te faire des fiches de rappel ! Nom, prénom, âge, lieu, date… Afin que je sois moins mêlée à toutes tes histoires.

- Tu as le cerveau des Granger, autant qu'il serve ! Bon, en tout cas, je suis occupé pour la soirée. Vous tenez le pari ? »

Térence parut horripilé par les réactions immatures des jumeaux, qui avaient pourtant le même âge que lui, autant que par Nelly, qui restait sans aucun doute la plus manipulatrice de toutes. Elle savait toujours tout sur tout le monde, tenait même des dossiers sur chaque élève qui -selon elle- avait de l'intérêt. Son intelligence la rendait dangereuse généralement et le dicton « Qui insulte un hippogriffe perd ses griffes » prenait tout son sens. Malgré ça, elle restait une formidable amie… pour ses amis, tout en étant une ennemie imparable.

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître déloyal, Eliott… Mais, coucher c'est trop simple ! Je veux dire… On couche avec qui on veut quand on veut. Ça perd de son intérêt, je crois ! » Expliqua Raphaël avec un air las, fatigué lui aussi de ces jeux.

Les veilles de vacances, il aimait rester au calme, passer du temps avec Térence -qu'il ne verrait pas avant le nouvel an, et ses autres amis avec lesquels il partageait son dortoir. Bien évidemment, il passerait les fêtes avec son frère et le reste de sa famille -tous les Weasley y comprit, ils ne lui manqueraient donc pas.

Eliott acquiesça avec sérieux, comprenant où son frère voulait en venir. En effet, c'était trop facile pour eux de mettre des filles dans leurs lits. Ils ne comptaient plus les petites amies qu'ils avaient eu, ou encore les copines d'un soir à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Ils étaient populaires, grâce à leurs parents tout d'abord. Être les enfants des Héros de la Guerre les avait fait grandir sous les feux des projecteurs. En arrivant à l'école, ils l'avaient réalisé davantage et en avaient profité. Depuis quelques années, ils étaient vénérés par les élèves du sexe opposé grâce à leur apparence -plus qu'appréciable- et par les autres pour leurs qualités au Quidditch, pour l'esprit de rébellion qui les caractérisaient. Ils étaient connus pour leurs frasques, comme Nelly. Leur popularité apportait des avantages… comme des inconvénients. Raphaël s'en rendait compte avec le temps, il en découvrait de nouveaux chaque jour.

« La Terre appelle Raphaël ! Proféra Térence en riant, extirpant une fois encore le jeune homme de ses raisonnements.

- Excusez-moi… Vous parliez de quoi ?

- D'ajouter une difficulté au grand Eliott Potter ! Il faudrait… le faire dans un lieu différent de d'habitude ou proposer à cette fille de faire un truc bizarre ! Proposa Nelly en grignotant sa salade.

- Et bien… La salle de divination, la tour d'astronomie, le bureau de Rogue, le stade de Quidditch… Énuméra Raphaël en réfléchissant à d'autres lieux où il aurait lui-même voulu coucher avec des filles.

- Mmh… pas mal le stade ! Ça me dit bien ! Approuva Eliott avec un sourire coquin.

- Désolé, mais ça va gratter avec l'herbe. Précisa Térence, toujours aussi prévoyant. Et je te rappelle qu'on est au mois de décembre ! »

Le jeune brun soupira, déçu, puis retrouva vite le sourire en pensant à ce qu'avait dit sa cousine quelques minutes auparavant.

« Où je pourrais lui demander autre chose… quelque chose de spécial !

- À quoi tu penses ? » S'enquit curieusement Térence, inquiet qu'Eliott dépasse les limites de la perversion, limites qu'il frôlait toujours un peu trop à son goût.

Le principal concerné ne prit pas la peine de répondre avec des mots, préférant montrer d'un geste assez loquace ce qu'il souhaitait obtenir dans la soirée. Il gonfla ainsi plusieurs fois sa joue à l'aide la langue avec un bruit de sucions insupportable. Nelly fit mine de vomir et Raphaël s'esclaffa, guère étonné par les idées -plutôt softs pour une fois- de son jumeaux.

« Elle ne fera jamais ça… C'est une Serdaigle de quinze ans !

- Voyons, tu sais très bien que personne ne me résiste ! As-tu déjà vu une seule fille me refuser quoi que ce soit ? »

Raphaël ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de sourire. Non, personne ne refusait jamais rien à Eliott, ni les filles, ni la famille, ni les amis… Il était très persuasif. Il obtenait toujours tout de tout le monde au culot.

« En tout cas, je ne veux pas être le seul à m'amuser ce soir ! Lança Eliott. Qu'Est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Rendez vous avec Oliver. Marmonna Nelly. Il faut que je le plaque !

- Depuis le temps qu'on te le dit… Rappela Térence en esquissant un sourire, prenant cette nouvelle avec une joie tout sauf amicale.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai des devoirs.

- Avant les vacances !? S'écria Nelly avant de se taper le front d'une main.

- Oui… Je me mets un peu en avance. On va voir Teddy à Washington pendant les vacances… Il veut annoncer quelque chose à la famille alors… »

Teddy était le grand frère de Térence, âgé de vingt-trois ans. Le jeune homme travaillait au États-Unis pour le Ministère et était fiancé depuis peu à une femme un peu plus âgée que lui avec laquelle il travaillait. Térence avait également une grande sœur de vingt ans, Tania qui travaillait en Irlande pour un centre de soin. Il était le seul à avoir hérité du petit problème de poils de son père, les deux autres ayant obtenu le pouvoir de métamorphosisme de leur mère.

« Attend**s**, tu veux dire que tu ne seras pas avec nous pour Nouvel An !? S'écria Nelly en écarquillant ses yeux bleus.

- Et bien… non. Désolé… Je comptais vous le dire, mais…

- Mais on passe nouvel an ensemble depuis toujours ! Rappela l'unique fille du groupe.

- Je sais. Mais… apparemment c'est important ! Alors… »

Durant quelques minutes, un silence pesa sur leur petit groupe. Le jour de l'an était en effet le jour de l'année où tous les membres de l'ancien Ordre du Phoenix et leur famille se réunissaient au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Les adultes organisaient aussi une réunion tous les ans pour la fête nationale de la fin de la guerre, mais les « enfants » n'avaient alors pas le droit de participer. Térence tenta d'interrompre la froideur de l'instant.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi, Raphaël ?

- Je vais… me balader un peu.

- Seul ? Insista Eliott avec un air surpris qui ne lui convenait pas.

- Exact.

- Allez ! Tu ne vas pas profiter de notre dernière soirée ? Parce que pendant trois semaines, notre libido va être mise à dure épreuve !

- Tu connais la signification du mot « nymphomanie » ? Répliqua froidement Raphaël.

- Okay… Je ne dis plus rien ! Mais tu vas le regretter, c'est certain ! »

Il haussa simplement les épaules alors que les élèves commençaient déjà à se lever. L'aîné des jumeaux fit rapidement de même pour suivre la Serdaigle avec laquelle il passerait la soirée -bien que la concernée ne soit pas encore au courant. Oliver Mc Laggen attendait Nelly devant les portes et la jeune femme se mit sur ses pieds en faisant la grimace.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

- Bonne chance ! Répétèrent bêtement Térence et Raphaël.

- Merci pour tant de bonne volonté ! À demain ! »

Elle disparut parmi la foule d'élèves et Térence poussa un soupir avant de se lever à son tour, adressant un vague signe de la main à son meilleur ami avant de quitter les lieux. Raphaël resta sans bouger quelques minutes puis remarqua que sa mère -Ginny Potter- l'observait depuis la table des enseignants. Elle était infirmière et passait ainsi presque toute l'année près de ses trois enfants, contrairement à Harry Potter qui travaillait lui au ministère de la magie en tant qu'Auror. Ginny était heureuse de pouvoir garder un œil sur les jumeaux et sur Alhannah, sa fille de quatorze ans, Gryffondor elle aussi. Les trois adolescents étaient étrangement moins enthousiastes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Neville Londubat travaillait également à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Botanique, ce qui exaspérait son fils de dix-sept ans Logan. Quant à Térence, il devait supporter son père -Remus Lupin- en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais le fait d'avoir sa mère -poule qui plus est- constamment sur son dos pesait étrangement à Raphaël. Il avait l'impression de toujours être surveillé, de ne jamais être seul avec lui-même. Il l'avait un jour dit à son père qui lui avait expliqué que faire partie d'une famille comme celle des Weasley n'était pas censée permettre de passer du temps seul. Harry était ensuite sorti avec sa femme, Eliott et Alhannah, laissant la maison à Raphaël pour quelques heures. Le jeune homme espérait avoir encore cette chance durant les vacances de noël.

Il se leva et quitta la grande salle. Il fureta dans les couloirs, sachant que ce soir là, il n'y aurait pas de ronde. Nelly était préfète en chef cette année avec Ruggero Zabini de Serpentard et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient du genre à torturer les élèves en général. Ils avaient tous craint que Térence soit choisi… Dans ce cas, personne n'aurait traîné dans les couloirs après le repas. Les temps avaient changé à Poudlard. Du moins, c'était ce que disaient Harry et les autres personnes ayant connu une autre époque. Mais après guerre, beaucoup de règles avaient été modifiées. Les élèves avaient le droit de retourner voir leur famille tous les week-ends -selon autorisations parentales, plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient organisées, des heures d'études à la bibliothèque étaient obligatoires… Poudlard avait évolué en même temps que le reste du monde.

Raphaël se promena ensuite dans le parc de Poudlard, allant jusqu'au lac verglacé. Sachant d'instinct que la glace n'était pas assez épaisse, il ne s'aventura pas sur sa surface. Il traîna durant une bonne heure, allant même voir Hagrid avec lequel il mangea un biscuit dure comme la pierre. Il retourna ensuite dans son dortoir dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Aucun de ses amis n'était encore rentré et il s'écroula sur son lit, son regard fixé sur les baldaquins. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire en attendant le retour de ses camarades de chambre. Il finit par sortir son balai de sous son lit accompagné du nécessaire pour le nettoyer. Il passa une bonne demi-heure à le poncer et à s'occuper de lui de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, avec autant de tendresse que s'il avait câliné une femme.

Sur la table de nuit entre les lits des jumeaux trônait une photographie sorcière où plusieurs personnes souriaient et faisaient des signes de la main. Il y avait Raphaël, son frère et sa sœur ainsi que ses parents, associés à Ron et Hermione Weasley et leurs enfants : Nelly, Yleana et Wyatt. Yleana -qu'ils appelaient tous Lena- était élève de Serdaigle en cinquième année, une obsédée des études qui causait parfois bien des disputes avec sa grande sœur. Wyatt avait onze ans et était entré à Poudlard chez les Serdaigle également, à la plus grande surprise de sa famille qui l'imaginait déjà à Gryffondor au vue du nombre incroyable de bêtises qu'il était capable de faire à la seconde. Son parrain était également présent sur la photographie : Sirius Black tenait ses filleuls par l'épaule avec un immense sourire. Raphaël réalisa qu'il était pressé de retrouver son père et son parrain. Sirius plus particulièrement était extrêmement proche de lui et était toujours de bon conseil.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Eliott apparut, la chemise entrouverte dévoilant un torse sculpturale magnifiquement formé grâce à des heures de sport. Il adressa un sourire à son frère en retirant entièrement sa chemise.

« T'es pas resté là comme un con toute la soirée tout de même !? »

Raphaël haussa simplement les épaules en rangeant son nécessaire à balai, demandant d'un regard comment s'était passée la soirée. Eliott se dévêtit, restant en caleçon au beau milieu de la pièce. Il récupéra son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et le lança à son frère.

« Beaucoup moins coincée qu'on le pensait la petite Serdaigle ! »

Raphaël rechercha la preuve des ébats de son frère et trouva une photographie de la jeune Lucianna en pleine fellation. Il eut un sourire en renvoyant son téléphone à Eliott qui sourit, fier et plein d'arrogance.

« C'était une vraie surdouée ! Elle avait déjà dû faire ça… ou peut-être qu'elle aimait les sucettes quand elle était petite. »

Cette remarque des plus stupides eut au moins la capacité de faire sourire Raphaël. Eliott se glissa sous ses couvertures, épuisé par sa soirée. Cette petite lui avait réservé bien des surprises et il songea à la revoir après les vacances. Elle l'avait simplement vidé de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'ils auraient dû préparer leurs malles pour le lendemain, les jumeaux Potter plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans demander leur reste.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia entra chez elle –dans l'appartement que possédait sa famille sur l'île Saint-Louis, à Paris, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le portier lui avait ouvert avec un sourire crispé, se doutant bien qu'elle était trop saoule pour réussir à mettre la clé dans sa serrure. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire, voyant un peu flou. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas le lendemain si elle le revoyait, mais peu importait. Elle se glissa dans le couloir de l'entrée, se déplaçant dans le noir. Elle ne voulait allumer la lumière, de peur de voir son père débarquer. Elle se cogna à un meuble, mais n'y prêta pas garde, traversant le salon pour monter dans sa chambre.

La lumière du salon s'alluma vivement et une voix glaciale coupa Natalia dans son avancée.

« C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? »

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers le centre du salon où Drago Malefoy était assis, le regard sombre, fatigué par sa nuit et par les trop nombreuses frasques de son unique fille. Cette dernière -dont le sourire s'était évanoui à la vue de son paternel- baissa les yeux, vacillante à cause de la quantité d'alcool et d'autres substances qu'elle avait prise ce soir là.

« Tu es saoule. »

Elle ne perçut pas de point d'interrogation à la fin de cette phrase et ne prit donc même pas la peine de répondre, trop dans les vapes pour aligner deux mots correctement sans y avoir bien réfléchi préalablement.

Drago leva les yeux vers sa fille, plantant son regard gris dans le sien qui était aussi bleu que celui de sa mère. Il eut l'impression de revoir Alice… Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu sa défunte femme dans un état pareil. Il serra les dents, tentant de se raisonner et de ne pas déjà se mettre à crier et punir, ce qu'il détestait faire généralement. Il s'était toujours promis d'être un meilleur père que le sien, de ne pas se servir de la colère pour se faire respecter… et craindre. Mais face à cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Les punitions étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient encore d'avoir un minimum d'autorité sur elle. La savoir seule dans leur appartement le rassurait plus encore. La maintenir éloignée de ses amis et de leur mauvaise influence était devenu une nécessitée pour ne pas la voir sombrer, et changer encore.

Bien évidemment, il avait fait des bêtises dans sa jeunesse lui aussi… Des erreurs bien pires que les siennes dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser et qui l'oppressaient encore malgré les années. Il se souvenait également des bêtises moins graves, celles commises par tous les adolescents en général. Alcool, drogue, cigarette… Les soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentards n'avaient rien à envier à celles de la nouvelle jeunesse aristocratique sorcière. Il ne regrettait pas ses interminables soirées où il rejoignait son lit à 3heures du matin, complètement renversé par ce qu'il avait ingurgité. Il estimait que ça faisait parti de la vie, des expériences qu'il se devait de faire… Et qu'au fond, il avait -plus que quiconque- le droit de faire.

Néanmoins, ne pas respecter les règles et jouer avec le feu ne devait pas comporter de trop grands risques. Et connaissant sa fille, il savait qu'elle devait un peu trop s'approcher des flammes pour ne pas finir brûlée vive. Le but même de ce genre de jeux était de ne pas se faire prendre. Hélas…

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, saisissant une lettre sur la table basse. Natalia suivit son geste en observant l'enveloppe, reconnaissant -même de loin et le regard brouillé- le seau administratif de Beauxbatons. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas et que pour la première fois son père semblait réellement déçu par son comportement. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, son sac à main pendant lamentablement au bout de son bras. Son téléphone resterait son unique secours au cas où cette discussion finirait mal. Elle se voyait déjà en train de fuguer chez l'une de ses amies.

« Assied-toi. »

Elle obéit tant bien que mal, essayant de contrôler les troubles de sa vue et d'oublier les petits points lumineux dansant devant ses yeux. Elle serra ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, restant fière et digne… Du moins, elle en eut l'impression bien que son père remarque mille détails qui n'allaient pas. Elle était décoiffée, son maquillage avait coulé, le bas de sa robe était déchiré et elle avait manifestement marché dans un chewing-gum. Son port de tête n'était pas aussi droit que d'ordinaire. Rien n'allait en somme. Il se racla la gorge en dépliant la lettre qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt en rentrant de son travail et qui avait fini de l'achever.

« Cette lettre vient de Beauxbatons. Signé de la main de Madame Maxime elle-même. Elle y décrit les… vingt-huit méfaits dont toi et tes amis vous êtes rendu coupables depuis septembre de cette année. Pour conclure, elle insinue que si tu continues comme ça, tu seras renvoyée. »

Natalia se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, sentant ses muscles se crisper sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Son père avait l'air si froid, se glissant dans la peau d'un personnage qui ne lui allait pas. Il ne savait pas être un mauvais père tyran. Il n'était pas Lucius Malefoy. Natalia s'était toujours moquée de cette façon de l'élever, mais la déception qui se lisait immanquablement dans le regard de son père était plus dur à supporter que toutes les punitions du monde.

« Je passerais sur les remarques désobligeantes faites aux professeurs, les retenues auxquelles tu ne t'es pas rendue, sur l'insolence dont tu fais preuve, des multiples cours que tu as séché…

- Je…

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Ce sont des choses que je peux… comprendre. Ça parait banal, normal, même si je ne l'approuve pas. Par contre, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas supporter, Natalia. Ce que tu as fait à cette élève de troisième année par exemple ! L'enfermer dans la salle des illusions pendant plus de trois jours avant d'aller la libérer !? Sérieusement, tu as de la chance que ses parents n'aient pas porté plainte ! »

Natalia mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sentant un nœud bloquer sa trachée, ses larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. Ses émotions étaient simplement incontrôlables lorsqu'elle avait bu, et elle en voulu à son père de lui imposer pareille discussion après une si longue nuit. Elle bredouilla, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

« Papa… on ne pourrait pas en parler demain… ? »

Drago se leva d'un bond, ne pouvant plus rester calme face à ce petit bout de femme incontrôlable qui tentait de s'extirper d'une situation gênante dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même fourrée.

« Demain !? Mais on est déjà demain, Natalia ! Il est six heures du matin ! Alors, non ! On va en parler, maintenant ! J'aimerais savoir ce qu'avait fait cette Nicole De Cossé pour mériter ça ? »

Natalia mit du temps à s'en souvenir et ses joues se teintèrent violemment de rouge en y pensant. Elle tournait ses doigts dans tous les sens, de plus en plus dérangée par la tournure de la discussion.

« Elle avait critiqué la coupe de cheveux de Chloé… »

Drago passa ses longs doigts pâles devant ses yeux, désespéré. Il se réinstalla sur son fauteuil, ses mains plaquées contre son visage. Il inspira profondément à de multiples reprises, inquiétant presque Natalia qui songea que son cœur allait lâcher. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, l'air plus détendu… Du moins, en apparence.

« Et… Dans sa lettre, Madame Maxime énonce également plusieurs « atteintes à la pudeur ». Tu aurais été aperçue te livrant à des activités sexuelles dans l'enceinte de l'établissement avec un certain… Charles-Henri Chevalier.

- On s'embrassait. Corrigea Natalia, l'adrénaline se dégageant de cette discussion était le plus efficace des moyens de dessaouler. Activité sexuelle… c'est un peu exagéré… »

Le visage de son père s'était ostensiblement fermé à sa réponse. Il jeta la lettre d'un geste brusque sur la table basse, prêt à entrer dans le vif du sujet et à supporter sa réaction qui -il n'en doutait pas- serait des plus violentes. Bien que dans son état, il pensait qu'elle aurait peut-être du mal à avoir un comportement approprié.

« Natalia… Tu es une jeune fille de bonne famille. Une famille qui a de plus une certaine réputation à tenir. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ces groupies hystériques qui idolâtrent les garçons simplement parce qu'ils ont un beau balai et une bonne somme d'argent dans leurs bourses ! Et cette nouvelle manie que tu as prise de boire et d'avaler d'autres substances ne te ressemble pas. Ou en tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à la fille que je veux avoir. Il n'est pas du tout question que je laisse faire. »

Natalia releva la tête, réalisant que tout tournait autour d'elle et qu'une violente nausée commençait à se faire sentir. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi déterminé. Il se leva avant de venir s'installer auprès d'elle sur le canapé.

« Je suis allé rendre une petite visite à tes grands-parents, aujourd'hui, après avoir lu la lettre de Madame Maxime. Je leur ai demandé un petit service.

- Un service ? Répéta la jeune fille en se tournant vers son père, son souffle se coupant dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

- Tu vas finir l'année en Angleterre, avec tes grands-parents. Tu iras à Poudlard pour les derniers mois de cours et tu passeras ton diplôme là-bas. Je viendrais te rendre visite dès que je le pourrais. Ça t'éloignera un peu de toute cette… faune ! Ça t'éloignera de Paris. Ça t'éloignera de Beauxbatons. Je crois que… Non, je suis sûr que c'Est-ce qu'il te faut. »

Natalia resta figée dans une expression de pure stupeur puis des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Il la regarda, puis détourna le regard, ne se donnant pas l'occasion de changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir cette fois et reculer dans ses décisions simplement pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il se devait d'avoir un peu d'autorité pour une fois.

Natalia se leva d'un geste brusque, aucun mot ne franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui était impossible de parler. Elle serra très fort la lanière de perles de son sac et quitta le salon à grand pas, se ruant vers sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte si fort que le mur trembla. Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui dire que ça ne se faisait pas. Elle allait s'allonger sur son lit quand sa nausée se fit plus puissante. Elle fonça vers sa salle de bain personnelle où elle se mit à régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait avalé au cours de la soirée.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu... & que les personnages vous intéressent un ptit peu ! On les aime salops, tout de même hein ? Doux comme des agneaux, ils ne sont pô drôles, n'est ce pas ? J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de suivre le reste de l'histoire... (dites oui ! dites oui !...) Sinon, j'ai été surprise que vous soyiez si nombreuses à connaître Wild Child ! Uhm... Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, je mettrais tout ce que j'ai à mettre sur mon blog -celui de blog4ever- dans quelques jours : fiches persos, playlist & tout l'tralala comme je fais d'ordinaire... Je n'ai plus qu'à dire : à lundi prochain !

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! [accrO attitude, le retour ! Dépendance aux reviews... Plus dangereux que la cOcaine ! - & Puis vous avez le temps d'en mettre là !]_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	3. Chapter 2

**NOte de l'auteur _** Salut les gens ! =D D'abord pour commencer, un grand immense merci pour vos encouragements & reviews sur le premier chapitre ! ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être toujours aussi suivie ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira _ ce chapitre 2 et tous ceux qui suivront & que vous continuerez comme ça. Sinon, j'ai -_enfin_ ?- posté les premiers bonus sur mon blog -pas le sky, mais le blog4ever- dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Et puis n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un ptit coup d'oeil à la playlist de BlOodyNessyZabini _ elle dure sept heures apparemment alors... autant vous y mettre le plus tôt possible si vous voulez écouter tout ça ! lOl.

Hum, ptits détails autres que j'avais oublié de vous donner : Albus Dumbledore & Sirius Black sont vivants ! Sirius parce que j'avais besoin d'un adulte coOl aux côtés des jumeaux... Vous verrez à quel point il l'est dans ce chapitre _ xD _ & Albus Dumbledore parce que je continu à maudir JK Rowling tous les jours pour l'avoir tué, alors je ne me permets que très rarement -et quand il n'a vraiment aucune utilité !- de ne pas le faire apparaitre dans mes fictions. Mmh... C'est tout !

Autrement, je n'ai plus que deux chapitres à écrire... Mais pas des moindres ! Et si j'y arrive, peut-être que je tenterais d'accélèrer un tout petit peu le rythme de postage... Un tout ptit peu seulement ! lOl _ mais ça me fait trop trop bizarre de savoir que je serais encore en train de poster cette fiction dans... 4 mois ?! oO' Donc bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. De toute façon, vous aurez dès le mois de janvier, sûrement autre chose de moi à vous mettre sous la dent -ou plutôt sous les yeux. Que dire d'autre ?! Bon, je vous laisse à ce chapitre...

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains... **

**Chapitre 2 _** **Raphaël**

_Welcome to my life – Simple Plan._

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël se laissa retomber sur son lit après avoir donné un coup de pied dans sa valise pour la déplacer. Il était rentré depuis à peine quelques dizaines de minutes chez lui, ou plutôt dans la maison des Potter, à Singleton. Il alluma sa chaîne-hifi à l'aide de sa baguette magique et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par une musique tout sauf douce. Il profitait des rares moments de silence, sachant que son frère ne le laisserait pas seul très longtemps. Alhannah, sa petite sœur aidait sa mère à la cuisine pour le dîner qui se préparait le soir même. Ron, Hermione et leurs trois enfants viendraient manger afin que les parents puissent les harceler pour tout savoir des derniers mois de cours. Ils étaient tous prêts à répondre à mille questions sur les études, les amis, les amours et tout autre sujet extrêmement gênant à évoquer en public. Les parents étaient comme ça… Les parents Weasley étaient encore pires que les autres d'ailleurs.

Il entendit un bruit derrière la porte de sa chambre par-dessus la musique et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva devant son père qui rentrait apparemment du travail en vue de sa tenue. Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire alors que son père tendait la main vers lui, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux en batailles, geste paternel qu'Harry répétait très souvent. Puis Raphaël se retrouva écrasé contre son torse en une solide étreinte.

Généralement, les jumeaux rentraient chez eux tous les week-ends. Mais depuis leur retour des vacances d'octobre, ils n'avaient quasiment pas rendu visite à leur père, prétextant une somme incalculable de travail alors qu'ils avaient simplement envie de passer leur temps à traîner dans Poudlard avec des filles ou avec leurs amis.

Raphaël réalisa à quel point son père lui avait manqué lorsqu'il se fit enlacer. Harry le lâcha finalement avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

« Tu t'enfermes _déjà_ ? »

Il insista sur le dernier mot de sa phrase et le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit comme une larve. Son père éclata d'un rire rauque avant d'entrer dans la chambre, s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau -meuble qui ne servait qu'à de trop rares occasions.

« Alors… Les cours ?

- Papa ! Coupa Raphaël comme si ce mot était une insulte, levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas mieux comme intro à ton interrogatoire ?

- D'accord… alors, on va passer aux choses sérieuses dès maintenant ! Tu as une petite amie ?

- Non… Enfin… pas vraiment…

- Dois-je en conclure que ton frère et toi êtes toujours aussi immatures à ce niveau là ? »

Raphaël allait répondre que oui sans aucun remord, mais ne le fit pas, sachant que quelque chose changeait pour lui depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, mêlant ses doigts les uns aux autres. Il soupira puis se racla la gorge en se tournant très légèrement vers son père qui le fixait, attendant qu'il parle.

« En fait… ça m'ennuie !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? Demanda Harry, en quête de précisions afin de pouvoir aider son fils.

- Tout. Les cours. Les amis… toujours les mêmes. Et les filles.

- Toujours les mêmes ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression de… de n'avoir aucun effort à faire, que tout est trop simple, trop évident… Il suffit que je claque des doigts et une fille débarque ! C'est simple… je suis… blasé !

- C'est assez effrayant étant donné que tu as seulement dix-huit ans ! Mais… dis-toi qu'à la suite de cette année, quand tu auras eu ton diplôme, ta vie sera différente. Tu pourrais même aller faire tes études ailleurs, comme Teddy ou Tania. Ça te ferait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Les changements ne vont pas venir à toi si tu ne bouges pas pour que cela se fasse… »

Raphaël se redressa sur son lit, la mine plissée par la concentration comme si son père venait de dire quelque chose de très important.

« Tu veux dire que… je pourrais partir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant davantage contre le dos de sa chaise. Il parut ne pas comprendre où son fils voulait en venir. Sa question lui paraissait stupide et insensée.

« Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que ta mère et moi allions vous enfermer à la fin de l'année pour que vous ne puissiez plus quitter la maison ?

- Non… Juste que dans la famille, personne n'est jamais parti. Je veux dire… Fred, George, Bill et Charlie vivent ici… On les voit tout le temps. Mamie et papi aussi. On est toujours tous ensemble… Aucun des cousins et cousines n'a quitté l'Angleterre après Poudlard.

- Et… Tu es censé faire comme tout le monde depuis quand ? S'exclama Harry en se relevant légèrement, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui identique de son fils.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Non, Raphaël. Si tu as envie de voir le monde et de travailler ailleurs… C'est ton droit ! Je crois même que tu dois le faire. Surtout si tu t'ennuies déjà à seulement dix-huit ans. »

Raphaël eut l'impression assez spéciale que son père savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait et appuya son menton dans ses mains en coupe, ses coudes enfoncés dans ses cuisses.

« Tu t'es déjà ennuyé, toi ?

- Oui. Après la guerre. Avant de me marier avec ta mère. J'ai eu le sentiment de ne plus bouger pendant des mois… que ma vie n'avait plus de sens réel. Ça arrive souvent… Et puis, quelque chose change tout ! Sans qu'on s'y attende. Sans qu'on y prête une réelle attention.

- En clair… je dois juste… attendre ?

- Oui, ou provoquer un changement !

- C'est-ce que tu as fait, toi ?

- J'ai demandé ta mère en mariage. »

**°¤_¤°**

La famille Potter s'était installée dans la salle à manger avec les Weasley -du moins, Ron, Hermione, Nelly, Lena et Wyatt. Ils dévoraient tous littéralement le repas préparé par Ginny, qui cuisinait toujours avec plaisir lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle. La discussion tournait principalement autour du travail, Harry et Ron travaillant tous deux comme Aurors, ils avaient toujours des histoires à raconter. Nelly, Eliott et Raphaël redoutaient tout particulièrement le moment où l'un de leurs parents poserait une question sur eux. En attendant, ils tentaient par tous les moyens de se faire tout petit. Ce plan ne fonctionna pas très longtemps. Hermione, ne pouvant plus entendre le récit des aventures de son mari et de son beau-frère coupa court à leurs histoires redondantes.

« Et vous, les enfants ? Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Et tes notes, Nelly ? » Lança-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Raphaël et Eliott échangèrent un regard, soulagés l'un comme l'autre de ne pas être le centre des attentions pour le moment… Bien qu'ils sachent parfaitement que cette situation ne durerait pas très longtemps. Nelly baissa un peu la tête avant de marmonner un « ça va », ne voulant pas que sa mère puisse lire son mensonge dans son regard. Dernièrement, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de travailler. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs… Lena se redressa fièrement sur sa chaise alors qu'Hermione allait continuer son interrogatoire et lança d'une voix chantante :

« Et moi, je n'ai eu que des Optimal à tous mes examens blancs du premier semestre ! Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu une élève aussi brillante depuis toi, maman ! »

Nelly leva les yeux vers sa sœur et la fusilla du regard, simplement dégoûtée qu'elle puisse se vanter, se hissant de fait au rang de meilleure des filles. Une sorte de concurrence s'était installée entre Nelly et Lena dès leur naissance. C'était un combat qui traînait en longueur et avait tendance à ennuyer tout le monde. Nelly lança un petit sourire sardonique à Lena.

« C'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'as aucune vie sociale !

- Nelly ! Coupa Hermione en adressant à sa fille un regard des plus givrants, détestant qu'elles se donnent ainsi en spectacle.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, pourtant, maman. » Persifla Nelly avec une moue angélique qui fit sourire les jumeaux.

Lena plongea son regard dans son assiette. En effet, elle était sans aucun doute la plus sérieuse des enfants Weasley, ne se permettant jamais aucune incartade au règlement. Élève de Serdaigle, elle passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque, étudiant encore et toujours plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Et Nelly savait qu'il s'agissait de son principal point faible. Wyatt soupira nerveusement, habitué à ces querelles entre sœurs qui le rendaient simplement transparent. Il espéra que la dispute cesserait là, mais Lena était têtue et marmonna dans son assiette :

« Parce que coucher avec tout Poudlard, c'est une activité sociale peut-être !? »

Ron recracha sa gorgée de whisky pur feu par le nez et Hermione devint aussi rouge que son pull avant de baisser les yeux.

« Nelly, Lena… S'il vous plait, évitez ce genre de réflexions toutes les deux…

- Je dis ce qu'il en est, maman.

- Parlons d'autre chose ! »

Le ton d'Hermione coupa court à toute discussion. Ron posa doucement sa main sur celle de son épouse pour la calmer alors que Ginny et Harry s'échangeaient un regard courroucé, sautant intérieurement de joie d'avoir des enfants qui s'entendent plutôt bien, malgré quelques disputes frères / sœur légitimes et le début de crise d'adolescente d'Alhannah qui aimait de plus en plus claquer les portes pour se donner un genre.

Voyant que le silence s'installait peu à peu, donnant une atmosphère peu chaleureuse à la petite tablée, Harry tenta de détendre le groupe. Il changea donc de sujet, se tournant vers sa fille qui écrasait méthodiquement une pomme de terre.

« Et toi, Aly ? Comment ça va les cours ? »

La jeune fille releva ses yeux d'un marron pétillant vers son père, hésitante un instant. Puis elle comprit qu'elle devrait détailler chacune de ses actions des derniers mois afin de faire oublier les minutes qui venaient de gâcher l'ambiance.

« Remus… Enfin, le professeur Lupin a accepté de me donner des cours particuliers pour que j'arrive à faire apparaître un patronus. Il n'a pas encore de forme exacte, mais je m'en sors bien. Et Hagrid m'a fait monter sur Barbacus…

- Barbacus ? Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, le bébé hippogriffe de Buck ! Tu sais bien ! Hagrid t'en a parlé ! Rappela-t-elle à son père avec un air agacé imperceptiblement condescendant.

- Et… ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, oui… Je préfère quand même les balais. Et… Les cours de potions sont toujours une torture ! Quant aux cours de divination… Je passe mon temps à inventer n'importe quoi.

- On faisait pareil ! Se souvint Ron avec un sourire mélancolique qui fit rire son épouse.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bon exemple à suivre !

- Non… bien sûr que non… »

Ron n'avait pas l'air très convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire, ayant prononcé ces mots juste pour paraître plus adulte et mûr. Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire, complices de leurs bêtises d'adolescents. Ginny se tourna vers ses fils qui parurent incroyablement passionnés par leurs fourchettes -qui n'avaient rien de particulier en apparence.

« Alors, les garçons… Vous, comment ça se passe ?

- Bien. »

La réponse fusa et Harry s'esclaffa dans sa serviette de table, se demandant si subir un tel interrogatoire l'aurait autant gêné dans son adolescence. Non… sans doute pas. Il fallait qu'il s'avoue que ses âneries de jeune faisaient pâle figure par rapport à celles de ses fils.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme aux cheveux blanchis apparut sur le seuil avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Les jumeaux se levèrent d'un bond, renversant presque leurs sièges afin d'aller saluer leur parrain. Sirius Black, âgé de soixante ans, serra les deux adolescents dans ses bras en frottant de ses poings le dessus de leur crâne. Ils parvinrent à se dégager de son étreinte, complètement décoiffés -état naturel.

« Comment ça va les guignols ? »

Les autres enfants se levèrent à leur tour pour embrasser Sirius puis ils s'installèrent à table. Ginny rajouta une assiette par magie, accoutumée aux arrivées impromptues de Sirius chez eux -ce qui la gênait un peu au début de son mariage quand Harry et elle en étaient encore à « baptiser » chaque pièce de la maison.

Sirius demanda rapidement des nouvelles de tous, s'attardant davantage sur les jumeaux qui lui rappelaient étrangement James et lui-même adolescents. Bourreaux des cœurs et blagueurs invétérés, ils leur ressemblaient en effet… Bien qu'en 1978, les pratiques sexuelles entre jeunes étaient encore assez réprouvées.

« Alors… Vous avez des petites amies tous les deux ?

- Des quoi ? Railla Eliott. Quel serait l'intérêt de se caser quand on peut avoir toutes les filles qu'on veut !?

- Vous faites toujours partie de cette bande de don juan de Poudlard, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! »

Harry se racla la gorge, prononçant indistinctement un juron. Sirius éclata d'un rire semblable à un aboiement avant de se pencher vers ses filleuls par dessus la table. Sur le ton de la confidence, il murmura :

« Je ne devrais pas… Mais je suis fier de vous ! »

- Sirius ! »

Ginny et Harry l'arrêtèrent au même moment avec une mine choquée qui fit rire toute la table. Sirius haussa négligemment les épaules avec un air presque résigné, comme si le comportement de ses filleuls était parfaitement naturel.

« Ils ont dix-huit ans ! Si ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils s'amusent, vous pensez qu'ils le feront quand ? Profitez donc de votre jeunesse ! Faites un maximum de conneries ! Et puis… ça finira bien par vous ennuyer. »

Raphaël se tourna très légèrement vers son père qui -percevant cet infime mouvement- fit de même, adressant à son fils un clin d'œil complice qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia posa son sac à main sur le lit à baldaquin qui semblait dater d'une époque révolue depuis des siècles. Comme tout ce qui était dans ce manoir poussiéreux**,** appartenant à sa famille depuis toujours –ou du moins, on le lui avait toujours dit. Elle poussa un soupir avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, sourcils plissés, sentant un nœud de larmes dans les tréfonds de sa gorge. Elle avait apprivoisé cette envie de pleurer durant les derniers jours et la contrôlait parfaitement à présent, comme un animal sauvage qu'elle aurait dressé. Elle s'assit au pied du lit, tentant de se calmer avant de retrouver sa famille au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant vers l'arrière. Quelques mèches blondes glissèrent devant ses yeux et elle les éloigna d'un geste irascible.

Un « pop » se fit entendre tout près d'elle et elle leva la tête. Un petit elfe de maison aux grands yeux globuleux violets avec quelques poils blancs dépassant de ses oreilles apparut face à elle. Natalia ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle au petit elfe qui s'agenouilla mécaniquement.

- Bonjour, Miss Malefoy. Je m'appelle Mocassine et je suis là pour vous servir. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Natalia resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire d'une intense cruauté.

« Oui. Range donc mes vêtements dans les tiroirs. Je veux qu'ils soient classés pas couleur et par matière. Fais moi couler un bain pour vingt-et-une heure pile. Recharge la batterie de mon téléphone portable. Range aussi mes livres dans la bibliothèque. Et change les draps de ce lit. Je ne dors que dans du satin. »

Elle se leva d'un geste gracieux, le port altier comme si donner des ordres avait un incroyable effet sur son moral. Elle quitta la chambre alors que l'elfe se mettait au travail. Elle s'installa dans le boudoir, attendant patiemment que son père et ses grands-parents, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu aient fini leur discussion… Conversation qui la concernait avant tout mais dont elle ne devait être spectatrice.

Elle croisa ses jambes découvertes, ayant profité de l'absence de réaction de son père pour s'habiller de manière assez choquante. Torturer sa grand-mère était l'une de ses occupations favorites depuis l'enfance. Cet air coincé qu'arborait Narcissa avec fierté avait agacé Natalia dès qu'elle avait appris à penser par elle-même. Assez jeune par conséquent. Sans ses grands parents, elle n'aurait pas déclenché cet esprit de contradiction à la limite de la rébellion, mais devoir porter des robes aux cols en dentelles à chaque noël avait eu de drôles de conséquences sur son psychisme. Elle perçut quelques éclats de voix puis les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et trois personnes apparurent dans la pièce.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy jetèrent un regard à faire froid dans le dos à leur petite fille, laquelle leur accorda un sourire malicieux, se moquant d'eux sans en éprouver une nuance de regret. Elle croisa ses bras sur son buste, remontant volontaire sa poitrine pour rendre son décolleté plus plongeant encore. Avec sa mini jupe de cuir et son débardeur qui dévoilait jusqu'aux motifs de son soutien-gorge, sa tenue frôlait la vulgarité… sans jamais l'atteindre. Elle n'avait pas l'apparence qui convenait pour ça. Drago, derrière ses parents, lui lança un regard courroucé, lui demandant impatiemment de mieux se tenir. Elle se leva finalement.

« Grand-mère, grand-père. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. »

Elle murmura cette phrase sans y croire une seule seconde et Lucius s'approcha d'elle, son regard noir la jaugeant sévèrement. Il lui serra finalement la main, toujours aussi solennel -bien que Natalia employait davantage le mot « glacial » et sembla sonder au plus profond de ses iris avant de se détourner. Narcissa s'avança ensuite vers elle, lui faisant rapidement la bise -ses lèvres ne touchant qu'à peine la peau de Natalia, l'effleurant comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie très contagieuse. Elle la scruta quelques secondes, la regardant longuement de haut en bas.

« Tu devrais aller te changer. commenta-t-elle simplement.

- Et… Pourquoi donc ? Répliqua sèchement Natalia sans se départir de son sourire hypocrite avant que son père ne se racle la gorge.

- Cette tenue n'est pas convenable. Voilà pourquoi. Articula Lucius. Tes vêtements ont dû être rangés maintenant. Mocassine est ton elfe de maison personnel. Un… cadeau de bienvenue en quelque sorte. Néanmoins, je tiens à te prévenir que tous les ordres que tu lui donnes passent d'abord par nous.

- Les grands-parents donnent de l'argent à leurs petits enfants généralement. Pas des serviteurs.

- Les petits-enfants ne sont pas tous comme toi. Va te changer, Natalia. » Trancha Drago, coupant court à toute dispute.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa le temps de se rappeler de la dernière fois où son père avait prononcé un ordre à son égard. Finalement, elle s'avoua vaincue, ne désirant passer trop de temps avec sa famille. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, montant dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte assez violemment avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Les prochains mois risquaient d'être mouvementés. Elle eut une soudaine envie de se plonger sous ses draps -qui étaient désormais en satin- mais prit son courage à deux mains et se releva, s'approchant de ses armoires. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes, découvrant uniquement des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle en ouvrit une autre et en vint au même constat. Après avoir regardé dans tous les placards, elle réalisa qu'aucun des vêtements qu'elle n'avait apporté ne se trouvait dans sa chambre.

« Mocassine ! » Hurla-t-elle.

En un pop, l'elfe de maison apparut et se prosterna en une ridicule courbette, son nez en trompette touchant le sol.

« Oui, mademoiselle ?

- Où sont mes vêtements !?

- Madame votre grand-mère m'a demandé de les jeter.

- Elle… Elle quoi !? »

Son cri se répercuta dans le manoir des Malefoy et Drago -au salon- leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous faire subir tout ça. Mais ça devenait incontrôlable. Entre elle et le travail et… Je pense vraiment qu'il fallait l'éloigner. Elle avait besoin…

- De l'air de la campagne anglaise ! Conclut Narcissa en acquiesçant comme si elle comprenait parfaitement la situation, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de véritables liens avec sa petite fille.

- Oui. Et d'une vie plus réglementée également. Je ne peux pas gérer ça actuellement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons bien nous occuper… »

Narcissa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Natalia débarqua dans le salon, au bord d'une de ces crises de colère dont elle avait fait sa spécialité depuis l'enfance. Drago croisa ses mains sous son menton en la dévisageant, attendant qu'elle se mette à hurler, mais Lucius se leva, alerte.

« Un problème, Natalia ?

- Mes vêtements…

- Ils ne convenaient pas. Ta grand-mère a refait entièrement ta garde robe. Les vêtements qui sont dans ta chambre t'appartiennent.

- Et… mon maquillage, mes chaussures, mes disques…

- Ta grand-mère s'est également occupée de ceci. Monte te changer maintenant. Nous allons dîner. »

Natalia se tourna légèrement vers son père, quémandant d'un regard un peu de soutien, qu'il lui aurait autrefois accordé sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander. Il esquissa finalement un sourire et lui murmura :

« Je te rejoins. Monte dans ta chambre. »

Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête imperceptible et remonta en traînant les pieds. Elle resta seule à peine quelques minutes que son père entra dans sa chambre, la mine résignée bien que le doute soit manifeste dans ses pupilles. Il s'installa au pied du lit, alors qu'elle était appuyée contre ses oreillers, un coussin serré contre sa poitrine.

« Je… Je viendrais pour noël. Et tous les week-ends quand tu rentreras de Poudlard. Et…

- Papa…. Chuchota-t-elle, implorante.

- Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, il suffit de m'appeler.

- Papa…

- Naty, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Il se redressa légèrement pour la regarder, remarquant que ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus humides que d'ordinaire, ses joues roses. Elle mordait férocement sa lèvre inférieure pour déplacer sa douleur, espérant ainsi chasser ses larmes. Il se mit debout, n'ayant pas la force de la voir pleurer. Il contourna le lit afin de se poster à ses côtés, se penchant délicatement pour embrasser son front. Elle l'évita et il poussa un profond soupir, désabusé. Il tendit la main vers elle, caressant ses cheveux avec une certaine tendresse avant de tourner les talons. Il allait passer le pas de la porte quand la voix enrouée de sa fille lui parvint. Un simple « Je te déteste » franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et il se retourna.

« Je fais ça pour ton…

- Bien ? Conclut-elle. Même toi tu détestais vivre ici… Tu détestais ta vie en Angleterre… Tu détestais les élèves de Poudlard… Tu détestais l'impression d'être uniquement un fils de Mangemorts… Tu détestais tes parents… Tu détestais… tu détestais tout. Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tiens-tu à me faire vivre la même chose ? Si… si c'est par rapport aux soirées et… aux bêtises… Je peux arrêter si tu veux….

- Tu me l'as déjà promis des milliers de fois, Natalia.

- Mais cette fois je… Ne me laisse pas ici… je t'en supplie… »

Son visage était baigné de larmes alors qu'elle serrait son coussin contre elle, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière comme elle le faisait petite, pour éloigner ses cauchemars. Drago hésita quelques instants avant de revenir vers elle, se rassérénant que c'était bel et bien la meilleure des solutions. Il passa son doigt sur sa joue, chassant une perle d'eau salée qui glissait sur elle.

« Natalia… Je… tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix cette fois. Changes. Suis les cours. Tentes d'avoir de bonnes notes. Fais-toi des amis sains. Arrête de plonger dans les ennuis tête baissée. Et ça ira. Dès que je serais certain que… que tu vas mieux et que tu t'es calmée, tu pourras revenir à la maison. D'accord ? »

Natalia le supplia à nouveau du regard, mais il dodelina de la tête, refusant simplement de lui céder pour une fois. En petite fille gâtée, elle n'y était guère habituée et fut soudain envahie par un désir de tout détruire autour d'elle. Drago le sentit, lui caressa à nouveau la joue et se leva. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant que dans le cas où il le ferait, il ne serait plus capable de partir ensuite. Il referma la porte de la chambre, entendant un objet se fracturer contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure, se remémorant les derniers mois. Étrange paradoxe, ce furent les tremblements de ses jambes qui lui permirent de vraiment quitter les lieux, car son corps, plus que son esprit et son cœur, réalisait qu'il n'avait plus la force de _la _supporter.

**°¤_¤°**

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte entre les arbres épais du parc de Soapstone Valley, près de Washington, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents et tourmentés au ciel, cherchant la lune parmi les feuillages, le soleil diffusant autour d'eux une lueur orangée. Ils restaient muets, une mélancolie indescriptible s'appropriant de leurs traits quasi identiques. Remus Lupin et son fils Térence possédaient en effet une apparence des plus semblables : leurs cheveux, leurs yeux, le même visage à la mâchoire carrée… La même vieillesse due à leur lycanthropie qui leur faisait paraître quelques années de plus. Térence se tourna finalement vers son père avec une mimique assez farfelue.

« Euh… ça va, papa ? »

Remus pivota vers lui d'un geste saccadé, apparemment surpris que quelqu'un lui parle comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fronça ses sourcils devenus blancs avec l'âge avant d'annoncer d'une voix gutturale, sortant tout droit d'outre-tombe.

« La petite amie de ton frère est enceinte de quatre mois et il n'a pas estimé que nous devions savoir qu'ils s'étaient mariés à Las Vegas cet été… Mais hormis ces petits détails… tout va bien ! »

En effet, la grande nouvelle que Teddy souhaitait apprendre à sa famille était celle de la grossesse de sa petite amie -et désormais épouse- Elisabeth. Nouvelle qui avait presque provoqué une troisième guerre mondiale sorcière.

« Ok… C'était une question stupide. Bredouilla Térence en fixant le sol boueux.

- Ah oui, sans oublier que ton imbécile de frère ne veut pas qu'un médicomage fasse des tests sur le bébé alors que c'est désormais possible ! Alors qu'il sait très bien que la lycanthropie peut sauter une ou deux générations ! Et c'est possible maintenant de savoir avant la naissance… Alors, soit il est vraiment inconscient, soit…

- Il s'en fiche. Conclut Térence en cessant de marcher, son père se figeant également en comprenant pourquoi.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Térence.

- Maman et toi… Si vous aviez eu la possibilité de savoir… ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses, je présume. »

Remus ne se permit pas de contredire ce qu'affirmait son fils, ne voulant pas mentir sur le sujet. En effet, s'ils avaient pu Nymphadora et lui savoir que Térence serait aussi un loup-garou, il aurait sans doute insisté pour qu'elle avorte. Néanmoins, avec les années, il réalisait que la présence de son fils cadet était plutôt une bénédiction. Térence était celui qui posait le moins de soucis à ses parents et également celui qui ressemblait le plus à son père. Remus était désormais enchanté d'avoir un compagnon pour les soirs de pleine lune. Comme ce soir là. Les seules appréhensions de Remus concernaient les sentiments de son fils. Il réalisa que le moment était parfait pour évoquer ses craintes.

« Tu nous en veux à ta mère et à moi d'avoir pris le risque ?

- Non ! S'exclama Térence en plissant le front. Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas… toujours simple. De manquer les cours les lendemains des nuits de pleine lune, ou d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai toujours l'air fatigué, ou d'être traité par certains élèves comme un paria… Mais ça va. Raphaël, Eliott, Nelly et les autres de Gryffondor sont là pour moi. Et la famille aussi. Donc… Je ne regrette pas d'être un loup-garou. Harry dit toujours que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. »

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire avant de se remettre à avancer, tentant de se perdre presque dans la forêt afin de ne pas mordre qui que ce soit durant la nuit. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à la nuit et à la lune. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure à peine avant de subir une transformation des plus brutales.

« En parlant de Nelly, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il à son fils qui baissa les yeux en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Elle sort toujours avec ce…

- Oliver. Non, elle a rompu le dernier soir de cours.

- Et bien… C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Sourit Remus.

- Oui, sûrement… Elle va sans doute rapidement trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

- Pourquoi pas toi ? »

Remus avait deviné depuis bien longtemps l'attirance qu'éprouvait Térence pour Nelly et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, leur relation dépasse le stade de l'amitié. Nelly avait tendance à sortir avec des idiots et méritait bien plus. Quant à Térence, il n'avait eu que de rares petites copines, ne voyant pas les autres filles car il était bien trop accaparé par ses sentiments pour Nelly.

« Papa… Ne le prends pas mal, mais... Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de ça avec toi !

- Tu ne lui demanderas jamais de sortir avec toi ?

- Sûrement que non… Avoua Térence en baissant la tête.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta lycanthropie ?

- Papa… Tout n'a pas toujours à voir avec ma lycanthropie ! »

Il se contenta de répliquer ce piteux mensonge avant d'avancer plus vite, ne voulant pas laisser à son père l'occasion de poser plus de questions. Car au contraire, tout avait bien un rapport avec sa lycanthropie. Chaque minute de son existence était intimement lié à ce « petit problème de fourrure ». Et ça ne changerait jamais, il le savait.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia contempla longuement son reflet dans le miroir sur pieds de sa chambre à coucher. Ou du moins, celle des lieux qu'elle avait aménagés à sa convenance depuis onze longues journées et dix aussi longues nuits. Elle suivit du regard la courbe de ses hanches recouvertes d'un tissu bleu argenté somptueux, glissant jusqu'à ses pieds couverts de ses ballerines blanches. Malgré la magnificence de ses apparats, Natalia ne se sentait pas du tout elle-même ce soir là, et se souvint qu'elle aurait dû être au moment même dans l'une des soirées huppées organisées par ses amis. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait à fêter la nouvelle année avec ses grands-parents et leurs amis, ainsi que les enfants et petits-enfants de ces mêmes amis.

Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient invité autant de monde pour qu'elle rencontre les adolescents qu'elle côtoierait à Poudlard quelques jours plus tard, et surtout qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec ces Serpentards avides de pouvoirs et manipulateurs, tous nés de Sang-Pur et de Mangemorts. Elle réalisait qu'elle entrait elle-même dans cette catégorie -bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore dans quelle maison de Poudlard elle se rendrait. Néanmoins, elle avait d'autres défauts et qualités. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une Sang-Pur, n'y avait même jamais réfléchi réellement. Elle était riche. C'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Le pouvoir ne devait être évalué selon la qualité du sang, mais plutôt selon la taille d'un porte-monnaie. Elle détestait déjà tous ces gens sans les connaître.

Elle détailla sa tenue tout en essayant de se calmer, en colère contre elle-même de s'être laissé vêtir de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais porté une robe aussi longue de sa vie, ni aussi peu décolletée. Elle détestait ce maquillage quasi transparent qui rendait ses traits si lisses, et encore davantage ce chignon affreux au dessus de sa tête. Elle inspira profondément, sachant que son arrivée était attendue au rez-de-chaussée. Avant de sortir néanmoins, elle tenait absolument à faire une dernière chose. La plus essentielle qui soit. Elle se pencha vers son miroir, son nez touchant presque la surface alors qu'elle se fusillait presque du regard.

« Natalia Neil Malefoy, tu as intérêt à ne jamais, au grand jamais, devenir comme les insectes répugnants qui sont en bas ! Tu dois rester toi ! Qu'importe ce que ça te coûte ! »

Sur ces simples mots, elle se redressa complètement avant de quitter sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé pour ne pas avoir à expliquer le bazar qui y régnait à sa grand-mère envahissante. La musique -classique- et les conversations -mondaines- lui parvinrent depuis le couloir et elle eut envie de tourner les talons, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, tentant de retrouver le courage qui la caractérisait habituellement. Elle avait toujours été assez tête brûlée et avait la manie d'agir avant de réfléchir -sauf quand ses plans demandaient beaucoup de préparation et qu'elle devait être une fine stratège manipulatrice. Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour parcourir le hall de son regard bleu, observant chaque personne entrant dans le manoir, leur tenue, leur façon de parler… Elle réalisa alors qu'elle devrait toujours parler anglais en leur compagnie, ce qui finit de lui donner des envies de suicide. Puis elle songea qu'elle pourrait les insulter en français sans qu'ils ne puissent la comprendre, ce qui lui donna du baume au cœur.

Elle descendit les marches une à une, veillant à bien mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. De multiples regards se posèrent sur elle. Ceux des hommes pesèrent sur chaque partie de sa peau nue et elle fut plus mal à l'aise que cette fois atroce où -ayant trop bu- elle s'était mise à draguer l'un de ses professeurs. Sa grand-mère saisit sa main lorsqu'elle arriva au bas de l'escalier.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Natalia lui lança un regard assassin, ne se trouvant pas magnifique. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'être habillée comme toutes les autres femmes et filles de l'assistance, une espèce de clone sans cervelle et sans personnalité. En clair, ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas être. Plusieurs filles de son âge la jaugèrent sans répit alors qu'elle était présentée à un tas de personne dont elle ne se rappelait plus les noms dès que sa grand-mère passait aux autres. Elle parvint finalement à s'éclipser de cette poigne trop pressante, se dirigeant vers une table où des apéritifs n'attendaient qu'elle. Elle se servit un verre de bièraubeurre qu'elle but d'une traite, profitant de ces quelques minutes paisibles.

« Salut ! »

Natalia se tourna en serrant les dents, se retrouvant face à trois filles de son âge qui -bras croisés sur leur poitrine- la scrutaient péniblement. Deux d'entre elles étaient brunes, celle ayant parlé étant blonde. L'une d'entre elles -aux yeux quasiment noirs- était assez petite et maigrichonne. La seconde -aussi trapue qu'un homme- ressemblait étrangement à un pékinois. La dernière possédait une carrure assez impressionnante. Elle apprit rapidement que fille n°1 s'appelait Démétria Flint, fille N°2 Patricia Crabbe et fille N°3 Violaine Goyle. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu ces noms dans la bouche de son père qui ne mâchait pas ses insultes concernant ses anciens camarades d'école. Néanmoins, elle perçut le regard de sa grand-mère sur elle et s'obligea à sourire.

« Natalia Malefoy.

- On sait ! Soupira impatiemment Démétria. Nous serions ravies de t'accueillir dans notre groupe lors de ton entrée à Poudlard. Après tout, nos parents étaient tous de grands amis et je suis persuadée que nous ferons de même. Bien évidemment, tu iras à Serpentard avec nous et nous partagerons un dortoir ce qui créera forcément des liens très forts. »

Natalia ressentit une vague d'euphorie alors que la jeune fille lui parlait, expliquant en long et en large comment fonctionnait la vie et la hiérarchie chez les Serpentards et quelle serait sa place en tant que nouvelle. Elle eut très envie de rire mais conserva son sérieux avant de couper la jeune Flint.

« Excuse moi, ça aurait été avec un immense plaisir que j'aurais rejoint un groupe constitué d'une poule de luxe, d'un pékinois et d'un troll mais… Je suis une Malefoy. C'est moi qui forme les groupes. C'est moi qui les détruis. C'est moi qui donne les ordres et non l'inverse. Alors que ce soit clair… Si je vais à Serpentard -comme tu le supposes, je changerais légèrement quelques règles. La première étant celle de la hiérarchie. Les Malefoy sont nés pour être rois, pas pour être les subordonnés d'une fille comme toi. On se verra à Poudlard. »

Elle n'avait cessé de sourire durant son petit discours alors que -sous le choc- les trois Serpentards restaient sans bouger. Elle finit donc par tourner les talons, son verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Elle se faufila vers le couloir d'entrée, espérant ainsi échapper à la horde d'aristocrates et bourgeois traînant dans les parages alors que son envie de tuer les anglais se renforçait peu à peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de gravir la première marche qu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Une main de garçon. Elle se retourna pour faire ça à un jeune métisse aux yeux clairs et au sourire étourdissant mais pervers. Elle lui accorda un coup d'œil qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un, mais il ne cilla même pas.

« J'ai demandé à votre grand-père d'accepter que je vous propose une danse. Il a dit oui. Nous pourrions…

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Ruggero Zabini.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne change en aucun cas ma réponse. Je n'ai aucune envie de danser. »

Lucius apparut au bas de l'escalier, aux côtés du jeune Zabini dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire victorieux. Lucius regarda sa petite fille, aussi glacial que depuis dix-huit ans.

« Natalia, je te pris d'accepter. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une danse ! »

Le ton du vieil homme ne lui laissait apparemment pas le choix et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas le gifler comme elle le souhaitait depuis si longtemps. Finalement elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Alors… puisque j'ai le choix ! » Railla-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas guindé vers la pièce la plus grande, où plusieurs personnes dansaient sur une valse à mourir d'ennui.

Natalia se posta au centre de la salle où Ruggero la rejoint. Il glissa sa main gauche dans sa sienne, dirigeant la droite au centre des reins de la jeune fille afin de la forcer à se rapprocher. Croisant le regard de son grand-père, elle s'efforça de conserver son calme avant d'avancer un peu. Ils se mirent à valser avec une grâce certaine, tous deux éduqués à le faire depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Elle aperçut Démétria qui la dévisageait avec un air féroce, mordue de jalousie. Ruggero colla son torse à la poitrine de Natalia qui planta son regard dans le sien, agacée. Il sourit simplement en l'observant.

« Je suis très heureux de danser avec une fille possédant d'aussi beaux yeux.

- Dans ce cas là, autant te prévenir que mes yeux sont plus hauts. Là c'est ma poitrine que tu regardes.

- Excuse-moi. J'aime profiter des belles choses, voilà tout ! Susurra-t-il sans se démonter. Tu sais… J'ai entendu parler de toi et de tes aventures outre-manche ! Ta réputation te précède !

- Ravie de l'apprendre. Marmonna Natalia.

- Tes exploits sont légendaires. Réussir à faire entrer des dizaines de barriques de bières dans l'enceinte d'une école… J'espère que tu seras capable d'autant de choses ici. »

Natalia n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait, trop accaparée par la main du jeune homme qui glissait en dessous de ses reins pour se poser sur ses fesses, caressant la soie les recouvrant. Un fin sourire libidineux naquit sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Je sens que nous allons très bien nous entendre, toi et moi.

- Et moi, ce que je sens c'est ta main sur mon derrière ! »

Elle le repoussa violemment et il ne put se raccrocher à elle, n'ayant pas prévu sa chute. Il s'écroula sur un vieillard, faisant tomber plusieurs personnes avant d'heurter le sol en jurant. Natalia quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Elle commença à monter les marches menant au premier étage afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre quand elle fut arrêtée par la voix de Démétria. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la brunette qui -l'air extrêmement mauvais- lui fit remarquer :

« Tu ne t'es pas fait que des amis ce soir…

- Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné.

- Tu verras qu'à Poudlard, il vaut mieux ne pas être seul. Tu vas te faire dépecer, comme un animal ! »

Natalia éclata de rire, ne pouvant rester de marbre face à une telle réflexion. Elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable et n'eut en aucun cas peur de la jeune anglaise.

« Dans ce cas… On se verra à l'école. Je suis impatiente d'y être. »

**°¤_¤°**

Térence piqua une frite dans la barquette en plastique de Nelly, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune fille et les rires des jumeaux Potter. La moitié du snack bar de King's Cross était envahi par les Potter, Weasley et Lupin, lesquels discutaient à vive voix, se racontant les dernières nouvelles -celle de la grossesse de la nouvelle Madame Lupin remportant la palme de la surprise. Sirius était également présent. Ils attendaient tous 16h pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express qui ramènerait les adolescents à Poudlard alors que Remus et Ginny s'y rendraient un peu plus tard dans la soirée par réseau de cheminée. Les quatre adolescents de Gryffondors : Nelly, Térence, Raphaël et Eliott étaient ravis de se retrouver, n'ayant jamais passé autant de temps avec un membre de leur petit clan en moins.

« Plus que quelques mois… Soupira finalement Térence en volant à nouveau quelques frites à Nelly parce qu'il avait fini les siennes.

- Et les Aspics. Et la fin des études. Et la fin de notre vie de… débauche ! »

Nelly avait chuchoté ce dernier mot afin de ne pas se faire entendre des adultes, mais sa petite sœur lui lança un regard dégoûté et Eliott ronchonna.

« Quelle coincée… En tout cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi notre vie de tu-sais-quoi devrait être finie après Poudlard… Nous avons encore bien du temps devant nous avant d'être vieux et bedonnants ! Encore quelques années de fiestas nous attendent après ça. »

Harry se leva lentement en regardant sa montre, ayant apparemment entendu la dernière phrase de son fils aîné. Il sourit à Raphaël qui resta muet, n'éprouvant pas l'envie de lancer un débat dans lequel il ne s'entendrait en aucun cas avec son frère. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus être au même niveau que son jumeau depuis quelques mois, malgré ses efforts pour le rester.

« On devrait y aller. Il risque d'y avoir du monde. » Lança Nymphadora en se levant juste après Harry.

Les chaises raclèrent bruyamment le sol alors que tous quittaient leur place. Ron alla payer l'addition pour toute la table -devenant étrangement violacé en sortant son portefeuille, puis ils sortirent tous dans l'air brumeux de Londres, traversant la rue pour rejoindre la gare.

À l'intérieur de cette même gare mondialement connue, Natalia se recoiffait, observant son reflet dans les miroirs des toilettes. Elle enfila son pull en cachemire par-dessus son t-shirt blanc avant de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval extrêmement serrée. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où son cuir chevelu devint douloureux, presque anesthésié par sa colère à l'égard de ses grands parents. Elle avait bêtement espéré qu'ils l'accompagneraient jusqu'à la gare, mais elle avait dû se débrouiller toute seule. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle craignait réellement le futur. Elle n'avait pas peur des Serpentards. Elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ces idiots qui se croyaient au dessus de tout le monde. C'était les autres… Ceux dont son père parlait aussi. Les Gryffondors plus particulièrement. Elle savait d'instinct que les Serdaigles et les Poussoufles ne lui poseraient aucun problème. Mais les Gryffondors…

Elle soupira avant de commencer à se maquiller, cerclant son regard de noir comme sa grand-mère ne le lui aurait pas permis de le faire. En quelques minutes à peine, elle retrouva son apparence d'antan, le sourire en moins. Elle quitta les toilettes de la gare, tirant son énorme malle derrière elle, son sac à dos tenant sur une épaule. Elle n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas. Quelqu'un la heurta et elle se retrouva au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, un énorme poids s'écroulant sur elle alors que sa malle libérait tout son contenu sur le sol.

« Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire gaffe ! » s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à deux yeux verts émeraude qui la fixaient, étonnés. Elle bouscula le jeune homme qui lui était rentré dedans et il se releva en grimaçant, ayant apparemment reçu un coup là-où-ça-fait-mal.

Une fois debout, Raphaël tendit poliment sa main vers elle, sentant peser le silence autour de lui alors que des tas de voyageurs -alertés par le bruit- s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Il sentait le regard de tous les membres de sa famille à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui, où il les avait laissés afin de rejoindre les toilettes. Il contempla la jeune blondinette au sol, passant de ses longues jambes à sa petite poitrine, puis à ses cheveux brillants et à ses yeux si froids. Elle était simplement divine. En colère et vaguement méprisante, mais divine tout de même !

Natalia observa la main tendue, vaguement humiliée d'être ainsi au centre d'un hall de gare où des gens avaient le regard fixé sur elle alors que ses sous-vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol sale. Le garçon lui faisant face lui accorda un petit sourire d'excuse avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? » se moqua-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne lui prenait pas la main.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de tendre la main vers lui pour repousser la sienne, se relevant seule. Raphaël esquissa un sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa famille. Tous le dévisageaient étrangement et Eliott leva son pouce en signe de victoire, ne perdant pas le nord. Il avait de toute évidence remarqué que la jeune fille était très belle. Elle se pencha pour ramasser toutes ses affaires traînant par terre. Le regard de Raphaël s'attarda sur ses sous-vêtements, puis il se racla la gorge.

« Besoin d'aide ?

- Non ! Ça va aller ! Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en commençant à remettre ses vêtements dans sa valise, l'autre –plus petite- ne s'étant pas ouverte.

- Ok… Tu… es sûre ? Parce que… ça ne me dérange pas, hein !

- J'ai dit non ! »

Il resta interdit quelques secondes, étonné par la violence dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'il l'avait accidentellement bousculé. Il se sentit un peu gêné puis reprit rapidement contenance, irrité par cette manière dont elle s'adressait à lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient ni de Rowena, ni de Godric.

« Ok, alors… au revoir !

- C'est ça oui. À jamais ! »

Il tourna les talons et ne fit qu'un seul pas avant de se pencher, récupérant le portefeuille de la jeune fille par terre. Il allait le lui rendre, mais changea d'avis à la dernière minute, se contentant de glisser l'objet dans sa poche avant de revenir vers sa famille, laquelle n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

« Je rêve ou tu lui as volé quelque chose !? S'emporta Harry, n'appréciant pas de découvrir la facette cleptomane de son fils.

- Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne la politesse si elle veut le revoir ! Une malade malpolie cette fille… Marmonna Raphaël en se dirigeant vers la voie 9¾.

- En tout cas, son physique compense ! Regardes moi ce…

- Eliott ! Coupa Ginny en fusillant son fils du regard.

- Quoi, maman !? C'est vrai ! Elle est très belle. J'ai bien le droit d'exprimer mon opinion, non ? En tout cas, Raphaël… si tu ne veux pas d'elle, je suis d'accord à cent pour cent pour te remplacer. »

Harry se posta devant ses deux fils, l'air furieux, juste devant le mur séparant le monde moldu et le monde magique.

« Arrêtez donc de parler des filles comme si vous pouviez les partager ! »

Il passa le mur et le reste de sa famille suivit. Une fois sur le quai et face au Poudlard Express, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, ayant tous deux réfléchit à cette simple phrase prononcée par leur père, celle ci venant de leur donner une idée des plus alléchantes. Nelly, comprenant exactement ce à quoi ils pensaient éclata de rire.

« Jamais aucune fille n'acceptera un plan glauque à la jumeaux !

- Merveilleuse idée pourtant… » Sifflota Sirius avant qu'Harry ne le fasse taire d'un regard.

Le mini débat n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une petite toux assez sèche retentit derrière Raphaël, lequel se retourna en souriant de toutes ses dents, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. En effet, Natalia se trouvait face à lui, le regard noir.

« Excuse moi… commença-t-elle.

- Tu es toute excusée ! » Coupa-t-il en souriant toujours avant de commencer à se retourner vers sa famille.

Il croisa le regard contrarié de son paternel et celui -séducteur- de son frère. Un nouveau raclement de gorge le fit revenir vers Natalia.

« Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Mon portefeuille ! Lança-t-elle simplement, sans une once de politesse ou encore un seul regard vers les autres personnes accompagnant le garçon.

- Il va falloir être un peu plus explicite si tu veux qu'on se comprenne tous les deux ! Répliqua-t-il, taquin.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de comprendre ce qu'il peut se passer dans un esprit aussi limité que le tien ! Pourrais-tu me rendre mon portefeuille. Maintenant ! »

Raphaël planta son regard dans le sien, la regardant assez sévèrement comme si elle était une demeurée. Il attendait quelque chose de plus. Trois mots pour être exact. Trois mots qui ne vinrent pas. Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, il se retourna.

« S'il te plait ! » conclut-elle en un sifflement assez désagréable, ressemblant à celui d'un serpent.

Il étouffa un rire et sortit l'objet tant désiré de sa poche, le tendant à la jeune fille.

« Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! »

Natalia lui arracha presque son portefeuille des mains et lui tourna le dos, le regard dur.

« Merci, tu connais pas !? » S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille sans riposter, mais c'était sans compter son orgueil et sa fierté qu'il avait égratigné, ce qu'elle ne supportait simplement pas. Elle fit volte face, se plantant devant lui, si bien qu'il recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui hurler dessus quand une voix énonça son nom.

« Miss Malefoy ! »

Natalia se retrouva face à une assez grande et vieille femme, le Professeur McGonagall, alors que les Potter, Weasley et autres échangeaient des regards courroucés à l'élocution de ce nom de famille.

« Bonjour. » Murmura Natalia à l'adresse de l'enseignante en percevant le grognement de Raphaël sur sa soudaine politesse.

Minerva posa son regard sur Raphaël, lequel avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'aimait généralement pas se retrouver en présence de ce professeur et de son père, sachant que celle-ci savait toujours tout des farces et autres idioties qu'il faisait dans l'année. Elle parut songeuse quelques instants puis bredouilla sans aucune conviction :

« Et bien… Vous avez fait connaissance. Très bien ! Miss Malefoy, je vous cherchais. Vous n'allez pas prendre le train, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi afin de vous faire passer le test du choixpeau. Même si nous ne doutons pas que vous serez à Serpentard…

- J'espère bien que non ! Lança la voix reconnaissable de Démétria qui passait avec toute sa clique.

- Miss Flint, veuillez passer votre chemin ! Coupa sèchement le professeur. En tout cas, Miss Malefoy, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner.

- Bien sûr. Acquiesça Natalia avec un petit sourire poli, s'attirant encore une fois un ronchonnement de la part de Raphaël, ce qui fit réagir McGonagall.

- Mr Potter, j'espère que vous n'allez pas entretenir la petite rivalité qui liait autrefois vos deux familles !

- Potter ? Répéta Natalia avec une grimace. Je comprends mieux maintenant…

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça !? Riposta Raphaël.

- Stop ! Miss Malefoy, venez donc avec moi. Tant qu'à vous autres, vous feriez mieux de saluer vos parents et de monter dans le train ! Sinon, il finira par partir sans vous ! »

Raphaël approuva d'un signe de tête, tout en croisant les doigts. Il pria Merlin -chose qu'il ne faisait que dans les situations d'extrême urgence. _Faites qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor… _Malheureusement, il savait très bien que Merlin n'était pas du genre à obéir aux souhaits d'un garçon tel que lui.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Tadam ! x) Je l'aime ma Natalia, c'est fou ! Elle va tous les bouffer avant la fin ces ptits serpentards à la noix !... Par contre, du mal avec Drago -malgré tout ce qu'il a fait dans mes fic's, j'crois que je ne l'avais jamais tant détesté que dans celle là ! Il est simplement... lâche. Raphaël & Natalia, ça commence fort... Et Eliott est définitivement un pervers ! (Remarque, Ruggero est pas mal aussi dans son genre...) J'aime toujours mon Harry papa... Etrangement c'est vraiment LE personnage d'Harry Potter que j'imagine le plus père. Et dire que j'avais écrit ces deux chapitres -ou du moins leur première version qui est assez éloignée de ce résultat quand j'y pense (si je me souviens bien, Nelly & Térence n'existaient pas... Ah non ! Térence n'existait pas et Nelly était un garçon appelé Tom ! xD)- il y'a... deux ans. Natalia & Raphaël s'appelaient encore Serena & Alex.

Hum... je m'égare là... Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos avis avec impatience sur toute cette petite bande & la _presque_ nouvelle Anglaise ! Ou tout autre commentaire... Aussi : **Joyeux NOël** & **Joyeuses Fêtes** pour ceux que je ne reverrais pas avant ! x)

_Enchanteress_ m'a demandé une réflexion perverse... Ralala... Hum... Je n'ai pas d'idées là de suite... Réfléchis, Réfléchis... Bon, j'laisse tomber ! Promis, j'en inventerais une à la note du prochain chapitre ! x)

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! _ please x)_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	4. Chapter 3

**NOte de l'auteur _** Salut les gens ! x) DizOolée pour ptit retard, mais j'ai joué la feignasse. BrefOuille, ce chapitre arrive enfin ! [enfin, si tenté que vous l'ayez attendu ? xD] & puis il me reste toujours mes deux derniers chapitres à écrire [feignasse vous dis-je !] parce que je me suis lancé dans une autre fiction [qui en ravira plus d'un... Fans d'Hermione & Drago, ou d'Harry & Ginny, levez la main !] & en m'y lançant, je m'y suis plongée... Souci souci, mais je compte bien me remettre à _Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains_ rapidement... même si après tout, j'ai encOr' bien le temps ! Enfin, en attendant, j'vous laisse à la suite !

**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains... **

**Chapitre 3 _** **Térence**

_Like a Rolling Stone - BOb Dylan._

**°¤_¤°**

A bord du Poudlard Express, les murmures concernant l'arrivée d'une Malefoy parmi les élèves s'étaient transformés en piaillements indiscrets, si bien que tous les étudiants furent au courant en moins d'une heure. Dans une cabine –réservée aux préfets en chef- un petit groupe avait pris place, comme lors de chaque voyage depuis leur cinquième année. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient avachis ou presque sur les banquettes, profitant de ce qu'ils appelaient « L'entre-vacances-et-tortures ».

Térence était assis un peu plus normalement que les autres, ayant juste posé ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face. Nelly était appuyée contre son épaule, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine, comme si elle tentait de se faire toute petite pour laisser de la place à ses cousins qui étaient complètement étalés de tout leur long sur le reste d'espace restant. Elle était la seule à avoir réellement le droit de se trouver dans cette cabine, bien que Térence, en tant que préfet depuis sa cinquième année, puisse aussi y être exceptionnellement. Mais tous les élèves savaient bien depuis longtemps que cette cabine ne pouvait être utilisée que par ces quatre élèves et qu'aucun autre ne devait y entrer sans autorisation préalable. Sauf les membres de leur famille, bien évidemment.

Eliott sortit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu de son sac à dos d'un air nonchalant habituel d'après-fumette et Nelly s'appuya un peu plus sur Térence pour éviter de se recevoir un coup. Raphaël fixait le plafond, un air vague posé sur ses traits apaisés. Térence se racla la gorge :

« Soit dit en passant, vous ne devriez pas fumer dans le Poudlard Express. Un jour, vous finirez par vous faire prendre !

- C'est notre dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Térence… Je veux dire, ensuite, il y aura notre retour… la fin de la fin ! Mais en attendant, nous devons profiter ! » S'exclama Eliott, concluant sa phrase par un bâillement sonore.

Nelly leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant légèrement vers Térence, levant son regard vers lui.

« On va faire un tour ? Histoire de laisser ces deux imbéciles tous les deux… »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça avec un sourire ravi, heureux de pouvoir passer quelques minutes seul avec Nelly. La jeune rouquine se releva, faisant craquer ses longs doigts –habitude assez désagréable, et déplia ses muscles en s'étirant. Térence la regarda faire avant de se lever à son tour, son regard défilant malgré lui sur la courbe incroyable des reins de la jeune fille un peu trop mince.

Elle semblait parfois frêle comme ça, avec ses longs membres effilés, et il savait aussi que c'était une des choses qui lui plaisait. Cette fragilité, cette vulnérabilité même lui donnait le sentiment qu'elle était un peu comme lui, dévorée par une maladie dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Bien sûr, peu de gens se rendaient compte de cette faiblesse qui la suivait depuis des années, peu de gens remarquaient qu'elle ne mangeait que pour tenir debout… Alors que tous au contraire étaient au courant pour lui. Mais ça leur donnait un point commun. Et ça lui suffisait.

Nelly prit sa main en le conduisant dans le couloir, lui procurant des sensations dont elle n'avait pas idée. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant les poils de ses avant-bras s'hérisser. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement quelques uns de leurs condisciples avec lesquels ils partageaient leur dortoir. Ils étaient cinq à partager la même cabine –les reclus des 7ème année de Gryffondor en quelque sorte : deux filles et trois garçons.

Térence ne parlait presque jamais avec Logan Londubat, Alistair Finnigan et Jagan Thomas, malgré le fait que les trois garçons partagent son dortoir. Le premier passait son temps à colporter des ragots –comme sa mère, Lavande Brown avant lui. Alistair avait tendance à baisser les yeux en marchant et ne parlait qu'en balbutiements incompréhensibles. Quant à Jagan, il disait toujours des choses qui n'avaient pas grand sens…Ou du moins, que le commun des mortels ne pouvait comprendre. Harry disait que sa mère –Luna Lovegood- avait du transmettre ce trait de sa personnalité à son fils, mais qu'il fallait toujours prêter une oreille attentive à ce qu'il disait. Hermione levait toujours les yeux au ciel dès qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Nelly, elle, n'avait que de brefs rapports avec les deux filles présentes. L'une d'elle –Grïzel McLaggen- était la sœur jumelle de son ancien petit ami Oliver, et elle évitait autant que possible de se retrouver dans la même pièce que cette hystérique passant son temps à pleurnicher pour tout et pour rien, comme le faisait sa mère Cho Chang. L'autre, Jenny Walker, était une Sang-de-Bourbe effacée qui n'avait jamais tenté de lui parler. Assez solitaire, elle donnait parfois l'impression de ne pas être vraiment du même monde qu'eux. Elle était pourtant sympathique lorsque les autres apprenaient à la connaître.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir avec eux, racontant leurs dernières vacances comme si cela les intéressait vraiment. Ils finirent par quitter la cabine, ne se sentant pas vraiment à leur place, ni l'un ni l'autre. Térence n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre la grosse tête, mais il ne supportait pas les trois autres Gryffondors qui n'avaient rien prouvant leur appartenance à cette maison, excepté leurs noms de famille.

Dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter des sucreries, en prenant assez pour rassasier également les deux goinfres partageant leur cabine. Ils s'installèrent finalement au beau milieu d'une allée, grignotant côtes à côtes leurs sucreries. Nelly suçotait –ne se rendant pas compte de la luxurieuse image qu'elle projetait- une plume en sucre… sans doute son repas de la journée.

« Dis… Je pourrais venir avec toi un jour, lors d'une de tes nuits de transformation ? S'enquit-elle en plongeant son regard bleu dans celui de Térence, sourcils froncés.

- Non ! T'es malade ! Bien sûr que non. Imagines que je te coupe en morceaux…

- J'aime prendre des risques… Et j'aimerais voir le Térence-Sauvage qui est en toi ! » Annonça-t-elle en prenant une voix horrifique de films d'horreur.

Il éclata de rire devant les grimaces qu'elle faisait avant de lui donner un coup à l'épaule, si doucement qu'elle le sentit à peine.

« Attends, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable !? Décevant… » Remarqua-t-elle avec une moue taquine.

Il fit mine d'être en colère et se jeta presque sur elle. Sachant qu'elle détestait les chatouilles, il se mit à lui en faire, la faisant glousser et crier. Quelques portes de compartiments s'entrouvrirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais les élèves ne les observèrent pas très longtemps en comprenant qu'ils s'amusaient simplement. Térence finit par cesser cette douce torture en se redressant au dessus d'elle, réalisant que leur position pouvait sans doute porter à confusion. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'il l'embrasse. Nelly posa ses mains sur son torse avec un sourire.

« Pousses-toi, grosse bête ! » Railla-t-elle, ne voyant même pas qu'il avait les joues plus rouges que d'habitude et les yeux plus pétillants.

Il obéit en avalant sa salive, tentant de faire disparaître le nœud de son estomac. Ils se réinstallèrent convenablement, et elle mit ses jambes au dessus des siennes avec un sourire malicieux qui la rendait encore plus belle aux yeux de Térence. Elle se remit à suçoter sa plume en sucre, qu'elle utiliserait sans doute en cours le lendemain, songeuse.

« Tu crois que la présence d'une Malefoy parmi nous changera quelque chose ?

- Que voudrais-tu que ça change ? Répliqua-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Et bien… C'est une Malefoy. Son père était l'un des ennemis d'Harry ! Je veux dire, après la guerre, Harry les a défendu, simplement parce que Madame Malefoy l'a aidé face à Voldemort. Mais c'était juste pour sauver sa famille ! Bref, je me suis toujours demandé si ça n'avait pas été une erreur de laisser ces gens là en liberté.

- Nous nous en rendrons compte bien assez tôt. » Murmura-t-il, se doutant en vue des quelques minutes passées en compagnie de la dernière héritière de cette illustrissime famille, qu'elle serait à Gryffondor.

Nelly fit soudainement la grimace en regardant le bout du couloir derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir Oliver McLaggen qui tentait apparemment d'attraper les amygdales d'une Serdaigle. D'après son regard qui passait souvent vers Térence et Nelly, il les avait remarqué et embrassait sa nouvelle petite amie sous le nez de son ex avec plaisir. Nelly poussa un rugissement de lionne assez remarquable avant de ronchonner :

« Cet imbécile prétentieux ! J'aurais dû me trouver quelqu'un d'autre bien avant ça… Maintenant, tous les élèves vont croire que j'ai encore des sentiments pour ce bellâtre et je vais devenir la pauvre petite malheureuse qu'on a plaqué !

- Mais, Nelly… C'est toi qui as rompu !

- Je le sais ! Mais les autres ne le savent pas ! Térence…

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu m'embrasses ! »

Il resta coit, sous le choc de cette soudaine déclaration. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser pour une telle raison. Il voulait que leur premier baiser soit explosif, avec les feux d'artifices, la jambe en l'air, le clair de lune et tout le tintouin ! Nelly –en le voyant figé- décida de prendre les devants. Elle s'installa au dessus de lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes, ses mains posées par-dessus ses épaules, son regard accroché au sien. Il inspira profondément en voyant son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il aurait presque voulu lui échapper cette fois ci, mais n'en fit rien. Son cerveau avait beau ne pas vouloir de ce baiser, tout le reste de son corps le quémandait, sautant de joie même à cette idée.

Les lèvres de Nelly frôlèrent les siennes et il ferma les yeux, voulant effacer le paysage autour pour se concentrer sur elle. Nelly Hermione Weasley, fille dont il rêvait depuis l'âge de treize ans, fille qui avait été le premier et unique sujet de ses rêves érotiques de toutes sortes, fille qu'il aimait à la folie, l'embrassait ! Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que la bouche de Nelly embrassait frénétiquement la sienne. Un baiser trop langoureux pour être le premier, trop passionné, trop sensuel aussi. Il laissa choir ses bras le long de son corps, incapable de prendre l'initiative face à une telle fougue. Il sentait le bassin de Nelly qui ondulait contre son bas ventre.

Puis, elle se recula sans autre signe avant coureur, avec un immense sourire, ses lèvres rougies par leur baiser.

« Tu embrasses bien… »

Cette constatation des plus étranges murmurée près de ses lèvres provoqua un soudain flamboiement de ses joues chez le jeune homme. Nelly tourna sa tête vers le couloir, où Oliver et sa petite amie les dévisageaient comme stupéfixés par le spectacle que leur avaient offert les deux Gryffondors. Le Serdaigle tourna finalement les talons en prenant la main de la blondinette. Nelly fut secouée par un rire d'une légèreté étonnante, fière d'elle. Elle gagnait toujours lors de ce genre de mini-duel avec ces nombreux ex.

Son euphorie passée, elle perçut une sorte de petite bosse au niveau de sa cuisse droite, là où quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait senti le bouton du jean de son ami. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder de quoi il s'agissait, remarquant que Térence fuyait son regard comme il aurait évité la dragoncelle. La situation –bien que particulièrement regrettable, l'amusa considérablement.

« Et bien… Maintenant, je sais où se cache la bête qui est en vous, Mr Lupin ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Poudlard. Poudlard et ses couloirs emplis de gens. Poudlard et ses enseignants résistants aux forces du mal. Poudlard et sa magie toujours plus présente. Poudlard, là où s'était conclue la Grande Guerre du Monde Sorcier. Poudlard, et Albus Dumbledore.

Natalia se retrouva dans cette école légendaire et se sentit brusquement toute petite. Pourtant Beauxbatons était une école plus grande, aux plafonds plus hauts et surtout magnifiquement décorés. Mais être à Poudlard signifiait beaucoup trop de choses aux yeux de la jeune Malefoy qui suivait docilement le Professeur McGonagall dans les fines artères menant au bureau du directeur de l'école. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à la place de son père… Une place dont elle n'avait jamais voulu.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta face à une gargouille de pierre –que Natalia trouva particulièrement hideuse. L'adolescente se douta qu'elle se trouvait face au passage menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Elle en frémissait presque. Sans savoir pourquoi exactement, elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec le vieil homme qui –d'après son père- savait lire dans les esprits des hommes aussi facilement que dans des livres.

« Bulles Baveuses ! » Proclama le professeur.

Natalia se demanda brusquement si prononcer le nom de sucreries pouvait être un tic, mais comprit lorsque la gargouille se déplaça qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un mot de passe des plus étranges pour un homme tel que Dumbledore. Derrière le mur, un escalier en colimaçon tournait sur lui-même. L'enseignante et l'élève s'avancèrent sur les marches et le passage se referma derrière elles alors que l'escalier continuait de tourner à la manière d'une machine moldue. Lorsqu'il cessa de tournoyer, elles se retrouvèrent devant une porte en chêne laquelle s'ouvrit directement. Natalia comprit qu'elle était attendue –peut être avec une certaine curiosité- par le directeur.

Le vaste bureau était rempli d'objets magiques de toute sorte qu'elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer. En effet, Albus Dumbledore lui-même était à quelques mètres d'elle. Natalia se racla brièvement la gorge.

« Professeur. » Murmura-t-elle finalement avec un délicat mouvement de la tête.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un léger sourire en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle eut le sentiment étrange de passer aux rayons-X et fut surprise par une puissante envie de rire lorsqu'elle imagina que ces lunettes pouvaient voir à travers les vêtements. Il parut lire dans ses pensées car un sourire chaleureux envahit ses traits.

« Merci de vous être occupée d'elle, Minerva, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Le professeur McGonagall plissa brièvement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de quitter les lieux avec un air contraint. La porte du bureau se referma et Dumbledore proposa à la jeune fille de s'asseoir, alors qu'il le faisait lui-même. Elle obéit sans dire un mot, se contentant de s'installer sur le siège libre, le dos droit et la mine sérieuse. Elle remarqua que le choixpeau –dont son père lui avait parlé lorsqu'elle était enfant- reposait sur le bureau.

« Miss Malefoy. Se contenta de prononcer Dumbledore après un court silence, comme s'il tenait absolument à la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? » Dit-elle simplement, attendant autre chose qu'une simple énonciation de son prénom.

Elle songea que le temps que le Poudlard Express arrive à l'école, la discussion risquait d'être très longue s'il n'allait pas un peu plus vite. Elle détailla la pièce du regard, remarquant un petit oiseau qu'elle reconnue comme un Phoenix, créature qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois aperçue dans des livres. Puis, elle découvrit que ses deux malles –qu'elle avait pourtant laissées dans le Poudlard Express comme le lui avait conseillé le professeur McGonagall étaient entreposées dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, lui demandant une explication d'un regard de forcené. Il se contenta de sourire.

« J'aimerais que vous récupéreriez tout ce qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans l'enceinte de ce château et que vous les mettiez dans cette boite, là-bas. (Il désigna d'un doigt une boite en bois rouge.) Vous pourrez tout récupérer lorsque vous quitterez l'école.

- Professeur ? Bredouilla-t-elle sans comprendre, ou plutôt en espérant mal comprendre.

- Nous n'acceptons ici aucune forme de toxiques, Miss Malefoy, que ce soit des produits moldus ou sorciers. Rien de dangereux ou ne pouvant porter atteinte à la sécurité de nos étudiants ne peut être admis entre ces murs. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous faites désormais partie de nos étudiants. »

Natalia se figea, sentant un nœud se former dans sa gorge.

« Vous… Vous avez fouillé mon sac ?

- Non, j'ai simplement vérifié à l'aide d'un sortilège que rien de dangereux ne s'y trouvait… La réponse étant positive –et en vue de votre réaction- je me dois de vous demander de vous en débarrasser.

- Mais, pourquoi l'avez-vous fait !?

- Madame Maxime m'a fait parvenir votre dossier. J'ai estimé que certaines dispositions devaient être prises. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour récupérer la confiance des adultes lorsqu'on la perd à votre âge, Miss Malefoy. »

Il lui lança un regard par-dessous ses lunettes et elle se leva, aussi raide qu'un balai pour aller s'occuper de ses sacs. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à la plus grosse malle, s'emparant plutôt de la seconde, plus petite mais néanmoins beaucoup plus lourde. Elle en retira toute une couche de pavés littéraires et autres grimoires qu'elle posa en équilibre sur le sol.

Sous ces livres, une collection impressionnante de petites boites remplissait le reste du bagage. Petites boites contenant potions –plus ou moins dangereuses, mais également des drogues moldues : tabac, cannabis, ecstasy et quelques sédatifs comme la kétamine, ainsi que des drogues sorcières : Phoenix HB-6, méthadragone, silymbrétine. Ajoutées à tout le matériel permettant de faire passer les drogues dans son organisme, Natalia devait avouer qu'elle avait vu les choses en grand. Elle avait supplié Chloé de lui envoyer tout ça par hiboux quelques jours avant la rentrée, et devoir s'en débarrasser désormais lui donna presque envie de pleurer.

Elle entendit le soupir désapprobateur de Dumbledore dans son dos, à moins qu'il ne soit plus désolé pour elle qu'exaspéré de devoir se charger d'un tel cas. Elle sortit sa baguette de l'intérieur de la manche de son pull avant de faire léviter le reste des affaires –interdites- jusqu'à la boite rouge. Elle referma sa valise après y avoir fourré ses manuels scolaires. Ses gestes étaient assez brutaux pour montrer à quel point elle était en colère de ce qui arrivait autour d'elle actuellement.

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, le regard si noir qu'il aurait sans doute tué quelqu'un aussi sûrement que celui du basilic ayant autrefois vécu dans les égouts du château. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous me remercierez dans quelques années.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de remercier qui que ce soit pour m'avoir donné des ordres… Peut-être que ça se passe comme ça d'ordinaire ici, mais pas chez moi. »

Le sourire de l'enseignant s'agrandit bien que son regard en dise long sur ce qu'il pensait du comportement de la jeune demoiselle assise face à lui.

« On m'avait prévenu que vous sortiez les griffes à la moindre remarque.

- C'est écrit dans mon dossier ?

- Non, mais nous avons pour habitude de nous entretenir avec les anciens directeurs lorsqu'un élève nous est transféré. Surtout dans un cas comme le vôtre. Ajouta-t-il en la voyant méfiante.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

- C'est votre père qui l'a demandé. Corrigea-t-il.

- Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi suis-je dans votre bureau là, maintenant ? Simplement pour vérifier les dires de vos collègues ?

- A vrai dire, nous avons plusieurs choses à régler avant que vous puissiez suivre les cours ici. »

Elle grimaça légèrement, se demandant si elle devrait passer des tests d'alcoolémie ou autres, mais le professeur lui désigna simplement le choixpeau d'un signe de tête.

« Bien que toute votre famille avant vous soit allée à Serpentard, nous préférons nous assurer que ce soit la maison qui vous convienne. Nous devons aussi parler de votre emploi du temps… Les cours dispensés à Beauxbatons sont différents de ceux de Poudlard. Ou du moins, il y a quelques dissemblances, que ce soit de noms ou de contenus. Mais, on va d'abord s'occuper de votre maison ! »

Il se leva, prenant le choixpeau en main avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il posa la coiffe au dessus de sa tête. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache très bien ce qui allait se produire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le choixpeau se mit à parler. Elle eut presque envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais il était impossible d'échapper à cette voix qui résonnait dans son esprit.

« Encore une Malefoy… Tu es différente des autres, néanmoins… Plus courageuse, plus téméraire ! Tu conserves cependant quelques traits de caractère de ton père : tu es manipulatrice et exigeante, que ce soit envers toi-même ou vis-à-vis des autres… Tu es aussi assez solitaire malgré les apparences. Je crois que Serpentard te conviendrait parfaitement, mais… »

Elle murmura mille fois pour elle-même 'Tout sauf Gryffondor', mais de toute évidence, le choixpeau avait d'autres projets plus ambitieux pour elle. Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement s'amuser un peu pour une fois, mettre un peu d'ambiance dans le château.

« Gryffondor ! »

Elle le maudit et il se contenta de rire alors que le professeur Dumbledore lui enlevait le choixpeau de la tête, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle par cette annonce. Elle sentit ses joues perdre toutes couleurs alors qu'elle se souvenait des quelques condisciples avec qui elle passerait désormais beaucoup de temps… Ces Potter tout d'abord, puis les autres, ceux qui les accompagnaient…

Dumbledore répéta plusieurs fois son nom avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il le faisait, et elle s'obligea à sortir de ses idées noires de cohabitations Gryffondoriennes. Il s'était déjà réinstallé sur son siège et fit glisser une feuille jusqu'à elle. Les différents noms de cours dispensés à Poudlard y étaient inscrits, ainsi que leur équivalent à Beauxbatons. Les cours de Charmes qu'elle avait connu devenaient ainsi des cours de sortilèges, celui d'Animaulogie se transformait en Soin aux créatures Magiques et ainsi de suite.

« Les notes de vos examens vous permettent de choisir toutes les matières, mais la plupart de nos étudiants en favorisent entre cinq et sept.

- Alors… Cours de Potions, de Métamorphoses, de Sortilèges, d'Arithmancie, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de… Runes Anciennes. C'est à peu de choses près les cours que je suivais à Beauxbatons.

- En effet, Miss Malefoy. »

Il lui accorda un sourire avant de lancer un sort à un morceau de parchemin vierge. Il le lui tendit et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de son emploi du temps. Il lui passa quelques autres feuilles, dont un plan de Poudlard, et un autre où le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors était noté. En clair, il la congédiait.

« Le repas dans la Grande Salle aura lieu dans trois heures. En attendant, visitez donc un peu l'école, profitez de notre parc, faites connaissance avec les lieux, votre dortoir et… Réfléchissez à ce que vous attendez de Poudlard.

- Ce que j'attends ?

- Votre père a placé beaucoup d'espoirs en vous, Miss Malefoy. Il serait dommage de le décevoir, vous ne croyez pas ? »

**°¤_¤°**

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta –comme toujours depuis bien longtemps- en gare de Pré-au-Lard, et les élèves le quittèrent en discutant, profitant encore de cet air de vacances. Les calèches les attendaient déjà et les premiers étudiants y montèrent. D'autres n'étaient pas impatients de les rejoindre, peu pressés pour la plupart à retourner entre les murs de l'école. Raphaël et Eliott s'écartèrent un peu des autres étudiants, prêts –comme à leur habitude- à rentrer par leurs propres moyens. Nelly et Térence les regardèrent s'éloigner en direction des petites rues de Pré-au-Lard où certaines boutiques étaient encore ouvertes. Comme tous les ans depuis qu'ils avaient piqué la carte du Maraudeur à leur père, ils se glisseraient à l'intérieur de Poudlard par le passage de la Sorcière Borgne.

Le lycanthrope et la jeune rouquine se contentèrent de sourire face à ces deux gamins identiques qui réaliseraient pour la dernière fois l'un de leurs nombreux rituels de jumeaux. Nelly prit la main de Térence et ils montèrent ensemble dans l'une des calèches.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle en une demi-heure et s'installèrent face à face en préservant des places aux deux Potter. Ils gardèrent à distance tous les idiots songeant qu'ils auraient pu ne serait-ce que s'approcher du bout de table appartenant exclusivement aux quatre étudiants. Les quatre tables se remplissaient assez rapidement dans un brouhaha indescriptible. Les enseignants étaient déjà installés pour la plupart, discutant de choses et d'autres en tentant de ne pas faire attention aux élèves trop bruyants.

Raphaël et Eliott entrèrent discrètement dans la salle, évitant Rusard qui remarquerait sans doute qu'ils étaient absents au comptage. Ils s'installèrent auprès des deux autres qui –plongés dans leur conversation n'y prêtèrent pas attention. La discussion d'Eliott s'orienta rapidement sur la petite Walker qu'il rêvait de mettre dans son lit depuis longtemps déjà car elle restait la seule Gryffondor –hors des membres de sa famille- à ne pas y être passée. Il lui adressa un geste de la main et elle haussa un sourcil avant de se détourner.

« Je déteste les filles coincées. Se plaignit-il avec un soupir de martyr exaspérant.

- Eliott, il serait grand tant que tu comprennes que toutes les filles ne souhaitant pas coucher avec toi ne sont pas forcément coincées ! Fit remarquer Nelly.

- Alors pourquoi ne veulent-elles pas coucher avec moi, hein ?

- Tu ne plais pas à l'univers entier, gougeât ! »

Cette réflexion fit rire les quelques élèves présents autour d'eux et Eliott marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe inexistante. Un silence se posa brutalement sur la table, puis dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les portes. Dans leur entre brasure se tenait Natalia. Elle resta figée quelques secondes en se sentant toute petite sous les yeux de ces gens. Puis elle croisa le regard noir de Démétria Flint et se sentit décoller.

Elle était Natalia Neil Malefoy, héritière des plus célèbres dont chaque parent avait joué un rôle dans l'histoire du monde magique. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle inspira profondément, ignorant la foule avec classe et maintien. Elle sentait les regards se poser sur elle, de ses cheveux à ses chaussures. Elle savait que sa manière de porter l'uniforme n'était guère conventionnelle, elle avait pris soin de le personnaliser avant de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondors. Les manches de sa chemise, au lieu d'être longues, lui arrivaient aux coudes. Son gilet sans manches n'était pas gris, mais noir, tout comme sa jupe en soie qui remontait le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle marchait. Assorti à cela, ses ballerines avaient été échangées contre des cuissardes en daim grises qui recouvraient presque entièrement ses collants bleu nuit. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Les trois quarts des élèves retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'elle passa devant la table des Serpentards sans y jeter un seul regard. Ils s'impatientaient tous de savoir où la jeune fille s'installerait. Elle snoba avec classe les autres tables pour se diriger vers celle des Gryffondors blêmissants de frayeur de la voir s'approcher. Raphaël cessa simplement de respirer, de plus en plus en colère à l'égard de ce maudit choixpeau. Térence esquissa un sourire, s'y attendant beaucoup trop pour faire semblant d'être étonné. Eliott passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Nelly se contenta d'une moue répugnée.

Natalia n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux et elle s'installa sans leur adresser un regard au bout de table qui leur était réservé. Les autres Gryffondors attendaient que l'un des membres du quatuor la vire de là, mais aucun d'eux n'osa le faire. Il était impossible de toute manière de faire une seule réflexion à la jeune fille qui ne les regardait même pas, se concentrant sur ses ongles.

Le bruit des conversations reprit, plus fort encore que quelques secondes plus tôt. Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à son frère qui lui paraissait ravi. Nelly tenta de reprendre le cours de sa discussion avec Térence, mais l'ambiance n'était plus vraiment la même avec la jeune Malefoy à leur côtés.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours, les élèves ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille. Les différents plats et mets apparurent ensuite sur les tables et ils commencèrent tous à manger. Natalia n'avala pas grand-chose, l'estomac noué. Les regards perpétuels de Raphaël sur elle lui donnaient la nausée. Elle n'était pas à sa place parmi eux.

« Tu pourrais me passer les pommes de terre, s'il te plait ? »

La voix du jeune brun à ses côtés la tira de ses pensées et elle lui tendit le plat en le scrutant, remarquant des dizaines de petites cicatrices sur sa peau, comme s'il passait son temps à se faire griffer. Elle parcourut ensuite la salle du regard, observant les élèves qui –pour la plupart- passaient leur temps à lui lancer des regards amers, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle entendit la voix d'une Gryffondor, non loin d'elle, expliquer en long et en large à quel point les Malefoy étaient des personnes affreuses à une fille du même âge –sans doute une Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux.

Elle se leva de table, n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance pesante. Elle aurait bien voulu se mettre à jouer la petite Malefoy désagréable et les envoyer tous au diable. Elle se retint cependant, et quitta les lieux, sentant les regards lui vriller le dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait essayer de la connaître ? De lui parler ? S'enquit Térence en la voyant disparaître.

- C'est une Malefoy, Térence ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on ait à lui dire !? »

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël passa une bonne heure dehors, bien après que son frère l'ait quitté pour convoler avec une certaine Megan Jefferson de Poufsouffle. Nelly avait directement regagné son dortoir afin de dormir un peu en préparation à sa journée de cours du lendemain, plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir discuter un peu avec Natalia pour apprendre à la connaître et savoir si elle méritait ou non le bucher –seule mort envisageable pour l'instant. Térence avait paru étrange –ou du moins, plus étrange que d'habitude, ce qui était un exploit. Il était revenu de sa balade avec Nelly à bord du Poudlard Express avec l'apparence d'un garçon s'étant fait cogner par Graup.

Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami depuis des mois… Mais il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours craint au fond de lui : le jour où un couple se formerait dans leur groupe… Ou plutôt le jour où un tiers s'impliquerait dans leur groupe car en couple avec l'un d'eux. Ils étaient bien juste tous les quatre… Aucune dispute n'éclatait au sein de leur petit clan. Ils étaient un peu la même personne. S'attaquer à l'un d'eux revenait à recevoir des coups des trois autres. Et il sentait que malgré lui, le contrôle de toutes ces choses lui échappait. Il sentait que tout changeait autour de lui, comme il changeait lui-même.

Raphaël s'installa finalement en haut de la tour d'astronomie, sortant sa flasque d'alcool de l'intérieur de son manteau. Il but à peine quelques gorgées. Juste assez pour se réchauffer. Son souffle traçait des nuages blancs en s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer, se faufiler sous ses draps afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être éveillé et attentif le lendemain en cours. Mais il avait divination l'après midi et rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver une fois de plus dans cette salle enfumée par l'encens lui donnait la nausée.

Il ferma doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua une silhouette près du lac. Il n'avait pas besoin de la distinguer réellement pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son port altier digne d'une reine la trahissait sans peine. Natalia… Même son prénom sonnait clairement, fier et triomphant ! Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle ne devait pas se sentir à sa place dans ce château, et aucun élève ne semblait vouloir lui dire le contraire. Même lui devait s'avouer que la présence de la dernière Malefoy lui pesait. Il n'arrivait pas réellement à déterminer la raison de ses angoisses. Natalia releva la tête vers le château, et par conséquent vers lui, et il se baissa derrière les tourelles, ne voulant pas se faire voir. Là non plus il ne saisit pas réellement le pourquoi de son comportement. Il finit par quitter la tour d'astronomie en se maudissant intérieurement de penser qu'elle était peut-être, comme son père l'avait dit, le changement qu'il avait tant attendu.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia sortit du château après avoir tourné une heure environ dans les couloirs, la nuit l'entourant brutalement. Elle adorait marcher dans le noir. Ça lui procurait ce même sentiment d'adrénaline que lorsqu'elle avalait quelques substances prohibées. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en inspirant l'air glacé de l'hiver. Elle aurait voulu givrer de froid, être emportée à l'infirmerie, pour que son père –trop angoissé- la ramène chez elle. Le vent glacé du mois de janvier fouettait sa peau déjà si pâle. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche en s'éloignant vers le lac, tapotant sur les touches du clavier un message, malgré ses doigts gelés. « Pas trop à ma place ici. Envie d'être avec vs. Ça me manque trop Paris… ». Elle l'envoya rapidement à Chloé, laquelle lui répondit presque instantanément : « Tu manques aussi à Paris. C'est vide sans toi pour faire la fête… Tiph encore dans les bras d'un moins que rien. Kim complètement défoncée. Ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. Tu me manques. xoxo. ».

Natalia poussa un bref soupir avant de regarder derrière elle en direction du château illuminé. Elle aurait du rentrer, mais n'avait aucune envie de partager son dortoir avec des filles comme celles qu'elle avait vu à sa table. Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à avoir beaucoup trop froid et rentra dans le bâtiment en grelottant. Les couloirs étaient toujours vides d'élèves qui devaient être dans leurs dortoirs désormais. Elle connaissait déjà le chemin menant à la tour de Gryffondor sur le bout des doigts pour avoir passé près d'une heure devant son plan de l'école deux heures auparavant. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle au bout d'un certain temps, puis une voix l'interpella :

« Natalia !? »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ruggero Zabini qui avait de toute évidence été engagé pour la suivre. Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit uniquement par un haussement de sourcil, lui demandant ce qu'il fichait là.

« Je t'ai vu sortir alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ! Susurra le jeune homme de sa voix de velours.

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ton arrivée ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Les dortoirs des Serpentards sont aux sous sols, non ?

- En effet, tu es bien renseignée. Accepterais-tu que je t'y emmène afin de te faire visiter… C'est tellement plus chic que les appartements minables des lionceaux ! »

Elle tourna les talons sans répondre, avançant dans le couloir illuminé où de multiples portraits de sorciers étaient accrochés. Il continua à la suivre et elle revint vers lui, le regard assassin.

« Que ce soit clair, espèce d'imbécile condescendant, toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Je suis trop bien pour traîner avec un bellâtre tel que toi qui pense qu'il est si parfait qu'il peut m'adresser la parole ! Nous ne sommes pas du même monde ! Alors cesses donc de faire comme s'il y avait une seule et minime opportunité à saisir !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à mon cousin.

- Ton quoi ?

- Mon cousin, Andrei Pecoraro. Tu as couché avec lui il y a un an… Il m'a dit que c'était mémorable. Toi, lui… et deux autres garçons si mes souvenirs sont exactes. »

Il s'était ostensiblement rapproché d'elle en prononçant ces mots. Bien qu'elle n'ait que de vagues souvenirs de cette soirée dont elle avait gardé quelques bleus et surtout des marques de piqûres d'aiguilles sur les bras, elle savait qu'il disait vrai. Ruggero s'approcha encore d'elle, la plaquant presque contre le mur du couloir.

« Vous avez fait ça chez lui, après qu'il t'ait fait prendre quelques grammes de méthadragone lors d'une soirée purement orgiaque…

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait cette erreur avec lui que je la répéterais avec toi ! Persifla-t-elle, le regard noir.

- Voyons… Il suffit de te faire prendre quelque chose et tu décolles littéralement parait-il. Un peu de coke et tu fais n'importe quoi… Je te l'ai dit, Princesse Malefoy… Ta réputation te précède ! Plusieurs de mes amis rêvent de tenter le coup… J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de nos espérances. Bonne nuit ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'écroula sur son lit, un magazine de mode dans les mains. Elle le feuilleta en de gestes impatients, jetant de fougueux regards assassins aux deux jeunes filles partageant son dortoir : Grïzel et Jenny, cette derrière se contentant d'hocher la tête en réponses aux bavardages de l'autre. Nelly faillit arracher les pages de son journal, son regard ne quittant pas la porte du dortoir.

Elle voulait absolument voir Natalia avant de se coucher, l'observer pour définir exactement le genre de personne qu'elle était. Elle avait toujours fait des fiches sur chaque élève car elle savait analyser le comportement humain. Par exemple, elle avait déjà pris soin de noter à l'intérieur de sa paume les adjectifs : rebelle, charismatique, directe. Seuls détails notoires qu'elle avait remarqués chez la nouvelle. Bien évidemment, elle savait que lorsqu'elle aurait un parchemin digne de ce nom elle rajouterait des tas de petites choses comme : _prend plaisir à attirer l'attention, se moque du regard des autres, un bon vocabulaire concernant la répartie, déteste se faire corriger_… Mais en attendant, elle voulait vraiment avoir d'autres choses à mettre.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer la jeune blonde au regard anthracite. Grïzel cessa immédiatement ses blablas insensés et Nelly fut soudainement ravie de la présence de Natalia ! Si ça pouvait au moins servir à faire taire cette pie ! La nouvelle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa malle posée au pied de son lit –celui tout proche de Nelly qui regarda d'un coup d'œil indiscret ce que contenait le bagage. Elle n'y vit que des vêtements –apparemment tous assez chers. Natalia s'empara d'un pyjama et de sa trousse de toilette, prête à aller vers les douches communes. Nelly eut presque envie de l'y suivre pour voir si son t-shirt ne cachait pas des cicatrices par exemple –genre de celles qu'on faisait en cas de césariennes, ou peut-être des piqûres sur ses bras –au cas où elle était une droguée- ou pire encore : un tatouage de gang de prisonniers… Bref, n'importe quoi qui prouvait qu'elle avait fait d'énormes bêtises.

Nelly soupira en la voyant partir sans dire un mot, puis patienta nerveusement jusqu'au retour de la jeune fille, sans prêter attention aux bavardages –qui étaient repartis de plus belle- à propos de la jeune Malefoy. Nelly tapotait même du pied sur sa housse de couette, signe de son impatience. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit après une bonne demi-heure -autre chose à noter, elle ne faisait pas partie d'une quelconque cause écologique en vue du nombre de litres d'eau qu'elle avait dû utiliser. Natalia apparut, vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire –couleur à laquelle elle semblait être accro- et fusilla Grïzel d'un seul et unique regard sombre. Elle avait de toute évidence entendu les mots de la pipelette. Elle resta silencieuse, son regard suffisait amplement à montrer ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, saisissant un livre dans sa malle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et Grïzel murmura quelque chose. Nelly réalisa brutalement qu'elle devrait sans doute ajouter « a des tendances suicidaires » à la fiche de McLaggen. Natalia se leva d'un geste brusque, se retrouvant face à une Grïzel plus pâle que la mort qui recula d'un pas.

« Écoutes-moi bien, espèce de sombre petite idiote ! A la prochaine réflexion que tu te permettras sur mon père, moi ou un tout autre membre de ma famille, je me permettrais à mon tour de t'envoyer à travers une fenêtre ! Après tout, comme tu sembles si bien le savoir, nous sommes des professionnels de la magie noire chez moi, alors ne doutes pas que je trouverais un quelconque moyen de te tuer d'une manière assez sanglante et douloureuse pour que les membres de ta famille ne reconnaissent même pas ton cadavre !? Suis-je assez claire ? »

Grïzel acquiesça d'hochements de tête frénétiques, visiblement effrayée. Natalia tourna les talons après un dernier regard noir, envoyant ses cheveux dans le visage de l'autre Gryffondor tétanisée. Elle s'installa ensuite sur son lit avec son livre, ne regardant plus une seule fois ses congénères de la soirée. Nelly finit par sortir une feuille de sous son matelas là où reposaient ses dossiers top-secret, et nota fébrilement tout ce qu'elle avait à dire sur Natalia. Elle griffonna en haut de page : « Mieux vaut être son amie que son ennemie… ».

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Toujours aussi amoureuse de Natalia _ xD, & puis vous voyiez pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un Dumbledore vivant... Y'a que lui qui soit capable de faire la morale à une camée sans en avoir l'air lOl. Nelly un ptit peu à la masse -mais on ne lui en veut pas... Térence ô Térence ! [Il "appartient" à ma playlisteuse soit dit en passant donc faites attention... xD], Sinon, vous apprenez un ptit plus de choses sur les ptites bêtises de Natalia -ptites, ptites... & Raphaël en romantique sur la tour d'astronomie -j'avoue que l'alcool casse le charme de la scène ! Eliott peu présent dans ce chapitre, mais plus dans le prochain étant donné que c'est le sien. ^^'

BOn, sinon, moins de reviews qu'aux précédents chapitres parce que vous êtes en train de boire -ou de cuver ? xD- alors j'espère que vous serez tous de retour sur le site rapidement... Poster en décembre ? Je devrais savoir comment marche feufeu depuis l'temps pourtant ! Ralala... Enfin, j'espère que vous avez passé un zOyeu-nOyel & que vous avez eu pleiins d'cadeaux ! & pis aussi j'vous souhaite une ***** [parait qu'il faut pas l'dire en avance pour la nouvelle année... oO'] ... enfin, vous m'avez compris !

Sinon, ptite phrase extraite de ma prochaine fiction pour _Enchanteress_ qui veut des remarques perverses made Bewitch_Tales : "Le sexe avant le mariage, c'est obligatoire ! C'est comme avant d'acheter un balai, il faut l'enfourcher ! -Ou une baguette magique. Il faut la prendre en main... - L'agiter ? -Et voir si quelque chose en sort !" _ xD [qui c'est qu'a dit qu'j'avais un esprit tOrdu !?]

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! _ Merciiii d'avance ! x)_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	5. Chapter 4

**NOte de l'auteur _ **VOilà ! Un ptit chapitre pour la rentrée & pour souhaiter bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent leurs exams en ce moment -ma bêta en faisant partie ! x) J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances & que le début des cours ne vous déprime pas trop ! xD _ Un grand merciii à tous pour vos nombreux reviews ! J'espère que ça continueras comme ça jusqu'à la fin & que cette fic vous plaira toujours... _ Uhm... En c'qui me concerne, j'écris toujours ! donc vous devriez avoir rapidement une autre fic de mouâ à vous mettre sous la dent ! J'ai ajouté un article sur mon blOg Sky' & modifié un peu l'programme pour que vous voyiez c'que ça va donner ^^' _Across Our Memories_ _ Suite ou plutôt Prélude à _Across The Universe_ _ devrait être mise sur la toile début février ! =D Hum... & VOilà, je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre où Eliott apprend que les Malefoy ne sont pas aussi nunuches que les autres filles de Poudlard... x)

******°¤_¤°**

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 4 _ ****Eliott**

_Sympathique (Je ne veux pas travailler)__– Pink Martini__**.**_

**°¤_¤°**

Eliott donna un coup d'une rarissime violence dans son réveil à la seconde même où l'affreuse machine se mit à sonner nerveusement près de son oreille gauche. Il avait simplement oublié –complètement oublié même- qu'il avait cours ce jour là et que –par résultat logique- il devait se lever tôt. Il entendit des grondements mécontents de part et d'autre de son dortoir, et comprit sans peine que ses camarades de chambres étaient tous d'accord avec lui. Seul Térence était déjà debout et habillé, réveillé depuis des heures car son esprit –comme très souvent- n'avait pas souhaité se mettre en veille.

Raphaël –dans le lit d'à côté- se recroquevilla sous ses draps, s'emmêlant en eux comme pour se transformer en hot-dog… Il y songea quelques secondes, puis –trouvant cette comparaison assez hasardeuse- fut pris par un de ces fous rires matinaux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son frère –habitué depuis sa naissance à cette espèce de particularité qui faisait qu'entre sept et huit heures du matin, n'importe quoi pouvait faire rire son jumeau –le suivit dans son fou rire contagieux. Les autres Gryffondors les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient fous, Térence se contentant d'un sourire en coin dévoilant une fossette sur sa joue droite, ne se posant même plus de questions quant à l'état mental de ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis.

Les jumeaux Potter se redressèrent en riant toujours comme des bossus sans aucune raison particulière, et Térence se sentit mis de coté comme il l'était plus jeune lorsque les jumeaux parlaient leur propre langue –caractéristique des enfants multiples. Il soupira en enfilant sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son uniforme, prêt à braver le froid de l'hiver.

Raphaël se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain des garçons en se déshabillant, bousculé par son frère qui aurait voulu y aller en premier. S'en suivit un mini combat à mains nues dont Raphaël sortit vainqueur. Il referma la porte de leur pièce commune avant d'enclencher le bouton d'eau chaude sous laquelle il glissa, profitant de ce jet d'eau revigorant qui le réveillait enfin. Il se savonna consciencieusement, comme pour effacer de son corps toutes traces des rêves qui l'avaient obsédé toute la nuit durant. Il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer dans quelle catégorie les mettre : rêves, cauchemars, fantasmes vraisemblablement réalisables ? Il se souvenait uniquement que Natalia était toujours présente. Au départ, il s'agissait de rêves plutôt sympathiques à la limite du fantasme érotique… Puis il se passait toujours quelque chose d'affreux qui changeait tout : le père –qui avait toujours un masque de Mangemort sur le visage- apparaissait, ou le grand-père de la jeune fille, ou même d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait vu que dans les livres, comme Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, sachant que les autres attendaient qu'il la libère. Il entoura une serviette de bain autour de son bassin, cachant de fait son intimité, avant de quitter la petite pièce pour rejoindre le dortoir où il prendrait ses vêtements. Eliott le remplaça sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir.

Raphaël récupéra son uniforme fraîchement repassé par sa mère, retira sa serviette de bain avec laquelle il se sécha, puis s'habilla. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le temps de les sécher. Et avec un peu de chance, il attraperait ainsi un rhume qui l'empêcherait de suivre au moins un cours ! –comme celui de divination. Il se souvint de l'époque où –avant ses BUSES, il passait son temps à faire semblant d'être malade pour échapper aux cours d'Histoire de la Magie, sa bête noire. Il s'en était sorti aux BUSES avec un P –Piètre- en cette manière. Et il estimait que c'était déjà pas mal en vue de la torture que ça avait été.

Il enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tenue en bayant. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et il le savait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix douce de Térence le sortit des contemplations éphémères de ses illusions de souvenirs partagés avec Natalia. Il se tourna vers son ami qui l'attendait –ainsi qu'Eliott- avant de rejoindre Nelly et la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

« Je pensais à… Rien. Ce n'est pas important. Juste à des rêves que j'ai fait ! Et toi, tu avais l'air bizarre hier… genre d'un type qui s'est fait pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie par le professeur McGonagall !

- J'imagine très bien le professeur faire ça avec… Logan ! Ou McLaggen ! »

Raphaël éclata de rire avant d'imiter à la perfection son enseignante de métamorphose :

« Mr Lupin, vous êtes un génie de la magie ! Mr McLaggen, il s'agit là d'une baguette, pas d'un cure-dent ! »

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire, Térence rougissant légèrement car en effet, le professeur McGonagall passait son temps à le prendre en exemple. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un Métamorphomage, il possédait tout de même une certaine disposition pour la matière s'y reliant. Enfant, il espérait même que ces pouvoirs se déclenchent… Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'aucun de ses vœux les plus chers ne se réaliseraient jamais.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, Eliott apparaissant telle une star du Quidditch en levant les bras, comme pour dire « C'est qui le plus beau ? » et se faire remarquer davantage encore.

« C'est qui l'plus beau !? »

Raphaël lui balança sa serviette humide au visage pour seule réponse, prêt à engager un combat du « C'est moi le plus beau des jumeaux ». Un jeu interminable auquel il jouait depuis leur naissance.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant bien longtemps après que son réveil ait sonné. Elle avait toujours été du genre à pouvoir dormir pendant un tremblement de terre, et après une aussi longue journée que celle d'hier, elle avait bien eu besoin de dormir. Elle s'étira dans son lit, contemplant les baldaquins rouges et or qui flamboyaient littéralement au dessus d'elle, comme dans un cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente à cause de la chaleur. Pourtant, il s'agissait là simplement d'un effet de lumière. La jeune fille se leva complètement en s'étirant de tout son long. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, puis réalisa qu'elle était en retard pour son premier cours de la journée, et qu'elle n'avait même pas déjeuné. Elle se souvint qu'elle commençait par un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, son second cours préféré après les Potions –celui du lendemain matin. Il était déjà 8h50 et le cours commençait à 9. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se presser. Après tout, aucune des filles n'avait pris la peine de la réveiller en partant. Pourquoi se presserait-elle par conséquent ?

Elle se dévêtit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, prenant une douche rapide avant de s'habiller de son uniforme personnalisé –qui de toute manière serait caché presque toute la journée par sa robe. Elle se maquilla –forçant volontairement sur le khôl et surtout sur l'anticerne. Elle sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique, les ondulant de la même façon. Elle adorait utiliser la magie pour modifier son apparence. Elle était assez douée en métamorphose et s'amusait souvent à changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou même de ses yeux. Elle remonta ses cuissardes sur ses jambes avant de quitter la pièce en saisissant son sac en bandoulière.

La salle commune était presque vide, bien que quelques sixièmes années y traînent encore. Mais les dernières années devaient être en cours –du moins ceux qui avaient pris Défense contre les Forces du Mal en option. Elle sortit des quartiers de Gryffondors, rejoignant sa classe –dont elle connaissait l'emplacement pour l'avoir appris par cœur la veille. Elle frappa à la porte –qui était déjà fermée lorsqu'elle arriva, et la voix de l'enseignant lui parvint, prononçant un « Entrez ! » peu accueillant. Elle entrouvrit la porte et tous les regards se figèrent sur elle. Ruggero passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, pervers et Natalia tenta de l'ignorer.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix enchanteresse qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel adulte.

Le professeur lui adressa une grimace contrite, ne se lançant pas avoir par son ton doucereux. Il lui désigna d'un geste la seule place libre restante. A côté de Démétria Flint. La blondinette se figea sur son siège avant de lever la main d'un ton raide presque effrayant.

« Professeur Lupin, je suis désolée de vous dire qu'il n'est pas du tout acceptable que cette fille s'asseye à côté de moi.

- Ah oui ? Répliqua Remus d'un ton amusé. Et pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi, Miss Flint ?

- Simplement parce qu'elle n'est qu'une camée ayant des rapports sexuels avec n'importe qui. Elle pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, professeur, je le crains. »

Lupin se figea, se demandant s'il devait renvoyer la jeune fille au bureau du directeur ou simplement lui enlever les points pour oser prononcer de tels mots en classe, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que la principale concernée éclata d'un rire noir.

« Voyons, Flint, comment pourrais-je avoir une mauvaise influence sur une Sainteté telle que toi ! Après tout, tu penses sans doute que le mot « Fellation » est une technique de défense magique… Comment pourrais-je te dévergonder ? »

Sur ces simples mots, elle balança son sac sur la table vide près de Démétria qui recula sa chaise en devenant aussi rouge que le blason de sa toute nouvelle « amie ». Le professeur Lupin se racla la gorge, manifestement assez confus quant à la réaction à adopter. Il les aurait bien envoyé toutes les deux hors de la classe, mais craignait qu'elles s'entretuent en chemin. Démétria s'était éloignée autant que possible de la jeune Malefoy au regard sombre et glacial. Alors il décida de passer l'éponge.

« Je disais donc… avant que nous soyons interrompus –d'ailleurs, Miss Malefoy, 1o points de moins pour Gryffondor- que nous allons étudier durant ce dernier semestre les détraqueurs et toutes les techniques pour nous en débarrasser, ainsi que certaines sortes de magies très rares dont je n'ai pas forcément le droit de vous parler. Mais vous savez que le ministère et moi n'avons jamais été de très grands amis… Passons ! J'aimerais que vous vous entrainiez à créer des Patronus ! Certains d'entre vous savent déjà le faire, bien évidemment, comme nous l'avons étudié au dernier semestre… Mais je veux que votre Patronus ait une forme définie. Et que chacun d'entre vous me fasse un commentaire pour la semaine prochaine sur la forme de son patronus, et sur le pourquoi de cette forme ! Pas de truc niais à mourir sur votre chien mort quand vous aviez cinq ans, je ne les prendrais pas en compte ! Au travail ! »

Il déplaça les tables d'un coup de baguette magique, les plaquant le long des murs et les étudiants se levèrent. Natalia parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, remarquant que les Gryffondors étaient tous présents, ainsi que cinq Serpentards : Ruggero, les deux clones idiots appartenant à Démétria et un autre garçon dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom au regard bleu. Il était assez mignon, comme elle le remarqua, mais le fait qu'il traine avec Ruggero en disait long sur sa personnalité. Il y avait également deux Poufsouffles et trois Serdaigles qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. Chaque élève avait déjà commencé à prononcer le sortilège autour d'elle : Spero Patronum.

Elle sortit sa baguette à son tour, sentant un regard sur sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que Raphaël Potter la dévisageait si intensément qu'il aurait pu la crucifier sur place. Elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise avant de murmurer plusieurs fois la formule magique permettant de faire fuir les détraqueurs, formule qu'elle connaissait assez bien car elle l'avait déjà étudié l'année précédente.

Une fumée argentée sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, allant former à un mètre devant elle une louve blanche qui tourna autour d'elle. Plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer, puis l'apparition d'une chouette –le patronus de Nelly- attira leur attention ailleurs. L'ours immense qui s'imposa ensuite à leurs yeux fit disparaitre les deux autres. Natalia fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de celui de Térence. Le serpent d'Eliott furetait déjà à leur pied, se glissant sensuellement entre les jambes des filles qui hurlaient. Puis un renard apparut, venant se frotter aux cuissardes de Natalia. Elle releva la tête en plongeant son regard dans celui de Raphaël qui fit disparaitre son animagus.

Autour d'eux d'autres apparaissaient : tortue, bélier, blaireau, lynx, papillon… Peu d'élèves ne parvenaient pas à en former de bien distinct –les Poufsouffles, Goyle et Crabbe- plus particulièrement. Le professeur Lupin les aidait comme il pouvait alors que ceux qui avaient réussi semblaient déjà s'ennuyer. Eliott plus particulièrement…

Il adressa un clin d'œil à son jumeau qui fronça les sourcils. Puis s'approcha de Natalia d'une démarche sensuelle et qui avait sans doute une connotation plus que perverse –au moins parce qu'il s'agissait d'Eliott James Potter et qu'avec Eliott James Potter, tout tournait toujours autour du sexe.

« Salut, Natalia… Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé hier soir au dîner, je ne voulais pas créer une émeute ! »

Natalia se tourna vers lui, passant son regard du haut de ses cheveux gominés à ses vieilles baskets dignes d'un ado de quinze ans. D'accord il était beau. Même beau à se damner –chose que Natalia avait faite des milliers de fois pour des garçons moins beaux que lui. Pourtant il ressemblait à tous les autres, portait sa cravate de la même façon décontractée comme pour dire « J'suis trop cool comme type » alors qu'il ne faisait que se conformer à la mode des autres. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'Eliott Potter créait les modes, qu'il était l'investigateur de ce funeste combat entre l'originalité et le conformisme qui semblait marquer toute leur génération.

Elle le regarda à peine quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos. Il resta figé, peu habitué à un tel rejet, mais ne se démonta pas. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant de fait à se retourner.

« Je m'appelle Eliott. Eliott Potter.

- Oui, tu es jumeau 1, et l'autre là bas, c'est jumeau 2, c'est ça ? Écoute, sérieusement, je me fiche complètement de vos prénoms…

- Euh…

- Et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte de caviars pour ton appétit sexuel, d'accord !? En fait… ne me regardes plus du tout ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et Eliott resta bouche bée, ne sachant plus quoi faire de ce qui lui servait de corps. Même son cerveau ne lui répondait plus. Derrière lui, Nelly luttait de toute évidence contre son envie d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait guère été apprécié par son cousin. Térence paraissait aussi ébahi qu'Eliott… Même si cette Miss Malefoy ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, il ne pensait pas qu'elle repousserait les avances d'un tel garçon aussi facilement. Raphaël se contenta de sourire, intérieurement ravi qu'elle ait repoussé Eliott, bien que le fait qu'elle le connaisse sous le nom de « jumeau numéro 2 » n'était pas réellement un point positif. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cherchait-il brusquement à se démarquer de son jumeau aux yeux d'une fille ?

Eliott allait réattaquer Natalia. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à renoncer du premier coup… Un autre refus de ce type par contre mettrait fin à toute tentative de drague de sa part. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui dire autre chose que Remus Lupin se tourna vers eux.

« On va travailler un peu la théorie désormais… Histoire de remplir un peu de parchemin ! Allez-y ! Sortez plumes et tout le matériel nécessaire. Et notez ce que je vais écrire. »

Il remit les tables d'un coup de baguette magique et les élèves se réinstallèrent à leur place –Démétria lançant un regard mauvais à Natalia qui se contenta d'un sourire hypocrite pour réponse. Elle sentit une fois de plus le regard de Raphaël sur sa nuque et fit tout pour l'oublier, n'y parvenant que lorsque la sonnerie prononça la fin des cours, plus d'une heure plus tard. Elle récupéra son sac à la volée et quitta les lieux en première, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus dans l'atmosphère étouffante d'hormones de la salle de cours.

Natalia n'eut le temps que de parcourir quelques couloirs que les bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle, prouvant qu'une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait être seule plus de trente secondes sans que les imbéciles la suivent. Ruggero, Eliott… Elle les mettait tous deux dans le même panier. Des dragueurs invétérés et insupportablement lourds qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de mettre toute personne possédant une poitrine dans leur lit. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'hommes. Elle préférait les choisir elle-même, coucher avec eux, puis les jeter ! Elle n'était pas de celles qu'on jette.

« Eh ! Natalia ! »

La jeune fille se retourna à cet appel, faisant face à un Eliott au sourire ravageur et au regard émeraude donnant envie à n'importe quelle personne de ce monde de le dévêtir le plus rapidement possible… Enfin, toutes les personne du monde excepté Natalia qui une fois de plus le jaugea avec une sévérité facilement comparable à celle du Professeur McGonagall.

« Quoi, Jumeau Potter 1 ?

- En fait, c'est Eliott mon prénom donc… Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir exactement. Elle sentait venir la blague vaseuse trouvée dans un livre tel que « Comment draguer une sorcière en dix leçons ». Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, se penchant à son oreille si bien qu'elle put sans peine humer son parfum –qu'elle trouva plutôt bien choisi.

« Jumeau Potter 1, c'est un peu long à hurler lors de l'orgasme… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération de se retrouver face à un tel cas. Peut-être que ce genre d'humour fonctionnait chez les Anglais, mais en France, Eliott se serait retrouvé face contre terre, un talon aiguille enfoncé dans la joue. Elle posa lentement sa main sur son torse, décidée à s'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de cet idiot. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les premiers boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, en défaisant un, puis un second. Il s'éloigna un peu pour la regarder, comprenant qu'elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui… Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas tendue par l'excitation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de sensuel. Non, elle jouait simplement. Elle remonta finalement sa main contre sa joue, et le gifla d'une petite tape peu douloureuse, comme pour l'éduquer.

« Que ce soit clair, Jumeau Numéro 1, ton prénom, je m'en fiche complètement… Quant aux orgasmes, je doute sincèrement qu'un type tel que toi puisse me les faire atteindre. Enfin, c'est bien d'espérer ! Mais contentes-toi de te tripoter sous la douche en pensant à moi le matin… Parce que c'est le seul moment où tu m'as juste à toi ! »

Natalia tourna alors les talons, le laissant au beau milieu du couloir, comme l'idiot qu'il était pour elle. Ignorer les hommes qui tentaient désespérément de la séduire avait toujours été l'une de ses occupations favorites. Elle marcha sans penser à l'un de ces frustes prétendants, rejoignant la bibliothèque en attendant midi pour aller manger.

Elle s'installa seule à une table, se demandant quoi faire. En fait, elle n'était presque jamais entrée dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbatons. En sortant des cours, elle allait toujours trainer dans les environs avec ses amis, torturer des petits élèves, coucher sur le pouce avec un garçon qui la draguait un peu mieux que les autres –mais jamais ses petits amis officiels, sinon elle n'y trouvait aucun intérêt ! En clair, elle n'étudiait jamais. Son père avait bel et bien exprimé son désir de voir changer ça. Et elle en avait le temps désormais… Elle se doutait qu'en s'infiltrant dans le groupe de filles de Serpentards, elle aurait pu facilement prendre la place de Reine de Poudlard, de Princesse des Serpents, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi perdre son temps à ce jeu trop simple. Elle aurait peut-être pu se lier d'amitié avec quelques Gryffondors. La fille qui ne disait jamais un mot pouvait peut-être être intéressante, ou même la splendide Nelly Weasley –seule personne capable de l'égaler en beauté à Poudlard. Mais là… Il lui semblait que c'était trop compliqué.

Elle ressentit brusquement un vaillant désir de se changer les idées et saisit son parchemin de Défense Contre les Forces du mal où elle avait noté la consigne du devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Elle aurait pu le commencer… Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que c'était exactement ce que son père souhaitait, et elle rangea la feuille en soupirant. Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir. Elle ne céderait pas. Même si elle mourrait d'ennui, elle n'ouvrirait pas un seul livre de l'année. De toute manière, elle s'en était toujours sortie sans ça.

« Eh ! Pas mal la planque. »

Natalia releva les yeux et remarqua que Nelly était adossée à une étagère, ses bras croisés sur quelques manuels scolaires, une moue amusée sur ses fines lèvres.

« Les garçons ne viennent jamais ici… Enfin, du moins, pas de ceux qui t'embêtent.

- Ils ne m'embêtent pas vraiment. Ils sont juste inintéressants au possible.

- Zabini est un pervers ! Fit remarquer la rouquine en s'installant face à Natalia sur une chaise, ne lui demandant même pas si elle pouvait le faire. Je suis Nelly, fille d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et d'un sang pur… J'espère que les mélanges ne t'ennuient pas.

- Non, aucunement… Natalia. Fille et petite fille de Mangemorts, et héritière d'une longue lignée de Sang-Pur racistes. J'espère que la génétique ne joue pas contre moi. »

Nelly esquissa un sourire en posant ses manuels sur la table ainsi que le parchemin de cours, prête à faire ses devoirs. Elle possédait également un livre intitulé « Dictionnaire des Symboles ». Natalia murmura :

« C'est pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Oui.

- Tu… vas faire le devoir ?

- Bien évidemment ! Et puis, le professeur Lupin est cool, il fait un peu partie de ma famille… Je n'ai aucune envie de l'obliger à hurler. Par contre, avec le professeur de… Runes Anciennes par exemple, là tu peux largement ne pas rendre les devoirs.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Quand il s'énerve, il devient tout rouge, postillonne et envoie des livres contre les murs ! C'est toujours amusant à voir… »

Natalia éclata de rire face à cette remarque qu'elle n'attendait pas de la fille d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout telle qu'Hermione Granger. Nelly semblait différente. Néanmoins, Natalia remarqua quelques détails étranges chez la jeune fille. Tout était absolument parfait dans sa tenue, pas un cheveu ne dépassait. Elle traçait des lignes sur ses parchemins pour écrire parfaitement droit, ses plumes étaient rangé**e**s par taille et couleur d'encre dans la petite boite lui servant à ranger son matériel. En s'installant, elle avait posé ses manuels en une pile allant du plus grand au plus petit, mais tous les coins en bas à gauche étaient au même niveau. Tic ou maniaquerie, Nelly Weasley semblait vraiment minutieuse en tout cas. Peut être même un peu trop.

« Tu peux me l'emprunter si tu le souhaites, j'ai déjà lu ce dont j'avais besoin sur les chouettes…

- Alors tu sais pourquoi ton patronus a cette forme ?

- Oui. Sagesse, magie, puissance… En résumé, je sers bel et bien à quelque chose dans ce monde ! Rassurant de le savoir, n'est ce pas ? »

Natalia s'empara du petit livre et chercha la symbolique du loup. Elle lut en diagonale, ne souhaitant pas paraître trop intéressée. _« __Souvent associé au pouvoir spirituel que l'homme devait acquérir afin de devenir un bon chasseur, le loup symbolise la famille, l'endurance, l'intuition et l'apprentissage. »_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quant à cette définition qui –selon elle- ne lui convenait pas du tout ! Qu'avait-elle encore à apprendre après tout ? Elle ne voyait pas non plus ce que sa famille venait faire dans cette histoire. Elle rendit le livre à Nelly qui avait perçu le changement de posture de la jeune fille.

« En fait, bien joué pour Eliott. Je crois que tu lui as passé l'envie de te draguer pour toujours en quelques répliques cinglantes ! Alors, bravo !

- Dommage que Zabini ne soit pas aussi rapide à comprendre. »

Nelly acquiesça en prenant un air navré, comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait aussi eu droit à quelques jeux de mots pervers de la part de Ruggero et il n'avait cessé de l'embêter que le jour où Raphaël lui avait envoyé le souaffle en pleine tête en hurlant : « Ça c'est pour ma cousine, espèce de Troll ! ». Ils avaient quatorze ans et leur dictionnaire d'injures était encore peu approvisionné.

« Bon, je vais aller déjeuner… Tu veux venir ?

- Hum… non merci. Je vais te laisser avec l'autre lourdaud et ses compatriotes !

- Térence est quelqu'un de bien. Et Raphaël aussi en fait… Eliott manque encore un peu de maturité ! Mais, ils sont tous les trois sympas quand on les connaît mieux. Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir déjeuner avec nous ?

- Certaine. Acquiesça Natalie en le regrettant presque instantanément.

- Ok. Tu reprends les cours à quelle heure ?

- Quinze heures. Arithmancie.

- Génial, moi aussi. Et les trois lourdauds comme tu dis seront en Divination ! Tu pourras t'asseoir à côté de moi… histoire de rendre ce cours un peu plus intéressant ! À tout à l'heure ! »

La rouquine reprit ses manuels, laissant volontairement le dictionnaire des symboles à la table. Elle adressa un léger signe de la main à Natalia avant de quitter la bibliothèque d'une démarche quasi sautillante malgré les pavés qu'elle transportait. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle où Térence, Eliott et Raphaël se goinfraient déjà. Elle s'installa à côté de Térence, posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter alors qu'il allait manger une pomme de terre.

« Devine ce que je viens de faire !

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les devinettes. Marmonna Térence en baissant les yeux sur la main de Nelly qui lui provoquait de drôles de sensations.

- J'ai discuté avec Natalia. Elle a l'air gentille. »

Eliott s'étouffa presque avec sa part de pizza, toussant comme un fou en grognant quelque chose que personne ne comprit vraiment. Finalement –quand il réussit enfin à avaler sa bouchée, il marmonna :

« Cette fille n'est qu'une sale petite…

- Eliott ! Elle t'a jeté, d'accord ! Mais n'exagères pas non plus ! Tu devrais te calmer un peu lorsque les femmes te repoussent, parce que ça risque de t'arriver plus d'une fois dans ta vie ! Cesse d'être si puéril ! » Lança Nelly, son regard bleu lançant des éclairs si bien que l'incriminé se tassa sur sa chaise.

Raphaël soupira, n'osant même pas soutenir son frère comme il le faisait habituellement face à Nelly –qui faisait aussi peur qu'Hermione dans ses moments de crises. De plus, il n'aurait pas su répliquer quoi que ce soit cette fois ci, simplement parce que sa cousine avait entièrement raison. Il baissa les yeux sur son morceau de pizza tiède qui ne lui donnait même pas faim. Il avait l'estomac noué depuis le matin même où il n'avait rien pu avaler.

Son regard se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte de la Grande Salle dès l'instant où le brouhaha s'apaisa, comme sous l'effet d'une approche de détraqueurs. Mais ce n'était rien de tel. Il s'agissait simplement de Natalia, splendide poupée de son qui s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors, défiant presque l'assistance de sa démarche gracile. Il ne put détacher son regard de cette fille au charme inégalable. Peut-être était-il un peu maso car il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, ni rendez-vous, ni baiser, ni… plus. Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait en bout de table, seule. Il sourit malgré lui en la voyant repousser une mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa vue. Elle paraissait impatiente. Son assiette était vide, mais elle commença à la remplir avec les plats l'entourant, semblant exigeante quant aux aliments qu'elle choisissait.

Finalement, elle releva les yeux vers lui, sentant sans doute son regard sur elle depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il s'en fichait simplement. Elle n'avait personne avec qui se moquer de lui ! Alors il lui adressa un minuscule sourire, à peine une mimique presque imperceptible. Elle n'y répondit pas, mais ne lui envoya pas non plus un regard assassin comme elle semblait si bien le faire d'ordinaire. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien, le défiant presque. C'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Il aurait pu tenir des heures, là, plongé dans son regard d'argent qui semblait sans fond. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ces yeux là.

« La Terre appelle Raphaël ! »

Ce leitmotiv utilisé depuis son enfance le ramena à la réalité et il lâcha Natalia du regard, laquelle parut fière d'avoir gagné à ce petit jeu. Elle se reporta à son repas, et il revint à ses amis qui le regardaient comme s'il couvait quelque chose. Son frère paraissait presque offensé.

« Tu la regardais ! Dénonça-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Natalia, malpoli.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Euh… non ! Non, je ne la regardais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais regardé ?! Bafouilla Raphaël, se souvenant trop bien de son enfance où il n'arrivait pas à parler autrement qu'en bégayant.

- Si ! Si, tu la regardais ! Tu la… Elle ne te plait pas, j'espère !? Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était grossière, qu'elle ne connaissait pas la politesse ! Et puis, c'est une Malefoy ! Lança Eliott en plongeant son regard dans celui identique de son jumeau.

- Et alors ? Tu la draguais y'a pas une heure de ça…

- Pour la sauter, Raphaël ! Pas pour autre chose ! Et je sais bien que contrairement à moi, quand tu sors avec une fille c'est pour une semaine ou deux, pas pour quelques heures…

- Quel record ! Railla Nelly en toussotant pour cacher ces mots.

- La ferme, Nel ! Sérieusement, elle n'est pas pour toi ! Elle va te couper en morceaux et te dévorer tout cru !

- C'est une métaphore ou tu es sérieux ? » Pouffa Térence en trouvant apparemment qu'Eliott exagérait.

Raphaël n'écoutait déjà plus les petites piques que s'envoyaient ses trois amis, obsédé par Natalia qui jouait négligemment avec sa fourchette, regardant la nourriture sans pour autant l'avaler. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers son assiette, quelques mèches blondes frôlant ses joues, sa frange cachant par intermittence son regard. Ses doigts se crispaient légèrement sur le fer de son couvert, son poignet se tendant de temps à autre. Son poignet… Mince et fuselé aux veines assez marquées. Il remarqua également quelques minuscules cicatrices qui semblaient ne pas avoir été profondes –ou du moins, il se surprit à l'espérer.

Son regard remonta sur ses épaules hautes, sur son cou tendu, sur ces quelques cheveux qui balayaient parfois le col de sa chemise blanche en sortant de sa queue de cheval. Il observa ensuite le cambré de ses reins, le galbe parfait de sa petite poitrine –il avait toujours apprécié les femmes un peu plus rondes à ce niveau là, mais étrangement, il trouva la sienne parfaite, puis l'arrondi de ses fesses sur sa chaise. Il fut heureux qu'elle soit si éloignée de lui en fin de compte, car il pouvait avoir une vision d'ensemble. Une vision frôlant la perfection.

Elle releva à nouveau les yeux, se permettant un sourire espiègle cette fois, comme consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait. Raphaël n'eut pourtant pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une grande main passa devant ses yeux, le tirant une nouvelle fois de son examen visuel de la jeune fille. Eliott. L'adolescent paraissait de mauvaise humeur désormais, fâché que son frère n'accorde pas plus d'attention à ce qu'il disait. Nelly étouffa un rire en voyant l'air rêveur qu'arborait son cousin, et lança :

« On dirait qu'elle t'obsède ! T'as même un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, tu sais !? »

Raphaël la fusilla du regard, sachant pourtant qu'elle plaisantait. Eliott soupira, embêté, mais résigné. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à contraindre son frère à faire telle ou telle chose. D'ordinaire, Raphaël le suivait où qu'il aille et il n'avait jamais eu à lui donner des ordres… Cette fois néanmoins, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Eliott abdiqua donc.

« Bon, d'accord… Mais on ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, hein ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Eliott s'installa sur l'un des poufs de la salle de divination en prenant un joint dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, prêt à sortir un quelconque baratin à Trelawney si elle posait la moindre question sur la substance qu'il ingurgitait. Raphaël était presque allongé sur plusieurs petits cousins moelleux, paré à la séance d'ennui de la journée. Térence faisait son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, devoir qu'il ferait durant tout ce cours qui lui servait presque d'heure d'étude de tout sauf de Divination. La fumée du joint d'Eliott lui parvint et il s'éloigna un peu, n'ayant aucune envie d'écrire un devoir devant être rendu à son père où ce dernier sentirait qu'il ne l'avait pas écrit en étant dans son état normal.

« Pourquoi mon animagus est un serpent à ton avis ? Demanda Eliott, planant déjà très légèrement.

- Je suppose que l'image du serpent à un rapport avec le… hum… Sexe. Expliqua Térence en baissant les yeux sur son parchemin.

- Le hum sexe ? C'est une nouvelle technique ? Se moqua Eliott en envoyant de la fumée au visage de son frère, lequel répondit par un mouvement brusque de son bras.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Et puis, je ne vais pas faire ton devoir pour toi ! C'est ton boulot ! »

Eliott haussa les épaules, quasi certain qu'il réussirait à faire changer son ami d'avis. Autrement, son frère ferait le devoir à sa place… Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça. Eliott faisait les devoirs de Sortilèges de Raphaël, et en échange, ce dernier faisait ses devoirs de Défense à sa place. C'était un arrangement convenable entre jumeaux… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander aussi de l'aide à Térence qui formulait toujours tout d'une manière quasi poétique.

« En fait… pour la soirée de rentrée… Je crois qu'on devrait apporter des trucs plus forts que d'habitude !

- Comment ça, plus fort ? Répéta Raphaël en se redressant.

- Tu vois qui c'est, Curt Ballister ? Un élève de Serdaigle de 6ème année qui donne toujours l'impression d'être dans les vapes…

- Oui, et ?

- Bah, il donne cette impression parce qu'il l'est vraiment ! Son père est un type super connu, très callé en potions et en botanique. Il a même eu un Prix Nobel il y a quelques années. Enfin, bref… Il a inventé une nouvelle sorte de drogue très puissante, utilisé en médecine… J'ai promis à Curt de le laisser entrer s'il en ramenait un peu ! »

Térence se retint de faire toute réflexion, mais Raphaël acquiesça sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il serait présent à cette fête et prendrait sans doute ce qu'on lui proposerait. Eliott parut ravi. Le professeur Trelawner entra dans la pièce entourée de tous ses châles, mais Eliott planait déjà à dix mille. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son pouf, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, rêveur quant à la prochaine soirée qui l'attendait !

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en entrant en cours d'Arithmancie, à demi-endormie. Après le déjeuner, elle avait traîné un peu dans les couloirs, se répétant inlassablement les quelques minutes où Jumeau numéro 2 –ou plutôt Raphaël comme elle l'appelait dans ses pensées car un aussi beau prénom se devait d'être utilisé autant que possible- l'avait observé. Trop embarrassée par ses pensées, elle s'était exilée à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire… Elle avait également écrit une longue lettre à Chloé, détaillant en long et en large chaque seconde de torture qu'elle avait vécu en si peu de temps.

La chaise à ses côtés se déplaça et Nelly s'installa, légèrement en avance elle aussi. Elle permit à Natalia de penser à autre chose. Elle eut envie de lui demander si Raphaël avait pour habitude de regarder les filles comme ça, mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas le faire. La rouquine engagea la conversation, ne supportant guère les blancs. Elle prit un air de conspiratrice et chuchota :

« Alors, es-tu prête à vivre une superbe soirée dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Une quoi où ça ?

- Tous les ans à chaque rentrée, on organise une petite fête entre élèves dans la Salle sur Demande. Une sorte de soirée de retrouvailles après les vacances de noël. Celle-ci se déroulera mercredi…

- Et la Salle sur Demande, c'est quoi exactement ?

- Et bien… Une salle magique qui contient toujours ce que tu lui demandes. Ou plutôt, ce dont tu as besoin. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait une envie pressante un jour, il est passé devant un mur, une porte est apparue… et il a découvert des dizaines de toilettes. Cool, non ?

- J'imagine, oui…

- En clair, on va demander un assez grand espace pour danser… Espace insonorisé bien évidemment. On ne s'est jamais fait prendre, mais je suppose que les profs sont au courant. Enfin, Harry dit toujours que Dumbledore sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école. Il n'a jamais tenté de nous arrêter cependant. En clair, une soirée… normale. Bien qu'il faille apporter de l'alcool si tu peux. »

Natalia resta silencieuse, simplement stupéfaite. Les grands-parents maternels de Chloé étaient anglais, et lorsqu'elle revenait de ses vacances chez eux, elle disait toujours que ces gens là ne savaient pas faire la fête, qu'ils ne saisissaient même pas le sens de ce mot. Et voilà qu'une British de pure souche l'invitait à une soirée secrète dans une salle de Poudlard incroyable ! Nelly sembla comprendre son trouble et sourit, dévoilant une rangée de petites dents blanches.

« Alors, ça te tente !? »

Natalia songea à ce que pourrait donner cette fête. Malgré tout, elle doutait encore de pouvoir réellement s'amuser. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Avec joie ! »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **vOilà ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est ultra court ce chapitre bizarrement... lOl Mais bon, une Natalia Malefoy toujours aussi forte pour répliquer -VS Démétria puis VS Eliott. & quelques ptits jeux de regards assez innocents... Pour l'instant ! =P Nelly qui tente de s'faire une amie fille & pis citou ! xD Bref, j'aime toujours mes deux ptites z'hérOin-omanes ! & j'espère que vous aussi. Pour les patronus, vous pouvez trouver la signification de ceux de ces 5 là sur mon blog où il y'a déjà les fiches des personnages & tout c'tralala... ^^'

Sinon, que dire d'autre ? à lundi prochain ! [ou peut-être avant si j'suis pas là lundi ^^']

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! _ pour mon graaand plaisir -en espèrant que ma fic vous en apporte un peu =P_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 5** **_ Nelly**

_Heart of Glass – Blondie._

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly referma brutalement la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de Garrett Borand, un 7ème année de Serdaigle qui –à défaut de bien embrasser- était beau comme un dieu. En ce mercredi matin, elle s'était réveillée avec une étrange envie, sorte de pulsion d'hormones qu'elle ne pouvait prévoir et qui la poussait souvent à faire n'importe quoi avec presque n'importe qui. L'adolescent en question n'était cependant pas n'importe qui. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune importance dans sa vie –bien qu'il ait été son partenaire en runes anciennes pendant sa 3ème année, mais il était séduisant. Elle était tombée sur lui au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner du mercredi matin. Il lui avait adressé un charmant petit sourire… Et voilà qu'elle l'attirait sans plus de préludes jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Aucun garçon ne lui refusait généralement quoi que ce soit. D'ordinaire, elle préférait avoir un petit ami, puis coucher avec lui, ne désirant guère être qualifiée de fille facile par tout Poudlard. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Elle s'assit sur une des tables, Garrett trouvant sa place entre ses cuisses. Les mains du garçon se glissèrent sous sa jupe d'école, retirant lentement sa petite culotte qui se retrouva au sol. Il s'agissait là de ce qu'ils appelaient tous, un rapport sexuel sur le pouce. Ils n'avaient envie –ni l'un, ni l'autre- de passer trois heures aux préliminaires. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne semblait en avoir réellement besoin. Nelly glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, quitte à en perdre haleine.

Son cours d'Histoire de la Magie commençait à peine dix minutes plus tard et elle n'aurait pas le temps de remonter au dortoir se doucher. Elle le regretta presque alors que Garrett se glissait en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en mordant sa main. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, tout en poussant un râle de plaisir, trop tôt pour qu'elle-même en ressente un peu. Ça n'avait duré qu'un millième de secondes et elle faillit le gifler de lui faire un tel affront. Elle soupira de déception, ne pouvant croire que ça ait été si rapide… Elle saisit sa baguette, se protégeant d'un sort et il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse insuffisant.

« Désolé… C'était la première fois.

- Que tu étais aussi rapide, ou première fois tout court !? Demanda-t-elle pour précision, s'insultant mentalement de ne pas avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses fiches sur lui.

- Première fois tout court. »

Nelly parut sincèrement époustouflée par sa propre bêtise. En effet, elle se souvenait désormais n'avoir jamais noté quoi que ce soit sur une quelconque activité sexuelle entre lui et une autre fille. Elle regretta de ne s'en rappeler qu'aussi tard. Elle allait lui demander de sortir –après s'être rhabillé bien évidemment car sa fermeture éclair baissée laissait une vision trop nette de ses parties intimes. Mais un bruit l'alerta brusquement. La porte du fond de la classe –par là où arrivaient souvent les enseignants- s'ouvrit à la volée.

Le professeur Severus Rogue apparut alors, le regard noir, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Il avait de toute évidence entendu –ou même vu- toute la scène. Néanmoins, il n'arborait pas un tel sourire pour cette raison là, mais simplement parce que pour lui, le plaisir de torturer ses élèves –et plus principalement cette élève- égalait parfaitement tout plaisir sexuel.

« Miss Weasley et Mr. Borand. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à dire pour votre défense, mais je pense que cela intéressera davantage le directeur. Et peut-être aussi, vos parents… »

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël s'était installé dans la Grande Salle avec un peu de retard. Ne suivant pas le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il s'était permis de se réveiller avec une demi-heure de décalage par rapport à d'ordinaire, heureux de profiter de sa matinée de libre. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il se devait d'organiser quelques entraînements lors des prochains samedis afin qu'ils battent les Serpentards au match devant se dérouler à la fin du mois de février. Mais organiser les entraînements était un vrai travail. Entre Eliott qui pensait que faire la grasse matinée le samedi matin était une obligation nécessaire à sa survie et Dimitri Krum qui –tout ça parce que son père avait été une grande star du Quidditch- pensait toujours tout savoir sur tout, comme par exemple qu'il fallait s'entraîner tous les soirs pour gagner, Raphaël avait toujours un peu de mal à garder son rôle de capitaine.

Tout en mangeant son omelette, le jeune Potter notait donc les quelques idées de tactiques qu'il avait pour les prochains jours. Et aucune d'elles ne concernait réellement le jeu. Ça tenait beaucoup plus à la manière dont il pourrait maintenir un peu ses joueurs. Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui à peine et sourit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Natalia. La veille, en cours de Potions, ils avaient dû faire équipe. Et bien qu'aucun mot n'ait été échangé, il avait eu l'impression étrange d'être connecté à elle. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentit complètement stupide. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire complice avant de commencer à déjeuner à son tour. Il réalisa que sa présence impliquait qu'elle ne suivait pas les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, tout comme lui… Donc, elle avait du temps ce matin là… Du temps où ils pourraient…

« Eh, jumeau numéro 2 ? »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et quelques élèves de Gryffondor – Londubat, McLaggen et quelques 6ème années se tournèrent vers elle comme si elle commettait un crime abominable sous leur yeux. Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'immaturité. Il se déplaça légèrement de côté, Natalia faisant de même si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face en quelques secondes. Elle plaça son menton entre ses mains en coupe avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, jumeau numéro 2.

- Bonjour, Miss Malefoy.

- T'es vraiment le numéro deux ou tu es né en premier ?

- Je suis vraiment le numéro 2.

- Zut… ça aurait eu quelque chose de sexy que tu sois le numéro un.

- Ah oui… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… l'effet, je suis le meilleur, je suis le vainqueur !

- Techniquement parlant, je suis le premier. Le deuxième à naître est le premier conçu. Premier arrivé, dernier sorti… »

Elle acquiesça avec sérieux en piquant un morceau de bacon dans son assiette. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était toujours en train de grignoter, mais jamais en train de vraiment manger –mode goinfre ou Weasley. Pourtant, elle avait toujours quelque chose dans la bouche. Même en cours où ses plumes étaient en sucre. Elle sentait que tous les regards des élèves pesaient sur eux et sur l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient, l'un en face de l'autre. A la table des enseignants, les quelques professeurs restant –tel qu'Hagrid - les observaient également.

Ginny Potter en particulier ne les lâchait plus des yeux, étonnée que son fils puisse parler à la jeune fille après ce qu'il s'était passé à la gare quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait pourtant toujours été rancunier. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait nettoyé son doudou –un tissu informe qui avait été un t-shirt à Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu car il l'en aurait empêché. Remarquant le changement d'odeur, l'enfant de cinq ans à peine à l'époque l'avait boudé durant une semaine entière, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui parle. Et voilà que cet enfant –qui avait bien grandi depuis- se retrouvait tout sourire devant une fille assez glaciale qui avait été désagréable avec lui. Elle ne comprenait définitivement rien aux adolescents.

Natalia mâchouilla son bacon en regardant Raphaël dans les yeux. Il ne mangeait même plus, trop accaparé par le regard envoûtant de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais, tu devrais être plus discrète. Murmura t-il finalement.

- Discrète ? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Les gens n'apprécient pas beaucoup que nous nous parlions… Alors… Tu devrais me draguer plus discrètement ! » Persifla-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire avant d'hausser les épaules avec une moue taquine.

« Je ne te drague pas, jumeau numéro 2 ! »

Elle mentait effrontément. Il était évident –du moins pour lui- qu'elle le draguait. Même Nelly –qui était très douée pour comprendre les mouvements des êtres humains et ce qu'ils signifiaient- l'avait dit la veille au soir. Natalia se pencha très légèrement par-dessus la table avec un sourire charmeur.

« Mais je peux être plus discrète si tu le souhaites…

- Je croyais que tu ne me draguais pas ? » Rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, mimant la surprise.

Il sentit brusquement quelque chose contre son entrejambe. Le pied de Natalia s'était placé là, naturellement, comme si telle était sa place. Elle se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table, son pied se déplaçant lentement contre sa braguette.

« Suis-je assez discrète pour toi, jumeau numéro 2 ? »

Elle le taquinait volontairement, son second pied se plaçant sur sa cheville avant de remonter tout doucement. Elle avait de toute évidence retiré ses chaussures afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements. Son pied droit se déplaçait toujours sur sa braguette en un mouvement léger qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Le gauche glissait lascivement sur son genou. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en le regardant droit dans les yeux, simplement enivrante de sensualité. Il ferma lentement les yeux, profitant de ce délice de caresse qu'elle lui offrait en en guise de bonjour. Elle observa sa pomme d'Adam descendre puis remonter alors qu'il avalait sa salive avec difficulté. Elle sentait une érection se développer sous ses orteils et pria pour que personne ne les interrompe. Elle craignait un peu qu'il ne puisse se retenir, mais il avait la situation bien en main de toute évidence.

Finalement, elle décida de le torturer un peu. Elle fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin sans qu'il ne le remarque –tant qu'elle continuerait à le caresser, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. Elle se demanda si les autres élèves avaient compris à quoi étaient dû son état et la rougeur de ses joues. Elle nota quelques mots sur le parchemin qu'elle posa devant lui avant de retirer ses pieds de son entrejambe. Elle les glissa dans ses chaussures en se redressant, quittant finalement la table de sa démarche gracile.

Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle, croisant les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Le sien se posa sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il y lut simplement : _Je te laisse finir le travaille tout seul, jumeau numéro 1 !_

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly croisa ses jambes en soupirant, les dépliant et repliant pour la centième fois en dix petites minutes. Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes, ses coudes appuyés contre son bureau, l'air pensif comme s'il fouillait à l'intérieur de son âme. A ses côtés, Garrett ne cessait de gesticuler en bafouillant des propos pour le moins incohérents concernant la pudeur de sa famille qui semblait très catholique. Severus Rogue était assis dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Le professeur Lupin était là également en tant que directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Dumbledore n'avait pas encore dit un mot, attendant l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall pour s'entretenir avec elle au sujet des deux adolescents. L'enseignante entra rapidement, l'air agacé d'avoir été interrompue en plein cours.

« Que se passe-t-il, Albus !?

- Miss Weasley et Mr Borand ici présents ont été retrouvés par le Professeur Rogue dans une salle de classe. Ils se livraient à… des activités sexuelles. »

Nelly se tassa sur son siège en jetant un regard suppliant à Remus qui était resté stoïque jusque là, ne voulant pas jouer de son pouvoir pour qu'elle n'écope pas d'une punition… Selon lui, elle en méritait bien une. Il était assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Si Minerva estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de prévenir leurs parents, il devrait cacher cet écart de conduite à Ron et à Hermione… Et il doutait de sa capacité à le faire.

Le professeur McGonagall perdit toute couleur en entendant ces mots et elle parut presque sur le point de s'évanouir. Finalement elle fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa, aussi blême qu'un mort. Elle regarda Nelly qui baissa les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. L'enseignante répéta :

« Activités sexuelles !?

- Oui, réelles activité si j'en crois mon ouïe ! Fit remarquer Rogue.

- Pervers. Siffla Nelly entre ses dents.

- Miss Weasley ! Coupa son professeur de Métamorphose en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Désolée… »

Un court silence pesa sur l'assistance. Rares étaient les cas de ce genre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, tous les enseignants savaient qu'il se passait certaines choses dans les dortoirs ou dans la salle sur demande, mais ils n'avaient jamais pris aucun élève sur le fait. Jusque là, ça leur avait paru parfait comme arrangement. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher les adolescents pleins d'hormones vivants toujours côte à côte de se sauter dessus. Mais tant qu'ils ne voyaient rien, tout était pour le mieux. Cette fois ci, aucun d'eux ne savait quelle réaction avoir face à ce problème.

« Alors, professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse décider du sort de votre élève. Professeur Lupin, même chose pour vous. » Annonça Dumbledore, prêt à intervenir dans le cas où les punitions ne seraient pas assez fortes.

Les deux enseignants se consultèrent du regard, le Professeur McGonagall prenant rapidement la parole.

« Nous n'allons pas prévenir vos parents. Après tout, cela concerne uniquement votre vie privée. Néanmoins… Vous serez punis à la hauteur de votre… crime.

- C'est-à-dire ? Bredouilla Garrett.

- Mr Borand, en ce qui vous concerne… Commença Lupin. Retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et je vous retire votre rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Miss Weasley, quant à vous… Retenues également. Je verrais ce que je vous ferais faire… Et vous ne serez plus préfète en chef désormais. »

Nelly se leva d'un bond, plus pâle que jamais si bien que ses taches de rousseurs semblaient flamboyer.

« Quoi !? Mais… non ! Vous…

- Miss Weasley, vous savez très bien tout comme moi que les préfets sont censés donner l'exemple. Et que ce n'est pas un exemple à donner…

- Professeur…

- Je suis désolée, Nelly. Mais c'est mon dernier mot. »

**°¤_¤°**

La table des Gryffondors semblait plongée dans un deuil infini alors que Nelly Weasley enfonçait violemment sa fourchette et son couteau devant chaque aliment passant devant elle, l'écrabouillant pour faire de la purée de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi. Ses deux cousins lui jetaient des regards nerveux, se demandant quand elle finirait par se calmer. Elle avait perdu son poste de Préfète en Chef, mais selon eux il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Térence comprenait davantage ce que la jeune fille ressentait, mais ne pouvait lui dire un mot sans se mettre à bafouiller tant son regard lançait des éclairs. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle aurait pu le tuer, ou tuer n'importe qui dans cette pièce.

Raphaël –en ayant légèrement assez de cette crise de sa cousine- reporta son attention sur Natalia qui lisait un magazine au bout de la table tout en mangeant son dessert –une part de crumbles. Il la regarda faire, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui pouvaient le pousser à être attiré à ce point par elle. Il avait envie d'en parler à son père, qui le comprendrait plus que n'importe qui. Lui saurait expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Car, bien sûr Natalia était belle… Mais il y avait autre chose qui le poussait à avoir envie d'être avec elle. Lorsqu'il raconterait ce qu'il savait d'elle, son père dirait sûrement qu'elle était différente des autres filles qu'il avait rencontré simplement parce qu'elle était une Malefoy et qu'elle restait par conséquent une sorte de fruit interdit. Raphaël imaginait très bien ce que penseraient sa grand-mère, ou ses oncles d'une telle relation. Harry dirait aussi sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle jouait la fille forte et qu'elle l'était peut-être, mais que ces quelques cicatrices sur ses poignets prouvaient qu'elle devenait parfois fragile et qu'elle n'avait pas honte de le montrer.

Raphaël réalisa alors qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de son père. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui plaisait chez Natalia. Elle était une sorte de paradoxe à elle seule. Peut-être ne s'était elle-même pas trouvée elle-même malgré ses grands airs… Le sujet de ses pensées se tourna alors vers lui. Elle lui adressa une œillade qui aurait pu avoir mille sens. Il ne chercha même pas lequel et lui envoya un petit sourire. Elle se détourna à nouveau de lui pour finir de lire son magazine. De Quidditch… Une fois encore, elle le prenait de court ! Depuis quand les petites princesses parisiennes aimaient-elles un autre sport que le shopping ?

« La Terre appelle Raphaël ! » Grommela Eliott avec un air maussade.

Raphaël s'excusa d'un regard avant de revenir au monologue de Nelly… Qui parlait désormais de la soirée devant se dérouler le soir même.

« J'aurais sérieusement besoin de me calmer… Alors ton fournisseur de je-ne-sais-quoi a intérêt d'en être un bon s'il ne veut pas finir comme cette malheureuse cuisse de poulet ! »

Eliott la rassura d'un hochement de tête de connaisseur. Térence choisit ce moment là pour chuchoter du bout des lèvres :

« Je ne peux pas venir... »

Nelly se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir qui aurait pu le stupéfixer sur place, et Térence se sentit obligé de rajouter.

« C'est la pleine lune… »

Le regard de Nelly s'adoucit ostensiblement et les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir soulagé tout en levant leur pouce en signe de victoire à Térence, comme pour lui dire « Bien joué d'avoir utilisé la carte loup-garou ! ». Le lycanthrope ébaucha un sourire à l'adresse de Nelly qui posa sa main sur sa joue marquée par quelques balafres peu profondes.

« Alors ne t'inquiètes pas… Je comprends. On fera une autre fête un autre jour. Je regrette d'avoir oublié de penser à ça avant de faire organiser la fête ce soir. Je passerais te voir dès demain matin à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? »

Térence acquiesça, habitué à cette petite attention de la part de son amie qui venait toujours le voir les lendemains de pleine lune avec un énorme paquet de bonbon. Nelly caressa lentement sa joue du bout des doigts avant de retirer sa main de la peau de « sa grosse bête ». Raphaël observa son geste, percevant la rougeur des joues de Térence. Mais il remarqua autre chose qui détourna son attention. Natalia passait derrière eux, quittant la grande salle car elle avait fini de déjeuner. Il se leva lentement sans regarder ses congénères, prêt à suivre la jeune fille et à discuter un peu avec elle comme il le souhaitait, voulant également lui dire quel monstre elle avait été le matin même en le laissant dans une telle posture. Eliott rattrapa son poignet.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais… juste… lui parler. A tout à l'heure ! »

Il repoussa la main de son frère avant de quitter la pièce à son tour sous les regards surpris de certains élèves qui n'étaient pas accoutumés à le voir sortir aussi tôt et sans être avec sa clique. Il retrouva Natalia dans le hall, appuyée contre un mur. Elle l'attendait de toute évidence, son magazine à la main, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'elle, regardant la couverture de son journal : le Quidditch Magazine.

« Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

- Comme tout sorcier qui se respecte. Acquiesça-t-elle avec une moue sérieuse.

- Je… J'ai un balai, si tu veux. »

Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec un tel objet à la gare et voulait bien qu'elle se serve du sien après tout… Bien que généralement il fasse plus attention à son balai qu'aux femmes et qu'il y tienne autant qu'un Gobelin à ses armes. Elle fronça les sourcils, tendant la main vers lui jusqu'à attraper sa cravate. Elle l'attira, poussant le garçon à se rapprocher davantage. Le parfum musqué de Raphaël lui titilla les narines et elle se sentit étrangement heureuse. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les joues du garçon alors qu'elle glissait son visage contre elle jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Elle susurra d'une voix charmeuse :

« Mais moi aussi j'ai un balai… Et on pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux. A moins que ce ne soit toi que je chevauche. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, le souffle chaud de Natalia contre son oreille lui provoquant mille picotements de la nuque aux pieds, en passant bien évidemment par ses reins envahis par une chaleur intense. Il sentit la main de la jeune fille onduler contre son ventre, descendant puis remontant sur sa chemise. Il plaça ses mains des deux côtés du visage de Natalia contre le mur afin de trouver un solide appui –et aussi pour l'empêcher de s'en aller comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Les doigts de Natalia glissèrent le long de sa braguette. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, inhalant leur parfum sucré, s'enivrant de la légère caresse prodiguée avec soin par la jolie blonde.

Une toux assez désagréable se fit entendre dans son dos, puis quelques rires. Il se détacha de Natalia –qui souriait- à regret pour se retourner, faisant face à sa petite sœur et quelques unes de ses amies.

« Quoi, Aly ?

- Rien… Je voulais juste te rappeler l'existence du monde autour. Et ajouter que maman est passée quelques secondes avant moi et qu'elle vous a vu. Tu vas avoir droit à une jolie leçon de moral ce week-end, grand frère ! »

Elle échangea des sourires avec ses amies avant de se diriger vers la sortie, adressant une dernière réplique cinglante à son frère.

« En fait, ta braguette est ouverte ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Les élèves quittèrent le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal avec un peu d'avance, le professeur Lupin ne se sentant pas très bien à l'approche de la pleine lune. Dans le couloir, le professeur McGonagall accosta Natalia. Raphaël s'arrêta à quelques pas, désirant entendre la conversation pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Eliott, Térence et Nelly firent de même, aussi curieux les uns que les autres. Ils se demandaient quelle bêtise la nouvelle avait pu faire pour que leur directrice de maison s'intéresse déjà à elle. Les quatre Gryffondors firent mine de ne pas écouter la conversation, ne regardant même pas dans la bonne direction pour ne pas se faire virer aussi sec.

Le regard de Natalia se posa à peine quelques secondes sur eux avant de revenir au professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Oui, professeur ?

- Nous aurions besoin d'une nouvelle préfète en chef depuis le renvoi de Miss Weasley. Il faudrait que ce soit une fille, et je ne souhaite pas que la place de Gryffondor soit remise en question… Par conséquent je me demandais si vous accepteriez de prendre la place de Miss Weasley jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Natalia se figea, son regard s'affolant très légèrement alors que Nelly tournait les talons, retenant la brutale bouffée de colère qui l'affligeait. Elle quitta le couloir sans un mot, rapidement suivi par Térence puis Eliott, Raphaël restant présent pour entendre la réponse de Natalia.

« Je… Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours et…

- En effet, mais Miss McLaggen n'a pas la carrure pour. Quant à Miss Walker, elle s'occupe déjà de cours de soutiens aux élèves plus jeunes et retourne dans le monde moldu tous les week-ends.

- Mais…

- C'est entendu, alors ! Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau vendredi soir à 18h pile à la fin de vos cours. »

Le professeur McGonagall ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répliquer quoi que ce soit et quitta les lieux, se contentant d'un regard noir en voyant que Raphaël était toujours là. Natalia resta figée au beau milieu du couloir avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme qui semblait boudeur.

« Elle ne m'a même pas écouté ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Mais… ça te plait, non ? »

Natalia fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle remarqua qu'il observait une certaine distance entre eux, comme à la gare. Elle l'interrogea d'un regard pour qu'il explique ces derniers mots.

« Et bien… Tu es une Malefoy. Tu aimes tout diriger, non ? »

Natalia parut brusquement vexée et lui lança un regard beaucoup moins sympathique que les précédents, n'acceptant pas vraiment cette réflexion.

« Tu es un Potter, tu aimes te fourrer dans les ennuis !?

- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il avec une grimace.

- Et un Weasley… Tu manges pour quatre ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi je devrais forcément aimer diriger !?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si… En quelque sorte. J'aime diriger quand j'en ai envie. Mais… être préfète implique des responsabilités. Et les responsabilités, je n'aime pas ça… »

Il esquissa un sourire face à la moue triste qu'elle arborait, comme une fillette à qui on aurait donné un bonbon dont elle n'aimait pas le goût. Il se laissa attendrir, prêt à la défendre un peu contre Nelly s'il le fallait… Car il savait à quel point sa cousine pouvait se transformer en monstre sans cœur lorsque la situation en valait la peine pour elle. Une vraie lionne…

Natalia s'approcha de lui, tout sourire, restant à quelques centimètres à peine. Un sourire malicieux éclaira ses traits.

« Où en étions-nous avant l'arrivée de ton adorable petite sœur ? »

Il eut très envie de la porter jusqu'à une salle vide pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, mais savait qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore là tous les deux. Il pressentait qu'elle l'obligerait encore plusieurs fois à se contenter de sa main pour seule libération. Étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. La récompense n'en serait que plus appréciable. La main de Natalia glissa sous sa chemise, papillonnant sur son ventre en une caresse d'une légèreté incommensurable. Il sentit ses ongles griffer sa peau pâle. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans pour autant briser le charme de l'instant. Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire pour l'instant.

« Dis, jumeau numéro 1…

- Mmh…

- Droitier ou gaucher ?

- Gaucher… » Haleta-t-il alors qu'elle glissait ses mains de plus en plus bas.

Il planta son regard dans le sien alors que les mains de Natalia éraflaient la boucle de sa ceinture. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Son regard glissa sur la bouche de Natalia, sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes… Une idée lui parvint. Il remonta sa main le long du bras de la jeune fille, réalisant que c'était la toute première fois qu'il la touchait réellement. Ces dernières heures, il était resté assez stoïque lors de ses caresses. Peut-être un peu égoïste même… Il penserait à elle plus tard. Après tout, pour l'instant, elle semblait prendre plaisir à lui en offrir, à s'amuser avec lui. Ils échangeraient les rôles dès l'instant où elle le lui demanderait. Il songeait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans une pièce fermée, seul avec elle… Natalia poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque la main du jeune homme passa sur sa poitrine avant de parvenir à ses clavicules.

Raphaël posa finalement sa main sur son visage, sa paume sur sa joue rose, son regard se fixant à celui d'un gris assombri par le maquillage l'encerclant de Natalia. Son majeur glissa sensuellement sur la lèvre rose de la jeune blonde, son souffle chaud picotant son épiderme. Elle comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ses lèvres englobèrent en quelques secondes le bout de son doigt, qu'elle enroula sensuellement de sa langue. Il imprima un léger mouvement de va-et-vient entre ses lèvres, jouant à un jeu dans lequel il semblait exceller. Il imagina quelles merveilles elle serait capable de faire avec autre chose et sourit malgré lui.

Des bruits dans le couloir interrompirent leur petit moment d'intimité et quelques élèves passèrent devant eux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Natalia attendit que les étudiants –lesquels observèrent les deux adolescents en colportant des ragots- aient changé de couloir pour parler.

« On se verra à la fête dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Oui.

- Cool. On pourra s'amuser, _toi et moi_. »

Il acquiesça lentement en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait se détacher des veines et autres attaches qui le maintenaient pour s'écrouler jusqu'à son intestin au moins, ou peut être même jusqu'au sol. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner à la suite des autres élèves. Il la regarda partir puis se laissa tomber contre le mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assis au sol. Il soupira, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été si impatient de se rendre à une soirée…

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'allongea sur son lit de la tour de Gryffondor, le regard rivé aux baldaquins rouges de son lit, la mâchoire crispée par la colère. Elle aurait déjà dû être en train de se préparer pour la fête –qu'elle considérait un peu comme _sa_ fête d'ailleurs, mais n'en avait aucune envie. Térence ne serait pas là de toute manière… Quant à Raphaël il serait collé à Natalia. Et Eliott à n'importe quelle idiote de Poudlard. En clair, elle serait seule.

« Nelly ? »

La voix de Natalia finit de la mettre hors d'elle et la rouquine se leva d'un bond, se retrouvant face à la nouvelle préfète en chef qui paraissait assez gênée.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? M'enlever des points pour quelque chose ? Ou peut-être que tu veux mon lit !?

- Non… juste, je ne voulais pas devenir préfète, tu sais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais, Malefoy ? »

Nelly repoussa Natalia d'un coup d'épaule avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, voulant se préparer pour être simplement brillante et coiffer cette blondinette au poteau. Puis elle se souvint d'un léger détail et se retourna.

« Malefoy… C'est une soirée privée ce soir. Et je te désinvite ! »

Natalia croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, soudain prête à devenir la garce qu'elle pouvait être lors de certaines situations, et plus particulièrement lorsque les gens tentaient de la blesser. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé devoir se servir de ce trait de sa personnalité avec la rouquine. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que cette dernière puisse être aussi peste. Elle fusilla Nelly du regard, arrogante comme jamais.

« Sérieusement, Weasley, si j'avais envie d'aller à une fête de lycéens anglais débiles qui n'ont sûrement jamais fumé autre chose que de simples petits pétards de rien du tout, j'irais ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, amuse-toi bien à ta petite boum. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor en claquant la porte avec autant de force que possible, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds. Elle se retrouva dans la salle commune que plusieurs élèves quittèrent à son arrivée comme si elle transportait avec elle une maladie très contagieuse. Térence était installé sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée, son regard doré y plongeant comme pour s'y perdre. Elle s'installa à côté de lui avec un petit sourire tordu.

« Alors… elle est du genre rancunière, Nelly ?

- Oui. Elle va te détester éternellement… Pouffa-t-il. Je plaisante. Il suffit juste d'attendre quelques jours, histoire qu'elle se calme un peu. »

Natalia acquiesça en s'installant plus confortablement. Elle lui jeta un petit regard, se demandant à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il était seul et pas encombré de ses amis un peu trop pesants. Elle remarqua une fois encore des cicatrices sur son visage, et en découvrit de beaucoup plus profondes sur ses bras car les manches de sa chemise étaient un peu retroussées. Il perçut son regard et murmura :

« Lycanthrope. Il m'arrive de me blesser lors des nuits de pleine lune, ou de me cogner à des objets qui me coupent…

- C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, non ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, plus effrayée pour lui que pour ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire un jour.

- Oui. Mais bon… J'ai l'habitude maintenant. C'était plus dur quand j'étais petit. »

Elle esquissa un sourire triste et il se leva de son fauteuil avec un soupir.

« Les soirées n'en valent pas la peine.

- Elle m'a interdit d'aller à celle de ce soir de toute façon.

- Oui, c'est bien le genre de Nelly, ça… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne manqueras rien de spécial. Il y en aura d'autres… D'autres beaucoup plus intéressantes d'ailleurs ! Alors, profite de ta soirée de tranquillité ! Bonne nuit ! »

Elle le remercia d'un regard alors qu'il s'en allait, la laissant presque seule dans la salle commune où uniquement quelques premières années étudiaient. Elle souffla un vague « Bonne chance » qu'il entendit grâce à son ouïe de loup. Il lui accorda un petit signe avant de quitter les lieux.

Son souffle s'alourdit dans ses poumons alors qu'il traversait les couloirs encore éclairés du château. Le soleil se couchait à l'extérieur. Il avait pris sa potion servant à rendre sa transformation moins douloureuse quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Mais il savait –car il en avait l'habitude- qu'il s'agirait encore d'une nuit lourde et éreintante pour lui. Il savait que cette fois là, son père ne resterait pas avec lui car il était trop fort, trop dangereux lors de certaines nuits… comme celle-ci.

Térence enfonça solidement ses poings dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. La petite lueur dorée brillant au fond de ses pupilles couleur caramel s'effaçait peu à peu alors qu'il marchait sur la pelouse verglacée du parc de Poudlard. La fine couche de glace déposée sur le sol craquait sous ses pas qui devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Il observa le Saule Cogneur non loin de lui, s'en rapprochant bien qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Il s'arrêta là où l'arbre ne pouvait l'atteindre, inspirant une dernière bouffée d'air glacé avant de devoir quitter Poudlard.

Il jeta un ultime regard en arrière, là où quelques fenêtres allumées prouvaient que d'autres comme lui –mais pourtant si différents au fond- étaient là, à s'amuser sans se douter du drame qui se déroulait dans la tête du jeune lycan. Il observa la silhouette mince se détachant de la lumière vive d'une des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor. Il savait à qui elle appartenait sans avoir besoin de la voir de près. Nelly…

Il ferma les yeux, gravant cette image parfaite sur sa rétine. Puis lentement, aussi las que pouvait l'être un jeune homme de dix-huit ans malade, il se rapprocha du Saule Cogneur. Il était prêt. Prêt à souffrir une nuit encore à cause d'un gène qui l'avait transformé avant même sa venue au monde…

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **vOilà ! Finish pour aujourd'hui ! EncOr' un chapitre court... Mais je ne sais plus à partir de quand ils deviennent plus longs ! Enfin, brefOuille... au prochain chapitre, la "fête" interdite à Natalia... Mais ne vous inquiètez pas pour elle, elle aura droit à une mini fiesta ! =P Quand elle ne peut pas aller faire la fête, la fête vient à elle ! ^^'

Hum, ptite annnonce importance, je commencerais à poster ma fic _**Across Our Memories**_ jeudi normalement -couples Drago/Hermione principalement, avec également du Harry/Ginny & du Ron/Lux [cOmme dans _Across The Universe_ puisque c'est une sorte de suite...] ! vOilà, citou !

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! _ merci d'avance ! x) j'aimerais atteindre les 1oo... _

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jeux de mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 6 _ Ruggero**

_I'm too sexy – Right said Fred._

**°¤_¤°**

Ruggero Zabini se faufila dans la salle sur demande, ne se souciant guère de ne pas avoir été invité. Il avait toujours été du genre à s'incruster, comme un animal très collant dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. Ruggero était comme ça… Ce défaut n'était bien évidemment pas le seul visible de sa petite personne. Il était arrogant, prétentieux et pensait être l'homme le plus beau de l'univers. Néanmoins, même les jeunes filles de Gryffondor qui avaient pour seule règle de le haïr étaient passées dans son lit. Car malgré ses multiples défauts, Ruggero était séduisant. Dangereusement séduisant.

Tel un prédateur, il s'avança entre les corps luisants de sueur des adolescents de Poudlard, ses condisciples avec lesquels il n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot pour la plupart. Il cherchait simplement sa nouvelle proie… qu'il avait déjà repérée depuis quelques temps : Natalia Malefoy. Elle avait quelque chose de plus que les filles de sa maison, plus que Démétria par exemple qui était pourtant parfaite pour lui car soumise. Une vraie petite pute, comme disaient les autres serpentards.

Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la salle sur demande. Jérémy Nott. Il discutait avec une élève de quatrième année plutôt mignonne, mais si fade par rapport à Natalia que c'en était navrant. Après un petit tour dans la pièce, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas là. Il s'approcha des jumeaux Potter, lesquels buvaient trop pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain. Il s'installa non loin d'eux, sachant pertinemment qu'il découvrirait ainsi les raisons de l'absence de Natalia à cette soirée pourtant si importante. Il avait bien remarqué à quel point Raphaël semblait intéressé par la jeune Malefoy et pressentait qu'il finirait par dire quelque chose à son sujet.

Ce qu'il espérait ne tarda pas. Raphaël lui aussi semblait attendre de voir Natalia débarquer. Il finit par se tourner vers son frère, presque hésitant. Il savait très bien que la moindre question serait analysée et qu'Eliott s'emporterait rapidement. Il n'aimait pas Natalia. Et il avait tendance à s'énerver beaucoup plus facilement lorsqu'il buvait. Raphaël décida tout de même de prendre le risque.

« Tu… Malefoy ne vient pas ?

- Non. Nelly lui a interdit de montrer le bout de son nez… Autrement elle le coupait ! Et je crois que les filles tiennent autant au bout de leur nez que nous à notre bout de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de conclure sa phrase que Raphaël se redressa, n'ayant pas besoin d'entendre ces derniers mots pour saisir ce que son jumeau allait dire. Il quitta les lieux d'un pas pressé, ne remarquant même pas que Ruggero le suivait. Il parcourut ainsi quelques couloirs, légèrement vacillant à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Ruggero ne laissa aucun son le trahir, ne voulant d'abord pas se faire remarquer. Puis finalement, alors que Raphaël approchait dangereusement des quartiers de Gryffondors –où Ruggero ne pourrait le suivre, il se décida enfin à intervenir.

« Potter ! »

Le concerné se retourna, le regard troublé. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir pris autre chose que de l'alcool à son insu… Il s'était promis d'attendre Natalia avant de commencer les choses sérieuses et avait même pris une petite dose de la « merveille » de Curt Ballister qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche en prévision. Il espérait encore la partager avec Natalia. Mais voilà que Ruggero foutait tous ses plans en l'air.

« Zabini… Excuses-moi, je suis légèrement pressé… »

Il allait partir, mais Ruggero l'arrêta une fois encore.

« Je sais. Tu vas voir Natalia. Tu sais… Elle n'est pas un ange !

- Merci, ça je m'en doute. Riposta froidement Raphaël, se moquant complètement de ce que Ruggero allait dire, ou du moins, mentant parfaitement quant à son intérêt qui s'était pourtant élevé en entendant le prénom de Natalia.

- Elle est un rang au dessus de toi et de tes petits amis. Quand vous prenez de la petite Silymbréthine pour planer, elle prend de la Méthadragone, ou de l'ecsta… Quand vous couchez avec une personne à la va-vite, elle accueille deux hommes entre ses cuisses… Quand vous provoquez un professeur, elle met le feu à l'école… Natalia Malefoy est largement au dessus de vous tous. Tu n'es qu'un gamin par rapport à elle. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Raphaël ne cilla même pas, contenant la soudaine crise de colère qui risquait de le désarmer. Il aurait tant aimé frapper Ruggero, là, dans ce couloir, briser son nez à un tel point que sa mère ne pourrait le réparer… Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Les problèmes qu'il s'apporterait en se battant ne seraient que minimes comparées à ceux qu'il aurait parce qu'il avait bu. De plus, il avait de la drogue dans ses poches. Il écoperait d'une punition bien supérieure à celle de d'habitude. Un renvoi même peut-être. Et il ne pouvait prendre un tel risque. Son père le tuerait avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer.

Alors il se calma lui-même, respirant profondément par le nez. Un sourire railleur vint orner ses lèvres.

« Et toi, tu es à sa hauteur, bien évidemment ? répliqua-t-il.

- Peut-être bien, Potter. Peut-être bien… Mais tu t'en rendras rapidement compte. Dis lui de venir me voir si elle souhaite réellement s'éclater… »

Ruggero haussa un sourcil, plus ridicule qu'effrayant, avant de tourner les talons. Il disparut au détour d'un couloir et Raphaël prit du temps à bouger. Une phrase résonnait dans son esprit, l'étourdissant, lui donnant même envie de vomir… _« Elle accueille deux hommes entre ses cuisses… »_ Raphaël se souvenait trop bien d'une soirée l'année passée où Eliott et lui avaient été ces deux hommes. Il n'avait plus jamais vu la jeune fille de cinquième année qui s'était vue partagée pour le bon fantasme d'Eliott. Mais imaginer Natalia dans une telle situation lui provoquait plutôt des haut-le-cœur. Il essaya d'oublier les paroles de Ruggero. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui était vrai dans tout ça au fond ? Pourquoi Ruggero aurait-il su ce genre de choses ? Comment ? Raphaël se rassura comme il pouvait, se persuadant qu'il s'agissait là de mensonges éhontés. Rien n'était vrai…

Il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors qui était déjà vide, les élèves les plus jeunes étant déjà couchés alors que les autres devaient encore être à la fête. Cependant, il restait bien une personne dans la pièce. Natalia était installée sur le canapé avec un livre qu'elle ne lisait apparemment pas. Il se demanda même si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de le prendre dès son arrivée pour faire mine d'être très occupée. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire charmant. Il eut très envie de lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Malgré ce dégoût que lui laissait les mots de Ruggero, il devait admettre être légèrement excité par la situation.

« Tu n'es pas resté longtemps. Fit-elle remarquer en se redressant.

- Non, en effet… C'est devenu beaucoup moins amusant quand j'ai su que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Tu es _adorable_, tu sais… »

Elle se moquait de lui, il le sentait. Elle aurait pu dire « mignon » aussi… Comme un chiot. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'être un chiot. Il ne voulait pas être ce que Ruggero croyait qu'il était. Il sortit une petite poche contenant de la poudre blanche de sa poche et la lança à la jeune fille, laquelle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son regard saphir oscilla entre la drogue et le visage de son tout nouveau dealer.

« Adorable n'est peut-être pas le mot finalement… »

Il tendit le bras vers elle, main tendue. Natalia se demanda si elle devait lui rendre la came, mais conclut finalement qu'elle devait lui prendre la main. Elle le fit sans hésiter, serrant dans l'autre la petite pochette contenant cette poudre qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais qu'elle rêvait de découvrir. Surtout avec lui. Il la força à se lever et la traina jusqu'au dortoir –vide- des garçons de dernière année. Il la poussa sur son lit avant de s'installer au dessus d'elle. Il murmura contre son oreille :

« Appelle-moi Raphaël à partir de maintenant…

- Non. Ronchonna-t-elle avec un sourire en ouvrant leur futur euphorisant. C'est quoi en fait ?

- Nouvelle drogue. On va devoir l'expérimenter ensemble… Tu en as déjà pris ?

- Si tu savais…

- Ravi de l'apprendre… Je ne vais pas avoir à t'éduquer. »

Elle sourit en glissant ses ongles contre la ceinture du jeune homme. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de planer pour le faire. Elle n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit dans son état normal. Et elle n'allait sûrement pas commencer avec lui. Elle posa une petite dose sur la table de chevet avant de tracer une ligne blanche qui allait rapidement finir dans ses narines. Elle se pencha pour renifler, sentant que le regard de Raphaël ne la lâchait pas. Ça ne la gênait même pas. Elle inspira fortement en un bruit assez désagréable qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une drogue sorcière. Les moldus ne pouvaient produire une telle merveille. Sa vision se troubla légèrement alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller de Raphaël. Elle le vit reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'elle puis sentit son poids au dessus d'elle. Elle eut envie de rire. Certaines drogues avaient cet effet là sur elle, alors que d'autres lui faisaient broyer du noir. Elle observa Raphaël et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer :

« Tu es tellement beau… »

Les mains de Raphaël se posèrent sur ses hanches et il souleva son t-shirt, posant ses lèvres sur son ventre. Elle eut l'impression de prendre feu. Malgré l'état dans lequel il était, Raphaël savait s'y prendre, caressant sa peau comme pour l'embraser. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ses caresses. Elle était déjà dans un état second et la drogue avait toujours agis sur elle comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Elle avait l'impression qu'il possédait trop de mains pour les compter, qu'il la touchait partout. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, prête à se noyer avec lui…

**°¤_¤°**

« Désolé… »

Natalia ne put s'empêcher de rire, encore sous l'effet de la drogue qu'elle avait prise quelques heures auparavant. Raphaël lui semblait mieux supporter l'absorption de produits illicites. Excepté un mal de tête insupportable et une incapacité à satisfaire sa partenaire, tout lui paraissait normal… Hélas le problème était bien ce léger problème sexuel. Après tout ce qu'il avait pris, il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'étonner.

« Généralement, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème… » S'excusa-t-il en ayant l'impression de mentir tant ça paraissait pitoyable.

Natalia se redressa en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus complètement défoncés, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter ce corps parfait dont il avait dégusté chaque partie des heures durant –dans l'espoir d'obtenir une mini érection au moins. Elle non plus ne cessait de le regarder. Il était encore plus beau nu qu'habillé. Il était simplement parfait.

« Je dois avouer que c'est aussi la première fois que je me retrouve face à un tel problème ! Pouffa-t-elle. En général, les hommes ne me laissent pas en plan comme ça…

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu ne tiendrais plus sur tes jambes ! Persiffla-t-il. Je vais tuer Curt Ballister ! C'est de la faute de sa foutue came !

- Non, évite de le tuer… C'est de la bonne ! »

Raphaël comprit immédiatement qu'elle disait ça en connaisseuse et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sujet qu'il voulait évoquer depuis sa rencontre avec Ruggero dans le couloir. Il hésita quelques secondes puis tenta le coup.

« Donc, tu as souvent fumé ? Bu ?

- Mmh… Acquiesça-t-elle sans pour autant répondre franchement.

- Tu… Alors tu es ce genre de filles ?

- Quel genre de filles ?

- Le genre… Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll ? Le genre qui n'a pas de limites ?

- Parce que toi, tu en as ? »

Elle le testait effrontément, joueuse. Il entra dans son jeu, passant sa main contre sa cuisse.

« A dire vrai… Oui. J'en ai.

- Lesquelles ? l'interrogea-t-elle, réellement intéressée bien qu'elle pense que cette discussion serait oubliée dès son réveil le lendemain matin.

- Et bien… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me défoncer hors des fêtes. Je ne couche pas avec les filles pour les ajouter à un tableau de chasse, mais parce que j'en ai envie. Je… j'aime dépasser mes limites… tant que ça n'a pas de conséquences sur les gens que j'aime. Je crois que faire des folies doit tout de même ne pas faire prendre des risques inconsidérés. Ça doit rester amusant… ça doit rester un jeu. Et non un concours stupide de celui qui fera le plus de choses graves. Voilà… »

Natalia fronça légèrement les sourcils, analysant tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il expliquait, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais elle-même fonctionné d'une telle manière. Il le saisit sans peine et soupira.

« Chacun vit ça à sa façon…

- _Ça_ ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, l'adolescence… C'est juste ça… Mais ça ne durera pas toujours. On se lasse tous de ce genre de jeux. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, comprenant qu'il parlait en connaisseur. Lui s'était déjà lassé… Elle le voyait. Il baissa les yeux, ressentant un léger trouble quand elle le regardait comme ça.

« Tu sais… Le jeu est redevenu intéressant depuis que tu es là. avoua-t-il sans en éprouver aucune honte –il réalisa qu'il devait être encore un peu drogué pour oser dire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Tu es différente des gens d'ici. J'ai grandi avec tous les élèves de Poudlard… j'ai vécu avec eux toute ma vie… Enfin, ça devenait un peu ennuyeux à force. Tu as rajouté un peu de piment à mon existence.

- Donc… ça ne te dérange pas que je sois une « no-limite » ? S'enquit-elle.

- Non… Pas du tout. »

Il sentit lui-même qu'il mentait, mais elle ne parut pas le remarquer, ce qui le rassura. Il laissa ses mains parcourir la peau nue de son dos. Natalia se redressa encore, dévoilant 'innocemment' sa poitrine ronde qu'il eut envie de saisir entre ses doigts. Mais il avait encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Dans leurs nébuleuses étreintes, il n'avait pas osé l'embrasser réellement sur la bouche. Il avait senti qu'elle fuyait ses lèvres. Elle aurait refusé. Elle jouait extrêmement bien au jeu de la tentation.

Raphaël glissa sa main sur la nuque de Natalia, frottant son nez contre le sien en remarquant qu'il était glacé. Il sentit que les doigts de la jeune fille s'aventuraient aux alentours de son entrejambe. Une dernière question lui taraudait l'esprit et il la posa, prenant le risque de la mettre en colère.

« Tu as déjà couché avec plusieurs types en même temps ? »

Elle se figea, manifestement plus surprise qu'énervée de devoir répondre à cette question. Elle finit néanmoins par sourire et chuchota, sans hésiter plus que ça, prouvant qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas honte de ces actes passés ou présents.

« Je te l'ai dit… Je n'ai pas de limites. »

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il était encore tôt et le collège était sans aucun doute encore endormi, mais elle voulait absolument passer un peu de temps avec Térence avant que les cours ne commencent. Dans son sac en bandoulière, elle transportait ses affaires de classes et ses devoirs, mais aussi un petit déjeuner assez copieux pour son ami et elle.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle trouva le lit occupé par Térence, lequel était dissimulé par des rideaux afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au lycanthrope. Elle croisa sa tante Ginny, laquelle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de murmurer :

« Ne reste pas longtemps. C'était une nuit éprouvante. »

Nelly acquiesça avant de se faufiler entre les rideaux, pénétrant dans le petit sanctuaire de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme somnolait encore sur son lit peu confortable. D'immenses cernes assombrissaient son regard si chaud d'ordinaire et elle sentit un frisson parcourir sa peau. Elle détestait le voir comme ça, si faible, si vulnérable. Elle laissa courir le bout de ses doigts sur les avants bras rendus doux par le duvet les recouvrant. Des frissons les hérissèrent. Ses ongles frôlèrent l'épaule de Térence qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Un fin sourire illumina son visage dès l'instant où il l'aperçut plus distinctement.

« Tu es venue…

- Comme toujours, non ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se pencha vers lui pour lui embrasser le front.

Elle ramena une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui et sortit des bonbons de son sac.

« Petit déj' juste pour toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

- Mange quelque chose pour te donner des forces ! »

Il eut envie de lui répliquer qu'elle devrait faire de même, mais se retint. Il se surprit à l'admirer de plus en plus et détourna finalement les yeux pour piocher dans les paquets de bonbons. Nelly poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passée la soirée d'hier !?

- Comment s'est passée la soirée d'hier ? répéta-t-il bêtement avec un sourire moqueur, mais adorable.

- Très drôle ! Bref… La drogue de Ballister était excellente ! C'est simple, je n'avais jamais décollé aussi vite ! J'ai passé la soirée à mille lieux du sol ! C'était génial ! Raphaël est parti rejoindre Malefoy assez rapidement… Et Eliott l'a mal pris… du coup il a un peu cassé l'ambiance.

- Comment ça ?

- Il était désagréable avec tout le monde. Il a accumulé alcool, drogue et autres… Bref, il était dans un état pitoyable. Je lui ai dit de partir au bout d'un moment… Et il doit encore être en train de cuver quelque part. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si tu avais été présent.

- J'aurais préféré être avec vous, moi aussi… »

Nelly lui sourit gentiment puis caressa sa main, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait subir à Térence de cette façon. Elle planta soigneusement son regard dans le sien, sentant qu'il s'était crispé sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait parfois l'impression de passer complètement à côté, de ne pas se sentir aussi proche de son ami qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle sentait depuis bien longtemps qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et imaginait facilement de quoi il s'agissait, mais n'osait pas directement lui poser la moindre question. Elle estimait qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Elle ne pouvait admettre qu'elle-même n'était pas prête.

« Tu sais, pour Natalia… Commença Térence.

- Oui ?

- Elle n'a rien demandé à personne. Je crois qu'on devrait… l'accepter. Toi, Eliott… Je sais que tu lui en veux parce qu'elle a récupéré ton poste, mais elle n'y est pour rien en fin de compte !

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? répliqua sèchement Nelly en se raidissant sur son siège.

- Parce qu'elle ne mérite sans doute pas ce que tu veux lui faire subir. »

Nelly leva les yeux au ciel, agacée comme toujours lorsqu'on lui faisait la morale. Elle pouvait être un peu gamine lorsqu'elle voulait jouer à l'adulte. Térence ne voulait pas insister. Il savait que leur discussion se terminerait vite en dispute. Il était trop fatigué pour ça alors il changea de sujet assez vite.

« En fait… Quelqu'un a prévenu Natalia pour le bal de la Saint-Valentin qu'elle doit organiser avec Ruggero ? »

**°¤_¤°**

Ruggero entra dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Dans tous les cas, les enseignants n'avaient pas de vie, n'est ce pas ? Avaient-ils quoi que ce soit à cacher ? L'enseignante lui lança un regard courroucé, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas son comportement. Ruggero observa les lieux qu'il connaissait trop bien, puis remarqua Natalia dans le fauteuil face au bureau. Il avait bien sûr appris qu'elle était la nouvelle préfète en chef, mais ne réalisait que maintenant ce que ça changerait dans ses habitudes. Un sourire d'une perversion extrême s'inscrit sur ses lèvres et Natalia soupira, sincèrement désespérée. Entre Nelly et Ruggero, son travail de préfète en chef avait de quoi lui donner envie de se shooter. Hélas, elle n'avait plus rien sur elle. Ruggero s'installa sur le fauteuil près d'elle alors que le professeur ne l'y avait même pas invité.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, car en tant que préfets en chef, il est de votre devoir d'organiser les soirées ayant lieu à Poudlard. Le bal de la Saint-Valentin est une soirée importante depuis quelques années déjà, une coutume à laquelle nous tenons. Tout doit être parfait ! Et c'est à vous d'y veiller.

- Et… que doit-on faire exactement ? S'enquit Natalia en priant pour ne pas devoir passer trop de temps avec son homologue.

- Tout organiser. Trouver un thème. L'exploiter dans la décoration, le repas… En bref, vous avez carte blanche, ou presque. C'est à vous de vous occuper du projet de A à Z ! Mais dès que vous aurez tout, je vous demanderais de venir me voir pour que j'approuve votre projet. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, professeur…

- Très bien. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Mr Zabini, je compte sur vous pour expliquer tout ce qu'il faut savoir à Miss Malefoy.

- Bien évidemment, professeur. Acquiesça Ruggero sans quitter Natalia des yeux. Je me ferais un plaisir de tout lui apprendre. »

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël s'écroula sur le lit de sa chambre. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps, il avait tenu à revenir chez lui pour le week-end. Il avait simplement voulu s'éloigner un peu de la folie qui semblait s'être emparée des couloirs de Poudlard. Tous ne parlaient que de Natalia et de la mini-guerre qui l'opposait à Nelly. Ou encore de l'état dans lequel Eliott s'était retrouvé après la soirée de mercredi soir. Tant de choses semblaient changées depuis quelques temps.

« Songeur ? »

La voix de son père tira Raphaël de ses pensées. Il se redressa légèrement pour adresser un sourire penaud à Harry, lequel referma la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être interrompu. Son fils comprit en quelques secondes qu'il était venu là dans un but bien précis, et craint immédiatement le sujet qu'il développerait. Il pressentait déjà que sa mère avait dû discuter avec son père au sujet d'une jolie blonde fraîchement débarquée…

« Ta mère m'a parlé de… la jeune Malefoy. »

_Dans le mille !_

« Hum… »

Réponse très évasive : seul moyen d'éviter une très longue et douloureuse –car gênante- conversation. Les parents étaient habituellement très doués pour mettre leurs enfants dans l'embarra. Même sans le vouloir. Harry comprit que cette discussion ne serait pas au goût de son fils, mais voulait absolument s'entretenir avec lui sur ce sujet.

« Elle te plait ?

- …

- D'accord, alors ça va être un monologue. Ironisa Harry en s'installant sur la chaise de bureau de son fils. Si elle te plait, ce que je comprends amplement car elle est incroyablement belle ! –ne dis pas à ta mère que je l'ai remarqué… C'est une bonne chose ! Je veux dire… Ta mère dit qu'elle a l'air très… très… Spéciale. Et… elle s'est renseignée un peu…

- Quoi !? »

Raphaël sauta de son lit et se rua vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de quitter sa chambre. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine, suivit par son père qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Raphaël déboula dans la cuisine, le visage rouge de colère. Sa mère leva les yeux vers lui, ainsi que son frère et sa sœur.

« Tu t'es renseignée sur Natalia !? hurla-t-il à pleins poumons à l'adresse de sa mère alors que son père apparaissait derrière lui.

- Raphaël Sirius Potter, ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton !

- C'est bon, Harry. Coupa Ginny avant de se tourner vers son fils. Oui, Raphaël. Ton frère m'a parlé d'elle et… il voulait… se rassurer la concernant avant que tu ne t'attaches trop à elle. »

Raphaël reporta son regard sur Eliott, lequel haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Finalement, il s'expliqua.

« Après l'avoir retrouvée dans ton lit jeudi matin, j'avais toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter.

- Tu… Tu as dit à maman que tu… Je n'y crois pas !

- Quoi ? Tu as couché avec elle sans rien savoir d'elle !

- Ouah ! Eliott Potter qui ne se souvient même pas des prénoms des filles avec lesquelles il couche, me fait la morale parce que je ne connais pas toute la vie de cette fille avec laquelle –pour ton information- je n'ai pas couché !?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, nus… à faire quoi ? Jouer aux cartes ?! »

Harry s'interposa entre ses deux fils qui semblaient prêts à s'entretuer. Aly échangea une grimace avec sa mère qui murmura simplement, comme pour apaiser les tensions opposant si soudainement les membres de sa famille.

« Eliott a eu raison de venir me parler, Raphaël. Le dossier de Natalia est assez… époustouflant ! Elle n'est pas le genre de fréquentations que je souhaiterais que mon fils ait. »

Raphaël lança un regard noir à sa mère alors qu'Eliott souriait bêtement.

« En clair, Raphaël, si tu n'as vraiment pas couché avec elle… Et bien t'es bien le seul à ne pas lui être passé dessus !

- Eliott ! »

La voix d'Harry claqua l'air et le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Les trois adolescents savaient très bien que leur père n'était pas vraiment du genre à hurler et punir. Mais les rares fois où il se mettait en colère, ils pouvaient être sûrs que tout allait vraiment mal. Harry semblait en effet dans une rage noire.

« Eliott, la prochaine fois que j'entends ce genre de mots sortir de ta bouche, je te jure de m'arranger pour que tu ne puisses plus parler ! Raphaël, bien qu'à ton âge, tu puisses choisir quel genre de fréquentations tu as, j'aimerais que tu nous écoutes un peu… Si ta mère dit que Natalia n'est pas une fille bien, écoute la ! Dans vos chambres maintenant. Tous les deux. »

Raphaël tourna les talons et remonta à sa chambre, suivit de peu par son frère, lequel s'enferma dans la sienne. Leurs radios respectives s'allumèrent quasi simultanément et la maison des Potter fut secouée par deux rythmes différents toute la journée durant.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia s'installa d'un côté de la longue table où ses grands-parents étaient déjà assis. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait tant aimé rester à Poudlard. Mais ses grands-parents l'avaient incité à venir. Forcé aurait peut-être été plus approprié… Elle posa son regard sur l'entrée : une soupe à la citrouille qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie. Pas un bruit n'interrompait le repas et ce silence glacial. Elle se doutait bien du problème. Le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard devait sans doute être le plus grand déshonneur jamais vécu par la famille. Elle s'en moquait et éprouvait même un plaisir quasi jouissif rien qu'à imaginer leur désarroi quant à cette nouvelle.

Lucius finit par parler, d'une voix aussi froide que celle qu'il employait généralement avec les elfes de maison.

« Alors comme ça, tu es à Gryffondor…

- Ouais, il parait ! Ou sinon, c'est que je me suis trompée de chambre pendant toute la semaine.

- Ce n'est pas amusant, Natalia ! Sais-tu que tous les membres de notre famille depuis des siècles sont allés à Poudlard !?

- J'en ai entendu parler un bon millier de fois en effet ! Railla Natalia, ne craignant pas la colère de son grand-père.

- Et ne pas faire partie de cette maison ne te pose aucun problème !? lança Lucius d'une voix forte qui aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui.

- Non. Aucun problème. »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules, prouvant de par son attitude désinvolte qu'elle n'en avait que faire de ne pas être un membre de cette famille. Elle ne s'y était jamais sentie à sa place et être une Serpentard n'aurait rien changé au problème, elle le savait. Alors non, tout ça n'avait absolument aucune importance à ses yeux. Lucius semblait pourtant très mal le prendre. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait écopé d'une grave punition si elle avait été sa fille et non sa petite-fille. Mais Drago avait sans doute du insister pour que les punitions ne soient ni violentes, ni physiques… Natalia s'interrogea sur la patience de son grand-père. Quand l'enverrait-il voler contre un mur ? Narcissa paraissait quant à elle plus détachée. Elle changea de sujet dès l'instant où elle comprit que son mari risquait de s'emporter.

« Natalia, chérie, nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

La jeune blonde pria silencieusement pour que sa grand-mère annonce qu'une météorite allait bientôt s'écraser sur ce manoir ou encore qu'une armée de centaures viendrait les tuer tous pour qu'elle n'ait pas encore une minute à subir leur compagnie.

« Ton grand-père et moi organisons souvent des repas et autres festivités. Nos soirées sont quasi légendaires et nous avons eu une merveilleuse idée ! As-tu déjà entendu parler du Bal des Débutantes ?

- Soirée avec froufrou et chichi où les adultes torturent des jeunes pour leur bon plaisir à coups de talons hauts et de robes en flanelles ? Définit Natalia en sentant qu'elle aurait rapidement besoin de fumer n'importe quoi.

- Hum… Disons qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une fête où nous présentons nos enfants à l'Aristocratie. Nous vous présentons en tant que jeunes gens du monde ! L'année dernière, Mme Bulstrode l'a organisé et c'était une horreur ! Mais cette année, nous avons décidé de nous en charger ! Tu serais bien évidemment l'invité d'honneur. Tu dois t'y présenter avec un cavalier et nous avons pensé que Ruggero Zabini pouvait…

- Par le gland de Merlin, c'est un cauchemar !? Renifla dédaigneusement Natalia.

- Natalia ! Coupa Narcissa avec l'air choquée qu'emploient les femmes de l'aristocratie –un peu plus et elle mettait sa main devant sa bouche qui formait un O parfait. Ruggero est un bon parti et un très beau jeune homme !

- Et un pervers notoire… » Ajouta l'adolescente en se tassant sur son siège, définitivement désespérée.

Lucius se leva d'un bond, ses sourcils plissés formant une barre horizontale au dessus de son regard assassin. Il cogna son poing contre la table –renversant accidentellement un verre- avant d'articuler :

« Que ce soit bien clair, le 15 Février, tu seras dans cette maison, ton bras greffé à celui de Ruggero ! Et tu souriras ! Il serait tant que tu fasses partie de cette famille, Natalia, et que tu comprennes les responsabilités que ça implique ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

Natalia acquiesça froidement, ses yeux saphir envoyant presque des éclairs de colère. Elle se leva ensuite avec une grâce déconcertante, parfois Malefoy jusqu'au bout des ongles et annonça d'une voix chantante et hypocrite.

« Je n'ai plus faim. Puis-je sortir de table, _grand-père_ ? »

Lucius lui fit signe de déguerpir et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle quitta la pièce, le dos si droit qu'il lui en faisait mal. Arrivée à l'escalier, elle perçut la seule phrase qui –à ses yeux- avait une réelle importance.

« C'est bien la fille de sa mère ! »

Et un sincère sourire étira ses lèvres.

**°¤_¤°**

Tous les dimanches après-midi, le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, se transformait en véritable point de rencontres. Les élèves qui rentraient chez eux le week-end se retrouvaient dans ce bar, seul lieu d'où ils pouvaient rejoindre le château à une heure précise. Quelques uns étaient encore avec leurs parents, profitant des derniers instants en leur compagnie. D'autres au contraire avaient déjà pu s'en débarrasser après avoir écouté les derniers conseils –qu'ils ne suivraient pas ! Certains pourtant, n'avaient pas vraiment envie de quitter leurs parents et leurs familles. A la plus grande table s'était installée toute la famille Potter, accompagnée de plusieurs de leurs amis les plus proches. Ils adoraient se réunir pour toutes les raisons du monde. Cette fois là, le déjeuner n'était cependant pas des plus festifs.

Raphaël et Eliott Potter se disputaient très rarement. Ou du moins, ça ne durait jamais plus de dix minutes. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas adressé la parole du week-end, ce qui commençait sérieusement à angoisser les adultes. Nelly et Térence comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il se passait et n'avaient qu'une crainte : avec qui devraient-ils déjeuner le soir même si les jumeaux venaient à ne pas vouloir s'asseoir ensemble ?

« Les garçons, sérieusement… Vous avez tous les deux fait des erreurs ! Il faut oublier et pardonner, d'accord ? » Tenta Nelly en se penchant plus particulièrement vers Raphaël qui était sans aucun doute le plus rancunier des deux.

Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire et un silence s'imposa à nouveau. Silence que même Sirius n'osait rompre. Térence fit soudain un drôle de bruit, son regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée. Raphaël n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Natalia venait en effet d'entrer dans le bar et passer près d'eux sans les voir, s'approchant directement de Tom qui servait quelques boissons sans alcool aux étudiants plus jeunes. Raphaël se leva pour la rejoindre, s'attirant un regard furieux de la part de son frère.

« Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais commander une bièraubeurre. Ça te pose un problème ?

- C'est ça, oui ! Comme si j'allais te croire…

- Ok, Eliott… Alors dis-toi simplement que j'ai très envie de faire partie de tous les mecs qui « lui sont passés dessus » ! »

Il tourna les talons sur ses mots, se dirigeant directement vers Natalia. Eliott resta figé sur sa chaise et Nelly soupira :

« Celle là, tu l'avais cherché… »

Natalia se tourna vers Raphaël dès l'instant où ses doigts glissèrent sur sa hanche, pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Elle lui adressa un sourire, réellement heureuse de le voir. Ce sourire donna envie au jeune homme de l'embrasser, comme toujours, mais il se retint, conscient que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux : ceux des parents comme ceux des élèves. Natalia aussi parut le remarquer car elle s'autorisa une grimace.

« Je crois qu'on est suivi ! » Sourit-elle en prenant un air de conspiratrice.

Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire du regard des autres. Même si c'était pourtant le cas. En effet, il détestait l'idée de s'opposer à ses parents comme ça… Et il n'avait pas pour habitude de se mettre son frère à dos. Néanmoins, il pensait –ou même savait- que Natalia en valait la peine.

« A quoi penses-tu, jumeau numéro 1 ?

- Je me demandais si tu m'appellerais par mon prénom un jour. Éluda-t-il, conscient que ses véritables pensées devaient rester secrètes.

- Mmh… non ! Et puis tous les couples se donnent des petits surnoms !

- Ah parce qu'on est un couple maintenant ?

- C'est ce que tous les gens de ce bar semblent croire…

- Eliott leur a dit pour… mercredi soir.

- Tu veux que je fasse une annonce pour te nettoyer de tous soupçons de traîtrises envers les tiens ? Je passerais sous silence le moment gênant où… tu… enfin, tu sais…

- Je sais. Acquiesça Raphaël avec une moue penaude. Je me rattraperais.

- J'espère bien… Alors, tu veux que je dise à tout le monde qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Non. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Et puis… ça briserait ma réputation ! »

Natalia se mit à rire, doucement mais un rire quand même. Elle but une gorgée de son Whisky Pur-Feu en dévisageant Raphaël qui était toujours aussi beau, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers la table où déjeunait sa famille. Eliott détourna immédiatement le regard et Raphaël revint vers Natalia.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

- Pas vraiment à dire vrai… Mes grands-parents ont décidé d'organiser un Bal des Débutantes le mois prochain. Mon cavalier : Ruggero Zabini !

- Sérieusement !?

- Sérieusement ! Bouda Natalia. Je déteste ce type… Je déteste mes grands-parents… Je… Bref, tout ça pour dire que les deux soirées d'affilé –celle de Poudlard pour la Saint-Valentin et celle de mes grands-parents… ça va être de la torture pure et simple ! »

Raphaël acquiesça avant de prendre la main de Natalia, remarquant qu'une table s'était libérée. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans se soucier de tous les regards qui pesaient sur eux. Le jeune homme allait poursuivre la conversation –se demandant en quoi consistait un Bal des Débutantes exactement, mais Démétria Flint apparut près d'eux comme une apparition diabolique.

« Natalia ! Potter ! Joli couple…

- Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'elle… Siffla Natalia entre ses dents sous le regard impuissant de Raphaël qui haïssait proprement Démétria depuis sa première année.

- Natalia, c'est toi que je cherchais à vrai dire ! »

Raphaël remarqua qu'elle parlait assez fort pour que tous l'entendent, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon… Démétria avait toujours su trouver le point faible des gens, et il ne doutait pas que Natalia –aussi forte soit-elle- en possédait elle aussi. Il aurait presque voulu prévenir Démétria, lui dire de ne pas faire quelque chose de regrettable car Natalia saurait sans doute la faire taire. Il savait d'instinct que Natalia n'était pas le genre de fille à attaquer –sauf quand on n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Oui, Démétria ?

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, pour avoir été si désagréable avec toi quand on s'est rencontré et puis à Poudlard. Je sais que ça doit être très dur pour toi. Tu dois avoir besoin de soutien.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Natalia.

- De ton père bien sûr ! Je veux dire… Si mon propre père m'envoyait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui parce qu'il se sentait incapable de me gérer, s'il se débarrassait de moi comme le tien l'a fait… Je le prendrais mal ! »

Natalia se figea, son sang semblait se glacer dans ses veines alors que son cœur se serrait à un rythme si étourdissant qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tous les regards de l'assistance s'étaient posés sur elle, curieux, inquisiteurs… L'excitation semblait s'être décuplée. Car ils adoraient ça. Voyeurs au possible, les élèves de Poudlard avaient l'impression d'assister en direct à un meurtre social et s'en réjouissaient tous –ou presque. En effet, à la table que Raphaël avait quittée, le silence était tout sauf excité. Nelly semblait prête à foncer sur Démétria pour l'assassiner alors qu'Eliott paraissait extrêmement gêné. Térence lui, avait simplement serré ses poings dans ses poches, se refusant obstinément à participer à _ça_. Démétria ajouta d'une voix douceâtre :

« C'est une sorte d'abandon au fond ! Ça doit être le pire sentiment du monde. »

Natalia planta son regard dans celui de Démétria, froide à faire peur alors que ses joues perdaient toute couleur. Raphaël eut l'impression d'admirer un chasseur en pleine chasse. Lui qui avait craint pendant quelques secondes que cette annonce soit trop dure à supporter pour elle, comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

« Oui, Démétria, sans doute. En fait, si tu veux une comparaison, je ressens sans doute la même chose que toi quand ton père t'envoie quelques gallions et des cadeaux pour compenser son absence ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as fêté ton anniversaire avec lui ? L'abandon, tu connais, non ? »

Le sourire de Démétria s'effaça quelques secondes, les regards des autres oscillant entre les deux jeunes filles se livrant un combat à mort. Raphaël espéra naïvement que ça se conclurait de cette façon, mais le sourire de la Serpentard réapparut et il commença à craindre le pire. Il n'avait pas tord.

« Oui, c'est plus ou moins la même chose… Mais, moi j'ai encore ma mère ! Alors que toi… C'est quoi déjà la version officielle ? Elle a voulu prendre un médicament et s'est trompée de potion ? Allons, Natalia, ta mère était une grande sorcière parait-il… Nous savons, toi comme moi, que ce n'était pas un accident ! Alors… Meurtre ou suicide ? Je penche pour la seconde hypothèse, et toi ? »

Un brouhaha résonna soudainement parmi les élèves, alors que tous auraient voulu plus de détails sordides pour avoir un sujet de discussion dès leur retour en classe. Les mains de Natalia tremblaient malgré elle sous la table. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, se fondre dans sa chaise… Ou fuir, prendre Raphaël par la main et l'entrainer dehors pour ne plus jamais s'exposer aux regards des autres. Mais voilà, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir. Elle se refusait simplement de céder. Non, elle était beaucoup plus forte que ça ! Elle n'avait jamais eu peur des filles comme Démétria. Elle valait plus qu'elle. Alors elle se leva lentement, tentant d'emprunter à sa colère la force nécessaire. Elle croisa le regard de Raphaël, et son sourire… Et sut qu'elle en était largement capable. Plantant ses yeux saphir dans ceux de Démétria, elle se mit à applaudir, hypocrite au possible. Ses lèvres formèrent d'elles-mêmes quelques mots.

« Bien joué ! »

Démétria fronça les sourcils, voyant dans cette ironie beaucoup plus de danger que tous ne pouvaient soupçonner.

« Leçon numéro 1, Démétria : quand tu veux détruire quelqu'un, commence par les petits secrets… Puis vas en crescendo ! Parce que là, c'est fini, tu as tout dit ! Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu pourrais avouer à tous, parce que tu as raconté les deux seules choses qui ne devaient pas se savoir ! Alors, maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Balancer les minables petits méfaits que tu connais sur moi ? Je vais te simplifier le travail ! Laisse-les imaginer le pire, parce que j'ai fait le pire ! Tu vas dire quoi ? Que j'ai organisé des soirées si atroces et orgiaques que la plupart des camés de Paris y étaient invités ? Que j'ai fait une overdose l'an dernier et que j'ai passé une semaine dans un centre ? Que j'avais des mauvaises notes parce que j'étais toujours en train de planer ? Que j'ai couché avec des types que je n'ai jamais revus –y comprit le cousin de Zabini ? Que j'ai conduit une voiture sans avoir le permis et que j'ai failli renverser quelqu'un ? Que les marques sur mes poignets ne sont pas dues à une quelconque tentative de suicide, mais parce que pendant un mauvais trip, j'ai eu l'impression que mon sang était empoisonné et que je devais absolument me vider ? Que j'ai failli sauter par la fenêtre de ma chambre parce que j'étais convaincue de savoir voler ? Que sais-tu d'autre sur moi qui vaille la peine d'être raconté, Démétria ? »

La jeune Serpentard resta silencieuse, comme tous les élèves qui –les yeux scotchés aux lèvres de Natalia- avalaient tous les mots qu'elle prononçait comme si elle apportait une parole divine. Raphaël se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Il savait bien évidemment qu'elle avait fait des bêtises. Elle-même avait dit être « no-limites », mais il lui semblait que toutes ces névroses étaient peut-être un peu trop complexes à supporter, même pour lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la quitter des yeux. Elle semblait si forte, si courageuse… Elle avait compris que Démétria ne trouverait rien à répondre et continua donc :

« Leçon numéro 2 : quand tu veux détruire quelqu'un, assure-toi que cette personne soit incapable de te faire souffrir à ton tour ! Parce que tu sais, moi aussi je sais pleins de choses sur toi… Et je n'ai même pas besoin de me renseigner pour ça ! Tu es… une petite fille à son papa. Tu finiras mariée à un type que tu détestes et qui te donnera envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il te touchera. Ta mère choisit encore tes sous-vêtements. Tous les soirs, tu passes des heures dans ton lit à lire des magazines sur « Comment séduire celui que vous aimez »… Et pourtant, tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu rêves de Zabini ou de Nott tous les jours… D'ailleurs, si Ruggero est comme son cousin, tu ne manques rien ! Tu écris « Démétria Zabini » ou « Démétria Nott » dans tes cahiers avec pleins de jolis petits stylos de couleurs et des petits cœurs roses partout. Bien sûr, une fois que le soleil se couche, tu ne fantasmes plus sur le mariage, les enfants et toutes ses niaiseries… Tu rêves juste de te taper un de ces deux types en te tripotant, étouffant tes gémissements dans ton oreiller pour ne pas te faire surprendre par tes amies qui pourtant font la même chose de leur côté ! Mais en fait, tes gémissements comme ton plaisir sont totalement fictifs parce que tu ne connais pas vraiment ton corps, et tu es la seule à avoir osé le frôler ! Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'il faut réellement toucher. Tu te contentes de simuler parce que tu imagines facilement que c'est de ça que ta vie sera faite : de simulations ! Je ne me trompe pas jusque là ?

Et leçon numéro 3 : ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Parce que tu sais, comme je sais, que je suis mille fois plus douée que toi à ce petit jeu ! Simplement parce que je suis tout le contraire de toi ! J'ai tout ce que tu n'auras jamais ! J'ai un cerveau et je m'en sers. Quand je rêve de quelqu'un, j'ai le courage de le lui dire. Et quand bien même ça ne se passerait pas comme je le souhaite, j'ai une imagination très fertile et je n'ai personnellement pas besoin de faire semblant ! J'ai eu le courage de contourner le chemin que mes parents avait tracé pour moi, ce que tu ne feras jamais… C'est peut-être un risque, mais je préférerais finir seule au fond d'un caniveau que de devenir ce que tu deviendras : une fille amère et aigrie qui se demande tous les matins pourquoi elle ne se fait pas sauter la cervelle ! Alors voilà, Flint, tu as avoué mes plus sombres secrets… Qu'est ce que ça t'a apporté ? Ta minute de gloire ? Parce que tu sais de qui on parlera demain, à Poudlard ? De toi ! Je t'avais prévenu. J'ai beau être le vilain petit gnome de la famille Malefoy, je reste une Malefoy. Alors, réfléchis bien avant de me faire une quelconque réflexion… Tu ne serais pas la première à finir très mal à cause de moi. »

Natalia ne donna même pas une chance à Démétria de répliquer. De toute manière, elle en aurait été incapable. La Gryffondor –et elle ne l'avait jamais autant été qu'en cet instant- quitta la salle sous les regards des élèves et de certains parents. Ils étaient tous admirateurs, elle le sentait. Mais surtout craintifs. Natalia comprit alors qu'elle était devenue la Reine de Poudlard, comme elle avait été celle de Beauxbâtons. Car tous savaient que se faire craindre de ses subordonnés était bien là le travail d'une reine.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Hi Hi Hi ! J'suis fana d'cette fin... xD enfin j'suis fana d'Natalia tout cOurt ! =D Franchement, n'est-elle pas parfaiiiite !? -complètement cinglée itou mais bon... Fin bref, première pitite scène Raphaël / Natalia -ne vous inquiètez pas, il n'a vraiment pas tout le temps ce genre de problèmes ! xD, Un ptit mOment magnon tout plein entre Térence & Nelly -sont-ils pas choupitrognons tous les deux ?, & pis bah Eliott pas vraiment là... C'chapitre avec Ruggero -y'a à une qui a qui ça a sûrement plu qu'on entende un ptit peu plus parlé de lui...-, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! =P Au prochain, bal de Poudlard & à celui d'après le bal des Malefoy... Et aucune des deux soirées ne va être de tout repos ! -bah wi, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle hein ! =P

Sinon, j'ai mis hier à 2h' du mat, le point final à cette fiction... J'ai dansé la macarena sur mon lit -c'est une image, hein, j'étais juste contente de finir, je n'ai pas vraiment dansé ! xD donc vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire dans huit semaines -normalement. Sinon, j'ai posté mon Os Remus/Hermione sur mon blog, mais je ne vous demande pas d'aller le lire, sauf si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir -jamais écris un truc aussi rasoir !... Humm, j'ai commencé à poster _Across Our Memories_ -mais bon, ça j'crois que vous l'avez tous capté xD, & là j'me suis lancée dans _Un jour, peut-être... _Enfin, de toute façon tout ça est dit sur mon blog comme toujours. Organisation ! xD

Humm, aussi je voudrais remercier _**Osalyne**_ -qui n'est pas inscrite & à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre directement- pour son "P.S". En c'moment, sur cette fic, c'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, parce que j'avoue que le review-pas-sympatoche m'avait pas mal... Bref' ! Donc, merci ! =D

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! - pas de nombre aujourd'hui (d'ailleurs, je précise que je poste tous les lundis dans tous les cas & que donc quand j'donne un chiffre, ce n'est pas du chantage-aux-reviews ^^') mais bon lâchez vous tout d'même ! =P_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 7 _ Raphaël**

_Stairway to heaven – Led Zeppelin._

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël admira un instant le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain commune des dernières années. Il resserra nerveusement le nœud de sa cravate avec un sourire. Il était beau. Contrairement à la plupart des garçons de son âge, le port d'une cravate sur une chemise ne le rendait pas ridicule. Ça le vieillissait un peu, lui donnait un air sérieux détonnant. Mais ses yeux réfutaient toute maturité de sa part. Son sourire malicieux le rajeunissait encore un peu. Pourtant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'âge adulte, sans pouvoir rebrousser chemin.

Le visage identique de son frère apparut à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un sourire, le même. Ils avaient exactement la même tenue, comme tous les autres garçons d'ailleurs qui n'avaient pas réellement envie de s'engager dans cette course au ridicule des costumes. Eliott se parfuma légèrement avant de quitter les lieux, laissant Raphaël seul avec ses pensées. Le jeune homme sortit pour la millième fois au moins l'invitation au bal de la Saint-Valentin que tous les élèves avait reçu.

_Saint-Valentin dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard._

_Thème de la soirée : Le coup de foudre._

_Venez costumés pour fêter la plus grande soirée que l'école n'ait jamais connue !_

Au bas de la petite fiche rose, un petit mot bien personnel avait été griffonné par une certaine blonde qu'il avait évitée durant les deux dernières semaines. _« Je t'assure que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée. Je m'arrangerais en tout cas pour qu'elle reste éternellement gravée dans ta mémoire… »._ Raphaël sourit autant à lui-même qu'à celle avec qui il aurait déjà voulu être. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Il avait bien une petite idée concernant ce qui pourrait rendre cette soirée inoubliable, mais se doutait qu'après son silence radio, Natalia n'allait pas s'offrir à lui aussi facilement.

Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, comme il le faisait enfant, jusqu'au sang. Il ne saurait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour expliquer son absence. Nelly même s'était remise à parler à Natalia après la scène du Chaudron Baveur. Mais lui s'en était senti incapable. Il avait soudain pris conscience qu'elle était capable de le réduire en bouillie au moindre faux pas. En bref, il avait sans doute eu un peu peur. Pourtant, dès l'instant où il avait reçu cette invitation personnalisée –plus que personnalisée d'ailleurs car il l'avait retrouvé sur son lit dans une enveloppe contenant également une petite culotte- son cœur n'avait cessé de s'emballer. Il suffisait qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que lui pour qu'il revoie cette petite culotte, et qu'il en imagine d'autres…

« Tu viens, Raphaël ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à Térence, lequel ne s'était pas non plus prêté au jeu des déguisements. Certains garçons s'étaient costumés en Cupidon ce qui les rendait extrêmement ridicules. La plupart étaient célibataires.

« J'arrive… »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, inspira profondément et suivit son meilleur ami. Oui, il était prêt à vivre une soirée mémorable. Bien qu'il ne sache pas encore à quel point elle le serait…

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent par-dessus ses épaules en une cascade blonde inimitable qui n'appartenait qu'aux Malefoy. Devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle où se tiendrait la fête de la Saint-Valentin, elle se demanda comment elle avait survécu aux derniers jours. Entre un Ruggero extrêmement collant qui ne cessait de la harceler pour tout et pour rien et les autres élèves qui semblaient être très intéressés par elle depuis qu'on l'appelait « La dealeuse qui couche avec n'importe qui », elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de respirer. Elle avait absolument tout organisé de cette fête, réussissant à faire passer en douce quelques sachets de drogues dissimulés dans des cœurs roses qui étaient offerts à l'entrée. Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques, mais s'en moquait cruellement. Après tout, si elle se faisait renvoyer, son père serait bien forcé de la récupérer. Ou peut-être que son grand-père la tuerait avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le prévenir…

Elle finit par entrer dans la Grande Salle qui était si rose que ça en donnait mal au cœur. La musique –choisie par ses soins- était néanmoins beaucoup plus plaisante que celles des précédentes années comme le disaient certains élèves. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà sur la piste, se déhanchant bizarrement. Natalia songea qu'elle aurait pu désormais écrire un livre sur les Anglais et faire un chapitre entier sur ce qu'ils ne savaient pas faire : draguer, humilier, danser… Les français étaient drôlement plus doués en la matière !

Elle se dirigea vers la table du buffet ouvert, s'emparant d'une pomme d'amour spécialement préparée par les elfes pour cette occasion. Nelly s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonne idée la drogue dans les décorations ! Les profs n'y ont vu que du feu ! Tu es venue avec qui ?

- Personne… Et toi ?

- Térence. Il n'avait pas de cavalière et moi non plus alors… Ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, hein ! C'est juste… Térence. »

Natalia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par cette façon qu'avait Nelly de ne pas voir ce qu'elle ne voulait voir. Si prompt à découvrir les secrets des gens et à les analyser, elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre que Térence était fou d'amour pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile à voir !

« Et pourquoi tu es venue toute seule, en fait ? La questionna Nelly en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'espère voir Raphaël à vrai dire. »

Nelly fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette réponse qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de toute évidence. Natalia ne comprit pas cet étonnement et interrogea la rouquine d'un regard.

« Et bien… Raphaël… Il…

- Quoi ? Il est venu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Insista Natalia qui n'avait jamais été très patiente.

- Non, mais… Après ce qu'il s'est passé au Chaudron Baveur, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de te voir. Alors, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il…

- Comment ça « il n'avait plus envie de me voir » ? répéta Natalia en réalisant que durant les dernières semaines, elle n'avait pas vraiment croisé Raphaël mais n'avait pas compris que c'était du fait du jeune homme.

- Tout ce que tu as dit sur toi… C'était assez… fou ! Nous faisons tout le temps des trucs de dingues, les garçons et moi… Mais toi, tu es un niveau au dessus. Je crois que ça lui a fait peur.

- Oh…

- T'a-t-il laissé croire que vous vous retrouveriez ici ?

- Non. Murmura Natalia du bout des lèvres.

- Alors… Je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'attendre à passer la soirée en sa compagnie. »

Natalia ne trouva rien à répondre et grignota sa pomme d'amour du bout des dents. Nelly s'éloigna finalement, retrouvant Térence sur la piste de danse. Non loin de là, Eliott tripotait allégrement une cinquième année assez mignonne dans sa robe rouge. Natalia chercha Raphaël du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle songea alors que Nelly avait parfaitement raison, Raphaël ne voulait pas la voir… Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, cette idée lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Personne ne la repoussait ! Jamais ! Et pour une première fois, elle aurait préféré que ça ne se passe pas avec un garçon qui lui plaisait à ce point. Cette soirée serait sans doute un fiasco finalement… Elle n'avait plus rien à en espérer.

Elle s'empara donc du petit cœur rose contenant la drogue fournie par Ballister, prête à planer juste pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il se passait au sol.

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël s'installa à une des tables vides, un verre de soda à la citrouille à la main. Son regard émeraude parcourut la salle, à la recherche d'une blondeur Malefoyienne qu'il cherchait depuis son arrivée. Il l'avait entraperçue en arrivant, mais elle s'était éloignée. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était un jeu… Peut-être une chasse au trésor ou un autre truc du genre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Natalia. Non, elle allait droit au but !

Il croisa le regard de son père, qui était venu en tant qu'invité de l'infirmière Ginny comme à toutes les autres fêtes. A croire qu'ils avaient besoin de chaperons… D'après l'état de certains, ils n'étaient pas très doués dans ce rôle. Raphaël continua à regarder les autres, qui dansaient –ou plutôt vacillaient sur leurs pieds, discutaient, s'embrassaient dans les recoins sombres ou sous les tables… Certains enseignants tentaient de calmer le jeu, mais d'autres avaient déjà laissé tomber. Raphaël savait que Natalia et Zabini auraient de sérieux ennuis si la provenance de toute cette drogue venait à être découverte.

Un rire attira son attention vers sa droite. Dans un coin, Ruggero et Jérémy caressaient habilement une jeune fille dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Elle ne tentait pas de se dégager, sans doute trop soule pour le faire. Alors que Ruggero embrassait son cou, Raphaël pu enfin voir qui était la jeune fille en question et fut saisit d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Ainsi, c'était ça sa façon de rendre cette soirée inoubliable ? Dans ce cas, elle avait réussi…

Raphaël détourna les yeux, n'ayant guère envie d'assister à ça. Il s'éloigna un peu, tournant le dos à la scène. Il s'approcha de sa petite sœur, laquelle semblait bouder sur sa chaise, seule.

« Et bien… Pas de cavaliers ? remarqua-t-il.

- Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie… bredouilla la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Allez… ça va ! Regarde-les ! Tu y gagnes au fond. Ils t'auraient juste broyé les pieds… Ils dansent comme des idiots. »

Cette réflexion eu le mérite de dérider Aly qui sourit un peu plus. Elle observa son grand frère, comprenant directement que quelque chose clochait. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, ayant aperçue Natalia quelques minutes plus tôt. Habituellement, elle évitait de se mêler des affaires de ses deux idiots de frères, mais cette fois ci, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« Tu sais… Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dans son état normal.

- Quoi ?

- Natalia Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas l'air très… sobre quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Et Zabini lui a donné autre chose que ce qu'il y avait dans les petits cœurs…

- Tu… Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine. Nott a dit qu'il suffisait de lui donner un peu de drogue pour qu'elle plane complètement et qu'elle accepte toute proposition… Et les Serpentards ont rigolé. »

Raphaël se tourna vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, découvrant qu'il était désormais vide. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour voir Ruggero et Jérémy quitter la salle, soutenant Natalia qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Elle n'arrivait plus à marcher toute seule, il le voyait malgré la distance les séparant. Il revint à sa petite sœur qui avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Aly, promets de ne jamais rien prendre de ce genre !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien avalé ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai donné mon sachet à un garçon de ma classe…

- C'est bien. Alors promets de ne jamais commencer ! »

La jeune brune acquiesça vigoureusement alors que son frère quittait les lieux en courant presque. Il n'était pas question que Natalia fasse quoi que ce soit dans un tel état. Raphaël énuméra mentalement toutes les drogues qu'il connaissait et qui auraient pu la faire planer à un tel point que la chute serait violente, mais l'adrénaline au lieu de dégourdir son cerveau l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement. Il repéra facilement les trois élèves, Ruggero étant assez bruyant comme toujours. Il s'arrêta en les voyant entrer dans une salle de classe, son cœur se serrant dans son torse. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna d'un geste brusque. Son père lui lança un demi-sourire et Raphaël bégaya bêtement :

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Que ce n'est pas à moi de m'en charger et que je ne dois pas laisser la colère m'aveugler et…

- Besoin d'aide ? »

Raphaël se figea sous le choc de cette simple phrase. Ainsi son père proposait de l'aider à envoyer Ruggero et Jérémy dans un cercueil ? Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'Harry voulait dire mais son fils le perçut de cette manière. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Harry s'éloigna en direction de la porte qu'avait refermé Jérémy. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se racla la gorge. Raphaël arriva près de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur. Natalia était maintenue au mur par Jérémy alors que Ruggero tentait de se débattre avec la robe de la jeune fille qui semblait complètement amorphe. Ils cessèrent toutes activités et se tournèrent vers la porte, stupéfiés.

« Éloignez-vous d'elle avant que je ne me charge de découper chacun des doigts qui la touchent actuellement. » Articula distinctement Harry, la rage déformant sa voix d'ordinaire si douce.

Raphaël ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux serpentards lâcher Natalia, laquelle s'écroula au sol, stone. Ruggero et Jérémy fusillèrent l'adolescent du regard, conscients qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre par sa faute et Harry s'approcha du duo en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche, la pointant sur eux.

« Raphaël, occupe-toi de Natalia. Je vais ramener ces deux là dans la Grande Salle. Apporte la jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ta mère vous y rejoindra. »

Il adressa un signe de tête peu amical aux deux Serpentards pour qu'ils bougent. Ils obéirent immédiatement. Avoir la baguette magique de celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps plantée devant soi ne devait être la chose la plus agréable qui soit. Raphaël se pencha au dessus de Natalia qui paraissait évanouie. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son front et cachaient son visage.

« Natalia ? Ouvre les yeux ! »

La jeune blonde tremblait légèrement, sans doute un peu de froid tant le tissu de sa robe était fin. Ses paupières se soulevèrent légèrement plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre véritablement les yeux. Elle sourit, faible et susurra :

« Raphaël… »

Le concerné cessa presque de respirer. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Par. Son. Prénom. Les mots se détachaient dans son cerveau alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait absolument dire quelque chose et vite. « Oui, c'est moi ! »… Non, il aurait l'air d'un imbécile. « Je suis là… » Non, trop film romantique pour moldu. Il devait avoir l'air spirituel !

« Non, c'est jumeau numéro 1 pour les intimes… »

Il eut envie de se gifler. La spiritualité, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il se racla la gorge, avant de grimacer, se demandant comment l'aider à se relever sans qu'elle ne se mette à vomir ou un autre truc du genre. Elle posa sa main sur son genou qui était au sol et bégaya :

« Tu sais quoi…

- Quoi ?

- T'es trop beau en costume… Comme… James Blond… Bond !

- Merci… Je crois. Natalia, tu peux te relever ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Au cœur !

- Tu as envie de vomir ?

- Non ! J'ai mal au cœur ! Comme si… on me l'avait déchiré en mille petits… tous petits morceaux… Tu as déjà eu mal au cœur, Raphaël ?

- Hum… On aura cette discussion quand tu seras capable de t'en souvenir d'accord ? Je vais te porter. »

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sous la nuque de la jeune fille, l'autre sous ses genoux. Il eut un peu de mal à se lever. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas si lourde, il avait un peu de mal à se relever d'aussi bas. Prenant appui de ses pieds, il réussi néanmoins à se mettre debout, vacillant légèrement sous le poids de Natalia qui semblait avoir à nouveau sombré. Il estima d'ailleurs que c'était préférable en vue du nombre de choses qu'elle disait à la seconde.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre l'infirmerie et il fut étonné de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas seuls. Le professeur Dumbledore était également présent et avait l'air grave. Ginny s'approcha de son fils avant de lui demander de poser Natalia sur l'un des lits. Le jeune homme obéit et laissa sa mère s'occuper de la blonde qui s'était endormie.

« Professeur…

- Raphaël. Peux-tu me dire d'où venait toute la drogue que nous avons trouvée dans les cœurs offerts à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ?

- Pourquoi je le saurais ?

- Mr Zabini et Mr Nott nous ont dit que toi et Natalia vous étiez occupés de la faire entrer dans l'école et qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsable de l'état de sobriété de Miss Malefoy. J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses, Raphaël, de ta part, de celle de ton frère et d'autres de tes amis… Mais vous avez distribué une drogue expérimentale extrêmement puissante à des adolescents ! Dont certains très jeunes !

- Ce n'est pas moi, professeur ! Je sais d'où vient cette drogue, mais je n'ai en aucun cas aidé qui que ce soit pour ce bal ! Natalia et moi ne nous étions pas parlés depuis… depuis deux semaines ! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait de toute évidence cru ce qu'avaient dit Ruggero et Jérémy. Le professeur Dumbledore ne parut néanmoins pas rassuré.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne mens pas ?

- Ma petite sœur et mes cousins étaient à cette fête ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inciter ma propre sœur à mettre sa vie en danger ! Et… Qu'est ce qui va arriver à ces deux imbéciles !?

- Si Miss Malefoy a pris la drogue de son plein gré, nous n'aurons pas notre mot à dire. Je peux toujours les punir, mais sans doute pas aussi gravement que ce que tu espères, Raphaël…

- Mais… Aly a entendu Nott et Zabini…

- Elle nous a prévenus. C'est ta petite sœur. Elle pourrait simplement dire ça pour te protéger… »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, contenant ainsi sa rage qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde. Harry tenta inutilement de calmer le jeu en reportant son attention sur Natalia.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne connais pas cette drogue… Je ne sais quel moyen utiliser pour purifier son sang. » Souffla Ginny, impuissante.

Elle observa le corps de la jeune fille, se demandant où elle avait pu cacher ce qu'elle n'avait eu le temps d'avaler. Raphaël comprit ce qu'elle voulait et s'approcha de Natalia, posant une main légèrement tremblante sur sa poitrine pour en défaire légèrement le corset de sa robe. Elle avait dissimulé quelques sachets contenant une poudre violette dans son bonnet de soutien-gorge. Il lança ce qu'il avait récupéré à sa mère qui ne cilla même pas, bien qu'elle ait une forte envie d'envoyer une gifle à son fils. Car il avait agi comme un professionnel de ce genre de cas… Sans doute parce qu'il en était un. Elle observa la petite poudre et fronça les sourcils.

« Raphaël, dis moi ce que c'est.

- Mam…

- Raphaël !

- Aucune idée. En général, la violette c'est de la Silymbréthine, mais là c'est plus… sombre. Ça a dû être coupé avec autre chose… »

Ginny grimaça en posant sa main sur le front de Natalia, bouillante de fièvre. Elle l'ausculta rapidement, remarquant les marques sur ses poignets, comme son fils les avait vus quelques semaines auparavant.

« Je suis certaine qu'elle a menti en disant qu'il s'agissait de cicatrices faites à cause de la drogue… Je ne comprends pas que vous souhaitiez mourir à ce point là !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Raphaël.

- Ne me dis pas le contraire, Raphaël… Elle se coupe les veines, et se drogue jusqu'à se mettre dans un état pas possible !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! On ne se drogue pas pour mourir... Juste pour risquer nos vies... Pour nous sentir vivant !

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen de ressentir ça ? » Railla sa mère.

Raphaël n'eut rien à répondre. Non, il n'avait pas trouvé… Il passa sa main sur le front de Natalia avant de s'éloigner de son lit, ne voulant pas paraître trop inquiet.

« Elle supporte bien la drogue. Dans quelques heures, elle sera sobre. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une montagne !

- Si justement… Cette soirée aurait pu mal tourner ! Très mal tourner ! répliqua le directeur. Je veux la voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin, et toi aussi Raphaël. Suis-je clair ? Pas d'excuses ! Et vous accepterez votre punition comme il se doit ! Ginny, occupez vous d'elle. Harry, j'aimerais te voir en privé avant que tu rentres chez toi. »

Les trois Potter acquiescèrent, conscients que l'autorité d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas de limite d'âge et qu'ils se devaient tous d'obéir.

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'installa à une chaise libre, observant les nombreux étudiants quelque peu avachis qui avaient dépassé toutes les limites à cause de petits cadeaux faits à l'entrée. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens ne supportant pas les drogues, l'alcool ou quoi que ce soit s'étaient laissés entraîner vers la débauche. Pour une fois, elle n'avait qu'à peine touché à ces substances prohibées. Elle n'avait guère envie de se mêler à cette foule de dépravés qui se tripotaient dans tous les coins.

Des mains aussi douces que celles d'un bébé se glissèrent autour de son cou avant de glisser vers ses épaules. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Térence. Il posa un léger baiser au sommet de son crâne avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait rien pris du tout, mais planait quand même légèrement, ce qui fit comprendre à Nelly que quelque chose avait été versé dans le punch. Térence lui lança un sourire, charmant à tout point de vue. Il était simplement adorable dans son costume noir. Sa chemise blanche avait été entrouverte et laissait découvrir un torse mince marbré de cicatrices. Ça lui donnait un air un peu sauvage assez séduisant.

« Tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Natalia ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Mmh… Tout le monde en a entendu parler. La seule chose qui se répand plus vite que la drogue, ce sont les commérages ici. Et regarde moi Zabini et Nott qui font les beaux là bas ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils n'aient pas été viré dès le moment où…

- Le professeur Dumbledore pensait arrêter la fête. Je ne crois pas que nous manquions quoi que ce soit dans tous les cas. Eliott est le seul à s'amuser. C'est qui la fille avec laquelle il danse ?

- Jenny. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien pris, sinon elle finira dans son lit… »

Un silence s'imposa entre eux quelques instants. Blasés. Lors de leurs petites fêtes, ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine et planaient généralement au même niveau. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais cette fois, ça virait plutôt à l'orgie inutile qui n'avait plus rien d'amusante à leurs yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » S'enquit Térence en l'entendant soupirer pour la dixième fois en dix secondes.

Elle acquiesça lentement et saisit la main qu'il lui offrit. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent la fête, soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter les autres élèves.

**°¤_¤°**

Eliott referma la porte du dortoir des filles d'un coup de pied avant de rejoindre la jeune fille l'attendant sur son lit. Jenny Walker, petite Gryffondor, sang-de-bourbe, attractive au possible… Elle qui s'était toujours refusée à lui était maintenant là à l'attendre, impatiente. Il retira sa veste avec une lenteur exagérée, jouant à la torturer. Il n'était pas pressé. Pourtant, il avait toujours voulu coucher avec elle, simplement parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Son acceptation la rendait beaucoup moins intéressante d'un seul coup. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se refuser une partie de jambes en l'air avec une petite vierge pas si effarouchée que ça.

Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la laisser glisser au sol. Le bruit intensif d'un vibreur attira cependant son attention, reléguant la jeune Jenny au second plan. Il s'approcha d'un des lits vides, remarquant un téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Il comprit rapidement qu'il appartenait à Natalia et s'en empara, se moquant totalement de certaines notions –comme celle protégeant la vie privée d'autrui.

L'écran illuminé clignotait et une photo de celle qui tentait de joindre Natalia était visible_. Appel Chloé_. Eliott contempla longuement le visage de ladite-Chloé et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

« Eliott… L'appela Jenny. Tu viens ? C'est le portable de Natalia, pose-le ! »

Eliott reposa le petit objet sur la table de chevet, regrettant de ne pas être seul pour répondre. Il prit alors la décision –décision due à l'absorption intempestive d'alcool- de déménager pour Paris dès la fin de ses études. En effet, les Parisiennes étaient sans doute les créatures les plus sublimes foulant cette Terre. Et cette Chloé en était une preuve vivante !

**°¤_¤°**

Térence fit rapidement apparaître une petite couverture sur laquelle Nelly et lui s'installèrent, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre un discours tel que « Tu ne sais donc pas que le gazon tâche !? » de la part de leurs parents respectifs. Comparé au bazar régnant dans le château, le parc semblait presque s'être transformé en lieu de culte. Nelly s'allongea doucement, observant le clair de lune qui brillait. Aucun nuage ne la cachait. Cette vision enchanteresse lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Le ciel noir était parsemé de mille petites étoiles dorées et de cet astre quasi magique à ses yeux.

« C'est magnifique, non ? » Murmura-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur la lune.

Il suivit ce qu'elle désignait et esquissa un sourire triste. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, se demandant s'il se moquerait d'elle, comme l'auraient fait la plupart des garçons de son âge. Mais non, il ne souriait pas comme les autres. Il avait l'air si mélancolique en cet instant qu'elle fut prise d'une envie de l'enlacer. Elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de chuchoter :

« Désolée… Ce n'est peut-être pas si beau que ça finalement…

- Si. Si, ça l'est. »

Il lui adressa un sourire plus vaillant avant de soupirer. Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel sombre. Il en profita pour l'admirer, comme il l'avait fait à son insu toute la soirée. Sa robe noire lui servait presque de deuxième peau, son corset rehaussait sa petite poitrine et ses jambes n'étaient couvertes que de collants fins, laissant l'occasion de l'imaginer nue… chose qu'il avait faite depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans cette tenue. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, si roux que même la nuit ne pouvait atténuer cette couleur flamboyante. Elle s'était à peine maquillée, comme toujours. Elle avait toujours dit que la mode du naturel reviendrait bientôt… Mais quand ?

« Qu'et-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Nelly en se redressant, le regardant étrangement avant de passer ses mains sur ses joues. J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Non. Non, tu es absolument parfaite… »

Elle parut rassurée et se rallongea sur la petite couverture, tremblant légèrement à cause du froid. Il l'imita, sentant son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine, comme pour en sortir. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui, se collant à son torse sans réaliser que ce genre de contacts pouvait sérieusement le faire sauter de joie. Il tenta de se calmer et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour la réchauffer. Ses doigts finirent par caresser ses bras, y formant quelques frissons qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le froid.

Il sentit que le souffle de Nelly s'apaisait au fil des minutes qui passaient et qu'elle se détendait. Il inspira, son torse se soulevant sans que la jeune fille n'y prête attention. Alors il se lança. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

« Tu sais… Je… J'ai beaucoup pensé à nous deux ces derniers temps. Ou même depuis longtemps. Et… Je crois, j'en suis même sûr que… Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus que de l'amitié. Je… Nelly, je… Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il ferma les yeux très fort, attendant un verdict. Qui ne vint pas…

« Nelly ? »

Il baissa légèrement le menton pour voir le visage de la jeune fille, craignant d'y lire une quelconque colère. Mais non… La jeune fille s'était simplement assoupie. Térence eut un petit rire, se moquant de lui-même. Il recommença à caresser le bras de Nelly, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. Il ne regrettait même pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu, comprenant que ça aurait pu ternir l'instant féerique qu'il était en train de vivre. Son regard se planta dans la lune, seule source de lumière. Il approuva silencieusement ce qu'avait dit Nelly un peu plus tôt. Oui, la lune était bien magnifique… Surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas seul.

**°¤_¤°**

Un léger souffle caressait sa joue. Le parfum musqué d'un homme lui titillait les narines. La force d'une étreinte la berçait doucement. Alors Natalia ouvrit les yeux, rassurée. Toutes ces choses ne pouvaient pas lui donner envie de se réveiller si elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle remarqua d'abord qu'elle était sur un lit et que sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux. Puis elle analysa rapidement ce qui lui avait donné envie de se réveiller. Le souffle sur sa joue n'était pas dû à une quelconque fenêtre ouverte mais à celui qui s'était endormi contre elle. Le parfum aussi lui appartenait. Et il la serrait contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire peluche. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se retourner pour voir à qui appartenaient ce souffle, ce parfum, cette étreinte… Mais il la serrait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Puis elle reconnut ces mains aux longs doigts fins qui étaient mêlés aux siens. Raphaël…

Natalia se détendit considérablement. Puis tenta de se souvenir des raisons de sa présence dans ce qu'elle pensait être l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se rappelait de quelques brides de conversations, de petites quantités de ce qui lui semblaient être de la Silymbréthine… De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais été si mal de sa vie à cause de la drogue. Et pourtant, elle n'en avait pas pris tant que ça. Elle se souvint rapidement de celui qui la lui avait offerte : Ruggero. Elle se promit de le massacrer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de plus de choses encore, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement et l'infirmière apparut. Natalia lui adressa un minuscule sourire alors que le regard chocolat de Ginny Weasley passait de sa patiente à son fils.

« Raphaël ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, lâchant Natalia pour finir sur le sol. Natalia se redressa sur le lit pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

« Quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais rester avec elle cette nuit et que j'ai accepté, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, Raphaël ! »

L'incriminé se releva en ronchonnant, massant son front –qui s'était cogné contre une petite table- avec ses deux mains. Il croisa le regard de Natalia et en oublia totalement sa mère.

« Natalia ! Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

La jeune blonde parut étonnée de ces questions entre lesquelles il n'avait même pas fait de pause, comme s'il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle. En vue de l'air fatigué qu'il arborait, c'était même sans doute le cas. Elle acquiesça simplement pour avoir la paix, se demandant de plus en plus ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle espérait n'avoir rien fait qu'elle pourrait regretter, mais sentait que c'était bien le cas d'après le regard de Raphaël et de sa mère.

« Très bien, Miss Malefoy… Je vais vous ausculter avant de vous laisser sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, mais je ne voudrais pas vous faire prendre de risques. Raphaël, va donc attendre dehors pendant ce temps.

- Mais, maman…

- Raphaël, il n'est pas question que je l'examine devant toi ! Oust ! »

L'adolescent enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon noir, et sortit en traînant des pieds. Ginny referma la porte derrière lui avant de se rapprocher de sa patiente, laquelle paraissait incroyablement gênée. Elle retira rapidement la blouse bleue qu'on lui avait sûrement mise durant la nuit et l'infirmière lui fit passer quelques tests.

« Et bien… Je crois que tout va bien. Vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

- Non… ça va. Je… Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée d'hier soir.

- Pas du tout ?

- Quelques bribes de souvenirs, mais… D'habitude, je me souviens tout de même de ce que j'ai fait. Et là… Ruggero Zabini m'a donné quelque chose… Et ensuite… C'est le noir complet.

- Et bien… Vous raconterez ça au professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais, vous savez ce qu'il m'est arrivé ensuite ? »

Ginny hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Raphaël s'est inquiété en vous voyant sortir avec Messieurs Nott et Zabini. Il vous a suivi et a compris que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal et qu'ils allaient tenter de profiter de vous. Mon mari… Le père de Raphaël était présent également. Il s'est occupé des deux Serpentards et Raphaël vous a ramené ici. Voilà toute l'histoire. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ça ? Raphaël a pourtant dit que vous aviez parlé un peu et que vous aviez été plus ou moins lucide pendant quelques secondes.

- Non… Non, je ne me souviens pas. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, impuissante. Elle savait que ça poserait quelques problèmes lorsque la jeune fille devrait raconter sa version de la fête de la veille au directeur. Au fond, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle estimait que Natalia avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Elle jouait trop avec le feu pour ne pas se brûler. Les répercutions étaient de son fait et personne n'y pourrait rien tant qu'elle ne se prendrait pas en main.

Natalia saisit tout ce que pensait l'infirmière rien qu'en voyant le regard que celle-ci lui lança. Elle grimaça avant de se lever, s'enroulant dans la blouse.

« Où est ma robe ? »

Ginny la lui tendit, récupérant le tissu d'un blanc éclatant sur le dossier d'une chaise. La jeune fille saisit rapidement sa robe et l'enfila en quelques mouvements, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée, vidée.

« Je peux y aller alors ? »

Elle n'attendit même pas que Ginny acquiesce et quitta les lieux sans plus tarder, ayant vraiment besoin d'air. Elle attrapa la main de Raphaël dès sa sortie, l'entraînant avec elle pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la mère de famille qui la jaugeait du regard avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Natalia avait toujours détesté qu'on la juge… Raphaël la suivit sans faire d'histoire, parvenant même à se caler sur son pas trop rapide. Il remarqua qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers le bureau du directeur, mais vers la tour d'astronomie. Étrangement, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la tour qu'il se permit de dire d'une voix railleuse :

« Si tu veux sauter, c'est sans moi ! »

Elle lâcha sa main et s'approcha des barrières, si vite qu'il s'en inquiéta un peu. Elle n'atteignit même pas le bord qu'il la maintenait déjà contre son torse.

« Même sans moi, tu ne sautes pas ! »

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse ferme et inspira son arôme à en perdre haleine pour se calmer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se décala un peu sur le côté, ne voulant provoquer trop de rapports de ce genre –trop tendres- entre elle et lui.

« Ta mère m'a dit que j'avais eu le temps de parler avant d'être complètement dans les vapes. Que t'ai-je dis ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si ça avait une réelle importance maintenant. Vu comme elle le regardait, ça en avait. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de marmonner :

« Tu as dit que tu avais mal au cœur… Au sens littéral du terme. Que tu avais… le cœur brisé, je crois. Et tu m'as demandé si ça m'était déjà arrivé…

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ?

- Qu'on aurait cette discussion plus tard… »

Natalia se rapprocha un peu de lui, l'air extrêmement faible ce qui était tout nouveau pour lui. Elle qui paraissait d'ordinaire si forte, si arrogante lorsqu'elle marchait, la tête haute. Et voilà qu'elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Pourtant après une vague d'incertitude, elle releva les yeux vers lui, plantant son regard assombri par les cernes dans le sien.

« Qu'ai-je dis d'autre ?

- Tu… Tu m'as appelé Raphaël. Pour la première fois… »

Il se demanda bêtement si elle accorderait autant d'importance à cette « première fois » là. Aucune réaction n'apparut tout d'abord sur les traits tirés de la jeune fille. Puis une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, frôlant sa bouche de la sienne.

« Raphaël… »

Elle l'avait répété d'une voix bien différente de celle de la veille. Plus sensuelle. Plus attractive que jamais. Que son nom parut beau entre ses lèvres… Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, attendant qu'elle se recule. Elle n'en fit rien. Alors sans plus d'hésitation, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa comme jamais on ne l'avait embrassée. Elle comprit instantanément que ce baiser là valait toutes les drogues du monde. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **bOum bOum BadabOum !... Humm... Bah d'abord, ptit rapprochement Térence/Nelly hihihi -sont toujours aussi choupytrognOn -mais faut que j'arrête de l'dire... Natalia & Raphaël qui ne sont pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde -_vous voudriez pas avoir envie d'vous voir en même temps & vous l'dire, non !?_ Et un Eliott toujours aussi... Comment dire ? eliott ! -uiui c'est un adjectif à partir de maintenant ! Et puis je sens que vous êtes plusieurs à avoir encore plus envie de tuer Ruggero & sa clique... Vous voulez une mauvaise nouvelle ? Cette envie va encore s'intensifier au chapitre d'après ! =P & puis voilà je crois que c'est tout !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! -j'ai retrouvé [ou plutot, ils m'ont retrouvés xD] certains lecteurs perdus alors ça fait plaiZ' ! Merci merci & continuez comme ça !

_Bisous Bisous Reviews Reviews ! - 16o ce serait l'pied... Uhm... xD mais bon 15o c'serait d'jà bien ! ^^'_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jeux de mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 8** **_ Natalia**

_Protège-moi – Placebo._

**°¤_¤°**

Ses lèvres, encore et encore. Natalia ne prenait même plus le temps de respirer. A quoi bon ? Sa bouche avait le goût de menthe, ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces… Elle aurait pu rester comme ça, scellée à lui, pendant des heures. Une éternité même. Elle sentit la main de Raphaël glisser sur sa hanche, la « forçant » à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ça lui coupa le souffle, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. L'air glacial contrastait avec la chaleur se dégageant de leurs corps, chaleur qui augmentait encore et encore à mesure que leurs baisers se multipliaient et se renforçaient.

Puis aussi soudainement que son excitation s'était élevée, tout s'arrêta. Elle réalisa que tout était beaucoup trop rapide, et surtout qu'elle planait réellement sans avoir avalé quoi que ce soit avant, ce qui était une grande première. Elle repoussa Raphaël avec violence et la magie de l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager disparut en un souffle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Haleta Raphaël en reprenant sa respiration.

- Euh… On doit aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, tu as oublié ?

- Non… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… Non, rien, laisse tomber ! »

Il paraissait en colère et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle s'excusa d'un regard avant de le contourner pour passer la porte, dévalant les escaliers en courant presque pour le fuir. Il la suivit de près cependant, craignant qu'elle ne tombe. Après tout, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures. Malgré le fait qu'ils se dirigent tous deux au même endroit pour la même raison, elle marcha devant lui, ne lui accordant plus un seul regard. Il coordonna ses pas à ceux de Natalia, restant pourtant dans son ombre comme pour respecter ce silence si soudain qui n'avait pas de cause à son humble avis.

Il s'en voulut instantanément de l'avoir embrassé avec une telle fougue. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir… Et il avait aimé ça ! Pourtant, à voir la réaction de sa complice, il avait été le seul à apprécier. Il se retrouva aux côtés de la jeune fille devant le bureau du directeur si vite qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir transplané. Mais non, elle l'avait juste fui avec tant d'empressement qu'ils avaient parcouru en cinq minutes une distance qui en valait le double. Il murmura le mot de passe que lui avait transmis son père avant de partir la veille et ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans l'escalier tournant, en silence… Il eut l'impression que ce silence là allait durer bien longtemps !

**°¤_¤°**

« Alors… Il n'a même pas pensé à vous renvoyer ? » S'exclama Eliott à voix basse tout en se penchant vers son frère.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard furieux depuis son bureau et les jumeaux baissèrent la tête en regardant leurs parchemins presque vierges qu'ils devraient rendre à la fin du cours. Mais la préparation théorique du Philtre du Mort Vivant leurs paraissait peu intéressant comparé à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières heures. Raphaël patienta quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux.

« Non. Je crois que papa doit y être pour quelque chose… Tu connais Dumbledore, il ne résiste jamais à notre père ! Je parie qu'il lui offrirait même son poste si papa le demandait !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Et Malefoy… Elle s'en est sortie aussi ? C'est incroyable… Je veux dire, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que papa ait aussi voulu l'aider. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Maman non plus d'ailleurs.

- Ils ne la connaissent même pas… Souffla Raphaël entre ses dents, toujours aussi énervé par les réactions de ses parents qui se permettaient de juger Natalia sur quelques événements.

- Tu sais, je crois que les parents n'apprécient pas vraiment les camés… C'est dans leur nature. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour ça !

- Je te rappelle que nous prenons parfois de la drogue, nous aussi ! Ça ne fait pas de nous des parias ! Et… Elle n'est pas que ça… »

Eliott haussa un sourcil tout en se penchant davantage sur sa feuille, le visage tourné vers son jumeau qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Sérieusement, Raphaël… Dis-moi que t'as couché avec elle ! »

Raphaël se contenta de sourire mystérieusement puis chuchota, proche de la jubilation.

« Non ! Mais on s'est embrassé ! »

Eliott resta sans bouger, attendant apparemment plus. Quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait _que_ ça, il regarda son frère comme si celui-ci était le dernier des idiots. Il répéta en articulant bien –s'adressant de toute évidence à une personne ayant de sérieux retards mentaux :

« Vous vous êtes _embrassés_ ?

- Oui…

- Et… C'est tout ? Je veux dire… Embrasser ? Rassure-moi, c'était au moins avec la langue ? Non, parce que sinon ta régression serait beaucoup trop fulgurante ! »

Raphaël griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il aurait une note catastrophique. Il s'en moquait… Il ne voulait plus répondre aux questions de son frère, réalisant au fur et à mesure que les moqueries de ce dernier ne l'atteignaient pas vraiment. Oui, il n'avait fait _que_ l'embrasser. Et aussi, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble à discuter, planant un peu. Mais ça, Eliott ne le savait pas. Raphaël ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait été incapable de coucher avec elle un soir. Pas par honte, mais parce qu'il imaginait facilement la réplique cinglante que son frère lui renverrait : « Si tu n'es pas capable de la prendre, je peux le faire à ta place ! Elle ne verra même pas la différence ! ». Non, Raphaël en avait un peu assez des railleries continuelles de son jumeau. Il n'était définitivement plus sur la même longueur d'ondes que ce dernier. Et il n'avait surtout plus envie de faire semblant.

Il observa Natalia se lever de sa chaise et tendre son parchemin au professeur Rogue avant de sortir. Elle avait fini avant tout le monde. Il se souvint que ce soir là, elle allait à son Bal des Débutantes. Il espérait avoir l'occasion de lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Du baiser. De l'après. De cette distance qu'elle avait entretenue tout le reste du temps. Il savait qu'elle lui mentirait, elle était douée pour ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table partagée par Nelly et Térence. Lequel d'entre eux serait le plus apte à l'aider pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait ?

« Mr Potter, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de travailler, je vous demanderais de quitter les lieux ! Lança le professeur Rogue avec un air mauvais qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Vous écoperez bien évidemment d'une retenue et d'un T… »

Les visages des autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui, curieux et attendant apparemment qu'il se fasse étriper ou ridiculiser avec des sourires sadiques. Térence lui adressa un regard voulant sans doute dire « Reste assis ! Ne joue pas au con ! » alors qu'Eliott lui souriait, provoquant. Raphaël finit par se lever avec son parchemin sur lequel seuls son nom et l'énoncée de l'exercice étaient notés. Il posa le bout de papier sur le bureau de son enseignant qui crispait sa mâchoire, puis récupéra ses affaires et quitta les lieux sans plus tarder, sachant très bien qu'il serait puni dans les prochains jours.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia se faufila dans son dortoir avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle remonta légèrement la couverture sur elle en frissonnant. Malgré la potion qu'elle avait avalée le midi même, elle avait toujours aussi mal au cœur –envie de vomir cette fois ci- et se doutait bien que cette impression ne passerait pas avant bien longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, mal à l'aise.

La soirée qui l'attendait risquait bien de ne pas être de tout repos. Elle devrait danser avec Ruggero et sourire, fausse au possible. Elle se doutait bien que son grand-père ne laisserait pas passer le moindre faux pas et bien qu'elle désire à tout prix le mettre en rogne, elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée finisse trop mal... Surtout que son père serait là. Elle espérait qu'en se comportant bien, il accepte de la reprendre chez lui. Elle pourrait ainsi retrouver sa vie d'avant… Une vie certes imparfaite, mais une vie normale, sans dangers. Sans Raphaël. Et c'était bien ça le problème : Raphaël. Lequel l'avait suivi des yeux toute la journée. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer pour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes… Pour se souvenir du goût de sa bouche, de sa manière de l'embrasser, de son odeur… De tous ces petits détails dont elle ne se souvenait généralement pas car elle était trop défoncée pour le faire.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et elle revint sur Terre, tentant d'effacer ce sentiment de frustration indescriptible qui menaçait de la rendre folle. Nelly s'allongea de travers sur son lit, adressant un sourire à sa compagne de chambre, laquelle se releva, l'air affolé.

« J'ai embrassé Raphaël ce matin… »

Nelly se releva, demandant du regard « Et alors ? » avant de faire une moue un peu étrange qui aurait peut-être pu passer pour un sourire extrêmement tordu.

« C'est bizarre… Je pensais que tu étais le genre de fille à avoir embrassé déjà mille garçons et à faire même plus que les embrasser. »

Natalia s'effondra sur son matelas en soupirant d'exaspération et Nelly se mit debout avant de la rejoindre.

« Ok… Tu as embrassé mon cousin… Et quoi ?

- Et bien… Je l'ai embrassé ! C'était… surprenant !

- Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

- Non… C'était génial… Il n'est pas du genre à battre un record de tournis de la langue, ni à saliver comme un Saint-bernard, ni à faire des bruits ridicules… Non, il embrasse vraiment bien.

- Alors où est le problème ? Tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui ? Parce que si ça peut te rassurer, je crois qu'il est à deux doigts d'imaginer les prénoms de vos enfants… »

Natalia ronchonna quelques mots en français, mots qui échappèrent à Nelly bien qu'elle comprenne l'intention de ce vocabulaire déplacé.

« Premièrement, je suis une Malefoy ! Je suis assez bien pour tout ce que j'entreprendrais ! Je suis une Malefoy ! Et… Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas peur. »

Nelly se retourna de côté pour jauger Natalia du regard, comprenant sans difficulté que celle-ci était en train de lui mentir. Ou peut-être de se mentir à elle-même. Mais Nelly ne voulait en aucun cas lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou –pire- lui annoncer des vérités qu'elle-même aurait eu du mal à accepter. Alors elle resta silencieuse. Finalement Natalia réengagea la discussion.

« Ce soir… ça va juste être abominable de devoir me contrôler afin de ne pas tuer Zabini ou Nott !

- Pourquoi te retenir dans ce cas ? railla la rouquine avec une moue sadique à faire peur.

- Mon père sera là. Si je me comporte bien, peut-être que je pourrais rentrer chez moi…

- Qu'est ce que la France a que nous n'ayons pas !?

- Mmh… Les meilleurs croissants du monde… Mes amies… Des appartements hors de prix où faire la fête toutes les semaines… Des magasins par centaines…

- Euh, Natalia ! Tu as des magasins ici aussi ! Quant aux amies… Je veux bien les remplacer moi ! Les lieux où faire la fête, nous en avons des dizaines dans ce château ! Pour les croissants… Je crois que l'Angleterre se défend sacrément bien avec le pudding !

- Je déteste ça… le pudding. Ajouta Natalia après une grimace dégoûtée.

- Bah, tu aimes le thé ? Nous en avalons par litres tous les jours ! Et puis, l'Angleterre, c'est génial comme pays quand on aime boire. De la bière par exemple ! Ou du Whisky ! Tout ça pour te dire que tu pourrais facilement vivre ici. Le problème c'est que tu t'es tellement dit que vivre ici serait la pire chose au monde que tu ne réalises pas que ça pourrait être bien… »

Natalia se tourna vers Nelly, sourcils froncés. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que la rouquine voulait dire mais ne saisissait pas en quoi ce problème la concernait. Pourquoi aimerait-elle l'Angleterre au fond ? Pour la pluie, la grisaille, le froid, ses grands-parents, les Serpentards, le pudding et les tartes à la citrouille ? Non… Peut-être pour Poudlard, pour les cours de Potions du professeur Rogue, pour les discussions avec Nelly qui n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer comment punir les élèves qu'elle n'aimait pas sans que ça passe pour de l'abus de pouvoir, pour Térence qui même en restant muet pouvait la faire sourire, pour Eliott qui l'agaçait un peu trop, pour les lèvres de Raphaël…

Nelly se redressa encore, en appuie sur ces coudes. Son regard brillait de malice et elle souriait. Natalia comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Miss Malefoy, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vous ferais aimer Poudlard comme si vous étiez au paradis !

- Au paradis ? répéta Natalia, imperceptiblement narquoise.

- Oui… enfin au paradis des démons tels que nous ! Sex, Drugs and Rock'n roll sont au programme de la semaine de débauche qui nous attend ! Annonça Nelly avec un immense sourire espiègle. Je vais tout organiser ! Seulement toi, moi, Térence et les jumeaux ! Uniquement nous cinq qui allons changer le monde étroit de cette école ! Notre but ? Exterminer toute trace de mesure et de maintien dans ce château !

- C'est définitif : tu es une grande malade !

- Allez, Natalia ! On va bien s'amuser… S'il te plait ! »

Nelly lui adressa une moue si charmante de chiot que Natalia n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de se laisser avoir ainsi.

« Ok, ça marche… »

Un hurlement de joie strident lui répondit et elle éclata de rire.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia avait toujours aimé les fêtes. Elle se souvenait toujours de celle organisée pour ses huit ans par sa mère. Toutes ses camarades de classe étaient présentes, il y avait des ballons roses partout et des cadeaux éparpillés dans chaque coin de l'immense salon où elles étaient toutes installées. Et la musique résonnait contre les murs de l'appartement, si fort que les voisins s'en étaient plaints le soir même. Elle était épuisée à la fin de ce goûter et s'était endormie sur ses devoirs. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, sa mère était là et la bordait. Elle n'avait ajouté que quelques mots avant de quitter la pièce : « Voilà une future parfaite petite fêtarde… » Les années suivantes, il y avait eu d'autres fêtes, d'abord avec sa mère, puis sans elle, mais plus aucune n'avait atteinte la perfection de la première.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, Natalia revit parfaitement les images de cette fête et comprit que le Bal des Débutantes en serait l'opposé. Les filles portaient toutes des robes d'un blanc immaculé, prêtes au mariage. Les garçons ressemblaient à des pingouins. Elle regretta instantanément que Raphaël ne soit pas là. Lui, au moins, était beau dans ce genre de tenues. Tout était blanc et noir, et par conséquent, mortellement ennuyeux. Il y avait plus de vieux que de jeunes, ce qui n'était pas très logique pour un Bal des Débutantes. La plupart avaient dû faire leurs débuts au 19ème siècle.

Natalia avança parmi la foule, recherchant mécaniquement la seule personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle repéra rapidement des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens ou presque et se rua sur l'homme à qui ils appartenaient.

« Papa ! »

Drago se retourna rapidement, échappant –de toute évidence avec soulagement- à Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Il adressa un sourire à sa fille avant de s'approcher d'elle, légèrement hésitant. Il craignait de toute évidence qu'elle soit toujours en colère contre lui. Pourtant, Natalia avait bel et bien décidé de jouer la carte du bonheur absolu –et surtout pure- qui lui ferait gagner un voyage retour pour son monde. Elle étreignit son père qui accepta ce câlin improvisé, tout en sachant parfaitement ce que faisait sa fille. Il embrassa le sommet de son front, comme toujours et se lança :

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien mon _papounet chéri_ ! Et toi ?

- Bien… Jolie robe.

- Grand-mère a toujours eu bon goût. Commenta Natalia en ayant la brève impression d'avoir avalé du cyanure rien qu'à l'idée des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- C'est cela, oui… Railla Drago avec un sourire narquois. Viens donc par là, asseyons-nous un peu… avant que ta grand-mère ne nous repère ! »

Natalia le suivit vers une table vide où quelques apéritifs étaient disposés. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas tendre la main vers l'une des boissons alcoolisées ornant la nappe blanche. Drago la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de chuchoter :

« Gryffondor, hein ?

- Oui. »

Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes, songeur, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Gryffondor… Ce nom ne lui inspirait que dégoût et mépris. Sa mémoire n'arrivait pas à retrouver quelques points positifs à cette maison. Il ne pensait que Potter, Weasley et autres désagréments. Natalia baissa les yeux sur les volants de sa robe de bal.

« Tu es fâché ?

- Pour Gryffondor ? Non, non, pas du tout… Dans son école, en Suisse, ta mère faisait partie de la maison des Winkelried, les plus courageux… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Et puis, j'ai rencontré quelques Serpentards… Encore plus stupides que leurs parents ! J'espère que les Gryffondors sont plus vifs que ça !

- Oui… Ils sont gentils pour la plupart. Certains ont un peu de mal au vue de mon seul nom de famille. Mais d'autres… Ce sont des gens biens.

- Tant que tu ne deviens pas amie des enfants Potter, Weasley, Granger… Londubat… hum… Thomas… Brown…

- Papa, tu es en train de tous les citer ! fit remarquer Natalia.

- Oui, sans doute… Admit ce dernier. En tout cas, je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent être pires que les gens que tu fréquentais à Paris. »

Natalia se remémora sa dernière conversation avec Nelly et eut très envie de répliquer : « Mon vieux papa, si tu savais ! » mais n'en fit rien. Elle devait absolument jouer à la petite fille parfaite dont le retour était absolument obligatoire.

« Papa… Tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux et… Je me disais…

- Non, Natalia. Coupa simplement Drago en repoussant un peu sa chaise vers l'arrière, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de sa fille en cas de crise.

- Mais… Je vais bien ! Tout va absolument bien et… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruggero apparut entre son père et elle, se présentant d'une poignée de main qui faisait très adulte, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile snob possédant le cerveau d'un Scroutt à Pétard.

« Mr Malefoy, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Natalia m'a tellement parlé de vous… Je m'appelle Ruggero, Ruggero Zabini. Vous étiez un ami de mon père. »

Drago se leva pour serrer la main que le jeune métis lui tendait, heureux d'avoir évité le pire avec sa fille, qui paraissait sérieusement en colère.

« Le fils de Blaise, je présume… Conclut Drago.

- Oui, Monsieur. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter votre fille pour une danse. Ça ne durera que quelques minutes…

- Bien sûr. Natalia ? »

La jeune fille grimaça en se mettant debout, adressa un regard furieux à Ruggero qui sourit, persifleur. Elle n'avait pas le choix, autrement son père aurait compris qu'ici aussi elle n'avait pas que des amis. Ruggero la conduisit au centre de la piste de danse et l'entraîna violemment contre son torse, lui faisant presque mal. Elle serra les dents.

« C'est une valse ! Nous ne sommes pas censés être aussi proches !

- Tu ne vas pas me ridiculiser comme la dernière fois, n'est ce pas ? À partir de maintenant, Natalia, ce n'est plus un jeu entre nous…

- Il n'y a pas de « entre nous » qui tienne ! Persifla la jeune fille en plantant son regard assassin dans celui sincèrement sadique de son partenaire.

- Tu crois ? Le Professeur Dumbledore a parlé avec mes parents ce soir après la classe. Il leur a dit que j'avais essayé de te violer… Hors, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu étais simplement défoncée, comme durant les trois dernières années de ta vie. Et il n'est pas question que toi ou ton prince charmant de Potter, vous foutiez en l'air mon avenir !

- C'est toi qui fous en l'air ton avenir, Zabini ! Et laisse Raphaël en dehors de ça.

- Sinon quoi ? Sois réaliste, Natalia… Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils… Les enfants de longues lignées de très puissants sorciers. Des enfants de gagnants ! Notre avenir est tout tracé… si tu laisses les choses suivre leur cours. Dans quelques années, Potter travaillera sûrement pour moi. Pendant que je serais à la tête d'un des bureaux du Ministère, il sera en train de traficoter je-ne-sais-quelle-machine comme son grand-père, ou en train de chasser les bons Sangs-Purs qui se battent pour la pureté du sang comme son foutu paternel, tout ça pour un patron tel que moi ! Et pour un salaire de misère… Alors, Natalia, que souhaites-tu ? La maison au bord du lac tous les étés ou une maison en banlieue avec tes trois gamins pleurnichards ? »

Natalia eut un petit sourire, plus moqueuse que jamais. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle trouvait drôle dans ces mots. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds –abimant de fait ses talons hauts- et murmura près de son oreille :

« Tu sais quoi, Zabini ? Mon père gagne plus par mois que ce que le tien gagne en un an… L'argent n'est pas une chose qui m'intéresse, je n'en manque et n'en manquerais jamais. Alors, trouve autre chose pour m'attirer. Car quelque soit le portefeuille de l'homme avec lequel je terminerai mes jours… J'aurai toujours plus ! Le manoir, la maison en banlieue, la maison au bord du lac, le chalet à la montagne… Et les trois enfants qui ne te ressembleront jamais ! »

Elle se détacha de son étreinte sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il comprit que le morceau était fini et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir davantage sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il serra les poings dans les poches de son pantalon avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Démétria suivait du regard Natalia, qui avait rejoint son père à l'autre bout du salon. Elle se tourna vers Ruggero qui paraissait furieux et amer, aussi hostile que d'ordinaire lorsque ses plans ne fonctionnaient pas comme il l'avait prévu.

« Alors, Ruggero ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On suit ton plan ! Je veux qu'elle disparaisse ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Le soleil se couchait sur le jardin, envoyant des rayons orangés aux alentours et sur la table qui avait été dressée dans le jardin des Potter, sous la véranda chauffée par magie. Comme d'ordinaire, le week-end était une bonne raison de se retrouver, et cette fois, même Arthur et Molly étaient présents. Le repas était aussi festif que d'ordinaire, bien que Raphaël paraissait complètement ailleurs. Sirius finit par le remarquer et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Mon dieu, tu as l'air possédé ! L'amour ? À ton âge ? »

Raphaël baissa les yeux en sentant tous les regards se porter sur lui aussi rapidement que si on venait de lui diagnostiquer une maladie très grave… Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Eliott –toujours aussi sensible aux sentiments d'autrui- lança d'une voix claironnante :

« Dis pas ça, Sirius ! Je parie que ça tuerais papa !

- Depuis quand Harry a-t-il un problème avec l'amour ? Il est marié depuis trois millénaires à la même femme ! Fit remarquer son parrain avec un haussement de sourcils soupçonneux.

- Vingt ans, Sirius… Corrigea Harry. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Juste avec le sujet des émois de mon fils… »

Molly et Arthur parurent légèrement inquiets, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs petits enfants. Nelly, elle, était trop gênée pour parler, agacée par les conversations au sujet de Natalia, qui n'avait rien de celle que décriraient son oncle et sa tante si la conversation se prolongeait. Térence soupira, mal à l'aise lui aussi. Un court silence pesa sur la tablée alors que Sirius scrutait Raphaël de son regard sombre.

« Hum hum… Qui est-ce, jeune homme ? Si elle a plus de trente ans, même moi je désapprouve ! Si c'est une nouvelle enseignante de Poudlard, j'applaudi ! Les relations profs-élèves ont quelque chose de…

- Sirius ! Coupa Hermione avec un regard qui aurait tué plus d'un homme.

- Désolé de m'être égaré du sujet. Bref, qui est cette charmante créature qui te donne envie de tourner le dos à ta charmante famille ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de tourner le dos à ma famille. Ronchonna Raphaël sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

- Encore heureux ! Mais alors, qui est cette fille ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire des secrets à ton tonton Sirius ? » Minauda ce dernier alors que Raphaël soupirait.

Comprenant que son filleul ne répondrait pas et qu'aucune des autres personnes présentes à table ne voulait lui en dire plus –car c'était beaucoup plus amusant de le voir réfléchir, il se remémora tous les derniers prénoms de jeunes filles qu'il avait entendu. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour frapper ses jambes des mains en s'exclamant :

« La fille Malefoy ! »

Eliott se mit à applaudir comme un idiot –qu'il était réellement sur ce coup là et ses grands-parents se figèrent.

« Malefoy ? répéta Molly, de plus en plus soucieuse. Il y a une Malefoy à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Et ce n'est pas la peine de dire son nom avec un tel dégoût, mamie ! Réprouva Nelly en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle est très gentille… »

Eliott leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua froidement, de plus en plus méchant :

« Sérieusement, toi aussi t'es devenue une « Protégeons notre sainte Natalia ! » ? Elle n'a pas besoin de ça… Elle a déjà trouvé son dieu pour la protéger ! Et ce dieu là s'appelle : Ectasie ! »

Raphaël se leva d'un bond, serrant les poings qu'il était prêt à balancer au visage de son jumeau s'il le fallait. Nelly se mit debout à son tour et articula :

« Raphaël, assis ! Et toi, Eliott, ferme la un peu ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a jeté dès ta première tentative de drague minable que tu dois être désagréable ! Sur ce, j'ai besoin d'air… Et je préférerais ne pas être là quand vous critiquerez la première amie fille que j'ai ! »

Elle quitta la table avant d'entrer dans la maison. Térence faillit se lever à son tour pour la suivre, mais n'osa pas le faire de peur d'envenimer la situation. Raphaël se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, silencieux et surtout très pâle. Sa petite sœur, qui s'était rendue invisible au cours des dernières minutes comme le reste des plus jeunes, chuchota :

« Alors… t'es amoureux ? Je veux dire… Vraiment ? Parce qu'elle est drôlement belle !

- Ouais, il est_ a-mou-reux_ ! Chantonna Eliott en riant. Je me demande tout de même s'il le sera toujours autant une fois qu'elle sera passée dans son lit…

- Eliott. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces réflexions. L'interrompit Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Désolé, papa… Mentit-il, car il n'était pas désolé du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois qu'il aura enfin conclu, elle redeviendra une fille banale sans intérêt… Il faut juste qu'il arrive à mener à terme toute cette histoire. Et ensuite, fini ! Bye bye, arrogante petite junkie !

- Eliott, arrête ! s'emporta Térence. C'est ton frère… Tu pourrais être plus sympa ! Tu es comme ça simplement parce que pour une fois, une fille t'a résisté…

- Oui, Térence, tu as raison, je t'avais oublié toi… Cette histoire d'« aller jusqu'au but » tient aussi pour toi ! Une fois que tu auras enfin couché avec Nelly, tu arrêteras de la regarder comme si elle était une sucrerie et tu pourras passer à autre chose ! »

Térence se figea, comme tous les autres qui ne cachaient pas leur surprise. Finalement, le lycanthrope se leva lentement, repoussant sa chaise en la tenant si bien que Raphaël s'imagina un instant qu'il pourrait la fracasser contre le crâne d'Eliott. Mais il ne fit rien de tel, fidèle à lui-même, aussi calme en apparence que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, au lieu de simplement s'en aller, comme il l'aurait normalement fait, il déclara, la voix légèrement tremblante :

« Sérieusement Eliott, tu ferais mieux de te calmer. Parce que crois moi, aucun d'entre nous n'attendra que ta petite crise ne se passe comme si de rien n'était. Trouve toi donc d'autres abrutis pour faire tes devoirs à ta place, te dire si oui ou non tu as déjà couché avec telle fille ou pour te couvrir à chacune de tes conneries de dégénéré ! Et à partir de maintenant, ignore donc mon existence, je m'en porterais beaucoup mieux ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Eliott de répliquer, Térence quitta la table comme l'avait fait Nelly et s'enfonça dans la maison. Un lourd silence s'installa et plus personne n'osa le briser, trop angoissé à l'idée de dire une autre bêtise qui rendrait cette soirée encore plus longue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**°¤_¤°**

Le repas précédent la présentation des Débutantes était la meilleure occasion au monde pour colporter des ragots et demander –totalement innocemment bien sûr- à telle ou telle personne ce qu'elle devenait. Ces femmes de la bonne société avaient un goût prononcé pour les scandales et adoraient entendre parler de divorces, d'adultères ou de pertes de travail pour cause de restriction budgétaire. Pour Natalia, il s'agissait davantage d'un tour de force. Elle parvint –non sans mal- à occuper la chaise la plus proche de son père et engagea la conversation une fois le repas servi.

« Tu sais, papa, quand je te disais aller mieux, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises ici !

- Un mois sans erreur, quel miracle ! Se moqua Drago en s'emparant avec circonspection d'une tartine de foie gras. Et ta grand-mère m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier au bal.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille en se demandant si tout avait été évoqué ou seulement certaines parties de la soirée.

- Le fait que tu étais tellement droguée que tu as fini à l'infirmerie.

- Papa, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

- Plus d'excuses, Natalia. De plus, je dois te parler de certaines choses… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, percevant sans difficulté que son père évoquait là la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à lui rendre visite. Il n'aimait pas les fêtes, les bals… Il avait toujours dit que tout ça était bien hypocrite. Et pourtant, il était là ! Et il n'était certainement pas venu pour elle… Elle inspira profondément, sentant une boule de nerf se développer dans sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration, si bien qu'elle fut prise d'une envie de vomir.

« Me parler de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a quelques mois. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé étant donné que tu n'allais pas très bien et que je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Ajouté à ça… je n'étais pas encore certain que c'était quelque chose de sérieux à l'époque.

- Et maintenant ?

- Nous -Clémence et moi- avons décidé de nous installer ensemble. Elle a deux enfants de huit et six ans… Elle travaille dans mon agence. Elle te plairait. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé, sachant très bien que ça ne se déroulerait pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait.

- Ils vont vivre chez nous ? Articula bêtement sa fille, n'ayant entendu que la première phrase, la plus importante.

- A dire vrai, non. L'appartement a beau être grand, j'ai toujours aimé avoir de l'espace tu le sais. Nous allons donc déménager. J'ai toujours rêvé de quitter le centre de Paris pour avoir une vraie maison… Et je crois que si je ne fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

- En… Province ? Tu déménages ?

- Nous déménageons. Corrigea Drago.

- Je… J'aime Paris, papa ! J'aime la ville… Je…

- Je garderais de toute façon l'appartement, Natalia. Ce sera un pied-à-terre. Pour toi… Et de toute façon, tu es majeure. Tu ne seras pas forcée de vivre avec nous à la fin de tes études, même si je sais très bien que tu retourneras vivre en France, vu que c'est là que tu sens chez toi. »

La phrase « à la fin de tes études » résonna plusieurs fois dans l'esprit de Natalia qui sentit un frisson très désagréable la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Ça faisait trop. Trop d'un coup. L'Angleterre, ces grands-parents, tous ces gens nouveaux qui entraient dans sa vie, son père qui profitait de son absence pour s'en offrir une nouvelle, cette femme et ces enfants –qui eux ne faisaient sans doute pas encore de bêtises… Trop. Trop. Trop. Un vertige la saisit et elle s'obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Elle eut l'impression d'être enfermée dans une bulle alors que les voix ne lui parvenaient que déformées.

« Natalia… Je sais que c'est dur, mais… »

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort, crispant ses doigts contre ses couverts d'argent, comptant jusqu'à 10… 100… Elle aurait voulu transplaner, se retrouver dans l'un de ses clubs de la capitale où sexe, drogues et autres styles de débauches étaient proposées à outrance… Juste pour ne pas être là. Ou mieux, revenir au matin même –qui lui semblait déjà appartenir à une autre époque- où les lèvres de Raphaël s'étaient posées sur les siennes pour le plus merveilleux baiser de son existence.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ignora royalement son père, qui avait compris que la partie était finie. Il avait mal choisi son moment de toute évidence. Il se demanda si elle n'aurait pas pu se réjouir pour lui au lieu de faire la tête, mais ne s'interrogea même pas sur les raisons qui poussaient la jeune fille à faire la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de la prendre à part qu'elle quitta la table dès la fin du repas, rejoignant l'étage sans se soucier des paires d'yeux la dévisageant.

Elle fut interpelée dans le couloir menant à sa chambre par Démétria Flint, laquelle lui adressa un sourire d'une hypocrisie indescriptible en s'approchant d'elle.

« Alors… ça va ? Tu sais on va bientôt devoir défiler ! Tu redescends vite, n'est ce pas ?

- En quoi ça te concerne exactement, Démétria ?! Toi et Zabini, allez donc faire de beaux petits Sangs-Purs et lâchez moi ! J'ai mieux à faire que dégonfler vos égaux démesurés ! »

Elle tourna les talons, trop en colère pour remarquer les émotions passant sur les traits de sa condisciple : la soif de vengeance et le bonheur d'être si proche du but. Natalia s'approcha de sa chambre, si mal qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : récupérer la petite dose de Méthadragone cachée dans sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, prête à la claquer pour évacuer un peu de sa rage. Elle se figea cependant, incapable de bouger. Son souffle se cristallisa dans ses poumons qui semblèrent être prêts à exploser. Son estomac se retourna. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Au beau milieu de sa chambre, le corps de sa mère était étendu dans une marée de sang... Exactement comme cinq années auparavant… Dans la même position, la même expression désemparée sur son visage pâle comme la mort… Natalia recula d'un pas, voulant fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir, mais n'en étant simplement pas capable. Elle entendait les rires cruels de certains dans son dos, comprenant qu'ils avaient tout organisé : Démétria, Ruggero, Jérémy et les autres sans doute. Elle se retourna violemment, au bord de l'évanouissement, comme la première fois. Les rires cessèrent alors qu'ils attendaient tous une réaction qui ne vint pourtant pas. Natalia se mit à marcher droit, son regard planté dans le décor qu'elle ne voyait même plus. Elle passa devant les Serpentards médusés sans les voir, marchant de plus en plus vite pour s'éloigner avant de flancher.

Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les mille jupons que comptait sa robe. Elle rata quelques marches de l'escalier et s'écroula, se cognant à la tête et aux genoux. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva face à des dizaines de regards surpris. Les adultes la jaugeaient tous avec sévérité, ses grands-parents et son père davantage comme s'ils s'imaginaient qu'elle était dans cet état à cause de la drogue. Son père finit par s'approcher d'elle en voyant que l'un de ses genoux était en sang, mais elle le repoussa avec force et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais n'écoutait plus.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et éclata enfin en sanglots.

**°¤_¤°**

Transplanant devant leur maison, Arthur et Molly Weasley comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Le portail du jardin était ouvert et quelques marques de sang tâchaient le petit chemin de galets posés au sol. Le couple échangea un seul regard avant d'avancer, baguette en main. Malgré leur âge avancé, ils savaient tous deux se défendre. Ils aperçurent une masse devant leur porte et Arthur lança un « Lumos » pour voir ce qu'il se tramait sous ses yeux. Il abaissa directement sa baguette en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une adolescente de l'âge de ses petits enfants, et Molly fit de même. L'adolescente releva les yeux vers eux, des yeux rougis et trempés par ses larmes. Malgré ça, elle restait magnifique bien qu'étrangement inconnue pour eux, qui auraient bien dû voir certaines ressemblances avec des gens qu'ils connaissaient –et n'aimaient pas beaucoup. Pourtant, Molly, toujours aussi maternelle, se rua sur la jeune enfant en retirant son manteau pour l'en couvrir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, elle doit être gelée ! Tu as froid, ma chérie ?

- Non… Grelotta Natalia en mentant effrontément. Je suis…

- On parlera à l'intérieur ! Arthur, ouvres donc la porte au lieu de rester planté là ! »

Arthur sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour obéir à son épouse et ils entrèrent rapidement tous les trois dans la maison. Molly sortit une couverture pour réchauffer la jeune fille qui ne portait jusque là qu'une robe d'un blanc terni par la boue et la pluie.

« Je… Je voulais voir Raphaël et… je ne savais pas où il habitait alors… C'est le seul endroit dont j'avais entendu parler… »

Arthur cessa de bouger et écarquilla ses grands yeux, comprenant enfin qui elle était.

« Tu es la jeune Malefoy ! Natalia, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle acquiesça et Molly la dévisagea longuement. Aucun des deux vieillards ne sembla être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au moment où Natalia murmura :

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger… Si vous me disiez où habitent les Potter, je…

- Nous allons t'y conduire, ce sera plus simple. Tu es blessée ? ajouta Arthur en se souvenant du sang qu'il avait vu.

- Une égratignure…

- Très bien, alors allons-y ! »

Arthur et Molly lui désignèrent la cheminée d'un signe de tête, moyen de transport qu'ils n'utilisaient que très rarement car Harry ne voulait pas que le réseau conduisant à chez lui se fasse repérer par le ministère. Pourtant, cette fois ci, ils estimèrent en avoir le droit. Natalia essuya ses yeux à l'aide d'un volant de sa robe et murmura :

« Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ça…

- Je suis désolé, jeune fille, mais il me semble que cela se voit trop pour rester secret ! » Annonça Arthur avec un sourire compatissant.

Il prit sa main pour l'aider à pénétrer dans la cheminée et ils disparurent, suivis de près par Molly qui emprunta le même chemin. Ils réapparurent dans un salon finement décoré plongé dans la pénombre. Molly se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où provenait de la lumière et découvrit sa fille en train de faire la vaisselle, ce pendant que son gendre la séchait, tous deux en pleine discussion. Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers elle et parurent étonnés de la voir.

« Maman ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Ginny en s'approchant de sa mère, laissant ses assiettes sales en plan.

- Pas vraiment… Disons simplement que vous avez de la visite ! »

Arthur apparut avec Natalia, laquelle baissa immédiatement les yeux en se demandant dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Malgré tout, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle avait d'autres soucis plus importants que ce que les parents du garçon avec lequel elle flirtait pensaient d'elle. Si ses grands-parents avaient pu faire abstraction de son nom de famille, pourquoi ses parents ne pouvaient-ils pas faire de même ? Elle eut très envie de fondre dans le sol dès que le regard d'Harry se posa sur elle.

Elle perçut des bruits à l'étage et pria silencieusement pour que Raphaël descende, peut-être en entendant la voix de ses grands-parents. Mais personne ne parlait et personne n'arrivait pour briser ce silence gêné. Finalement, ce fut Molly qui –agacée- prit la situation en main.

« Très bien, Harry va donc chercher Raphaël ! Ginny, chérie, je crois que cette jeune fille est tombée et s'est un peu écorchée… Peut-être pourrais-tu t'occuper d'elle. »

Ce « peut-être » ne laissait pourtant pas l'impression qu'une autre situation fut envisageable mais Ginny acquiesça par principe alors que son époux quittait les lieux en ronchonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Finalement, Ginny alluma les lumières du salon et désigna d'un geste de la tête le canapé du salon. Natalia alla s'y installer et souleva un peu sa robe pour montrer son genou enflé. Sa peau était coupée par endroit et du sang avait coulé tout le long de sa jambe. Ginny grimaça.

« L'os s'est déboité et a tiré ta peau. C'est pour ça que ça saigne autant. Je vais le remettre en place et ensuite je soignerais les blessures superficielles. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je… Je suis tombée. Dans des escaliers.

- Tu t'es cognée autre part ?

- A la tête, mais je n'ai pas mal…

- Par contre, tu as l'air transie… Maman, tu peux aller prendre des couvertures dans le placard, s'il te plait. Pourquoi es-tu sortie sans mettre un manteau ?

- Je n'ai rien pris si c'est ce que vous demandez. Répliqua Natalia d'un ton sans appel.

- Très bien… Ravie de le savoir. Alors, tu as simplement voulu braver le froid en portant une simple robe alors qu'il fait seulement 12 degrés dehors et qu'il pleut ? »

Natalia ne voulait plus répondre. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid et sentait que ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence, sous le contrecoup de la fatigue et des événements de la soirée. Elle voulait simplement dormir. Avec Raphaël si possible parce qu'elle n'avait jamais froid quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle perçut des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et releva les yeux. Raphaël, à moitié endormi et torse nu apparut aux pieds de ceux là et se figea. Il prit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que Natalia était bel et bien dans son salon, il murmura quelque chose et se retrouva face à elle en un millième de secondes.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es blessée ? Ça va ?

- Ça va… Je suis juste tombée… ça sera vite guérie… N'est ce pas, Madame Potter ?

- Tu ressentiras une petite douleur pendant quelques heures, mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout redeviendra normal. »

Raphaël acquiesça, rassuré et regarda ses grands-parents qui lui souriaient, son père paraissant toujours aussi en colère que lorsqu'il était venu le chercher dans sa chambre. Mais il décida de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour la rougeur des yeux de Natalia et pour l'air étrange qu'elle arborait. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi faible. Il devait se retenir de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Premièrement, ses parents n'auraient pas apprécié. Et deuxièmement, se laisser consoler n'était pas vraiment du genre de Natalia.

« Alors… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était si horrible que ça ce Bal des Débutantes ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

- On peut dire ça… Chuchota la jeune blonde en n'osant regarder aucune des personnes présentes.

- On peut dire ça ? Tes grands-parents ont organisé un mariage arrangé entre toi et Zabini ? Tu as tué Démétria Flint ?

- Les mariages arrangés, ça ne se fait plus, Raphaël… Et si j'avais tué Flint, je suis désolée de dire que je ne serais pas venu dans la maison d'un Auror…

- Alors quoi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois tombée ? »

Ginny lança un dernier sort à la jambe de Natalia et coupa court à la discussion.

« Voilà ! Essaie de ne pas bouger pendant quelques minutes et ensuite tu pourras t'en aller…

- Maman… Commença Raphaël en fronçant les sourcils, ne supportant plus le comportement de ses parents face à la jeune fille.

- Ginny, si nous allions tous à la cuisine ! interrompit Molly. J'ai bien envie de boire un bon thé chaud. Et puis, nous laisserions un peu de temps à ces deux là pour qu'ils puissent parler ! »

Raphaël remercia sa grand-mère d'un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle au moins comprenne qu'ils avaient besoin de temps, et surtout que Natalia avait besoin d'air et de repos. Ginny acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et les adultes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Arthur refermant la porte avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son petit fils.

Les deux adolescents ne dirent mot pendant quelques minutes, observant le genou de Natalia qui guérissait à vue d'œil. Finalement, Raphaël insista :

« Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Natalia s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui passa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, heureux qu'elle le laisse la toucher ainsi.

« Mon père était là ce soir. Commença-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux mois… Il était là et j'espérais le faire changer d'avis concernant ma vie ici… Qu'il accepterait que je rentre en France avec lui. (Elle sentit Raphaël se crisper légèrement à cette idée.) Et… la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à me dire, c'est qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et qu'ils vont emménager ensemble, qu'elle a deux enfants… En clair, qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle famille beaucoup plus fréquentable que celle qu'il a fondée avec ma mère. »

Raphaël se pencha légèrement pour voir si elle pleurait car sa voix tremblait un peu. Le rideau blond de ses cheveux cachait malheureusement son visage. Il resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire pour la réconforter et aussi parce qu'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. En effet, elle continua, changeant de sujet pour en évoquer un qui lui donna envie de vomir.

« Tu sais ce qu'a dit Démétria au Chaudron Baveur, c'était vrai… Ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ma mère. Quand… quand j'étais à l'école primaire, je ne rentrais jamais directement à la maison parce que le bureau de mon père était plus proche et que ça me permettait de passer un peu de temps avec lui… Il travaillait beaucoup. Un soir, je suis rentrée de l'école un peu plus tôt et… je l'ai trouvé avec une femme. Une _autre_ femme. J'avais seulement huit ans, mais je savais que c'était mal. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Ni à ma mère, ni à personne… Je n'osais même plus la regarder en face, mais tous les parents de mes copines divorçaient et je répétais à qui voulait l'entendre que les miens ne le feraient jamais… Alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques et je n'ai rien dit.

- Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Riposta-t-il, interprétant la nuance de culpabilité dans sa voix, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'était produit par la suite.

- Le truc, c'est que ma mère à fini par l'apprendre l'année où je suis entrée à Beauxbatons. La femme que fréquentait mon père n'était plus la même… C'en était encore une autre et je savais qu'il y avait dû en avoir encore entre ces deux dont je connaissais l'existence. J'ai compris que mon père pensait que ma mère était au courant… que je lui avais dit. Il s'imaginait qu'elle voulait simplement faire mine de ne rien voir… Et ma mère a appris que je savais ce qu'il se passait… Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait un peu de ne rien avoir dit… Pendant quelques mois, tout est resté exactement comme avant. Mon père rentrait de plus en tard… Ma mère était de plus en plus… Je ne sais pas comment dire… Absente. Enfin, elle était toujours là, mais elle avait le regard dans le vide, ne disait jamais rien… Elle a fini par demander le divorce. Mon père a eu ma garde, mais je continuais à la voir tous les week-ends. Je rentrais de Beauxbatons le vendredi soir et elle me déposait au centre de transplanage le lundi matin… »

Elle se tut quelques instants, inspirant profondément avant de continuer. Raphaël souffla, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

« Et ensuite ?

- Un soir, je suis rentrée… Et je l'ai retrouvée dans son bureau. Elle était allongée dans une marre de sang. Son sang. J'ai appelé mon père. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris… Il a appelé les Médicomages qui l'ont déclarée morte. Elle avait avalé une potion pour se suicider et était tombée, se cognant la tête à son bureau… Morte sur le coup. Mon père m'a ensuite appris qu'elle avait fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide tout au long de sa vie… Quand ils vivaient ensemble avant ma naissance… Quand j'étais bébé… Elle passait son temps à… Et je n'avais jamais rien remarqué. Mon père dit qu'il l'a connu dépressive, mais qu'en dehors de ça, c'était une femme formidable… Seulement, au bout d'un moment, il en a eu marre de toujours la pousser, de toujours l'aider… Qu'il l'aimait, mais que ça ne suffisait plus… »

Elle cessa de parler et il comprit que cette histoire là était finie. Pourtant, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'il s'était passé au bal. Il attendit, patient, qu'elle s'explique davantage. Elle finit par le faire, sa voix tremblant toujours autant.

« Après que mon père m'ait expliqué pour sa nouvelle petite amie, je suis retournée à ma chambre. J'ai croisé Démétria en route, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention… J'étais trop en colère pour le voir. Quand j'ai ouvert ma porte… J'ai vu le corps de ma mère. Exactement comme il était dans son bureau il y a cinq ans…

- Un épouvantard… Dit simplement Raphaël, serrant ses doigts, prêt à frapper cette sale petite aristocrate dès qu'il la croiserait à Poudlard.

- Oui… Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… J'étais juste… mal et… Ruggero, Démétria et les autres, ils riaient et… J'ai fini par partir. Mais j'étais complètement déconnectée et… je suis tombée dans les escaliers… Puis je suis sortie. Et voilà… »

Raphaël resserra davantage son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et posa un baiser sur son front avant de demander :

« Pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

- Je ne suis pas venue _ici_ ! Je suis allée au Terrier.

- Natalia, tu sais ce que je veux dire… Je suppose que tu n'as pas de grandes relations avec mes grands-parents depuis ta plus tendre enfance, alors…

- Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il en sentant son cœur battre contre ses tempes.

Elle hésita un peu avant de bredouiller :

« J'ai… J'ai d'abord pensé retourner à Paris, je ne sais pas comment… Me faire héberger chez des amies pour le week-end… Puis j'ai pensé que ça serait tout de suite complètement… Délirant. Et qu'en revenant ici, ça serait à nouveau plus dur… Que je reverrais Démétria et sa clique et que j'aurais à nouveau l'envie de lui lancer pleins de sorts affreux avant de lui refaire le portrait à coup de poings…

- Et tu t'es dit que ça serait beaucoup mieux de venir tout me raconter pour que je me charge moi-même de refaire le portrait de cette…

- Tu le ferais ?

- Nelly et Térence m'aideront à coup sûr !

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas leur dire… Pour ma mère et tout ça… Je… Riposta-t-elle en se redressant sur le canapé, de plus en plus mal.

- Je leur dirais simplement que Démétria Flint est une immonde salope qu'il faut tuer de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Je ne donnerais pas de raisons… Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. La rassura-t-il.

- Merci…

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu pensé à moi finalement ?

- Je… J'ai juste pensé que… ça serait plus facile avec quelqu'un qui ne me pousserait ni à boire ni à quoi que ce soit, et qui serait prêt à écouter sans le répéter… Ou sans l'écrire sur des fiches comme l'aurait fait Nelly. Et puis… Tu es…

- Je suis ?

- Tu es toi. »

Raphaël plissa le front, y formant des petites rides d'expressions assez drôles.

« Je suis moi… Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Elle sourit, plus douce que jamais, puis se reposa à nouveau sur lui, inspirant très fort cette odeur capiteuse de son parfum naturel mélangé à celle de son bain douche. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux mouillés avant de demander :

« Tu dors ici ?

- Tes parents n'apprécieraient pas…

- Au Terrier. Mes grands-parents sont plus cools. Sinon, j'ai toujours mon parrain Sirius. Ou… Ou on rentre à Poudlard. Enfin, en tous cas, tu ne vas pas rentrer chez tes grands-parents… Et puis vu que je suis moi et que tu es toi et que ce que tu es et ce que je suis ont envie d'être un peu ensemble pour ne pas virer timbrés…

- Pourquoi tu virerais timbré, monsieur le philosophe ?

- Eliott… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… Je reviens, d'accord ? Je vais tenter de les amadouer pour que tu restes ici ce week-end.

- Merci. »

Il la lâcha à regret et quitta les lieux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, il remarqua que la pose de ses parents et de ses grands-parents n'avait rien de naturelle. Il referma la porte en levant les yeux au ciel, irrité de faire face à tant d'immaturité.

« Vous avez écouté !

- Non ! Répondirent les quatre adultes en chœur, ridicules.

- C'est cela, oui ! Je vous crois… Alors, elle peut rester ? »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard, puis son père se tourna vers lui.

« Pas de nudité, pas de drogues, pas de joints, pas de quoi que ce soit qui puisse être interdit par les gens les plus religieux du monde !

- Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de dormir dans le même lit qu'elle ?

- Non ! Enfin… si… Non… Rien de sexuel ! Pour dormir, ça va ! Clair ?

- Clair. » Acquiesça Raphaël avec un immense sourire.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon, quelques minutes plus tard, Natalia était déjà endormie sur le canapé, le visage plus paisible qu'à son arrivée. Raphaël s'approcha d'elle et glissa un bras sous son cou, l'autre sous ses genoux comme il l'avait fait la veille lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Il la souleva sans trop de difficultés.

« Maman, tu pourrais me passer un pull à toi…

- Pour le mettre ?

- Pour le lui mettre. Corrigea Raphaël sans penser à mal, ce que les adultes comprirent facilement.

- D'accord. Mets-la au lit et j'arrive. »

Il remercia sa mère et salua ses grands-parents avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il posa Natalia sur son lit et lui retira ses chaussures. D'un sort, il nettoya le sang qui avait coulé sur sa jambe nue et commença à la dévêtir. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et lui donna un pull immense qui avait sans doute appartenu à la période d'une de ces grossesses. Elle resta là alors qu'il la déshabillait, sans doute pour le surveiller. Elle quitta la pièce dès qu'il remonta la couverture sur Natalia, laquelle semblait plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Il retira le pantalon qu'il avait enfilé au moment de descendre et se faufila sous la couette avec elle, tentant de la réchauffer un peu. Un murmure lui parvint faiblement alors qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Il ferma donc les yeux à son tour, la rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Voilà... Vous savez tout ! Sur Alice Malefoy, la mômôn d'Natalia... Natalia qui prends peur au début, puis qui craque véritablement pour la première fois après avoir tout de même été Malfoyienne avec Ruggero -dans le genre lourd lui... Et wi, Natalia est humaine ! -étrange, non !? xD Eliott... Insupportable Eliott... J'ai prié pour que le Magicobus l'écrase, mais ça n'est pas arrivé... Remarque, le magicobus qui traverse le jardin des Potter, ça aurait été bizarre... Et pis en plus bah il fait bobo au coeur de mon Térence ! =( Sirius a surement envie d'se faire tuer par Harry ou Hermione ou autres... xD Et Drago... Drago... Drago... PffiOu, il m'exaspère dans cette fiction. Serieux, aucun tact ! Il devrait aller voir un psy qui lui explique comment s'comporter avec les adolescents hein ! --' Bref... J'crois que c'est tout ! ^^' à la semaine prochaine ! =)

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! _ pleaseuh ! pleaseuh ! pleaseuh ! xD_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 9 _ ****Raphaël**

_C'était salement romantique – Cœur de Pirate._

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël ouvrit légèrement les yeux dès que les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent l'effleurer, traversant les rideaux ocre de sa chambre à coucher. Il s'appuya sur l'un de ses avant-bras pour observer la jeune fille qui avait partagé son lit et qui, elle, dormait toujours profondément. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, puis il se leva pour fermer les stores afin de ne plus être dérangé par le soleil qui prenait plaisir à torturer les habitants de la planète Terre le matin.

A l'aveugle, il se rallongea dans son lit et sentit deux mains se poser contre son torse. Il sourit légèrement, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir et murmura d'une voix un peu trop tendre :

« Réveillée ?

- Tu es aussi discret qu'une famille de centaures en chasse.

- Excuse-moi… Rendors-toi. »

Il déplaça doucement une main contre ses reins, la collant un peu plus à lui avec quelques limites. En effet, il espérait qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte de ce qui déformait légèrement son caleçon en ce samedi matin. Elle rit, et il comprit qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se blottissant simplement encore un peu contre lui. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux blonds, plus à l'aise désormais. Pendant quelques instants un silence s'installa dans la chambre, uniquement bercé par leurs respirations et le chant matinal des oiseaux au dehors. Puis elle souffla :

« Dis à ton mini-toi de se rendormir lui aussi… Il est encore trop tôt pour mon mini-moi. »

Raphaël acquiesça en souriant, ravi qu'il soit juste « trop tôt »… Ravi parce qu'à un moment, le temps serait peut-être plus propice aux étreintes. Cette idée rassura aussi son mini-lui qui finalement prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'ordinaire à se rendormir.

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'allongea sur le canapé, allumant la télévision d'un coup de baguette magique, petit rituel du matin lorsqu'elle était dans sa famille. Les parents de sa mère avaient tenu à ce qu'ils aient une télévision et autres appareils moldus, prétextant qu'il fallait vivre avec son temps… Nelly soupçonnait son grand-père de vouloir regarder les parties de golf sur le câble même en étant chez sa fille. Dans tous les cas, cette petite idée plaisait bien à l'adolescente qui pouvait passer des heures devant des émissions de télé réalité à observer des moldus s'arracher les yeux pour des broutilles, coucher avec n'importe qui et provoquer des mini-guerres à coups de ragots et paroles méprisantes. En clair, tout ce qui faisait que les êtres humains étaient de vrais monstres enfermés dans un petit écran. Le paradis !

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses regarder de telles idioties. » soupira Hermione en s'installant à côté de sa fille aînée, un bol de café à la main.

La rouquine haussa les épaules pour seule réponse avant de poser sa tempe gauche sur l'épaule de sa mère, se laissant aller. Hermione lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tenant sa boisson de sa main libre.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

- Pas faim. Mentit Nelly.

- Tu n'as jamais faim depuis quelques temps si je ne me trompe… Comme quand tu étais petite.

- C'n'est pas pareil. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Je suis ta mère… C'est mon travail de m'inquiéter pour toi. Et j'aimerais que tu manges un peu plus. Faire trois repas normaux par jour ne va pas te rendre grosse soudainement.

- Dans cinq minutes, tu vas me sortir que je suis trop maigre, c'est ça !? C'est bon, j'ai déjà mamie Molly sur le dos pour ça… Pas besoin que tu en rajoutes une couche ! Ça va ! Je n'ai plus six ans, maman. Ce n'est plus à toi de me donner à manger. Je sais le faire toute seule. Je sais de quoi j'ai besoin… »

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, n'osant pas ajouter un mot de plus de crainte que sa fille ne se braque complètement. Elle savait comment la prendre autrefois, comment la faire manger quand elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était même prête à lui faire avaler ses repas de force parfois. Mais voilà, Nelly avait huit ans à l'époque et sa mère avait encore le pouvoir de lui faire changer d'avis. Maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet, profitant de la présence de son aînée pour provoquer des discussions qu'elle souhaitait avoir depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Tu sais… Je me demande parfois si tu… ne t'amuses pas un peu trop avec les garçons. »

Nelly releva brusquement son regard vers sa mère, s'éloignant pourtant d'elle d'un geste d'une rapidité époustouflante. Elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du canapé, à une trentaine de centimètres d'Hermione qui grimaça. La rouquine avait blêmi, ce qui faisait davantage ressortir ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur.

« Quoi !?

- Entre les réflexions de ta sœur… Et ce que me disent parfois Remus et Ginny au sujet de tes fréquentations… Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

- Remus t'a parlé de mes… relations ? Articula-t-elle, la voix sèche et froide à cause de la colère.

- Nous sommes amis. Nous parlons des problèmes que nous rencontrons parfois avec nos enfants respectifs. Et il s'agit là d'un problème.

- Qu'Eliott couche à tout va ne pose de problèmes à personne, mais quand il s'agit de moi ça devient assez important pour devenir un sujet de discussion entre vous ? C'est parce que je suis une fille ? C'est complètement misogyne comme comportement, je…

- Rien à voir. Harry et Ginny aussi trouvent que leur fils exagère. Surtout ces temps ci… Comme hier au repas. Je lui aurais bien envoyé un sort pour le faire taire. Mais je suis ta mère. Je m'inquiète pour toi, pas pour les autres. Je sais qu'à ton âge, ça peut être plaisant d'attirer les garçons et de profiter de ce qu'ils peuvent t'offrir… Mais, ne crois-tu pas que par jeu, tu puisses passer à côté d'autre chose ? »

Nelly resta silencieuse, ne comprenant d'abord pas ce que sa mère voulait dire. Puis elle acquiesça avec un air sérieux avant de balbutier :

« Tu parles de Térence, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Enfin de lui… Ou d'autres…

- Maman, je sais que Térence craque pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Tout le monde le sait. C'est de notoriété publique.

- Oh… alors… ça veut dire qu'il ne te plait pas ? »

Nelly plissa le front avant de rire en voyant la mine choquée et presque déprimée de sa mère.

« Maman, tu vois ! C'est cette réaction que je voulais éviter ! Tu prends cette histoire plus à cœur que moi, comme tout le reste de la famille si Térence et moi étions un couple… Avec vous, on serait marié au bout de trois semaines. Et puis… Térence est si… fragile !

- Et toi, tu es si forte, c'est ça ? Railla Hermione en haussant un seul sourcil, plus moqueuse que jamais.

- Non… Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. Mais… Je suis plus mature que lui sur le plan des relations sentimentales !

- Tu as plus d'expérience. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de plus mature. Au contraire même.

- Et puis… Continua Nelly sans prêter attention à l'intervention de sa mère. C'est Térence. Je ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble trop tôt !

- Mais un jour il sera peut-être trop tard. Il ne va peut-être pas… rester le gentil petit Térence amoureux tout le reste de son existence. »

Nelly sourit, mystérieuse. Puis elle se leva, prête à sortir avec classe comme toujours. Elle resserra les pans de son peignoir qui cachait une simple nuisette noire et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr que si, maman… La seule différence, c'est qu'un jour, le gentil petit Térence prendra son courage à deux mains pour me demander de sortir avec lui. Et ce jour là… Ce ne sera ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Ce sera juste le moment parfait. »

**°¤_¤°**

Térence planta violemment son couteau dans sa tartine, coupant le pauvre morceau de pain avant de se saisir du pot de confiture à la framboise. Il en tartina plusieurs couches en grommelant contre : le couteau qui ne coupait pas assez, l'hiver qui s'éternisait, la confiture qui n'était pas assez sucrée, son t-shirt blanc qui n'était plus assez blanc et tout un tas d'autres choses pas importantes à ses yeux… Sauf ce matin là. Remus et Nymphadora l'observaient s'emballer pour un rien en échangeant parfois un petit sourire crispé mais complice, comprenant parfaitement le réel problème de leur fils. Comme toujours, ils tentèrent d'attirer son attention sur autre chose, lui parlant en tout premier lieu de sa sœur :

« Tu sais que Tania a réussi à avoir sa promotion finalement… Elle dirigera tout un service, tu imagines ?

- Génial, elle a maintenant la vie de plusieurs personnes entre ses mains. Peut-être qu'elle tuera quelqu'un par erreur et qu'elle finira en prison… »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard courroucé mais ne firent aucun commentaire de peur de finir comme la tartine de leur fils : quelques petits morceaux écrabouillés et fades. Ils tentèrent donc d'engager un autre sujet, son frère :

« Tu sais, Teddy pense faire passer le test au bébé en fin de compte… Au moins pour se préparer au cas où…

- Au cas où il donnerait naissance à un monstre. » Conclut sèchement Térence en serrant les dents, sa mâchoire se crispant violemment.

Nymphadora se figea et Remus se leva de sa chaise avant de quitter la salle à manger, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces si bien que Térence sortit de sa torpeur. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais bien que c'est un sujet sensible pour ton père, Térence… Je sais que ce qu'a dit Eliott hier soir devant tout le monde t'a remué, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir aussi désagréable que lui. D'accord ?

- Oui… Désolé, maman… C'est juste que… »

Il se tut, incapable d'en dire plus à sa mère. Il avait toujours eu plus de facilité à communiquer avec son père, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement semblables l'un et l'autre. Tania et Teddy ressemblaient plus à leur mère : toujours de bonne humeur avec une certaine force de caractère. Térence avait hérité de cette mélancolie qui ne quittait jamais son père, cette impression que le monde était toujours en train de peser sur ses épaules. Ça le rendait assez apathique parfois, mais il n'y pouvait rien : c'était dans ses gênes.

« J'ai besoin d'air… »

Il quitta la table et se réfugia dans sa chambre, s'emparant d'un livre de poésie dans sa bibliothèque. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ouvrant le recueil à la même page que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes sans les voir. A quoi bon ? Il connaissait tous ces poèmes par cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de les lire, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et les mots apparaissaient devant lui.

Tous parlaient du même sujet sous différentes formes. Le plus répétitif en poésie : l'amour fou, l'amour aveugle, l'amour impossible, l'amour morbide, l'amour sensuel, l'amour sexuel, l'amour… l'amour… l'amour. Seul sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. Car il savait comme tous les gens solitaires qu'il n'avait besoin que de ça pour se sentir vivant. Car sous chacun de ces mots se dissimulait un seul nom dont les poètes n'avaient pas connu l'existence : Nelly.

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël grommela légèrement dans un demi-sommeil en entendant des voix provenir du couloir de l'étage où était située sa chambre. Il resserra mécaniquement ses bras autour de la taille de Natalia qui accepta son étreinte sans répliquer, bien qu'il l'étouffe légèrement. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, il inspira à fond l'arôme sucré de sa peau, allant jusqu'à appliquer quelques légers baisers sur elle. Les mains de Natalia glissèrent sur les avant-bras du jeune homme, puis elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, encore épuisée de sa nuit. Pourtant, les caresses purement platoniques offertes par Raphaël pendant son sommeil avaient eu un effet incroyablement apaisant sur elle.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour émerger complètement, Natalia se retourna pour faire face à Raphaël, lequel ne la lâcha pas une seule seconde. Une fois les yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent un sourire. Le jeune homme eut très envie de l'embrasser mais évita de le faire, attendant qu'elle s'approche de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant fixer ses lèvres comme s'il était devenu une sorte de fétichiste.

- Oui. J'ai extrêmement bien dormi… avec toi. Tu ne ronfles pas, tu ne gigotes pas… C'est comme dormir avec un ours en peluche… Bien que je n'ai pas dormi avec une telle créature depuis très longtemps… J'avais quoi ? Cinq… six…

- Jumeau numéro 1, tais toi ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, posant avec fougue sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser plus passionné que celui de la veille. Il sentit son mini-lui se réveiller, plus content que jamais, et cette fois ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Natalia eut un petit rire contre sa bouche entrouverte et il inspira son souffle bouillant avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Il se moquait de manquer d'air. Il se moquait de savoir ce que les autres disaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se moquait que Natalia s'amuse peut-être seulement avec lui. Il se moquait de tout…

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre en grand et laisse apparaitre sa mère. Raphaël n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour comprendre qu'elle les fusillait du regard car Natalia se tassa légèrement sur elle-même. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Ginny Weasley, comme sa mère avant elle, était très effrayante quand elle était en colère. Raphaël savait très bien que son père et son grand-père se faisaient mener à la baguette à cause de ça. Ils n'avaient aucune autorité face à leurs épouses respectives.

Il se redressa un peu sur son matelas, cachant de fait Natalia.

« Salut, maman…

- J'avais dit « rien de sexuel », il me semble. Répliqua celle-ci pour seule réponse à son bonjour.

- On s'embrassait. Murmura Raphaël en n'osant pas se lever, de peur que son érection soit un peu trop visible.

- Petit déjeuner. Tous les deux. A la cuisine. Cinq minutes maximum ou je viens vous chercher ! »

Ginny disparut finalement en claquant presque la porte de la chambre. Raphaël songea, boudeur, que si lui-même avait claqué cette maudite porte, il aurait été puni pour au moins deux semaines. Il sentit Natalia bouger contre lui, calquant sa position sur la sienne. Elle se contenta d'une moue très étrange et s'extasia, ironique :

« Quelle merveilleuse famille ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, observant l'air quasi clownesque de son visage et lui donna un léger coup, l'obligeant à se rallonger. Il s'installa au dessus d'elle, ses bras appuyés aux oreillers pour ne pas l'écrabouiller sous son poids. Son regard dans le sien, il mit du temps à l'embrasser vraiment, profitant de ces quelques minutes qui précéderaient le petit déjeuner le plus affreux de toute l'histoire des Potter.

Il tenta de calmer son mini-lui, chose légèrement irréalisable lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une fille qui ne portait qu'un pull et une culotte face à lui. Il caressa d'ailleurs le coton de son sous-vêtement, remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout du genre de choses qu'elle portait habituellement. Il haussa un sourcil en caressant les petits froufrous très « années 20 » ce qui la fit rire.

« Ma grand-mère… Narcissa Malefoy a quelques soucis avec la mode de notre époque ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me passer quelques vêtements avant qu'on descende ?

- Bien sûr. Pas question que je laisse à quiconque l'occasion de t'admirer dans une telle tenue… Surtout pas mon frère.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'être la cause de vos disputes, tu sais… Je veux dire : vous êtes des jumeaux. Vous êtes liés, plus encore parce que vous êtes des sorciers. Alors… Qui suis-je pour briser un tel lien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natalia… Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Eliott et moi, nous nous sommes souvent disputés… Et ces temps ci, il… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. On a juste un peu de mal à se comprendre. Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. »

Il disait ça pour la rassurer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était sans doute le sujet principal qui créait des disputes entre son frère et lui, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi. Il embrassa Natalia pour l'empêcher de riposter quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas rajouter des problèmes à ceux qu'elle avait déjà.

Il se leva finalement en un bond, se retrouvant au pied du lit trop rapidement pour elle. Il lui adressa un sourire penaud et marmonna :

« Ma mère n'est pas du genre à blaguer. Cinq minutes… c'est cinq minutes ! Pas cinq et une seconde. Je vais aller chercher des vêtements à ma petite sœur. Elle porte des vêtements trop grands la plupart du temps ! »

Il disparut avant qu'elle puisse le remercier et elle l'entendit faire un vacarme impossible dans la chambre d'à côté, réalisant que si elle avait été Aly, elle n'aurait pas supporté que son frère fouille dans ses tiroirs. Pourtant, il réapparut calmement avec un pantalon en jean foncièrement trop grand pour une gamine de quatorze ans et un t-shirt à longues manches blanc. Elle haussa un sourcil avec une grimace et il expliqua :

« Aly a eu sa période : « Je suis grosse et laide, je dois absolument me cacher, blablabla… ». Une vraie fille quand elle veut… Enfin bref, du coup, elle s'est acheté des tas de fringues qui font le double de son corps. Ridicule… »

Natalia acquiesça sérieusement, connaissant parfaitement ça. A treize ans, elle avait eu sa période gothique où elle hurlait à tout va : « J'aime la mort » et répétait inlassablement qu' « être gothique c'est un style de vie ». Elle avait finalement réalisé qu'un style de vie n'était pas forcément le genre de choses qu'elle devait dévoiler à coups d'épaisses couches de fond de teint et rouge à lèvres noir.

Elle sortit du lit en prenant les vêtements que lui tendait Raphaël et retira le pull qu'il lui avait mis la veille. Il l'observa sans se rendre compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer en voyant son corps quasiment nu. Qu'elle était belle… Mortellement belle d'ailleurs. Il détourna finalement le regard pour aller s'habiller à son tour, espérant que sa famille avait fait de même car généralement, ils déjeunaient tous en pyjamas.

Il remarqua en se retournant, fraîchement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull noir, que les habits de sa sœur étaient aussi trop grands pour Natalia qui n'y prêta cependant pas attention. Elle roula simplement les manches du t-shirt et fit un rapide ourlet au pantalon avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette insouciance de la part de cette jeune fille en particulier. Bien évidemment, il savait parfaitement qu'une fois hors de l'école et du cercle de leurs amis, certaines personnes se moquaient complètement de l'image qu'elles renvoyaient. Nelly en était la preuve vivante. Quand elle était chez elle, elle traînait dans des vieux sweat-shirts et ne se coiffait même pas. Pourtant, il avait une image assez superficielle de Natalia pour ça. Il pensait qu'elle passait des heures devant son miroir tous les matins… Apparemment il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea-t-elle en percevant son regard.

- Rien. C'est juste bizarre de te voir… habillée comme ça !

- Oh… Je ne te voyais pas comme quelqu'un de superficiel. Railla-t-elle.

- Bah moi… Je te voyais comme ça. » Avoua-t-il en une grimace contrite.

Elle sourit légèrement, mystérieuse, et s'avança vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

« Je le suis… Mais nous les Malefoy, nous savons nous fondre dans n'importe quel décor et nous habituer à toutes sortes de situations. Je ne me plaindrais donc pas… »

Il sut qu'elle plaisantait et prit sa main dans la sienne sans répondre, l'entrainant dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la cuisine, un silence plomba l'air aussi sûrement qu'à une arrivée massive de Détraqueurs. Natalia se tourna vers Raphaël qui lui adressa un sourire se voulant rassurant mais beaucoup trop crispé pour l'être. Aly observa le couple avant de lancer :

« Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements ?

- Aly, s'il te plait… Commença Raphaël, prêt à lui obliger d'être un peu sympa.

- Non, ça va. Cool. Ils lui vont bien. En même, vu le corps qu'elle a, _elle_… Elle peut être magnifique dans n'importe quoi. » Ronchonna-t-elle en repoussant brutalement son assiette de bacons, prête à jeûner.

Raphaël conduisit Natalia devant l'une des assiettes vides et s'installa près d'elle, commençant à la servir galamment. Il évitait volontairement de croiser le regard d'un quelconque membre de sa famille, plus particulièrement celui de son frère. Aly tenta alors courageusement de briser ce silence glacial qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

« En fait, Natalia, c'est vrai que tu es sortie avec le fils du Ministre de la Magie de France ?

- Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça !? S'esclaffa Natalia, se déridant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Raphaël.

- Des filles de ma classe…

- Non… Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui. Je l'ai rencontré un jour, mais c'est tout… »

Eliott se redressa sur sa chaise et avec un regard mauvais lança :

« Il doit bien être l'un des seuls français à n'avoir pas pu farcir la grande Natalia Malefoy… »

Raphaël allait se lever, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Harry cogna son poing contre la table, faisant sursauter sa femme et sa fille. Rouge de colère, il se leva.

« Eliott, dans ta chambre !

- Quoi ? Mais… même vous, vous disiez qu'elle n'était pas fréquentable ! Elle arrive et raconte sa malheureuse petite enfance et voilà qu'elle devient soudainement une sainte ?!

- Eliott. Dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! répéta Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mais…

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, sors de table ! Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu ne cesseras pas de faire des réflexions dignes du pire imbécile qui ait foulé cette maudite Terre ! Je suis assez compréhensif d'ordinaire, mais là, j'en ai assez !

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois de son côté…

- Je ne suis du côté de personne ! Tu aurais pu attaquer Lord Voldemort de la même manière que je ne l'aurai pas supporté ! La vulgarité est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à accepter sous ce toit, est-ce clair ? Quant au fait qu'elle soit devenue une Sainte comme tu le dis : non, je ne le pense pas ! Mais tant que ton frère la fréquentera, je l'accepterai dans cette maison si elle en a besoin ! Hier soir, elle avait manifestement besoin d'aide, et je ne fermerai ma porte à personne… J'ai supporté bon nombre de vos bêtises à ton frère et toi tant que vous étiez des enfants ! Mais il faudrait que vous vous rendiez compte l'un comme l'autre que vos actions ont des conséquences et que vous êtes désormais des hommes ! Et un homme ne fait pas de telles réflexions à une femme. Du moins, pas un homme que je voudrais avoir élevé. Alors, sors de table ! Immédiatement ! »

Eliott se leva d'un geste brusque, sa chaise s'écroulant au sol sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de la ramasser. Il traversa la pièce en pestant, claquant la porte de la cuisine en sortant… Puis celle de sa chambre à l'étage. Harry se réinstalla finalement sous le regard d'une Aly mortifiée et d'une Ginny blanche comme un linge. Raphaël et Natalia avaient eux le regard fixé sur leurs assiettes. Ginny posa finalement sa main sur celle de son époux en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une appréciation. Mais Aly, détestant fondamentalement toutes les disputes n'avait pas l'air de cet avis et quitta la cuisine à son tour pour monter dans sa chambre.

Natalia se racla la gorge et bredouilla :

« Merci de m'avoir acceptée chez vous, Mr Potter.

- De rien, Miss Malefoy… Murmura Ginny à la place de son mari. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça.

- J'imagine bien… »

Raphaël lui adressa un petit sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Puis il leva ses yeux vers ses parents, prêt à tout faire pour qu'ils acceptent Natalia pour le week-end. Mais alors qu'il avait préparé un petit discours dans sa tête la nuit précédente, seule une phrase franchie ses lèvres :

« Elle peut rester ici, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard et ce fut cette dernière qui répondit, comprenant que son époux n'était pas prêt à supporter une seconde dispute père-fils.

« Raphaël, nous sommes désolés, mais c'est impossible.

- Désolés ? C'est votre choix, non ?!

- Raphaël… Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas particulièrement heureux que d'autres disputes se forment dans cette famille parce qu'elle est là ! Deuxièmement, nous ne pouvons accepter que vous dormiez dans le même lit sous ce toit.

- Ok, alors on ira chez Sirius. Il a plein de chambres libres et il aime bien avoir de la visite ! Alors…

- Ne mêle pas ton parrain à ça, s'il te plait.

- Maman, soit elle reste ici, soit elle va ailleurs… Et j'irais avec elle.

- C'est du chantage affectif, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Parfaitement ! Et ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde qu'on aille chez Sirius. Alors… On ira chez Sirius. »

Il planta sa fourchette dans une tranche de bacon qu'il porta à ses lèvres, plus sûr de lui que jamais. Harry eut un sourire et empêcha Ginny de répliquer en posant sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table.

« Très bien, Raphaël. D'accord. Mais demande tout de même la permission à ton parrain… »

**°¤_¤°**

Sirius posa un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise devant les deux adolescents qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds comme s'il devenait fou. Raphaël –pourtant habitué aux repas de sa grand-mère qui faisait toujours tout pour cent personnes même quand ils étaient trois- n'avait jamais vu une aussi grande quantité de pâtes. Sirius avait l'air si fier de lui pourtant que Natalia commença à manger malgré le fait que ce soit trop salé et très gluant. Raphaël aussi s'y força avec une moue d'appréciation très exagérée.

Ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, exposant la situation à Sirius qui n'avait pas hésité plus d'une nanoseconde. Il adorait recevoir des gens, ne pas être seul… Et Raphaël ne pouvait que le comprendre vu les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Il était d'ailleurs assez heureux de voir à quel point son parrain traitait Natalia naturellement. Aucune animosité ou méprise n'était venue gâcher cette journée depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Sirius se moquait complètement du nom de la jeune fille lui faisant face. Il lui avait même fait un compliment par le biais de Raphaël : « Drôlement belle celle-ci ! Ne la lâche surtout pas ! ». Raphaël s'était contenté d'acquiescer en s'empourprant alors que Natalia riait.

Installés là, ils se sentaient tous deux à leur aise et mangeaient tranquillement, bien que ce soit sans doute le met le plus répugnant qu'ils aient avalé de leur vie. Sirius se pencha soudainement vers eux avec un air de conspirateur assez amusant et Raphaël commença immédiatement à se douter que son parrain allait dire une idiotie.

« Alors, je sais que vous êtes jeunes et pleins d'hormones…

- Sirius… Pas de morale sur le sexe, d'accord ?! Papa et maman ont déjà fait mille sous entendus avant qu'on vienne et je n'ai pas envie que tu…

- Tut tut ! Écoute-moi donc, imbécile, avant de te plaindre ! Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez tous les deux besoin de… _le_ faire. Je vous demande juste quelque chose : soyez silencieux ! Les murs sont fins comme du papier et les sommiers grincent. Cette maison a bien besoin de vivre un peu après toutes ces années. Mais je ne veux rien entendre. Est-ce clair ? »

Raphaël acquiesça avec une grimace suspicieuse. Sirius allait-il répéter à ses parents cette conversation ? Savaient-ils déjà qu'il venait de leur dire ça car ils avaient tout prévu ? Natalia avala rapidement sa bouchée de pâtes avant de s'étonner.

« Vous vous voulez dire que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on…

- Ça devrait ?

- Vous êtes un adulte…

- Oh non, je t'en prie ! Non, non et non ! Sirius Black n'est et ne sera jamais un adulte ! Compris ? »

Natalia hocha doucement la tête en riant et se tourna vers Raphaël avec un sourire charmeur qui donna quelques frissons au jeune homme.

« Tu vois, on a même la bénédiction de ton si _jeune_ parrain… »

Raphaël esquissa un sourire alors que Sirius lui donnait un coup de coude, lançant –aussi joyeux qu'un chien venant de récupérer un bel os :

« Et bien, elle apprend vite la petite ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia s'enroula dans sa serviette de bain en observant Raphaël sortir de la baignoire, entièrement nu. Bien sûr, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il se douche nu –autrement, ça ne s'appelait pas un bain !- mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre lors d'un moment pareil. Elle réalisa en le regardant s'essuyer les cheveux, mouillant tout autour de lui, qu'il était sans doute plus beau ainsi que jamais. Sa nudité n'avait rien de choquante. Il était simplement… nu. Et aucune idée bizarre ne lui traversait l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus et de coucher avec lui pour ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus fort. Non, cela lui suffisait amplement de le voir ainsi, dans le plus simple appareil. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée qu'elle ne l'avait cru dans le noir la première fois. Quant à son sexe, il semblait plus apte à servir qu'après leur petit trip commun.

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille en la regardant dans les yeux, bien conscient du charme qu'il dégageait à l'instant. Elle n'y tient plus et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à plaquer ses mains contre son torse humide, rivant son regard au sien avec un immense sourire.

« Tu es vraiment beau…

- Tu sais que c'est la seconde fois que tu me le dis ? Se moqua-t-il comme pour masquer une certaine gêne.

- Je sais. Ça doit être que tu l'es vraiment. Et pourtant, j'en ai rencontré des hommes dans ma vie…

- Oui, ça j'imagine… Grimaça-t-il, reculant quasi imperceptiblement comme pour se détacher d'elle. Tu es plus que belle alors…

- Oh, tu sais, le physique n'a rien à voir là dedans en fait. C'est plutôt… ce qu'on est capable de faire dans telle ou telle situation qui compte. Et, je suis capable de pas mal de choses. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, même s'il sentait qu'il se poserait éternellement des questions au sujet de la jeune fille et de ses actions passées. Il se rapprocha d'elle cependant, ne voulant pas poser la moindre question ce soir là, cette nuit là… Cette nuit, il pressentait que c'était la bonne. Ça ne se ferait ni chez les parents de l'un d'eux, ni dans une salle sordide de Poudlard, ni dans un hôtel. Ils n'avaient pas bu, n'avaient rien avalé d'autre que les affreuses pâtes de Sirius et du jus de citrouilles. Ils étaient en sécurité. En confiance absolue avec l'environnement autour d'eux.

Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le plus chastement possible d'abord car il voulait voir ce qu'elle ferait. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle emprisonna la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme entre ses dents, le taquinant sans pourtant lui faire mal. Il grogna pour montrer son mécontentement avant de répondre à cette morsure avec plus de violence. Elle le laissa gagner, ne se battant guère afin de profiter au plus vite de son baiser.

Ils furent rapidement interrompus par Sirius qui ouvrit la porte sans se soucier de leur quasi nudité à chacun. Il lança avec joie et bonne humeur –comme toujours :

« Bonne nuit ! Et pas de bêtises ! »

Il referma la porte et les deux adolescents répondirent à son « bonne nuit » en se regardant, éclatant finalement de rire en se rendant compte que la situation était simplement surréaliste. Une fois leur fou rire passé, Natalia s'exclama en prenant une mine inquiète :

« On vérifiera sous le lit avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ton parrain est un pervers ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Les doigts de Raphaël glissèrent sur le tissu sombre de la culotte de Natalia, passant et repassant sur les quelques points sensibles qu'il repérait inconsciemment tout en l'embrassant. Ils étaient encore plus ou moins vêtus, pas plus pressés que ça à rendre cette nuit plus bouillante encore. Natalia ne portait qu'un t-shirt –appartenant à Aly- et sa culotte dont Raphaël ne tarderait à la débarrasser. Lui était aussi peu couvert qu'elle : un caleçon uniquement qui commençait légèrement à dévoiler une certaine excitation. Elle tremblota contre lui et il cessa de l'embrasser pour la regarder.

« Tu as froid ? Sirius n'est pas du genre à chauffer, mais avec un sort…

- Ce n'est pas ça. » Grelotta-t-elle avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Il grimaça en se surélevant pour ne pas l'écraser, se redressant complètement jusqu'à se retrouver assis en tailleur entre ses jambes. Elle évita son regard, le fuyant volontairement en le posant sur tout ce qui décorait sommairement la pièce. Il réfléchit à peine quelques secondes avant d'annoncer d'une voix blanche et froide :

« Tu es en manque. »

Elle se releva d'un bond, se retrouvant dans la même position que lui en trop peu de temps pour le dire. Elle saisit son visage entre ses paumes et –le fusillant du regard- articula sèchement :

« Je ne suis pas en manque parce que je ne suis pas dépendante ! Clair ? Je ne suis pas une droguée, Jumeau numéro 1 ! Je suis comme toi… Et as-tu déjà ressenti le moindre manque dans une situation aussi… Je… je me sens bien là maintenant, c'est jusque que je… »

Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, soupirant comme si la situation était réellement gênante alors que lui ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les caressant à peine pour la détendre un peu.

« Tu quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Si tu me dis brusquement que tu es vierge, je risque de ne pas te croire ! S'esclaffa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et bien, je… non. C'est juste que je ne l'aie jamais fait, comme ça… »

Il regarda autour de lui, tentant de comprendre ce que le « ça » voulait dire exactement. Il sourit légèrement avant de l'interroger :

« Sur un lit ? Dans une chambre ? Qu'est ce que tu n'as jamais fais, Natalia ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit en étant sobre. » Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Il cessa instantanément de sourire et s'exclama :

« Sérieusement !?

- Oui.

- Même pas la première fois ?

- Surtout pas la première fois…

- Ouah… Tu… C'est… Je crois que c'est censé me mettre une pression phénoménale ! Conclut-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais… Les autres fois, tu planais dans tous les cas donc c'était forcément bien. Alors que là… Si je n'assure pas… »

Elle sourit face à la soudaine angoisse qui s'était emparée des traits de Raphaël. Il paraissait incroyablement gêné. Alors elle caressa sa joue, lentement, et toutes ses propres craintes s'évaporèrent en un instant. Elle posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, accrochant ses mains à la nuque du jeune homme en le tirant vers elle. Ils s'écroulèrent sur l'oreiller et il tenta d'oublier ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. C'était bien plus important qu'une simple première fois. Si ça se passait mal, elle continuerait à prendre des drogues quelconques avant de coucher avec un homme –et lui plus particulièrement. Sinon, il aurait réussi à lui faire apprécier le sexe sans artifices…

Il se laissa aller et quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser le cou de la jeune fille, glissant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait un peu plus vite que d'habitude car elle ne contrôlait plus son souffle. Lorsqu'il arriva à son nombril sur lequel il venait de remonter son t-shirt, elle l'arrêta, le retenant par le menton pour l'obliger à relever les yeux. Elle lui adressa simplement un sourire avant de murmurer :

« Tu te débrouilles extrêmement bien pour l'instant, jumeau numéro 1… »

Il eut très envie de rire, mais se retint, continuant alors enfin à découvrir chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir pour la conduire au plaisir.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Chapitre centré sur The Couple ! Première fois... toute première lOl Eliott toujours aussi débile -j'crois que j'dois vraiment créer un magicobus capable de traverser les salons ou autres des Potter pour l'écrabouiller ! xD Térence en crise, Nelly [alors, surprises ? Peu d'entre vous avaient songé qu'elle le savait... mais elle n'est pas aveugle hein xD], & j'adOre Sirius xD -gros & vieux cochon =P Bref'citOu ! A la semaine prochaine ! -chapitre le plus délirant &... bah soyons clairs, surement plus... "hard" (pas dans l'sens cadavre hein xD) jamais écris. Donc j'préviens les âmes sensibles de s'abstenir... Nelly va rendre Poudlard "paradisiaque"... =P

Ensuite, ptite demande -ou plutot supplication !- J'ai mis un article résumé d'_Ellarosa _mon projet de fic -dernier d'ailleurs, j'partirais sur elle- sur mon blog donc... Et j'aimerais beaucoup beauceaup beaucoup avoir des avis -dans vos reviews, dans des coms' sur le blog ou autres quoi, mais savoir ce que vous en pensez -transmettez le moi de n'importe quelle façon xD ! ^^' ça m'ferait très beaucoup plaisir xD [sans commentaireuh]

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! _ =D Pliiiiizeuh !_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	11. Chapter 1o

**Note de l'auteur _** Personnes gentilles, douces, avec l'esprit d'enfants qui adorent manger de la barbe à papa s'abstenir ! Le petit M au dessus là, il n'est pas là pour faire jolie ! Je tenais juste à vous le rappeler pour ce chapitre...

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 10 _ Nelly**

_Time to pretend - MGMT._

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly disposa dans un silence quasi religieux une bougie sur le drap recouvrant le sol, au plein centre du dortoir des garçons. Elle l'alluma avec son briquet, ayant laissé sa baguette magique dans sa poche pour un moment plus spécial. Elle entendit un rire gêné à sa droite, celui de son cousin et elle sourit elle aussi, se rendant compte que s'ils étaient découverts, ils auraient tous l'air particulièrement stupides. Lorsque la bougie fut allumée, ils distinguèrent enfin davantage les visages des uns et des autres. Ils étaient cinq autour de la petite flamme vacillante : Eliott, Raphaël, Térence, Natalia et Nelly. Tous les cinq dans une tenue identique : jeans et hauts noir, bien que ceux des filles soient bien différents, et que Térence porte une chemise. Dans la lumière tamisée, leurs visages paraissaient déformées, différents que ce qu'ils étaient d'habitude.

Nelly inspira profondément avant de commencer à animer la petite séance de la matinée, première d'une longue série de rendez-vous qui se dérouleraient pendant quelques jours. Elle prit une voix d'outre-tombe pour mettre un peu d'ambiance.

« Bienvenus à vous tous, élus de Poudlard, seuls membres d'un clan secret…

- Nelly, c'est bon, viens en aux faits ! Pourquoi on est là !?

- Je ne suis pas Nelly. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis simplement la prêtresse organisant nos quelques jours de débauche désirée ! Que ceux qui craignent de devoir faire des choses dangereuses ou interdites, qui ont des inhibitions ou tous autres soucis avec la drogue, le sexe, et…

- Le rock'n roll ? Railla Raphaël en conclusion.

- Exactement ! Que ceux-ci quittent les lieux immédiatement. Nous procéderons nous-mêmes à l'émasculation de _ce_ trouillard ! »

Elle regarda Térence en prononçant ces mots, lequel sourit simplement avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de partir.

- Très bien ! Lança Nelly avec un immense sourire presque enfantin. Alors, mettez tous vos mains au dessus de la bougie. »

Les quatre autres adolescents se jetèrent des coups d'œil alarmés, mais finirent par obéir, joignant leurs mains. Nelly ferma les yeux, leur demandant de le faire à leur tour.

« Vous allez devoir répéter après moi tout ce que je dis, puis poser vos paumes sur la flamme…

- On s'croirait en primaire. Fit remarquer Natalia avec une grimace.

- Chut ! Allez, on obéit ! »

Nelly attendit que le silence soit complet et commença :

« Nous, fils et filles d'illustres personnages de l'histoire du monde magique, promettons par notre présence autour de cette bougie que nous ferons tout notre possible pour briser le calme et la sérénité de Poudlard comme l'auraient fait les Maraudeurs, les Jumeaux Weasley ou tous autres farceurs ayant foulés de leurs pieds célestes les couloirs de notre humble école !

- Première fois de ma vie que j'entends une phrase aussi longue ! remarqua Eliott, railleur.

- La ferme ! Bref, nous nous allions ce matin pour promettre de marquer l'école pour l'éternité en tant que pires monstres y ayant mis les pieds. Nous allons inviter le dieu de la débauche entre nos murs. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Ils sentirent tous dans sa voix que si un seul d'eux disait non, même pour rire, ça allait très mal finir ! Alors ils répondirent « Oui » à l'unisson et Nelly rouvrit les yeux avec un immense sourire tordue. Si bien que Térence, en rouvrant les siens à son tour, se demanda si elle n'était pas possédée par une force occulte. Ils rouvrirent tous les yeux, leurs mains toujours au dessus de la bougie. Nelly en retira une pour saisir sa baguette et la pointa sur leurs mains liées.

« Sortez vos baguettes ! »

Ils obéirent en silence, se demandant tous dans quoi ils s'embarquaient exactement. Leurs baguettes pointées au dessus de leurs mains, ils se jetèrent des regards complices, bien qu'assez inquiets quant à la suite des événements. Nelly sourit et murmura :

« Nous jurons tous solennellement que nos intentions sont mauvaises…

- T'as piquée cette réplique aux Maraudeurs !?

- Raphaël, la ferme ! Et oui… Mais ils ne nous en veulent pas. J'en suis certaine.

- Mon père m'en voudra beaucoup si je tue quelqu'un en ayant prononcé un serment qui le concerne d'aussi près… Annonça Térence en grimaçant.

- Alors, personne ne dira rien à qui que ce soit… Allez, jurez maintenant ! »

Les cinq adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis, après avoir partagés quelques regards, lancèrent d'une même voix :

« Nous jurons tous solennellement que nos intentions sont mauvaises… »

******°¤_¤°**

_« Des paris. Vous avez tous déjà joués à action ou vérité ? Alors, là c'est pareil… Sans les vérités. Qui commencera ? Natalia ! Le match opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor commencera à quatorze heure précise… Et il faudra que tu empêches l'un des joueurs de l'équipe des Serpents à participer. La règle est simple… Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Avec qui tu veux… »_

Natalia déboutonna négligemment l'un des boutons de sa chemise, laissant voir un décolleté vertigineux. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de poitrine, mais son soutien-gorge faisait de vraies merveilles. C'était Raphaël qui le lui avait dit le matin même alors qu'elle se rhabillait, prête à sortir de la petite salle de classe dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour s'embrasser –et plus. Ils auraient pu passer la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, comme tous jeunes normaux, mais Raphaël avait eu l'air peu emballé par l'idée d'être « comme tous les jeunes normaux ». Quant à la possibilité de rester dans le dortoir des garçons, les regards noirs lancés par Eliott les aurait tous les deux torturés légèrement. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas couchés ensemble… Et elle le regrettait un peu.

Natalia avait naïvement espérée qu'après ces quelques semaines où Eliott aurait vu qu'elle n'était pas si horrible qu'il le pensait, il aurait accepté la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Raphaël… Mais non, Eliott était têtu et semblait vouloir la faire passer pour une espèce de sorcière affreuse et dangereuse. Raphaël faisait mine de s'en moquer. Natalia n'y arrivait pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait réellement avec quelqu'un. A Paris, elle avait pris pour habitude de sortir avec l'un des beaux partis de la ville, mais couchait avec d'autres… Cette fois, c'était sérieux. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Raphaël lui prenait déjà bien assez de son temps… Et lui faisait prendre bien assez de bon temps.

Elle s'appuya contre l'un des murs du couloir menant aux quartiers de Serpentard et prit la position la plus aguicheuse qui soit, prête à devenir une vraie garce s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs, c'était plus ou moins ce que demandait son gage. Et elle était prête à l'accomplir. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et l'en extirpa rapidement. Un simple « Alors ? » venant de Raphaël. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Surtout qu'elle avait choisie une cible bien particulière. Une cible qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'abattre. Alors, il avait peut-être raison de se faire du souci. Il n'avait pas encore confiance en elle, et alors que Ruggero Zabini apparaissait au détour d'un couloir, elle ne put que donner raison à son petit ami. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de lui accorder sa confiance.

« Ruggero ! »

Elle lui accorda un sourire charmeur et il s'arrêta, regardant derrière lui comme si un autre Ruggero pouvait marcher à sa suite. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, ne comprenant pas que l'inoffensif sourire qu'elle lui offrait était déjà un poison qu'il gobait sans réfléchir. Elle enroula une mèche blonde autour de son doigt, se donnant un air ingénu d'écolière qui de toute évidence plaisait au garçon.

« Salut…

- Salut. Minauda-t-elle. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop inquiet pour le match ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et elle sourit encore plus, ayant l'air d'une réelle idiote… Mais les garçons demandaient rarement aux filles d'être intelligentes. De plus, Ruggero avait besoin d'une réelle raison pour rester, elle le savait. En quelques semaines, elle était devenue une sorte de traître parce qu'elle sortait avec un Potter. Ça la classait d'office comme pire Malefoy de la famille. Elle s'en moquait. Les Serpentard se contentaient désormais de l'ignorer. Et ça lui allait parfaitement comme ça. Mais attirer Ruggero serait peut-être plus difficile. Ou pas.

« Non… Je n'ai pas de raison d'être inquiet. »

Comme il avait tord ! Natalia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et susurra :

« Dommage ! J'aurais voulu t'encourager… à ma manière. »

Ruggero entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et elle dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire tant il parut ridicule un instant. Elle avait toujours aimé manipuler les gens : son père, ses amis, tout le monde. Et voilà que la proie qu'elle avait le plus envie de dévorer toute crue plongeait dans son piège en courant presque. C'était là un des avantages à vouloir s'en prendre à un homme : ils étaient beaucoup plus simples à torturer car elle savait parfaitement que leurs cerveaux se trouvaient habituellement dans leurs caleçons.

« Hum… à ta manière ? répéta Ruggero d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Et bien oui… Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils au fond… Et j'aimerais te porter chance. »

Elle déplaça sensuellement ses doigts le long de la ceinture du jeune homme, lequel avala sa salive avec beaucoup de difficultés, manifestement excité par la situation. Elle attrapa la boucle de sa ceinture et l'attira vers lui. Il mordit à l'hameçon et tenta de l'embrasser. Elle se détourna mécaniquement. Pas question qu'il touche à ses lèvres. Elle les réservait à une seule personne depuis quelques temps. Elle maintint fermement sa prise à la ceinture de Ruggero et le conduisit à une porte, celle d'une petite pièce servant sans doute de débarras. Elle avait tout prévu. Sa mission était si simple… Trop simple pour elle.

« Tu… tu ne sors plus avec Potter ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, ne croyant apparemment pas à sa chance.

- Bien sûr que si…

- Mais… Il ne va pas…

- Voyons, qui va lui en parler ? Ni toi, ni moi… Ce sera notre petit secret ! »

Elle avait soupiré ces derniers mots contre sa bouche, plus sensuelle que jamais et elle sentit que le pantalon du jeune homme semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette. Ruggero cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux. Il paraissait si idiot là, la bouche entrouverte comme pour happer un peu plus d'air. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le caleçon tendu du jeune homme, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il souriait naïvement, avec un air réellement stupide qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle plaignait toutes femmes l'ayant vu dans cet état, d'ailleurs… Et elles devraient être nombreuses pourtant.

Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir le membre tendu d'excitation sans le regarder pour autant. Pour la première fois, ça ne l'amusait pas vraiment de jouer d'une telle façon. Elle espérait simplement du plus profond de son être que Nelly ne demanderait pas comment elle avait tenu à son pari devant tout le monde. Ça lui attirerait un regard assassin de la part d'Eliott et une longue discussion dont elle souhaitait se passer avec Raphaël. Elle fit glisser le pantalon de Ruggero jusqu'à ses chevilles et songea : « étape numéro une, terminée ! ». L'étape deux allait être encore plus facile à conclure, elle le savait d'avance. Le caleçon du jeune homme alla vite rejoindre le pantalon au sol et Natalia remonta son visage vers celui de Ruggero qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Un fin sourire se posa sur le visage de la blonde, un sourire plus sadique qu'autre chose cette fois ci. Elle était belle… Dangereusement belle. Elle susurra d'une voix plus douce que jamais :

« Alors… Bonne chance ! »

Elle tourna les talons, fonçant vers la porte sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Lorsqu'il le fit, il s'écroula par terre en un vacarme assourdissant car il s'était cogné à quelques objets traînant par ci par là. Il parut prendre un coup assez violent et se tint l'entrejambe à deux mains sous le rire de Natalia, laquelle referma la porte en un claquement sinistre. Les dizaines de sorts qu'elle utilisa pour bloquer cette porte étaient sans doute parfois utilisé en magie noire, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'arrangeait simplement pour qu'il ne sorte pas de cette minuscule pièce avant la fin du match… Ou pour qu'on l'y retrouve dans une charmante position !

******°¤_¤°**

_« Raphaël, tu seras le second à t'y mettre… Tu sais comment choquer Poudlard en restant seul !? La nudité ! La nudité est une chose quasi proscrite ici. Ils passent leur temps à nous rabattre les oreilles avec nos uniformes… Alors… Il te suffira de l'enlever ! Tu crois que tu en es capable !? »_

Un brouhaha sans nom régnait dans la Grande Salle, chaque élève faisant son pronostique concernant le match à venir, lançant parfois quelques paris pour faire monter les enchères. L'absence d'un des joueurs principaux ne semblait avoir alerté personne. Pour le moment… Natalia s'installa auprès des autres Gryffondors, commençant à piquer un peu de salade dans le plat de Térence, qui n'y trouva rien à redire. Nelly la regarda faire en souriant, heureuse qu'elle se soit finalement adaptée et qu'elle s'entende si bien avec eux. Excepté Eliott bien évidemment qui avait posé sur son visage une expression de pur dégoût depuis l'arrivée de Natalia à leur table. Raphaël n'était pas encore arrivé et tous les quatre l'attendaient impatiemment.

Un silence s'imposa brusquement dans la Grande Salle, et quelques rires fusèrent. Des rires gênés souvent. Des élèves se mirent même debout pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Natalia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire de voir ce corps qui n'appartenait qu'à elle depuis quelques semaines, dévoilé ainsi aux yeux de tous. Quelques filles sifflèrent même.

Raphaël lui, marchait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa table et ses amis, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, il était nu comme un vers, ce qui n'était pas naturel du tout. Il se moquait apparemment de tous les regards le suivant, de celui amusé des élèves, à ceux choqués des professeurs et plus particulièrement de sa mère. Lui souriait simplement, plus arrogant que jamais avec son petit sourire en coin. Natalia sentit un nœud se former dans son bas-ventre et mordilla inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Jusqu'au moment où elle croisa le regard d'Eliott qui –ne s'était même pas porté sur son frère- la dévisageait elle. Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, mal à l'aise sous ce regard qu'il lui lançait, quasi menaçant, presque… Jaloux ? Natalia se maudit elle-même, prenant enfin conscience du réel problème. Avait-elle été aveugle tous ces derniers jours ? Elle soupira, tout en sentant Raphaël s'asseoir à côté d'elle, toujours sifflé par les filles, et hué par certains Serpentards… Même Nott se permit une réflexion des plus stupéfiantes : « Bel engin, Potter ! », ce qui provoqua plus de rires encore.

Mais Natalia ne suivait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait, trop embarrassée cette fois à l'idée de plaire sérieusement à deux frères… à des jumeaux qui plus est ! Embarrassée à l'idée de les séparer. Elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsque le Professeur McGonagall se mit à hurler. Et se remit à rire.

******°¤_¤°**

_« Eliott… Tu as déjà fait tellement de trucs dingues qu'il faudrait vraiment trouver quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Quelque chose que tu n'oserais pas faire en temps normal… Quelque chose de surprenant et de honteux… Alors, quand tu arriveras sur le terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi, étonnes-nous ! Autrement…»_

Eliott entendait le vacarme parfaitement représentatif de son état mental provenir du stade. Les élèves les encourageaient déjà de toutes leurs forces lors de ce match Serpentard/Gryffondor qui comme toujours atteindrait le paroxysme de la violence gratuite. Le fair-play ne sera pas de mise cette fois là, comme toutes les autres… Ces deux maisons de Poudlard se haïssaient depuis trop longtemps pour enterrer la hache de guerre afin de jouer convenablement. Le terrain était ordinairement le lieu où tous réglaient leur compte. Cette fois ci, Eliott savait bien que le match serait encore plus drôle que les autres fois… Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas un sens de l'humour très commun. Par exemple, il ne doutait que sa mère ne rirait sûrement pas à une telle blague.

Raphaël lui sourit, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Mais Eliott voulait garder ça pour lui. De toute manière, il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui ces temps ci. Il ne désirait pas se réconcilier avec son frère tant que la fille Malefoy serait présente de ce côté de la Manche. Il lui semblait simplement impossible d'être ami avec la jeune blondinette… Ou du moins il lui semblait impossible d'être seulement ami avec elle. Il se demandait comment faisait Térence pour supporter cette amitié insuffisante avec Nelly. Ce désir qu'il ressentait pour Natalia le grignotait de l'intérieur et bloquait les relations avec son frère. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager… De ses jouets quand il était petit à ses petites amies.

« Tu viens ? » L'interpella Max Dubois, le gardien de l'équipe.

Eliott acquiesça avant d'inspirer profondément. Il avait l'étrange impression que tous ces paris finiraient par leur attirer des problèmes bien plus importants que d'habitude. Surtout que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pouvait être qualifié de vulgaire. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui comptait ? Il devait être provoquant ! Il le serait ! Même s'il devait se faire virer pour le restant de ces jours… Après tout, qui avait besoin d'ASPIC désormais ?

« Eliott, tu ne comptes pas bousiller ce match, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as l'air complètement ailleurs et tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas perdre ce match ! Lança Johnny McDonald, l'un des batteurs. Tu es l'attrapeur, c'est très important, tu sais ? »

Raphaël étouffa un rire en une toux peu discrète alors qu'Aly, sa petite sœur, haussait un sourcil, l'air de dire « Non, le rôle d'attrapeur n'est pas important du tout ! Après tout, il permet juste de faire conclure le match et de gagner des tas de points ! ». Elle aussi faisait partie de l'équipe en tant que poursuiveur, et surtout en tant que seule fille.

« Si on y allait maintenant ! Il ne faudrait pas que nos fans patientent un peu trop longtemps ! L'exclama-t-elle en rajustant sa tenue de Quidditch d'un rouge sanglant. Et Eliott, dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! »

Eliott hocha vaguement la tête en commençant à se dévêtir pour obéir à sa petite sœur. Ses coéquipiers s'avancèrent vers la sortie, se concentrant pour ce qui allait suivre, serrant leurs poings sur les manches de leurs balais. Ils parurent tous beaucoup plus sérieux d'un seul coup. Plus sérieux que lorsqu'ils travaillaient leurs cours, plus sérieux que lorsqu'ils révisaient leurs examens… Mais ils n'étaient pas des joueurs de Quidditch pour rien. Ils aimaient davantage le sport que les cours. Eliott les observa avant de retirer son caleçon qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il sortit un objet de la poche de sa cape et l'enfila avant de suivre son équipe qui -ne jetant plus un regard en arrière- ne remarquèrent pas sa « tenue ».

L'air glacé fouetta son torse alors qu'il s'envolait sur le terrain, les hurlements d'encouragements retentissant dans ses oreilles. Puis aussi brusquement qu'ils l'avaient heurtés, le silence s'imposa, puis quelques rires et des sifflets. Térence qui commentait le match ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui résonna dans tout le terrain. Remus derrière lui serra les dents et jura un bon millier de fois avant de grogner : « Qui a put faire naître un gamin aussi désespérant !? ». Ginny à ses cotés chuchota sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire : « Je crois que c'est moi… Mais Harry m'a bien aidé ! ».

Natalia et Nelly étaient hilares sur les gradins, n'en revenant pas l'une comme l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas imaginé qu'Eliott puisse être aussi imaginatif bien qu'il soit assez doué pour les plans foireux. Cette fois ci, il battait tous les records. Il était nu sur son balai. Ne portant ni pantalon, ni tee-shirt. Le seul bout de tissus le recouvrant était une sorte de gant recouvrant son sexe sur toute sa longueur, comme un préservatif. Le tissu imitait parfaitement la peau d'un serpent, de sa couleur à sa matière, et une petite langue rose pointait au bout.

Raphaël adressa un immense sourire à son frère qui le gratifia d'une œillade fière. Alors le match commença, sans qu'aucun professeur n'ai le temps d'intervenir et Eliott resta sur le terrain avec sa poche verte à la langue dressé, admiré par toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard qui auraient adoré être à la place de ce serpent…

**°¤_¤°**

_« Térence, je sais… ou plutôt nous savons tous que tu n'es pas du genre à te donner en spectacle. Mais cette fois, tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est simple, quand tu commenteras le match, tu devras tous nous surprendre ! Tu dois nous faire rire et surtout être choquant ! Surtout pour les enseignants… Brise donc ton image de parfait petit loupiot ! »_

Alors que Raphaël et Eliott jouaient, l'un habillé et l'autre beaucoup moins, Nelly et Natalia les encourageaient depuis les gradins, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Térence lui n'avait pas encore osé mettre en forme son pari auquel il avait réfléchi toute la nuit pour finalement trouver un moyen de choquer rien qu'avec des mots. Il attendrait la fin du match pour la chanter, mais commençait à s'impatienter. Il aurait voulu que ce moment soit déjà passé tant c'était désagréable. Nelly lui adressa un clin d'œil, le provoquant simplement alors qu'il tentait de suivre le match et de le commenter le plus normalement possible. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tromper dans les prénoms des joueurs et bafouillait tant qu'il craignait que le professeur McGonagall ne le vire dès la fin de la journée.

Eliott attrapa le vif d'Or, annonçant ainsi la fin du match ainsi que la victoire des Gryffondors -étant donné que Ruggero ne s'était pas présenté et qu'il était attrapeur, c'était une fin des plus logiques. Alors que tous les élèves se levaient et hurlaient, prêts à faire la fête comme jamais pour certains (Gryffondors) ou au bord de sauter des gradins pour s'écraser sur la pelouse pour d'autres (Serpentards), il sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre sous le coup de l'angoisse. Mais il se lança, n'hésitant pas une seconde. Il n'avait pas le choix. Le regard de Nelly lui brûlait la peau et il n'était pas question qu'il se défile.

« Gryffondor l'emporte ! Et pour fêter cette… éclatante victoire, nous allons chanter… une petite chanson ! »

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard très suspicieux et il se racla la gorge avant de commencer à chanter, suivant parfaitement le rythme de l'hymne de Poudlard. Pourtant les paroles étaient bien différentes, et sûrement pas du genre à être accepté par un quelconque professeur.

_« Pucelle, Pucelle, Pucelle Sorcière, _

_Laisse-toi prendre par nos baguettes de chair,_

_Qu'elles soient grosses, fines ou poilues, _

_Ou qu'elles soient trop menues, _

_On veut remplir ton chaudron, _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose comme un œuf de dragon._

_Car pour l'instant tu es restée vide,_

_Telle une irritante Povrebine._

_Accepte qu'on soit sur ton dos,_

_Sauf si tu veux subir le sortilège Impero._

_Nous travaillerons de notre mieux entre tes cuisses, _

_Jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses ! »_

Un sifflet se répercuta dans le stade silencieux et Térence contempla la foule, ses joues rouges de gêne. Il croisa le regard de Nelly qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en le contemplant comme si elle était fière de lui. Puis elle se mit à applaudir en riant, suivie de peu par les autres élèves alors que Remus Lupin attrapait son fils par le col avant de le tirer vers lui pour lui passer le plus gros savon de sa vie.

******°¤_¤°**

_« Et toi, Nelly ? Tu ne participes pas ?_

_- Bien sûr que si ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve une magnifique surprise… Je me prêterais au jeu moi aussi ! Et je prendrais autant de risques que vous… »_

La table des Gryffondors était plongée dans un silence glacial. En une journée, cette maison qui gagnait la coupe des Quatre Maisons tous les ans depuis très longtemps, avait perdu 200points. À cause des trois personnalités ordinairement adorées des autres élèves : Raphaël, Eliott et Térence. Natalia ne s'était pas fait prendre -pour la bonne raison que Ruggero n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Nelly n'avait pas encore commencé sa partie du « jeu » s'étant insidieusement imposé dans leurs vies.

« Je croyais que nous devions avoir honoré nos paris dans la journée ? Fit remarquer Natalia en picorant la croûte de la pizza de Raphaël, qui n'en mangeait jamais le contour alors que c'était ce qu'elle préférait.

- Ne te tracasses pas pour ça, Nat'… Je vais le faire très très bientôt ! Bien que je sache d'ores et déjà que la petite chanson de Térence restera dans les annales et que je n'ai aucune chance de rivaliser avec ça. »

Elle adressa un sourire fier à Térence qui baissa les yeux vers son assiette en rougissant encore davantage, heureux de l'effet de sa chanson sur ce que Nelly pensait de lui. En effet, elle avait passé toute la fin d'après midi et le début de soirée à répéter les paroles qu'il avait inventé durant la nuit, le privant de sommeil. Dans les couloirs, d'autres élèves chantonnaient sa version de l'hymne de Poudlard.

Les desserts apparurent sur les grandes tables et Nelly se jeta presque sur le moelleux au chocolat et aux morceaux de citrouilles. Térence la regarda faire, surpris.

« Tu… manges ? Remarqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- À croire que je ne mange jamais ! Répliqua Nelly en plantant sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau.

- Pas quelque chose d'aussi gras et sucré… »

Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle glissait son majeur sur un coin de l'assiette où un coulis de chocolat reposait. Elle porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche en fermant les yeux et ce simple geste d'une sensualité époustouflante qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle gémit légèrement et il resta bouche bée. Natalia, Raphaël et Térence levèrent les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle haletait :

« Mmh… C'est si bon… »

Elle passa à nouveau son doigt sur le gâteau en soupirant une nouvelle fois de plaisir. Ses soupirs prirent une nouvelle ampleur au fur et à mesure de sa dégustation culinaire et plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement et quasi gloussements de plaisirs alors que ses deux cousins et Natalia retenaient leurs rires. Térence lui ne se sentait plus bien du tout. Il avait bien espéré un jour la voir dans un tel état, mais cette simulation d'orgasme en public lui donnait plutôt des sueurs froides.

Nelly posa brutalement ses mains à plat sur la table en gémissant de plus en plus fort, ses dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite et son bassin imprimait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa chaise. C'était une imitation d'orgasme si parfaite que Térence se sentit mal à l'aise pour tous les garçons avec qui elle avait couchés. Elle simulait trop bien pour que ça soit la première fois, bien qu'il ait mille fois entendu dire que les femmes étaient des simulatrices nées.

Il rougit davantage alors qu'elle hurlait presque à travers la Grande Salle, tous les regards des élèves et enseignants de Poudlard s'étant posés sur elle. Son cri de jouissance se répercuta et Térence sentit une boule de nerfs à travers sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gêné en public… Il aurait préféré entendre ces cris dans une autre situation… Lorsqu'ils auraient été dans un lit tous les deux. Et elle n'aurait pas simulé. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle sourit, plus provocante que jamais. La voix du professeur McGonagall interrompu leur intermède plus intime.

« Miss Weasley, dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! »

******°¤_¤°**

Ils avaient retrouvés leur place autour de la bougie. Mais autour de cette bougie, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs meilleurs amis : Tequila, Vodka, Méthadragone, Phoenix HB-6... Des amis qui ne leur voulaient que du bien. Ils avaient fait perdre trop de point à leur maison et s'étaient déjà mis à dos leurs parents. Ils avaient bien besoin de remontant. Cette fois, ils s'étaient installés dans la Salle sur Demande afin de ne pas être surpris par qui que ce soit. Ils avaient apportés des tas de substances illicites ainsi que de nombreux paquets de bonbons pour leur nuit de jeux qui n'en finirait plus.

« Que faisons-nous ce soir, alors ? Demanda Natalia en s'appuyant contre Raphaël et grignotant en même temps.

- On va jouer à un jeu super ! S'exclama Nelly en tapant sur ses genoux avec un immense sourire heureux.

- Oh joie… Marmonna Eliott en levant les yeux au ciel, ironique comme toujours.

- Merci de tant de bonne volonté ! On va jouer à « Je n'ai jamais… ». Vous connaissez le principe ? Je dis quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait et ceux qui l'ont fait boivent un verre ! D'accord ? »

Elle semblait gamine en cet instant, heureuse de jouer à un jeu aussi stupide. Quoi qu'elle aurait largement pu proposer pire : un « action ou vérité » par exemple, ou le jeu de la bouteille… Ou autres jeux tout aussi gamins. « Je n'ai jamais » impliquait une forte dose d'alcool ce qui leur plaisait à tous. Nelly soupira :

« Je commence… Je n'ai jamais… insulté un adulte ! »

Eliott et Natalia s'emparèrent rapidement de leurs verres respectifs. Natalia continua, suivie de peu par ses autres amis. Il s'agissait au départ de simples petites affirmations. Mais à mesure qu'ils buvaient, chaque « Je n'ai jamais » exposait un tout nouveau sujet, abordant de plus en plus quelques sujets tabous.

« Je n'ai jamais… fait l'amour à plusieurs ! » Lança Nelly, ouvrant directement les hostilités en défiant les jumeaux du regard.

Raphaël, Natalia et Eliott burent un verre un plus. Encore un… Térence était le seul à être encore sobre et il se demandait où cette discussion mènerait. Il pressentait que le sujet de sa propre virginité ne serait pas longtemps passé sous silence. En effet, Raphaël fut le second à évoquer le thème « sexe ».

« Je n'ai jamais… Pas fait l'amour ! Rit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Térence qui grogna de mécontentement avant de se saisir de son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché auparavant.

- Non, sérieusement !? S'écria Natalia, réellement choquée. Tu n'as jamais… Oh mon dieu ! Et… ça va ? Tu te sens… bien ? »

Nelly éclata de rire, plus apte à ce genre de réactions à cause de l'alcool.

« Non, Térence est le plus pure des Gryffondors de dix-huit ans… Mais je pense qu'il le sera un peu moins à la fin de nos petits jeux…

- Ce qui veut dire ? Grimaça Térence, soudain inquiet car le ton de Nelly était un peu flippant.

- Et bien… J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être… Perdre ta virginité dans les prochains jours ! »

Térence baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Il aurait tant voulu la faire taire pour une fois.

« Nelly, ne le prends pas mal… Mais je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec une fille que je ne connais qu'à peine juste pour… Pour un jeu !?

- D'accord. Alors on choisira une fille qui te plait dans ce cas… Une fille que tu connais bien ! »

Il n'en connaissait qu'une seule qui remplissait ces deux conditions. Et il s'agissait de celle même qui venait de les énoncer. Il ne trouva rien à répondre et Natalia soupira :

« Il n'est pas question que je couche avec Térence, d'accord ? Et soyons clair, excepté Nelly et moi, Térence n'a pas de liens avec d'autres filles… Sauf… Aly ! Mais elle a quinze ans et vous faites presque partie de la même famille ! Ça serait glauque…

- Ok ! Approuva une nouvelle fois Nelly en souriant à Térence qui n'en pouvait plus d'être le sujet de toutes les conversations. Alors… Je suis prête à me sacrifier ! »

Térence en eut le souffle coupé. Était-elle bien en train de lui proposer ce qu'il imaginait ? Nelly lui adressa un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'il accepte ou non. Il eut l'impression que ce n'était qu'une formalité et qu'elle serait prête à le violer s'il le fallait. Il pensa aussi bêtement que tout ce week-end, ce pacte autour de la bougie, toute cette histoire n'avait été proposée par Nelly que pour en arriver là…

« Allez, Térence ! Coucher avec moi te parait-il si déplaisant !? Et puis, on est amis, ça sera beaucoup plus facile… »

Raphaël baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, se doutant que la situation n'était pas très simple pour son ami. Eliott était suspendu aux lèvres de Térence, attendant une réponse. Natalia pencha sa tête sur le côté l'air gêné, désirant elle aussi savoir ce qu'il se passerait et surtout comment tout ça finirait. Elle craignait que l'acceptation de Térence provoque bien plus drames au sein de leur petit groupe d'amis. Beaucoup trop même peut-être malgré ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu.

« Tu veux bien, alors !? » Insista Nelly avec un sourire encouragent.

Térence la regarda dans les yeux, puis réalisa que cette simple proposition lui tordait l'estomac. Il murmura d'une voix enrouée :

« D'accord… »

******°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'installa à la table des Gryffondors avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de ses amis qui paraissaient encore épuisés par leurs nuits. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, trop obsédés pas leurs nouveaux gages et paris. Ils avaient aussi une bonne gueule de bois, mais tentaient désespérément de le cacher pour ne pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Après une nuit épuisante, un dimanche de repos et une autre nuit épuisante, ils auraient bien voulu un lundi un peu plus calme. Hélas, ils avaient cours.

« Je suis épuisé. Je ne vais jamais réussir à inventer des trucs pour Trelawney… Grommela Eliott.

- Tu as autre chose à faire pendant ce cours, si tu te souviens bien ! » Lui rappela Nelly avec une œillade menaçante.

Eliott acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'elle puisse douter de sa bonne volonté. Raphaël soupira à l'idée seule de devoir à nouveau tenir quelques stupides paris. Il aurait presque voulu laisser tomber, surtout en sachant que les jeux des prochains jours lui apporteraient d'autres soucis plus graves… S'ils se faisaient renvoyer, il pressentait que son père d'ordinaire relativement cool et ouvert ne le serait plus tellement. Quant à sa mère, il ne préférait même pas imaginer sa réaction. Les repas de famille seraient sanglants ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait se contraindre à cesser le jeu. Juste parce que Natalia semblait s'amuser réellement depuis que ce jeu avait commencé. Elle était dans son élément !

Il la dévisagea, observant son regard cerné de noir -maquillage et cernes. Malgré la fatigue, elle était toujours aussi belle et il était impatient de pouvoir passer une nuit seul avec elle… Chose qui ne s'était plus produite depuis leur première fois dans l'une des chambres du 12 Square Grimmaurd, une semaine plus tôt. Il aurait tant voulu l'avoir à nouveau pour lui tout seul… Mais avec Nelly et son espèce de crise d'adolescence bizarre, il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Il espéra que cette histoire finirait bien vite, mais se sentit un peu rabat-joie en y songeant. Il se doutait largement que tout ça se conclurait soit pas un drame, soit par un drame ! Renvoi, accident, erreur… Ils s'arrêteraient lorsque trop de limites seraient franchies.

Cette histoire entre Térence et Nelly par exemple, l'effrayait étrangement. Comment pourraient-ils un jour avoir une vraie relation saine tous les deux si elle commençait comme ça, juste par jeu ? Et si ça se passait mal -ce qui était largement probable étant donné qu'il s'agirait de la première fois du jeune homme- cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il aurait presque aimé pouvoir conseiller son meilleur ami, mais s'ils étaient capables de parler de sexe sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ils n'étaient pas très doués pour les discussions sérieuses. Térence devrait donc se débrouiller tout seul. La « petite sauterie » comme Nelly l'appelait se déroulerait le soir même et il se doutait que dès le lendemain, tout serait différent. Trop différent.

Leur premier cours de la journée se déroula en une lenteur exagéré. Étant donné que Remus était l'enseignant, ils avaient décidés de ne pas y faire de bêtises. Ils se contentèrent donc de somnoler, baillant trop souvent et n'écoutant pas un traître mot de la leçon du jour -sur les vampires.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence avant de rejoindre leurs cours de l'après midi, Nelly rappelant à Eliott ce qu'il devait faire pendant le cours de Divination avant de se diriger vers la classe d'Arithmancie avec Natalia. Les trois garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle surchauffée où le professeur Trelawney observait sa boule de cristal avec une moue soit disant concentrée mais vague.

Térence et Raphaël s'étalèrent sur des poufs en soupirant, toujours aussi fatigués. Le lycanthrope n'avait jamais bu autant que la veille et goûtait aux premières joies des lendemains de cuite. Raphaël lui avait un peu de mal à se remettre car il avait été incapable de dormir même quelques minutes. Il observa son frère en souriant, sentant bien qu'il y avait toujours ce malaise nommé Natalia entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule discussion depuis plusieurs jours et se contentait de quelques mots lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à excuser tout ce que son jumeau avait dit à propos de Natalia, ou encore de Térence et Nelly. C'était simplement au dessus de ses forces. Eliott s'était conduit comme le pire des crétins et tant qu'il ne l'admettrait pas, il leur serait impossible de communiquer.

« Tu crois que Trelawney a déjà vu un homme nu ? S'enquit Raphaël en scrutant son frère qui attendait que tous les élèves soient présents.

- Je ne pense pas… Rit Térence en souriant de toutes ses dents, ayant beaucoup de mal à imaginer une Sibylle active sexuellement, ou ne _voulant _pas l'imaginer.

- Alors, ça va être mémorable ! »

Une fois les élèves tous présents, un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Eliott, soudain plus réveillé par l'adrénaline. Il inspira profondément et le professeur Trelawney leva les yeux vers lui.

« Un problème, Mr Potter ? »

Eliott adressa un rapide regard amusé à ses deux amis avant de se mettre à chantonner You Can Leave Your Hat On de Joe Cocker, la musique basique des strip-teases. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse ferme alors qu'il desserrait son nœud de cravate, le petit bout de tissu rouge se retrouvant dans les mains d'une élève de Poufsouffles hilare. La plupart des adolescents avaient bien compris où il voulait en venir alors que l'enseignante s'était figée en une expression stupéfaire, ne devinant pas ses intentions -le comble pour une voyante. Les filles de la classe se mirent à glousser et à huer Eliott alors qu'il retirait langoureusement sa chemise en se déhanchant légèrement. Il était dans son environnement, plus attirant que jamais. Le professeur Trelawney se leva d'un bond alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures d'un coup de pieds.

« Mon… Monsieur Potter ! »

Eliott ne l'écouta pas, glissant sa braguette et déboutonnant son pantalon. Il mit quelques secondes avant de le baisser, s'attirant un hurlement de la part de sa professeur et des rires d'excitation de la part des filles, les garçons se contentant de sourire, un peu mal à l'aise car jaloux. Rares étaient les adolescents de dix-huit ans possédant de tes muscles.

Le jeune brun se retrouva rapidement en caleçon devant toute la classe et avec une moue libidineuse, retira ce dernier morceau de tissu. Certaines filles se cachèrent les yeux de leurs mains -prenant garde à ne pas les couvrir entièrement pour ne pas louper le spectacle.

« Mr Potter, dehors ! »

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Sibylle Trelawney se montrait un minimum autoritaire et Eliott fit une révérence avant de sortir de la classe par la trappe dissimulant une échelle sous les applaudissements de ses condisciples.

**°¤_¤°**

« J'aurais tant aimé être là pour voir ça ! S'exclama Natalia en riant.

- Je peux te reproduire le spectacle en privé… » Murmura Eliott d'une voix trop sensuelle qui lui attira un regard assassin de son frère.

Natalia baissa les yeux sur la bougie qui comme toujours se trouvait au centre de leur petit cercle intime. Raphaël posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour la rassurer, mais elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait simplement de prouver à son frère qu'il lui appartenait. C'était un geste possessif qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à subir auparavant avec aucun de ses petits amis. Mais Raphaël n'était pas comme tous les garçons et malgré sa persistance à l'appeler « Jumeau numéro 1 », elle ne pouvait faire comme si cette relation ne comptait pas. Car ça comptait beaucoup trop. Autant pour lui que pour elle.

Nelly saisit une bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres en évitant soigneusement d'observer le petit trio jumeaux-Natalia. Térence tapotait nerveusement le sol du bout des pieds. Après une journée dans le brouillard, il était désormais très nerveux. Il savait que Nelly voudrait s'occuper de ce qu'elle appelait « son petit problème d'entrejambes » dans la soirée et il était partagé entre un sentiment d'impatience et celui d'angoisse.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ce soir ?

- On dort j'espère…. Grommela Raphaël en s'emparant d'une bouteille, comptant sur l'alcool pour lui faire passer une meilleure soirée.

- Je crois qu'on devrait… Commença Nelly en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Térence qui s'empourprer. On devrait faire des choses que nous n'avons jamais faites… Sexuellement parlant ! Térence est déjà occupé avec moi. Mais vous trois…

- Plan à trois ? Proposa Eliott avec un sourire carnassier.

- Eliott ! Coupa Raphaël avec sécheresse.

- Aucun humour, petit frère. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et Nelly interrompit ce petit combat de celui qui aurait l'air le plus méchant avant que ça dégénère.

« Natalia et Raphaël pourraient prendre des risques… au niveau du lieu ! Une idée ? »

Natalia observa Raphaël du coin de l'œil, se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis leur nuit chez Sirius. Nuit trop parfaite pour être vraie, ou du moins c'est le souvenir qu'elle en avait. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi consciente d'elle, de lui, de son corps et du sien -ce qui était normal car elle n'avait rien avalé auparavant en dehors des affreuses pâtes de Sirius. Mais elle craignait tant que la seconde fois, une fois la nouveauté et l'improvisation passée, toute leur relation perde de son charme.

« Natalia ? »

La voix douce et suave de Raphaël la tira de ses pensées et elle prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

« Le bureau de Dumbledore ! »

******°¤_¤°**

Raphaël ferma la porte en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur alors que Natalia tournoyait dans l'immense bureau de Dumbledore sans se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait au beau milieu de cette nuit noire. Elle se mit à rire en voyant l'air troublé qu'il arborait et elle gloussa :

« On croirait que tu es en train de commettre un meurtre ! Détends-toi ! »

Il sourit légèrement, dévoilant une fossette. Il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches en observant les lieux, qu'il avait pourtant visité des centaines de fois vu qu'il y était très souvent convoqué. Natalia mordilla sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, repoussant une mèche d'un blond époustouflant par-dessus son épaule. Il se racla la gorge avant de bredouiller :

« Tu me prendrais pour un fou si je te disais que ce n'est pas le lieu qui pose problème, mais ce que nous allons faire ?

- Hum… Disons surtout que je serais extrêmement vexée ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse. Il passa ses mains sur ses hanches en l'attirant vers lui, un sourire charmeur se posant sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Notre nuit était parfaite. Du moins, pour moi. Mais, nous n'en avons pas reparlé… Et je me demandais si ça t'avais plu à toi. »

Elle resta sans voix et fut surprise de remarquer qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Ses mains tremblaient sur sa taille alors elle n'eut plus aucuns doutes sur son désir de réponse. Il doutait sérieusement d'avoir réussi à lui donner du plaisir sans qu'elle plane autrement. Elle saisit son visage entre ses paumes, accrochant son regard au sien.

« Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir avec autant de puissance ! Et ça sans artifices… Alors, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

Il parut rassuré et un léger soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Elle accepta son baiser en frémissant, toujours aussi bien entre ses bras.

« Alors pourquoi n'a-t-on pas réitéré l'expérience ? S'enquit-il, plus soupçonneux bien que détendu.

- Je… Commença-t-elle en bégayant, ses joues prenant une petite touche rosée. Je crains juste que ça ne soit plus aussi bien…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à penser davantage à mon plaisir. Je tenterais de t'en offrir à chaque fois !

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé…

- Il suffira de mettre du piment à chaque fois ! » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, aspirant ses soupirs.

Elle sourit et décida de le provoquer un peu, soudain taquine.

« Comme… Faire l'amour sur le bureau du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Exactement.

- Mais tu penses être capable de mettre du piment à chaque fois ? »

Il la serra violemment contre son torse, la soulevant dans ses bras. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. Il la transporta jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où il l'allongea, bousculant des objets sans doute très précieux sans s'en soucier réellement. Il s'allongea au dessus d'elle entre ses jambes et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant à lui couper le souffle.

« J'en suis largement capable ! »

******°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'allongea sur le lit qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans la salle sur demande dès le départ de Natalia et Raphaël pour le bureau de Dumbledore et celui d'Eliott pour l'infirmerie -où il devrait trouver une élève acceptant de prendre le risque de coucher avec lui dans un lieu aussi particulier.

Térence se tenait un peu en retrait, à mi chemin entre le lit et la porte comme s'il voulait fuir ou du moins en avoir la possibilité. Nelly planta son regard dans le sien, partagée entre son envie de rire face à l'air confus de son meilleur ami et son angoisse -bien dissimulée derrière ses sourires. La situation n'était pas plus simple pour elle et il lui arrivait de s'en vouloir en se souvenant de la façon dont elle lui avait forcée la main. Elle savait que c'était un coup bas, mais elle voulait accélérer les choses. Dans quelques mois, ils se sépareraient plus ou moins pour la suite de leurs études et le travail. Ils se verraient moins. Peut-être réaliserait-il alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres filles aussi jolies qu'elle dans le monde et qu'il pouvait largement en séduire une. Et sachant qu'il ne serait pas le premier à se bouger… Elle se devait de prendre les choses en main.

Pourtant, là, fasse à un Térence plus que mal à l'aise, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il était si beau. Elle soupira, flanchant soudainement sous son regard.

« Tu sais… on pourrait mentir. Dire qu'on l'a fait… Et… »

Térence fronça les sourcils et vacilla visiblement, se demandant si c'était une sorte de test, s'il devait montrer qu'il était fort, qu'il était un homme avec des hormones. Ou si au contraire, il devait se résigner, accepter cette proposition pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il resta muet et s'avança vers elle, ses genoux flageolant sans qu'il ne le réalise réellement. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva juste en face d'elle et se pencha, ses paumes enserrant son visage en coupe. Son regard était si intense, si profond qu'elle aurait voulu s'immerger complètement. Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien et la lâcha, tendant ses bras des deux côtés de son visage. Il s'était appuyé au matelas et hésita quelques secondes avant de poser son corps sur le sien, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention pour le moment.

Elle eut l'impression de cesser de respirer, attendant qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'hésita guère longtemps et ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes dans un léger aussi léger et rapide qu'un battement de cils. Il se releva un peu pour la regarder et jauger de sa réaction face à son acceptation de la situation. Elle sourit simplement, sentant des frissons sur la peau. Elle tremblait un peu. Il l'embrassa alors une seconde fois, beaucoup plus passionnément. Elle renforça le baiser et décida de prendre un peu les commandes, ses mains passant sur son torse. Il les retira et murmura :

« Je m'occupe de toi… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et commença à lui mordiller la peau. Ses mains se posèrent sur les poignets de la jeune fille qu'il maintint au dessus de sa tête. Elle fut incroyablement surprise de se sentir réellement dominée par Térence Lupin -le seul homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé aussi sûr de lui dans ce genre de situation. Car il ne tremblait plus, ne cillait plus. Il n'avait jamais été si concentré de sa vie, ni si sûr de lui. Il comprit que c'était un peu la chance de sa vie. Il se devait d'assurer !

Il réussit à prendre les deux poignets de Nelly dans une seule main et laissa l'autre glisser sur la poitrine ronde de la jeune femme, déboutonnant doucement son chemisier. Il laissa simultanément ses lèvres courir sur la peau de son cou, suivant ses clavicules. À mesure que les boutons cédaient sous ses doigts, sa bouche découvrait sa peau, laissant un léger chemin humide sur son corps, de sa gorge à ses seins, puis à son nombril. Lorsque son souffle passait dessus, elle frissonnait de froid ou de plaisir, elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Il lâcha ses mains, mais elle les laissa au dessus de sa tête, tentant de se retenir alors qu'elle mourrait littéralement d'envie de le toucher elle aussi.

Il posa un baiser sur son nombril et elle ferma les yeux en se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de Térence. Le même Térence dont elle avait embrassé la joue à quatre ans lorsqu'il était tombé et s'était mis à pleurer. Le même Térence qui avait accepté de se mettre tout nu pour qu'elle voie quelle était la différence entre un garçon et une fille quand elle avait six ans. Le même Térence qui l'avait consolé des milliers de fois. Le même Térence qui s'inquiétait tant pour elle quand elle ne mangeait pas. Le même Térence qui importait tant à ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais hésité à risquer sa vie pour lui. C'était ce Térence là qui avait partagé son bain quand elle était toute petite qui la touchait et dont les lèvres picoraient la peau.

Il remonta un peu sur elle avec un sourire timide en totale contradiction avec ses gestes. Il passa une main sur l'un de ses seins encore maintenu par son soutien-gorge et l'extirpa de son bonnet avant d'y poser sa bouche. Elle se crispa étrangement sous sa langue, si violemment qu'il en fut surpris un instant, puis il comprit qu'elle était juste très sensible à cet endroit là. Il insista donc, enroulant sa langue autour de son téton avant de le frôler de ses dents. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir un gémissement. Pourtant sa respiration ne mentait pas et s'accélérait alors qu'il passait d'un sein à l'autre. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains et les glissa dans les cheveux bruns de Térence pour le rapprocher encore. Le jeune homme mit plus de fougue dans ses caresses, mais se désintéressa de sa poitrine pour glisser plus bas. Il embrassa sa peau à la lisière de son jean et fit céder le bouton du pantalon avant de baisser la fermeture éclaire. Elle cessa de respirer. Impatience et crainte se partageaient son cerveau alors qu'il l'aidait à enlever son pantalon. Elle en profita pour retirer son soutien gorge et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, un sourire s'inscrit sur sa bouche.

Il avait rêvé de cet instant et de tous ceux qui suivraient toute sa vie. Elle était là, uniquement vêtue -ou plutôt non vêtue- de sa petite culotte. Les joues de Nelly n'avaient jamais été aussi rougeoyantes -ou du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle le regarda, une pointe d'interrogation dans ses yeux bleus comme si elle cherchait à le comprendre. Il était plus hardi que d'ordinaire et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit si doué de sa bouche. Elle pensait qu'il se cognerait, se coincerait quelque chose, l'embrasserait un peu trop goulûment, la mordrait trop violemment ou ferait autre chose que tous les hommes faisaient lors de leur première fois car ils s'intéressaient habituellement plus à leur propre plaisir qu'à celui de leur partenaire. Mais non, il était là, toujours aussi gentleman si bien qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à elle pour l'instant. Elle se promit de ne pas lui faire regretter les préliminaires. Elle ferait de cette nuit un souvenir impérissable pour lui. La plus belle nuit de sa vie. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il lui suffisait d'être là pour lui faire plaisir.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en l'admirant et demanda d'une voix plus ferme que jamais :

« Je peux ? »

Il avait posé ses mains sur les côtés de sa culotte et elle acquiesça, impatiente de savoir si sa langue saurait faire des merveilles sur une partie de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fit glisser son sous vêtement contre ses cuisses. Elle était entièrement nue devant ! Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, la situation était bien différente de lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Elle sentit son souffle brûlant contre ses jambes, il remontait lentement… trop lentement comme s'il tenait à la torturer. Après le Térence dominateur, le Térence sadique… Elle fut secouée par un rire en y pensant et il se redressa :

« Je te chatouille ? S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque montrant qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire.

- Non… Murmura-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour le voir. Je… Généralement, les garçons se contentent de… se déshabiller et… enfin… C'est ta première fois, c'est à moi de… C'est à moi de… »

Elle cessa de parler en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais tant balbutié. Depuis quand était-elle la plus timide des deux ? Il eut un sourire et elle réalisa qu'il se moquait un peu d'elle.

« C'est à toi de m'apprendre des trucs ? Conclut-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches minces de Nelly.

- Bah… Oui. Acquiesça en un soupir alors que les mains du jeune homme câlinaient sensuellement sa peau pâle. Normalement, j'étais censé mener les opérations, te sauter dessus et t'effrayer…

- Tu avais prévu de me faire peur !? S'esclaffa-t-il alors que ses doigts glissaient de plus en plus haut entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, approchant lentement mais sûrement de son intimité.

- Non… juste…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de toujours tout contrôler. Susurra-t-il, frôlant enfin sa terre promise.

- Si… »

Il se pencha complètement au dessus d'elle, ses doigts la caressant avec douceur. Sa bouche toucha la sienne rapidement puis il murmura :

« Laisse-moi faire ! Ensuite, tu pourras reprendre l'affaire en main ! »

Elle ne put se retenir de rire face à l'expression utilisé qui -dans cette situation- pouvait porter à confusion. Puis elle réalisa en voyant son sourire qu'il avait fait exprès de l'utiliser. Un Térence amusant !? Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre ayant prit du Polynectar et s'enleva cette idée de la tête avant de devenir parano. Il l'embrassa avant de descendre doucement, picorant sa gorge qu'elle tendit vers l'arrière. Il laissa quelques baisers entre ses seins, sur son nombril puis plus bas. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de ce moment et mit son cerveau sur pause. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans une telle situation. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas sauté le pas plus tôt ?

Elle se souvint qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un pari et que dès leur réveil le lendemain matin, tout serait redevenu comme avant.

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **vOilà ! Uhm, désolée s'il reste des fautes mais on a eu un souci avec ma bêta (oublie d'envoie du chapitre 1o & pis, elle est partie en vacances du coup...) vOilà ! Uhm, sinon, j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne avec ma version de l'hymne de Poudlard... mais... ça m'a pris du temps je l'avoue, et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée & rougissante en écrivant un truc qu'à ce moment là xD ça restera dans mes souvenirs... Autrement... Nelly & Térence... Enfin ?! =P -quoi que c'est pas forcément gagné !?) Raphael & Nat', tout va biiien... Pour le moment. Eliott toujours jaloux --' au prochain chapitre, suite des paris... et conséquences. =/

J'espère que ça vous a plu... ? Il reste trois chapitres & l'épilogue. Possible que je poste un peu plus vite... -selon reviews en fait là maintenant vu que j'ai tout "corrigé" & tout & que Across est finie de poster. ^^' donc, voilà... Merci encore pour vos reviews ! & à bientot ! -désolée de pas de blablabla, mais j'suis à la masse d'un coup... xD

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! _ pliizeuh ! ^^'_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 11** **_ Térence**

_The End has no End - The Stokes._

°¤_¤°

Térence n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : « Respire ! Respire ! Respire ! » en observant le corps nu de Nelly. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit après cette première fois qui s'était passée étrangement bien. C'était même mieux que dans la plupart de ses fantasmes… Moins romantiques, moins niais… Mais c'était tout de même merveilleux ! Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Nelly des yeux. Ses boucles rousses étaient toutes emmêlées et il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec une telle coiffure depuis qu'elle avait appris à utiliser la magie pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et les rendre moins touffus.

Il lui avait laissé de nombreuses marques sur le corps : quelques suçons, quelques rougeurs qui s'évanouiraient avec le temps. Mais elle avait été plus violente. Il avait senti ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos et ses dents dans son cou. Ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Il se devrait juste de porter une écharpe ou un col roulé pendant quelques temps. Il aurait aussi bien pu faire disparaître ses marques par magie, mais voulait les garder un peu. Comme une sorte de souvenir un peu bizarre.

Nelly se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même. Il se souvenait de ces week-ends où il dormait dans le même lit avec les jumeaux et Nelly. Elle était toujours obligée de se tasser pour ne pas être écrasée par les trois corps de ses amis -surtout qu'Eliott avait tendance à s'étaler un maximum. Elle s'approcha de lui en bougeant et Térence plaça mécaniquement ses mains sur ses hanches nues. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en émettant un bruit bizarre, mélange de bâillement et de gémissement étouffé. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se réveillait lentement, s'étirant de plus en plus comme pour se déplier. Il se demanda s'il devait s'éloigner d'elle ou pas. Mais quand elle croisa enfin son regard, elle n'eut aucune réaction de rejet. Elle sourit simplement avant de marmonner :

« Il est quelle heure ?

- Sept heures… On devrait commencer à… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de conclure sa phrase que sa bouche fut sur la sienne. Elle l'embrassa si passionnément qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui et se leva, se retrouvant à coté du lit entièrement nue, il écarquilla ses yeux en deux billes d'or. Malgré la nuit où il avait eu mille fois l'occasion d'admirer chaque morceau de peau, de les toucher et même d'y goûter, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette beauté troublante. Et là voir ainsi était toujours excitant.

« Tu… m'as embrassé !? Murmura-t-il en la scrutant.

- Oui ! Et tu m'as fait l'amour hier soir… Tu es plus coupable que moi ! Persifla-t-elle en souriant, railleuse. D'ailleurs, tu t'es bien débrouillé… Vraiment, bien… »

Elle enfila sa petite culotte après l'avoir retrouvé -chose extrêmement complexe vu l'enchevêtrement de vêtements au sol. Elle lui balança son boxer et il le mit en la dévisageant. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans son crâne : Qu'étaient-ils censés faire maintenant ? Être amis ? Être des sex-friends comme disaient certains ? Être… plus ? Il aurait voulu le lui demander clairement, mais n'osait pas. Elle était déjà en train de se rhabiller, dissimulant les marques de son corps au fur et à mesure. Elle laça ses chaussures avant de lui sourire.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mordu et griffé. Je ne suis pas si… violente généralement ! Il faut croire que tu m'as refilé le coté animal de ta petite personne. Tu viens ?

- Où ça ?

- Et bien… Il faut qu'on remonte aux dortoirs pour se doucher et se préparer ! On a cours, je te rappelle !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Grimaça-t-il en se levant pour s'emparer de ses autres vêtements.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais… ça va… »

Elle baissa les yeux et saisit son sac, le portant à son épaule. Elle eut soudain très envie de lui proposer de faire apparaître une salle de bain pour qu'ils se préparent ensemble, ce qui finirait forcément par plus qu'une douche commune. Elle ne fut pas capable de le faire, hélas. Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure sans le lâcher du regard. Elle lui avait laissé de profondes marques dans le dos et il allait sans doute avoir des cicatrices. Bien évidemment, il les avait obtenues plus agréablement que toutes les autres dues à sa lycanthropie, mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle ait pu lui faire mal.

Il perçut son regard sur son dos et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux sans lui expliquer ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle réalisa -un peu trop tard- que cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses… Beaucoup trop de choses. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie en courant presque et lança un « À plus ! ». Il se tourna vers la porte et tenta de l'arrêter :

« Attends-moi… »

Elle n'était déjà plus là.

**°¤_¤°**

Le cours de Potions fut une fois de plus d'un ennui total pour la plupart des élèves qui somnolaient presque en ce mardi matin. Les trois garçons étaient assis côte à côte et s'endormaient pendant ce cours théorique les préparant aux ASPIC. Assises derrière eux, Natalia et Nelly attendaient la fin du cours avec une impatience fébrile. La rouquine finit par faire passer un mot à son amie en plissant le nez, ne détachant pas son regard du professeur Rogue de crainte qu'il la repère. Il avait récupéré un mot lorsqu'elle était en quatrième année et l'avait lu devant tout le monde. Elle avait voulu le tuer ! Mais il ne fallait pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. Natalia déplia soigneusement le mini morceau de parchemin et lut : « Avec T. c'était parfait ! Souci : très envie de recommencer. »

La jeune Malefoy ne put se retenir de sourire et s'empara de sa plume pour répondre : « Ce n'est pas un problème ! Il ne demande que ça. ». Nelly leva les yeux au ciel en lisant ses mots, mais ne savait quoi répondre. Elle froissa le papier et l'enfonça dans sa poche en tentant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la leçon du jour. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Natalia elle mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux sombre de Raphaël, mais elle était un peu trop éloignée de lui. Après leur rapide relation dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore où ils n'avaient guère désiré s'attarder, ils avaient fureté dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de cours où ils avaient réitéré avant d'aller se coucher. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

Mais avant ça, il leur restait à tous quelques paris… Eliott était le seul à avoir passé son second pari en classe -en se mettant nu dans le cours de divination- et Natalia et Nelly seraient ensemble pour le leur. Térence et Raphaël également. Les deux filles seraient les premières à y passer. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait pour marquait la fin du cours, elles échangèrent un regard d'une perversion inhabituelle. Les élèves quittaient déjà la salle, pressés de s'enfuir pour ne pas rester avec ce professeur que la plupart détestaient. Natalia appréciait assez le professeur Rogue, avant même de le connaître car il avait souvent aidé son père et l'idée de ce jeu lui déplaisait un peu. Térence, Raphaël et Eliott les encouragèrent en levant les pouces en leur direction, signe de victoire.

Nelly attendit qu'ils aient fermé la porte pour défaire deux boutons de son chemisier. Natalia fit de même en se dirigeant d'une démarche plus sensuelle que jamais vers le bureau du professeur Rogue qui rassemblait ses fiches de cours. Il leva enfin les yeux vers ses élèves en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul -comme c'était pourtant le cas à chaque fois.

« Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? » s'enquit-il en soupçonnant déjà qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Après tout, elles accumulaient les idioties en tout genre depuis quelques jours avec leurs trois imbéciles d'amis. Il avait compris qu'il était la prochaine cible et tenta de garder son calme.

« En fait… Nous n'avons aucun problème… » Susurra Nelly en s'asseyant sur le bureau, croisant ses jambes si bien que sa jupe remonta un peu sur ses cuisses.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Son calme ? Sur ce coup là, il allait avoir du mal. Natalia enroula naïvement quelques mèches blondes autour de son majeur, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en observant son professeur dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle draguait effrontément un enseignant. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce remplaçant, Mr Morin, assez jeune, assez beau, assez idiot. Elle n'avait pas mis une semaine pour le séduire et avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'irait pas -et Nelly non plus- aussi loin avec le professeur Rogue. L'intérêt était juste de briser son flegme, de le voir rougir ou d'avoir toute autre preuve qu'il était un homme et pas juste un professeur.

Nelly fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa chemise, dévoilant un peu plus sa poitrine qu'elle ne se le serait permis en temps normal, ses ongles frôlant sa clavicule. Le maître des Potions parut incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu ne pas prêter attention à ces deux séductrices, mais il n'était qu'un homme et elles étaient simplement magnifiques. Il baissa les yeux pour en plus voir les doigts de la rouquine qui descendaient sensuellement sur le col de sa chemise. Natalia, elle, s'était négligemment approchée de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule, l'autre repoussant sa chevelure d'or derrière ses épaules.

« Professeur ?

- Hum ? Répondit simplement le professeur en cessant de respirer, ses yeux écarquillés suivant les caresses que lui procurait Natalia.

- Vous avez l'air tout drôle… »

Sa voix s'était faite aguicheuse et la peau de l'enseignant d'ordinaire si blafarde devint rouge. Nelly et Natalia partagèrent un sourire fier et décidèrent de forcer le jeu. Nelly déplia à nouveau ses jambes en regardant son professeur dans les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pleines avec volupté. Natalia se contenta de parcourir l'espace entre l'épaule et le cou de son professeur en une légère et douce caresse.

Rogue fut comme électrisé et s'éloigna en un bond d'un mètre au moins en arrière. Sa peau était rose et luisante, mais son cerveau était toujours bien là -même s'il s'était momentanément déplacé vers son cerveau du bas.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous devriez sortir ! Et je préviendrais le professeur Dumbledore de votre comportement. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus rauque que d'ordinaire, mais les deux adolescentes haussèrent simplement les épaules avant de quitter les lieux, accordant chacune un petit salut de la main à leur professeur qui aurait sans doute bien du mal à dormir cette nuit là. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent les trois garçons dans le couloir qu'elles se mirent à rire.

**°¤_¤°**

Personne n'avait jamais osé se confronter au professeur McGonagall. Elle était -et resterait éternellement- une sorte de pilier de l'institution qu'était Poudlard et généralement, tous les élèves une fois assis dans son cours se transformaient en véritables petits anges. Pas question de bavardages, d'insolence, de petits mots passés, de lecture de magazines, de grignotage ou toute autre forme normale d'interdictions.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que Raphaël eut autant de mal à allumer son joint dans les toilettes du 2ème étage, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la salle de métamorphose. Térence était à côté de lui et attendait qu'il le lui passe pour fumer à son tour. Être insolent ou ne pas écouter, c'était une chose. Arriver complètement dans les vapes en cours de métamorphoses en était une autre. Raphaël qui avait pourtant plus d'une fois fait ce genre de choses réalisa que prendre un tel risque avec le professeur McGonagall les ferait sans doute renvoyer. Natalia et Nelly avaient déjà été convoquées dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore le soir même et auraient sans doute des problèmes. Mais il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire ne le ferait peut-être même pas passer par la case « Bureau du Directeur » et qu'il serait renvoyé en moins de deux. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas le dire à Térence qui pourtant s'en doutait sûrement.

Ils se partagèrent le joint et leur esprit se dilua rapidement. Ils se mirent à rire pour un rien -Térence plus particulièrement car il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que provoquaient les drogues sur son organisme. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours les sortit de leur délire psychédélique sur la couleur des carreaux entourant les miroirs des toilettes. Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves dans le couloir face à la porte de la salle de classe. Ils avaient tous les deux un sourire benêt sur les lèvres et Térence serra Nelly dans ses bras, allant jusqu'à suçoter la peau de son cou. Erreur. Nelly n'avait jamais été fan des démonstrations d'affection en public, mais se laissa faire avec tout de même quelques grimaces.

Ils entrèrent finalement tous en cours et le professeur McGonagall commença sa leçon. Elle ne prit que quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. La plupart des élèves n'arrêtaient pas de jeter des coups d'œil amusés aux deux Gryffondors qui faisaient un peu les idiots et semblaient réellement défoncés. Natalia, Nelly et Eliott, à côté d'eux, avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour ne pas rire alors que Térence chantonnait son hymne de Poudlard remasterisée.

« Mr Lupin, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites exactement ? Coupa l'enseignante en interrompant son cours.

- Il chante ! Répondit Raphaël en levant la main comme s'il répondait à une question de la première importance.

- Merci, Mr Potter. »

La plupart des élèves riaient désormais et elle les fit tous taire d'un regard avant de se retourner vers les deux énergumènes qui troublaient son cours.

« Très bien, messieurs… Je vais vous poser une question simple que vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à comprendre. Avez-vous oui ou non, pris quelque chose avant de venir en cours ? »

Térence et Raphaël se regardèrent et acquiescèrent avec l'air de parfaits imbéciles complètement shootés. Le professeur McGonagall, contrairement à tous les autres, ne semblait pas trouver la situation particulièrement hilarante et désigna la porte d'un doigt, plus sèche que jamais.

« Dehors ! Et emmenez donc vos trois amis qui semblent si amusés avec vous ! Il y a des limites à la plaisanterie ! DEHORS ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Le jeu était fini. Et il se terminait d'une façon que -même s'ils l'avaient tous prévu- n'était pas des plus amusantes. Tous les cinq étaient assis sur des chaises dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui les observait sans ciller par-dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de leurs parents qui seraient sans doute beaucoup plus bavards que leur directeur, lequel s'était contenté d'un regard déçu et d'un signe en direction des fauteuils.

Raphaël et Eliott savaient que la punition de leurs parents aurait des airs de tortures : un discours de plusieurs heures sur l'importance des études et du règlement. Ils pensaient l'un comme l'autre qu'entendre ça sortir de la bouche d'Harry Potter était ironique comme tout !

Térence pressentait que les siens ne sauraient pas vraiment comment réagir face à ces événements complètement anormaux pour eux. En effet, il n'avait jamais participé activement aux idioties de ses amis, et là il était entré dans la cours des grands comme une star. Ses parents ne le féliciteraient sûrement pas pour ça.

Nelly s'attendait à ce que son père devienne tout rouge et tente de l'engueuler en bafouillant -comme d'habitude- et que sa mère prenne finalement les choses en main avant de le regretter.

Natalia se contentait de prier pour que lorsque le professeur avait dit : « J'ai appelé vos parents », il n'ait pas compté Drago Malefoy dans le lot. Elle tremblait légèrement et battait nerveusement du pied sur le sol. Raphaël le remarqua et prit sa main, serrant ses doigts dans les siens comme pour la rassurer. Le professeur Dumbledore scruta ces deux mains liées et sourit mécaniquement, sourire heureusement caché par sa barbe.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et les cinq adolescents se tournèrent vers la porte, se dévissant presque la tête sous la violence du mouvement. Térence grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son père -qui devait sûrement juste de finir son cours. Remus avança vers le bureau et articula :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?

- Par quoi dois-je commencer ? Répliqua simplement le professeur Dumbledore. Par la chanson paillarde que vous avez bien évidemment entendue ou par son arrivée remarquée en cours de métamorphoses car il était complètement… défoncé.

- Défoncé ? Répéta Remus, son regard s'arrêtant sur le visage rougissant de son benjamin.

- Oui. Nous allons attendre… les autres avant de discuter de la punition. Prenez donc une chaise, Remus. »

Remus acquiesça et s'assit, ne lâchant pas son fils des yeux. Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa dans le bureau, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry avec Ginny -laquelle l'avait attendu pour entrer dans le bureau car elle n'aurait pu se retenir d'étrangler ses fils seule, d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry lança un regard assassin à ses deux fils, lesquels furent soudainement passionnés par le sol. Quant à Nelly elle se contenta de sourire, telle une sainte.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, demandant ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ils étaient présents et qu'est-ce que leurs « maudits enfants » avaient « encore fait ». Le directeur se contenta de sourire face à leurs mille questions et leva simplement la main pour les faire taire.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'aimerais attendre Mr Malefoy avant de commencer…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Coupa Natalia en osant enfin parler.

- Je crois que si, Miss Malefoy.

- Il ne viendra pas. Il ne vient jamais. Je vous assure… Il n'est pas venu le jour où j'ai été arrêté après être rentré dans un arbre avec ma moto et c'est sa secrétaire qui…

- Miss Malefoy, je n'ai pas appelé votre père. J'ai prévenu votre grand-père. »

Le visage de Natalia perdit instantanément toute couleur et Nelly se tassa dans son fauteuil en émettant un « Outch ! » très expressif et surtout désolé pour son amie. Raphaël sera la main de sa petite-amie plus fort dans la sienne et son père les observa. Pendant un millième de seconde, il songea à la lâcher juste pour que son père cesse de le regarder comme ça, mais elle avait besoin de lui. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Natalia broya presque la main de Raphaël qui grogna sous cette poigne.

« Excusez mon retard. J'étais occupé…

- Désolé de vous avoir pris du temps, Mr Malefoy. S'excusa Dumbledore avec un sourire railleur. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents… J'ai supporté beaucoup d'erreurs de la part de ces cinq là ! La chanson de Mr Lupin m'a même faite sourire. Mais je dois avouer que la tentation de séduction sur un professeur ou encore tous ces strip-teases de la part des garçons et l'état dans lequel Raphaël et Térence se sont rendus en cours ne m'ont guère amusé ! Ils ont fumé, ont exposé leur nudité, ont choqué plusieurs enseignants… Il y a-t-il autre chose ou c'est tout ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine que vous souhaitiez que nous répondions à cette question. Persifla Natalia en pinçant les lèvres.

- Natalia ! Coupa Lucius. Veux-tu te taire !

- C'est si gentiment demandé… » Railla-t-elle.

Nelly grimaça à l'adresse de Natalia, sincèrement désolée d'avoir engagé ces jeux qui apporteraient plus de problèmes à la jeune blonde qu'à n'importe qui. Dumbledore soupira :

« Mr Malefoy, je crois que je suis en mesure de gérer la situation. Et en effet, Natalia, je ne veux pas trouver d'autres raisons d'augmenter votre punition. Vous êtes tous renvoyés !

- On peut faire pire comme punition !? S'exclama Eliott en essayant de se moquer de la situation -avec un peu de mal tout de même.

- Vous serez renvoyés deux semaines… Vous reviendrez donc après les vacances d'hiver. Je pourrais vous renvoyer définitivement. Je devrais vous renvoyer définitivement. Hélas, je n'ai jamais renvoyé d'élèves et je n'ai pas envie de commencer maintenant.

- Mais comment on fera pour rattraper deux semaines de cours !? Bredouilla Nelly, l'air passablement agacée désormais.

- Il fallait peut-être y penser avant ! » Ronchonna son père.

Nelly soupira simplement. Térence lui adressa un léger sourire alors qu'elle faisait la moue, boudeuse. Raphaël serra davantage la main de Natalia dans la sienne. Il savait très bien que cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait sûrement pas. Elle serait obligée de passer beaucoup de temps avec ses grands-parents, seule. Ça la rendrait folle sans nul doute. Eliott s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège en songeant aux heures de morale qui l'attendaient lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et lança :

« Pour information, même quand je ne suis pas dans mon bureau, je sais exactement ce qu'il s'y passe grâce aux portraits s'y trouvant… Au cas où cette information intéresserait certains d'entre vous. »

Raphaël et Natalia se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, hésitant entre une envie de se cacher sous leur siège ou d'éclater de rire. Finalement, Nelly n'y tenant plus se mit à rire nerveusement. Les adultes se lancèrent des regards mi honteux -pourquoi avaient-ils de tels enfants ?- mi interrogateur -en quoi la situation prêtait-elle à rire ?- avant de cesser même de se regarder. Dumbledore ne releva pas.

« Vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires. Vos parents se chargeront de la suite de la punition, je n'en doute pas. »

Natalia songea qu'il en doutait au contraire et qu'il souhaitait s'assurer qu'ils seraient punis comme ils le méritaient tous. Elle-même ne doutait pas une seconde que la punition serait exemplaire. Elle se rappela d'un petit détail qui avait son importance alors que tous commençaient à se lever :

« Zabini est enfermé dans une petite pièce au sous sol. Je crois qu'il va finir par avoir faim ! »

Dumbledore acquiesça, sans répondre quoi que ce soit -qu'avait-il à répondre ?- et ils sortirent tous du bureau, Raphaël lâchant la main de Natalia pour finalement la récupérer dans le couloir. Lucius marchait droit devant et la jeune fille soupira, mal à l'aise.

« Si je ne reviens plus… c'est qu'il m'aura dépecé ! Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du brun qui encercla sa taille de ses bras avant de percevoir les regards de ses parents, oncles et amis de ses parents.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités ! »

Natalia regarda par-dessus son épaule et se cramponna à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler lorsqu'elle aperçut la dernière personne au monde qu'elle souhaitait voir. Elle s'éloigna de Raphaël en un bond finalement avant de serrer les dents. Nelly suivit son regard, comme tous les autres.

« Il a toujours sa tête de fouine… » Murmura Harry en revoyant Drago pour la première fois en vingt ans.

Natalia se contenta de sourire face à cette réplique qui prouvait qu'au fond, ils restaient tous des adolescents avec leurs petites rivalités personnelles.

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? Demanda Térence à Natalia, inquiet en voyant apparaître cet homme qui avait l'air de ne pas tant tenir à sa fille en vue des apparences.

- Ouais… J'en reviens pas qu'il soit venu… Je vais y aller. »

Elle serra simplement la main de Raphaël, câlinant en un geste imperceptible le creux de sa paume avant de saluer les autres d'un geste vague de la main. Elle s'avança finalement vers son père qui gardait une apparence parfaitement flegmatique derrière laquelle il cachait sa colère. Elle le savait. Comme elle savait qu'elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. C'était lorsqu'il cachait sa colère qu'elle était la plus dangereuse.

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly s'installa sur son lit et ramena son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, étonnée que ses parents ne le lui aient pas encore confisqué. En fait, ils n'avaient absolument rien dit en la ramenant chez elle. La jeune fille se doutait qu'ils devaient être en train de discuter pour préparer un joli discours avec des tas de privations. Elle replia ses genoux en lançant sa playlist sur son ordinateur puis s'allongea sur son lit en blottissant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle pria silencieusement pour que ses parents ne la privent pas de sorties et qu'elle puisse revoir ses amis avant d'avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs. Plus particulièrement Térence… Elle n'arrivait pas s'imaginer un avenir où elle ne pourrait pas suivre du bout des ongles chaque balafres creusant son corps nu. Elle songea -un peu trop tard- qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le lui dire alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire, n'en avait alors pas éprouvé le besoin. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, elle n'avait qu'une envie : le voir !

« Nelly ? »

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat de sa mère qui souriait étrangement suspicieuse comme s'il était écrit sur son front « J'ai couché avec mon meilleur ami qui est amoureux de moi et c'était tellement génial que j'ai vraiment envie que ça se reproduise sauf qu'il est amoureux et moi je ne le suis pas… N'est-ce pas ? ». Elle ramena ses boucles rousses derrière ses épaules avant de rabattre l'écran de son ordinateur, la musique se coupant d'elle-même.

« Salut, maman… »

Hermione vint s'asseoir au pied du lit et Nelly comprit que son père ne participerait pas à la petite fête intitulée « Comment priver ma fille de tellement de choses qu'elle aura envie d'être privée de sa vie ! »… Hermione lui lança un sourire très compréhensif et Nelly s'enfonça dans son matelas comme si elle avait souhaité qu'il soit carnivore et la dévore à l'instant. Elle pressentait que sa mère jouerait la carte de la déception plutôt que de la colère afin de la faire se sentir coupable. Le souci était principalement que ça fonctionnait toujours.

« Ton père et moi avons discuté de ta punition. »

Nelly attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais Hermione n'en fit rien. Croyait-elle participer à un talk-show où elle se devait de faire une pause d'une minute entre chaque phrase pour faire monter le suspens ? Nelly n'avait jamais été très patiente et murmura :

« C'est bon, maman, tu peux cracher le morceau ! Je ne vais même pas essayer de négocier !

- Vraiment ?

- Bon… ok, juste un peu alors ! Minauda la rouquine avec un sourire angélique.

- Plus de télé, plus de magazines, plus d'ordinateur, plus de portable. Et pire que tout : tu vas prendre du temps à récupérer notre confiance. »

Nelly haussa un sourcil. Étrangement, ça lui paraissait bien pire de survivre sans technologies et potins que sans la confiance de ses parents. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, s'inquiétant pour autre chose.

« Hum… Et question sorties ?! »

Hermione la regarda comme si elle était stupide avant de souffler :

« Seulement les repas chez Harry ou chez tes grands-parents ! Pas de petites fêtes ou quoi que ce soit où tu puisses réellement t'amuser ! Clair !?

- Oui ! Ça marche ! Sourit l'adolescente en dévoilant ses dents.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette punition n'en est pas une ? »

Nelly arrêta de sourire et sa mère hocha la tête plusieurs fois en l'observant.

« Essaie d'avoir l'air d'une adolescente normale qui déteste ses parents, d'accord !? Sinon ton père va penser qu'on s'y prend mal avec toi.

- Promis !

- Très bien… Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que c'était que cette poignée de main ? »

Nelly s'empourpra en devinant immédiatement de quoi parler sa mère. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés dans la cour de Poudlard, tous inquiets quand aux problèmes les attendant, elle avait embrassé ses cousins… Puis serré la main de Térence. Elle lui avait serré la main ! Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux qu'elle ramena vers elle, l'air passablement honteuse.

« Je… Dans les paris… C'est moi qui proposais des idées. Et je…

- Nelly, si tu n'as pas envie de me le dire…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Juste… tu vas me trouver stupide. »

Hermione se rapprocha d'elle, posant ses paumes sur les genoux nus de sa fille sans oser faire de remarques sur la longueur de sa jupe. C'était un geste se voulant rassurant, mais Nelly ne se sentit pas plus à l'aise. Elle avait entendu l'histoire de ses parents un bon millier de fois et savaient qu'ils avaient pris du temps avant de sortir ensemble et qu'ensuite, ils ne s'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient avancé par étapes et -selon eux- c'est-ce qui avait permis à leur mariage de durer si longtemps. Et là, Térence et elle avaient sauté un bon nombre d'étapes.

« D'accord… Commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer à fond pour prendre un peu de courage. On a joué à « Je n'ai jamais… ». Tu sais, c'est le…

- Je connais, coupa sa mère avec une grimace contrite, réalisant un peu trop tard qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû apprendre à sa fille adolescente qu'elle connaissait des jeux de boissons.

- Et bien… On en est venu à parler du fait que Térence n'ait jamais… tu vois.

- Je vois. Acquiesça Hermione, devinant sans peine la suite de l'histoire.

- Et… On a lancé le pari qu'il perde… sa… enfin… Et, je me suis proposée.

- Je vois. Répéta Hermione sans savoir que dire d'autre.

- Et… On a couché ensemble.

- Et c'était abominable, affreux et vous n'oserez plus jamais vous regarder en face ! » Conclut Hermione.

Nelly fit signe que non de la tête, regrettant presque que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« C'était génial en fait… Je… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Sûrement parce que c'était Térence et qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi. Enfin, il s'intéresse encore je présume. J'espère… Mais… C'est mon meilleur ami depuis… depuis que je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Et… on a couché ensemble alors qu'on… alors qu'il n'a jamais osé me dire ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Et c'était stupide et… Comme tout ce qu'on a fait pendant ces derniers jours en fait. Sauf que… draguer le professeur Rogue ou simuler un orgasme, ce sont des blagues sans importance. Mais ça c'était important ! J'ai gâché un des moments les plus important de sa vie et quelque chose qui aurait pu être romantique et… »

Elle balbutiait de plus en plus et sentait qu'elle allait bientôt pleurer. Sa mère le remarqua et caressa doucement ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se tut. Nelly se laissa aller contre son épaule réconfortante et ravala ses larmes, n'ayant jamais été du genre à pleurnicher en public, même quand ce public était sa mère. Celle-ci continua à lui caresser les cheveux avant de murmurer :

« Tu es amoureuse de lui.

- J'n'en sais rien. Je l'aime, c'est sûr… Mais est-ce que je l'aime comme il faut ? »

Hermione la serra plus fort avant d'embrasser son front.

« Je crois que tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question. »

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël et Eliott échangèrent un regard complice -le premier depuis des semaines- alors que leur père faisait les cent pas, s'arrêtant parfois pour les regarder avant de secouer la tête d'un air résigné. Leur mère elle, s'était assise sur le fauteuil face au canapé sur lequel les jumeaux s'étaient installés en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de leurs pauvres carcasses. Harry serra les poings pour la millième fois au moins dans ses poches avant de rugir -à proprement parler :

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en dernière année et que ce vous faites en ce moment peut avoir des conséquences sur votre avenir !? »

Raphaël et Eliott partagèrent un autre regard, plus effrayé désormais. Leur père n'hurlait pas. Leur mère si. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Lorsque les rôles étaient échangés, la situation devenait critique. Ginny soupira en observant ses fils avec l'air « Je-suis-si-déçue » de mère qui culpabilisait particulièrement les enfants en général. C'était un air fonctionnant beaucoup plus avec sa fille, hélas. Les deux adolescents s'étalèrent davantage sur le canapé en des gestes parfaitement identiques.

« On sait, papa… Murmura finalement Raphaël en sachant que son père avait tendance à plus facilement à le pardonner que d'excuser son frère. C'était juste des blagues…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec Natalia ? (Silence du côté du canapé où Raphaël rougit brutalement.) Je vois, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et tu trouves ça amusant ? Vraiment ? C'est un comportement complètement immature ! Surtout de ta part, Raphaël ! Vous êtes tous les deux allés beaucoup trop loin ! Alors dans vos chambres, maintenant ! Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'en sortirez pas avant un bon moment ! Dégagez, allez ! »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent en soupirant, heureux que le discours n'ait pas été plus long. Ils comprenaient néanmoins que c'était simplement parce qu'Harry était trop en colère pour blablater durant des heures sur l'importance des règles et tout ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Ils quittèrent le salon et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Harry s'écroula sur le canapé et Ginny l'y rejoignit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour le détendre. Elle l'embrassa finalement avant de rire.

« J'ai adoré ta petite réflexion à propos de ce qu'ils ont fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'est pas drôle…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant le petit sourire taquin qu'elle arborait.

- Hum… tu te souviens de toi et de moi… dans les cachots… sur le bureau du professeur Rogue alors qu'on avait été puni et qu'on devait ranger son bazar… »

Harry se contenta de sourire, un peu moins en colère en réalisant qu'il avait fait un bon nombre des bêtises commises par ses fils. À la seule différence que lui ne s'était jamais fait prendre.

**°¤_¤°**

Térence tripatouillait la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, la mine sombre. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du repas, ni pour parler, ni pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil presque inquiet quelques secondes avant de reporter leur regard sur leur fils. Remus grimaça en finissant son repas avant de se racler la gorge.

« D'accord, on a peut-être été trop durs. C'est ça ? Tu sais, ton frère et ta sœur ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bêtises alors les punitions, on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude. On y est allé un peu fort ? C'est le « privé de sortie » qui pose problème ? Ou…

- Non, papa, c'est bon. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton si déprimé que Remus se demanda s'il devait appeler un psycho-médicomage avant la tentative de suicide de son fils. L'adolescent broyait manifestement du noir. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour ses parents. Térence avait toujours été un peu mélancolique, mais pas au point de regarder son assiette de poulet rôti -son plat préféré- avec un air si torturé.

« Alors, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe si ce n'est pas la punition ?

- Rien… Je peux monter dans ma chambre ? »

Remus acquiesça sombrement et Térence se leva rapidement avant de quitter la pièce en trainant les pieds. Nymphadora se tourna vers son époux et avec un soupir, le supplia presque :

« Va le voir avant qu'il ne se mette à la recherche d'une corde et d'une chaise !

Remus acquiesça en souriant et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier en préparant un petit discours dans sa tête, s'angoissant à l'idée que son fils ait des problèmes vraiment importants -c'est-à-dire qui ne concernaient ni son amourette pour Nelly, ni l'idiotie constante des jumeaux ou autres soucis d'adolescent basiques. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre -close- de son fils et frappa deux coups avant d'entrer, n'attendant pas de réponse. Il estimait que tant que la porte était à l'intérieur de sa maison, frapper n'était qu'une option parmi tant d'autres, alors attendre était au dessus de ses forces. Il retrouva son fils assit sur son lit, un livre dans les mains dont il feuilletait les pages sans lire un seul mot apparemment.

« Je peux entrer ?

- C'est déjà fait… Mais tu peux faire quelques pas de plus si tu veux. » Répliqua Térence, pourtant sans une nuance d'impolitesse.

Remus ferma la porte derrière lui et prit la chaise du bureau qu'il ramena près du lit, comme s'il veillait au chevet d'un malade. Il hésita quelques secondes, attendant que son fils repose son livre -ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Térence avait le regard beaucoup plus terne que d'ordinaire et semblait angoissé -plus que d'habitude ce qui était tout de même assez incroyable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien… Mentit l'adolescent -plutôt mal car son regard était fuyant.

- C'est à propos de la punition ? Ou… le fait que tu sois renvoyé ? Tes notes sont excellentes, ce renvoi ne devrait pas te causer trop de soucis, tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas à propos des cours, papa… Ni à propos de la punition, Se trahit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Donc, il y a bien quelque chose ? C'est à propos de Nelly ? »

Térence releva brutalement la tête et balbutia :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? On t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Remus dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour conserver son sérieux et toussota au lieu de rire face à cet empressement empreint de culpabilité.

« Premièrement, parce qu'elle t'a serré la main pour te dire au revoir ! Et deuxièmement parce qu'il s'agit toujours plus ou moins de Nelly. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-il après un court silence où le mimétisme de son fils commença à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Et bien… On a fait l'amour. »

Il avait dit ces mots avec tant de naturel que c'en fut déconcertant pour son père qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de conversations. Lorsque Teddy avait commencé à sortir avec sa première petite amie, Remus avait démarré une vague explication des rapports entre hommes et femmes jusqu'à ce que son adolescent de fils aîné le coupe en ripostant : « Papa, soyons sérieux, je m'y connais sans doute plus que toi ! ». Remus s'était tu et n'avait plus rien trouvé à répondre. Quant à Tania, Tonks s'était chargée de cette partie de son éducation. Mais maintenant face à l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus, il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il avait perdu sa virginité à dix-huit ans avec une amie de Poudlard. Un souvenir atroce. Mais là, c'était différent ! Nelly et Térence étaient plus proches que ne l'étaient la majorité des couples -même ceux qui étaient mariés depuis vingt ans- et se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Remus réalisa que l'expression « se connaître sur le bout des doigts » ne devrait plus être utilisée désormais car elle était un peu trop imagée.

« Vous avez fait l'amour ? répéta-t-il en réalisant qu'il était en train de trop penser et qu'il risquait de se perdre dans ses pensées s'il continuait.

- Oui, papa. Ça veut dire qu'on a eu un rapport sexuel ! »

D'accord, cette fois ci, son ton frôlait l'impolitesse. Pire, Remus songea qu'il était carrément insolent. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très loquace et que son fils avait parfaitement le droit de se moquer de lui.

« Donc… Oui, vous avez couché ensemble.

- Papa, tu veux qu'on continu à dresser une liste sans doute non exhaustive de tous les synonymes à « faire l'amour » ou tu vas tenter de m'aider à résoudre mon problème ? »

Remus s'excusa d'un regard -identique en tout point à celui de son fils avant de demander, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux comme pour montrer son aptitude à résoudre tout problème se présentant :

« Alors, quel est le problème ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Non, au contraire… Bon bien sûr, elle a simulé un orgasme en public dans la Grande Salle et elle est douée pour faire semblant ! Et peut-être qu'elle a aussi fait semblant avec moi…

- Elle a simulé un orgasme en public !? Répéta Remus avec l'air ébaubi, n'ayant heureusement pas assisté à ce spectacle.

- Papa, tu pourrais essayer de réagir uniquement aux informations essentielles !? Enfin bref, je crois qu'elle aussi, elle… a apprécié. Mais… ensuite, c'était bizarre. Elle m'a embrassé le lendemain. Je… je l'ai collé après avoir fumé, parce que j'avais fumé justement ! Mais il y a eu ce moment gênant quand on s'est dit au revoir et qu'elle m'a tendu la main… Et… Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai envie de la voir et de lui dire que c'était important pour moi et que j'aimerais que… ça se reproduise parce que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le mariage de Charly quand j'avais quatre ans ! Et… Sauf que je ne peux pas lui dire ça, parce qu'elle partirait en courant et je perdrais ma meilleure amie ! Tu vois ?

- Je vois… Mais qui te dit qu'elle partira en courant ?

- Et bien… ça parait évident, papa. »

Térence tripotait nerveusement sa housse de couette sans d'oser regarder son père en face, gêné par cette discussion trop intime. Il se sentait si pathétique ! Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas dire à son père : « Je suis un adolescent maigrichon et balafré qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune ! Elle est une somptueuse jeune femme qui fait rêver des tas de garçons et qui pourrait avoir mieux. ». Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Ce serait admettre que sa lycanthropie était un problème qui prenait trop de place dans sa vie de tous les jours. Cette constatation culpabiliserait son père. Ou pire, lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de l'énoncer pour que son père comprenne. À l'instant même où il avait commencé à fuir son regard, Remus avait compris. Il blêmit très légèrement et chuchota, sa voix à peine perceptible se brisant parfois :

« J'ai épousé ta mère alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup plus belle et beaucoup plus… beaucoup plus tout que moi ! Je l'ai épousé et elle m'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette chance, ni comment j'ai pu avoir des enfants et une vie dont je n'avais jamais rêvé à cause de ma… je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une maladie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pris le risque ! D'accord, ta mère m'a forcé la main au départ. Elle a insisté des dizaines et des dizaines de fois jusqu'à ce que je lui cède ! Mais elle a fait son choix… Ce n'était pas juste à moi de décider si oui ou non, j'étais assez bien pour elle. J'en doute encore parfois. Pourtant elle est toujours là, à voir uniquement ce qu'il y a de bon et de positif en moi. Nelly a toujours fait pareil avec toi et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est aussi à elle de prendre cette décision. Tu dois lui laisser la possibilité de faire un choix. Elle refusera peut-être et ça te fera du mal… Peut-être que votre amitié sera différente. De toute façon, je crois que vous avez déjà franchi les limites de l'amitié et qu'un retour en arrière est impossible. Maintenant, vous êtes sur le fil et vous tomberez soit d'un côté, soit d'un autre… Mais vous devez faire ce choix ensemble ! Tu n'es pas le seul concerné… Tu dois foncer ! Prendre le risque ! »

Térence n'avait jamais vu son père aussi déterminé et acquiesça mécaniquement, se demandant malgré lui comment il ferait pour prendre des risques alors qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de quitter la maison. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et un plan se dessina dans son esprit vif. Il ne voulait pas simplement lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il pensait comme ça, sans plan préalable. Et l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir était des plus romantiques. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais il était comme ça, elle devrait l'accepter. Pourtant, des limites se dressèrent rapidement. Des limites que seul un adulte pourrait franchir.

« Papa… Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Oui. Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Remus avec un grand sourire.

- Même si pour ça, tu dois affronter Hermione ? »

**°¤_¤°**

« Natalia Neil Malefoy ! »

Natalia se retourna violemment dans les escaliers, entreprise dangereuse qu'elle n'aurait du entamer vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Son père lui faisait face, quelques marches plus bas, le regard assombri par la colère. L'adolescente sentait déjà les larmes s'accumulaient derrière ses paupières et elle devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer les yeux une seule fois. Autrement, le barrage céderait. Et il n'était même pas question qu'elle fasse ce plaisir à ses grands parents qui l'observaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée, attendant qu'elle craque pour annoncer qu'elle n'était définitivement pas des leurs.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle était capable d'émotions ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle savait crier, hurler, pleurer, être en colère ou être triste ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait si elle n'était pas toujours fière et froide ? Elle avait un cœur, une âme, des tripes et elle n'essayait pas de le cacher. Aux yeux de ses grands parents, ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un de faible pourtant… Et elle ne pouvait se montrer faible devant ces gens qu'elle exécrait.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, serrant les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier et injurier ces gens qui simplement parce qu'elle possédait les mêmes gênes qu'eux se croyaient tout permis. Elle réalisa qu'elle mettait désormais son père dans le lot. Drago paraissait pourtant bien plus impuissant -et par conséquent humain- que ses parents. Il soupira son prénom pour la millième fois au moins.

« Natalia… »

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'arrivait à prononcer que cet unique prénom qui sonnait parfois petite fille trop sage. Un prénom qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Quoi !? »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque rugi ce « quoi » insolent et voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, tourna les talons et gravit les dernières marches menant à l'étage. Elle ne put entrer dans sa chambre que son père lui barra la route.

« Natalia ! Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire !? Tu as été renvoyée ! Tu as presque été virée de Beauxbatons et tu as été renvoyée de Poudlard, est-ce que tu réalises ?

- Étant donné que ça fait quinze fois que tu me le répètes, je crois bien oui ! Riposta-t-elle, impulsive. Et tu sais quoi !? Je ne le regrette pas ! Je me suis amusée avec mes amis !

- Et ça valait vraiment la peine ? Réellement ? Est-ce que tu penses à ton avenir, parfois !? Est-ce que tu penses à ce que tu… Par le caleçon de Merlin, Natalia, tu as dix-huit ans ! Tu devrais… avoir des rêves, des projets, des envies ! Et au lieu de ça, on dirait que tu t'enfonces de plus en plus dans cette espèce de tourbillon d'ennuis et de réactions puériles ! Tu devrais grandir un peu ! »

Natalia le regarda de haut, narquoise cette fois. Il lui arrivait parfois de mépriser son père, lorsqu'il était trop faux ou trop semblable aux clichés de ce qu'il se devait d'être en tant que Drago Malefoy, ce qu'il se refusait pourtant à admettre. Elle répliqua, froide comme seuls savent l'être les Malefoy.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais grandir, papa ? Pour être comme toi ? Ou comme tes parents ? Pour être… glaciale, aigrie, être détestée par des tas de gens ? Pour oublier mes rêves et m'ancrer dans la réalité ? Pour avoir un job respectable au ministère ou dans ton entreprise, un job que je détesterais autant que tu détestes le tien ? Pour me marier à un type comme Zabini qui me donnera envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il me touchera comme grand-mère avec grand-père ? Pour avoir des enfants avec lesquels je ne voudrais pas appliquer le même schéma d'éducation que tu m'as donné ce qui ne les empêchera de me haïr comme je te hais ? Pour oublier ce que c'est d'être heureuse comme je l'ai été ces derniers jours, même quand je n'avais rien avalé d'hallucinogène ? J'ai des rêves, des projets, des envies, papa… Sauf qu'ils ne font pas partie des rêves, des projets et des envies que tu as pour moi. Sauf que tu ne m'as jamais demandé en quoi ils consistaient, papa…

- Natalia…

- Non ! Laisse-moi parler, pour une fois ! Tout ce que tu vois, ce sont les erreurs que je commets ! La preuve en est ! Je suis partie il y a deux mois déjà. Et on ne s'est vu que quelques heures pendant une fête où tu m'as annoncé que tu t'étais trouvé une autre famille… Alors va donc la retrouver ! Et arrête un peu de tenter de faire comme si tu te souciais encore de ce qui m'arrive ! »

Le visage de Drago -déjà si pâle d'ordinaire- perdit toute couleur. Elle allait à nouveau lui tourner le dos quand il l'arrêta :

« Je m'intéresse à toi !

- Seulement quand je fais des bêtises ! Quand la soit disant « parfaite image des Malefoy » est menacée ! Quand les apparences le sont… Pas quand je le suis. Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ?

- Pour te voir ! Répondit-il sans réfléchir, assez sincère pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Ouais… Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu dis vouloir arrêter de me voir foutre ma vie en l'air ! Mais tu viens uniquement pour admirer le spectacle à chaque fois que ça se produit ! »

Cette fois ci, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il frappa plusieurs fois, l'appela, mais elle insonorisa la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence l'assomma qu'elle réalisa que ses larmes s'étaient échappées et que son père l'avait vu pleurer. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et retira un petit sachet blanc scotché là, en haut d'une planche de bois, inaccessible pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il dissimulait. Elle traça une fine traînée de poudre après avoir vidé le sachet sur sa table de nuit et se pencha. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis snifa violemment, sentant les milliers de particules qui semblaient exploser dans son cerveau. Elle ferma les yeux et se rallongea sur son lit, soumise à un fou rire soudain incontrôlable. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison valable de rire.

**°¤_¤°**

Térence expira, un nuage de fumée blanche se formant dans l'air glacé de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches car elles tremblaient : autant à cause du froid que de l'impatience teintée d'angoisse qui lui pesait depuis des heures. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. Il suffisait que son père arrive à convaincre Hermione et Ron de laisser Nelly sortir pour quelques heures. Ou comme il l'espérait malgré lui pour toute la nuit. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se persuader lui-même que cette soirée puisse bien se passer. Son père saurait faire accepter à Hermione l'idée que sa fille tout juste punie sorte… Mais ensuite ça serait à Térence de faire le reste. Et les tremblements dans ses mains lui montraient qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Pourtant, l'apparition de Nelly lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, la rouquine lui sauta presque au cou.

« Comment as-tu réussi à les convaincre de nous laisser sortir !? S'extasia-t-elle, ne saisissant pas l'importance de ce rendez-vous.

- Bah… j'ai parlé à mon père et… il a parlé à ta mère et… voilà ! Bégaya-t-il en la regardant, défilant de son bonnet en laine concocté par Molly à ses bottes.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, tellement frigorifiée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place pour se réchauffer.

- Umh… On pourrait aller en parler ailleurs ? »

Nelly fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là, seulement tous les deux. Elle frémit –pas à cause du froid- et acquiesça doucement. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis sortit une de ses mains de sa poche de veste pour prendre celle de Nelly. Il la conduisit lentement dans Pré-au-Lard avant de s'arrêter devant une vieille bâtisse abandonnée où il passait tant de temps : La Cabane Hurlante. Elle chuchota, comme anxieuse de se trouver là.

« Tu… veux vraiment qu'on aille à l'intérieur ?

- Oui. Approuva-t-il sans ciller, plus sûr de lui face à son angoisse, comme si à chaque fois qu'elle doutait, lui se sentait plus certain de ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Oh… Je sais que c'est stupide, étant donné que je sais parfaitement que… Que la maison n'est pas hantée… Mais…

- Voyons, où est passé ton sens de l'aventure !? »

Il la provoquait délibérément et elle lui répondit d'un simple regard noir avant de s'avancer vers la Cabane Hurlante, la tête haute. Il sourit avant de la suivre, la rattrapant alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre. Il récupéra sa main et l'entraina vers les escaliers menant au premier –et seul- étage, là où généralement, il passait ses soirées de pleine lune. Grâce à de multiples potions, il était plus calme lors de ses transformations, mais souffrait tout de même beaucoup. Il lui arrivait souvent d'hurler, de frapper dans tout ce qu'il pouvait casser, ou même de pleurer pour tenter d'effacer sa douleur, de la déplacer, de l'oublier. Il poussa le battant de la porte de ce qu'il appelait « sa chambre de loup ».

« Vas-y, tu peux rentrer. » Proposa-t-il d'une voix enroué par le stress.

Elle obéit et se retrouva dans une pièce assez petite et misérablement meublée. Seul un lit et une armoire pleine de livres dont certains étaient déchirés remplissaient l'espace. Il faisait assez bon et elle comprit que Térence avait dû chauffer avant de venir. Elle se tourna vers lui, mille questions se bousculant au fond de ses prunelles bleutées.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

- Et bien, tu m'as demandé il y a quelques semaines de te montrer… La bête qui était en moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Du moins, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'arracher la tête ou de te faire du mal d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Parce que dans ces moments là, même si je ne souffre pas autant que ce serait le cas sans potions… Je suis différent. Tous ces livres là, c'est moi qui en ai arraché les pages. Et… le rebord de la fenêtre, tu vois ? Il manque l'une des planches. Il y a aussi la poignée de la porte qui est toute tordue… Et il y a ce trou dans le mur ! Et…

- Térence ! J'ai compris… Je sais tout ça… J'ai passé la majorité de mon temps libre à lire des livres sur les loups-garous quand j'étais petite. Tous les livres de ma mère sur le sujet y sont passés ! Alors je sais très bien que tu serais capable de me faire du mal, même si tu ne le souhaitais pas… Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste te voir un peu plus…

- Un peu plus quoi ? Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle rougissait tant.

- Je voulais juste te voir tel que tu étais… cette nuit. »

Il plissa le front en se rapprochant encore, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle à peine. Elle plaqua ses paumes, à plat contre son torse et il s'arrêta, se demandant si elle souhaitait le repousser. Mais les ongles de la jeune fille frôlèrent son torse et elle releva les yeux. Il fut surpris d'y lire plus de désirs que ce qu'il aurait pu un jour imaginer. Il articula donc, le souffle court :

« Comment étais-je ? »

Elle sourit, espiègle cette fois, comme si cette situation l'amusait alors qu'elle avait envie simplement de fuir à toutes jambes, juste pour ne pas le perdre lui, comme elle était en train de se perdre. Il restait Térence. Le fidèle et amical Térence. Mais il y avait ce torse sous ses doigts, ce visage sous ses yeux, cette envie qui lui brûlait le bas ventre et qu'elle souhaitait assouvir. Il était plus que le Térence amical et fidèle qui serait toujours là pour elle. Il était aussi le seul garçon qui avait entrepris avec tant de générosité de lui donner plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti, simplement parce qu'il l'aimait, elle, alors que les autres ne faisaient que la désirer. Il était beau, même si elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, trop perdue dans ces banales histoires d'adolescente pleine d'hormones. Il était lui.

« Tu… étais parfait. »

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, relevant ses boucles rousses en y enfonçant ses doigts, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il attendait plus. Elle soupira lorsqu'il se baissa, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes sans les toucher. Elle haleta :

« Tu étais plus sûr de toi que jamais… tu étais impatient… tu étais brutal… tu étais… »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la faisant basculer sur le lit en une nanoseconde. Le meuble de bois céda sous le poids de leurs deux corps, mais ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser. Leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus imprécis à mesure que leurs vêtements rejoignaient les mille feuilles déchirées sur le sol.

Contrairement à leur première fois si calme et mesurée, ils oublièrent toute tenue et ne firent aucune trêve. Ils se moquaient du lieu où ils se trouvaient et de la tempête glaciale au dehors. Ils se moquaient même d'imaginer que leurs parents se demandaient ce qu'ils fabriquaient s'ils s'attardaient. Seuls comptaient les mouvements entre leurs deux corps givrés et leurs souffles se percutant et se mêlant à chaque baiser. Il fut plus brutal, comme elle disait l'aimer, et elle se laissa aller, marquant son dos de ses ongles comme la première fois.

Le lit craqua une seconde fois dès qu'il s'allongea à ses côtés, le souffle court. Elle se rapprocha de lui, se collant contre son torse alors qu'il passait son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Où était passé le beau discours qu'il lui avait préparé ? Ce « Je t'aime » qu'il aurait tant voulu prononcer. Mais il n'avait pas résisté. Elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts caressant le torse nu et humide de Térence qui réfléchissait encore et toujours. Elle le sentit crispé et murmura :

« Demande donc à ton cerveau de se taire ! Et profite de l'instant ! »

Il rit, son torse se soulevant avec elle.

« Ce n'est pas si facile… »

Nelly se redressa légèrement, observant l'air torturé made in Lupin qu'il arborait. Elle passa ses doigts contre son front, effaçant ses rides d'inquiétude, puis contre sa bouche sur laquelle elle dessina un sourire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur avant de parler, la voix feutrée :

« Tu sais… Je voudrais juste que tu me le dises. Tu n'as pas besoin de… De m'expliquer pourquoi et depuis quand, et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant… Je veux juste que tu me le dises. Que tu ais le courage de le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne partirais pas, Térence. Je le sais. Je sais que tu m'aimes et… Je sais que je t'aime aussi. Je souhaitais juste attendre le bon moment. Je souhaitais juste que tu sois prêt. Et que je le sois. Je te promets de ne pas partir… Ou de ne pas avoir peur… Ou de faire des choses bizarres et sans aucun sens. Je serais là, toujours. Dans tes bras… dans tes draps… dans ce que tu veux ! »

Elle souriait à présent, sûre d'elle, plus belle que jamais. Il eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait dire et prit quelques minutes avant de l'assimiler pleinement. Puis enfin, des années après les avoir pensé pour la première fois, il prononça ces simples mots :

« Je t'aime. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**Re-nOte _ **Voilà ! Nelly & Térence : Enfin ! Sinon c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition en attente du prochain où... Tout se casse la gueule xD [enfin, presque tout ^^] Bref, vlam dans la face à Dragounet ! Paf, boum badaboum ! xD Sinon, bah les parents sont complètement pas doués dans cette fic quand même hein xD Entre ceux qui ont fait les mêmes cochonneries & ceux qui n'ont aucune autorité... On est mal barré ! =P Sinon, bah Dumby il savait tout -hihihi- & puis pauvre Rugerro, quand je pense que j'ai failli l'oublier dans le placard... remarquez, un mort là comme ça ç'aurait été marrant ! Bref... Uhm... Je pense que je posterais un peu plus vite la suite -genre jeudi- dépend de ce que je fais (IRL) ^^'

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! -pliizeuh ! _

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	13. Chapter 12

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 12 _ Chloé**

_One Way Or Another - Blondie._

**°¤_¤°**

L'adolescente quitta le réseau de cheminée, débarquant dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais dont on lui avait beaucoup parlé. Ses grands-parents d'abord, puis sa meilleure amie dans de nombreuses lettres. Chloé de Faucigny rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière tout en époussetant la cendre ayant parsemé sa robe rouge sang. Elle observa les lieux du charmant bistrot anglais –le Chaudron Baveur- et une moue de dégoût marqua sa bouche. C'était ça l'endroit culte du monde sorcier anglais !? Elle soupira, comme désespérée de sa présence en un tel endroit.

Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en extirpa son téléphone portable, relisant pour la millième fois au moins le message de sa meilleure amie : « Besoin de toi, maintenant ! Risque de devenir folle et de tuer mes geôliers de grands-parents ! ». Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre et avait directement préparé son sac. Elle espérait que les Malefoy l'accueilleraient pour quelques jours afin qu'elle puisse aider sa meilleure amie. Elle s'avança vers le bar et posa quelques gallions sur le bois en prononçant simplement :

« Une Vodka-Dragonne. »

Pas de « s'il vous plait », pas un seul regard ni sourire. Tom, le barman, haussa un sourcil avant de la servir –parce que son travail l'y obligeait, autrement il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit un peu plus polie. Chloé chassa ses boucles brunes de devant ses yeux en sirotant sa boisson, récupérant un petit cachet bleu nuit de Silymbréthine qu'elle avala avec une gorgée de Vodka-Dragonne. Elle avait besoin de sa dose pour se détendre. Elle espérait vraiment avoir le temps de calmer Natalia et de rencontrer un peu ses nouveaux amis… Surtout ce Raphaël dont Natalia semblait tomber amoureuse. Ce serait un drame, Chloé le savait. Natalia était tellement du genre à s'accrocher aux autres pour vivre. À ses amies particulièrement. Et à ses amants. Chloé pressentait que son amour serait bien plus dangereux. Si ça se terminait mal – et ça se terminerait forcément mal- Natalia serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Sentant qu'elle se détendait ostensiblement grâce à sa drogue et à l'alcool, elle saisit son téléphone et appela Natalia, laquelle décrocha en un millième de secondes, comme si son portable était sa seule source de survie.

« CHLOE !

- Oui, c'est moi ! Devine où je suis ?

- Je n'aime pas les devinettes… surtout quand je suis enfermée dans un manoir depuis deux semaines avec pour seule compagnie deux vieux rabat-joies que je meurs d'envie de…

- Natalia, c'est bon, j'ai saisi ! Je voulais juste te dire que je suis au Chaudron Baveur !

- Celui d'Angleterre !?

- Et bien… Personne n'oserait créer un endroit aussi crasseux en France ! Persifla Chloé en regardant Tom et sa chemise devenue grise avec le temps.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! imagine ça à Paris…

- Non, mais tu es vraiment ici !?

- Oui ! Je peux venir ? »

Seul un hurlement strident lui répondit et Chloé comprit sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'un « oui » ferme et vif.

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le salon où ses parents et sa petite sœur étaient assis. Eliott s'était installé dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour manger, préférant se concentrer sur ses futures techniques d'évasion. Aly venait tout juste de rentrer de vacances et narguait ses frères à chacune de ses sorties avec ses amies sur le chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se pavanait avec ses nouveaux achats et décrivait toutes les nouveautés merveilleuses du magasin de Quidditch avec un sourire angélique jusqu'à ce que son père la traite de sadique. Elle était installée par terre, un livre de Métamorphose au sol à côté d'elle, un parchemin sur les genoux. Elle faisait semblant d'étudier –semblant parce que son regard était étrangement fixé sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Harry lisait un énorme pavé sur les Mangemorts, absorbé par son travail au Ministère depuis quelques temps. Ginny feuilletait un magazine. Elle fut la première à relever la tête vers son fils et esquissa un sourire en voyant son air gêné. Elle pressentait qu'il était sur le point de leur demander une faveur, et se demanda si elle résisterait à cet air de chien battu qu'il arborait. Il avait subi sa punition durant les deux dernières semaines sans rien dire, sans même soupirer ou marmonner. Il avait été plus adulte qu'Eliott qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer : « Je ne mérite pas ça ! » pour que ses parents en aient tellement marre qu'ils le virent. Harry et Ginny résistaient plutôt bien. Mais Ginny savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal à dire « non » à Raphaël.

« Maman… Papa… Commença l'adolescent en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Raphaël ! Répliqua simplement Harry en relevant la tête avec un grand sourire qui disait déjà « Je vais te dire non ! ».

- Je… Vous savez que… bah… C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius après demain… Et… Il m'a proposé… d'inviter… Natalia. »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un rapide regard alors qu'Aly posait son téléphone par terre avec son livre de cours. Elle réalisait bien que la discussion qui allait suivre serait plus intéressante que tous les ragots concernant Poudlard que pourraient lui envoyer ses amies.

« Il te l'a proposé ? Répéta Harry en se demandant s'il devrait un jour assassiner son parrain pour toujours le mettre dans des situations dérangeantes, en particulier avec ses fils. Quand ?

- Et bien, quand il venu diner, samedi… Et… Je me disais que… ça serait une bonne occasion pour vous de la connaitre un peu mieux. »

Ginny soupira, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de connaitre davantage Natalia. Elle savait déjà qu'elle se droguait, qu'elle fumait, qu'elle couchait un peu avec n'importe qui –puisqu'elle l'avait elle-même avoué en public. Il n'était même pas question d'en savoir plus. Ça ne l'intéressait simplement pas. Mais elle ne pouvait dire ça à son fils. Elle se contenta donc de murmurer :

« Je connais Natalia, Raphaël. Je l'ai vu assez souvent et je n'ai guère envie qu'elle… Qu'elle soit là dans une fête d'anniversaire qui est censée être familiale. Tes grands-parents seront là ! »

Raphaël serra les poings dans ses poches et ses mâchoires se crispèrent malgré lui alors qu'il articulait :

« Maman, ne dis pas que ça dérangera papi et mamie ! Ils ont dit eux-mêmes qu'elle avait l'air gentille et qu'elle n'avait simplement pas eu une vie facile ! C'est à toi que la présence de Natalia poserait problème ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop fort et que son ton était violent quand une rougeur –symbole de colère chez les Weasley- s'empara des joues de sa mère. Harry intervint en posant sa main sur celle de son épouse avant de se lever.

« Raphaël, si Sirius l'a invité, nous n'avons rien à y redire. Cependant, nous apprécierons que tu ne l'invites pas. Nous… Natalia est peut-être comme tes grands-parents l'ont dit une gentille fille qui n'a pas eu une vie facile. Cela n'empêche en rien le fait qu'elle soit un peu trop… Qu'elle fasse un peu trop de bêtises de toutes sortes. Et je pense qu'elle a une grande part de responsabilité dans votre renvoi.

- Papa ! Tu… Je t'ai dit que c'est Nelly qui a eu l'idée de ces paris et de ces jeux ! Mais nous sommes tous responsables, d'accord !? Natalia pas plus que quiconque d'autres ! Et tu as raison… Je n'avais pas besoin de vous demander. Après tout, ça se passe chez Sirius. Et lui n'y voit aucun inconvénient ! »

Raphaël ne laissa pas à ses parents le temps de riposter, ne voulant pas qu'ils arrivent à le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée de convier Natalia à une petite fête familiale. En effet, il avait lui-même quelques craintes. Sa famille était parfois assez conservatrice et ses oncles, les autres fils Weasley, seraient invités eux aussi. Il savait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'une Malefoy soit parmi eux. Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit, hésitant un peu maintenant qu'il était seul à appeler Natalia pour lui demander de venir. Et si ses oncles et cousins avaient l'idée de la lyncher !? Ou… -pire- si Natalia faisait une réflexion idiote ou autres bêtises lorsqu'elle serait avec sa famille ?

Il composait déjà le numéro de portable de sa petite amie pourtant et elle décrocha après une seule sonnerie, comme si son portable était une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait répondu de la même façon à tous ses autres appels depuis qu'il avait récupéré son téléphone.

« Jumeau numéro 1, bonjour ! lança-t-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus allègre que d'ordinaire.

- Hum… Natalia !? Ça va ?

- Oui, bien sûr… Je t'avais parlé de Chloé, ma meilleure amie ?

- Non… Pas que je m'en souvienne. »

Il grimaça sans s'en rendre compte. Il venait à l'instant, avec une simple phrase, de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas les bonnes choses de la vie de Natalia à Paris. Il avait une liste non exhaustive de ses erreurs. Mais pas de ses amis, de ce qu'elle aimait, de ce qu'elle faisait…

« Et bien, elle est ici ! Chez moi ! C'est génial, non ? »

Raphaël se racla la gorge en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant comme pour se remettre le cerveau en place.

« C'est… génial. murmura-t-il finalement sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

- Ouais… Hum… Toi, ça va ? »

Elle venait apparemment de réaliser qu'il était particulièrement froid. Il s'allongea sur son lit en réfléchissant à la réponse appropriée. « Je t'aime et j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi » fut sa première idée et il la relégua dans un fin fond de son esprit pour qu'elle ne passe pas ses lèvres. « J'ai envie de toi tout le temps et je ne pense qu'à ton corps, à tes cheveux, à tes lèvres à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! » n'était pas non plus une excellente idée sauf s'il voulait passer pour un dingue obsédé alors il tenta de l'oublier elle aussi. Il réalisa pourtant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Raphaël, toujours là ?

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va ! Mentit-il en se rendant brusquement compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Natalia depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait renvoyer.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air tout drôle… »

Il grimaça en poussant un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Il pensait à Natalia tout le temps. Il rêvait d'elle. Il était prêt à frapper son frère pour elle, à se disputer à ses parents. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour elle. Il avait même fait un rêve étrange la nuit précédente où il se réveillait à côté d'elle et qu'un enfant arrivait. Un petit garçon aux yeux vert et aux cheveux d'or. Leur enfant. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et s'était demandé s'il devenait fou. Et non… Il devenait juste amoureux ! Ou peut-être l'était-il depuis quelques temps déjà, mais qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. C'était sans doute le pire cauchemar qu'il n'ait jamais fait !

« Raphaël, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »

Elle paraissait impatiente désormais et il s'empressa de bredouiller :

« Je voulais t'inviter à l'anniversaire de Sirius !

- Oh…

- C'est un bon « Oh » ? Ou un mauvais « Oh » ?

- C'est un « Oh, tu m'invites à une fête familiale ! »… C'était ce genre là. »

Il grimaça en tapotant nerveusement son genou contre le mur sur lequel son lit était appuyé. Apparemment, les invitations à des réunions familiales ne faisaient pas partie de leur relation. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais dit qu'ils étaient réellement un couple. Ils étaient ensemble sans que rien ne soit officiel.

« Natalia…

- Oui ?

- On sort ensemble tous les deux ? »

Un silence s'imposa et il fut heureux d'avoir posé cette question au téléphone et non face à elle. Cette situation aurait été bien trop gênante en direct. Il entendit quelques murmures et comprit rapidement que Natalia était en grande discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Il se promit d'appeler Nelly pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire exactement quand une fille se concertait avec une autre après une telle question.

« Hum… Oui ! Je suppose qu'on sort ensemble étant donné qu'on… fait l'amour et qu'on parle. C'est ce que font les couples, non ? Enfin, je crois.

- D'accord… Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de venir chez Sirius ? Il y aura ma famille et ça serait assez important.

- Important ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais… Il y aura mes oncles et mes tantes et mes cousins et mes cousines et…

- Raphaël, j'ai saisi ! Je sais que vous êtes très nombreux !

- Voilà… Et donc, ça sera sûrement très gênant pour nous deux. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on brise la glace tout de suite… tu vois… Au cas où… au cas où tu as envie que notre relation soit… soit… aussi importante… enfin… »

Il décolla son portable de son oreille avant de le frapper violemment plusieurs fois contre son front en marmonnant « Imbécile » avec conviction. Puis il le rapporta à son oreille avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Raphaël, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air complètement défoncé ! »

Raphaël grogna pour seule réponse tout en ayant très envie de dire « Non, je suis juste complètement raide dingue amoureux de toi. » sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il savait bien qu'elle partirait en courant. Ou du moins qu'elle raccrocherait.

« Je n'ai rien fumé… Juste… bon, tu veux venir ou pas ?!

- Ouais ! Je peux emmener Chloé ? Ça occupera un peu Eliott et son entrejambe…

- Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit… Alors, à après demain. Chez Sirius. Tu sais c'est…

- Là où on a couché ensemble !? Rit-elle.

- Exactement.

- Alors, à plus tard.

- Bonne soirée.

- Raphaël, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui… Je… Bonne nuit, je t'aime ! »

Il raccrocha à toute allure avant de balancer son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Putain, mais quel abruti ! » Hurla-t-il à travers sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry apparut, baguette en main, l'air inquiet. Son regard oscilla entre le visage blême de son fils et le téléphone portable démonté au sol. Il abaissa finalement sa baguette et articula :

« Tu as enfin compris que les téléphones sont nocifs et c'est pour ça que tu as crié et détruit cet objet qui nous a coûté à ta mère et moi assez... cher !?

- J'ai dit à Natalia « Je t'aime » et j'ai raccroché ! »

Harry se figea, gonfla ses joues en inspirant puis les laissa se dégonfler en un soupir. Il s'appuya à la porte et se racla la gorge. Ré-inspira. Ré-expira. Puis roula des yeux dans ses orbites avant de grimacer.

« Hum… En fait, je ne peux plus rien pour toi ! »

Il s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte et commença à sortir. Raphaël s'écroula sur son lit en grognant un simple :

« Merci, papa ! »

**°¤_¤°**

« Oh, par le nom de Merlin, ce que c'était bon ! »

Nelly se laissa retomber contre le torse humide de Térence en fermant les yeux, sentant les mains du jeune homme se poser sur ses hanches. Il la serra très fort en embrassant ses cheveux, profitant de cette étreinte d'après-sexe qui était même meilleur que le sexe en lui-même selon lui. Elle se redressa légèrement en souriant, s'allongeant à ses côtés sur le petit lit de sa chambre, regrettant instantanément de ne pas avoir un plus grand matelas.

Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit à l'étage inférieur et se redressa. Il fit de même et marmonna, l'air coupable :

« C'était bien la porte d'entrée ? »

Nelly se releva d'un bon, quittant son lit pour rattraper tous ses vêtements qui trainaient au sol. Térence la suivit de peu, se rhabillant plus rapidement que jamais. Ils furent entièrement vêtus en trop peu de temps pour le dire et se ruèrent au rez-de-chaussée, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil du salon.

Hermione, Ron, Lena et Wyatt étaient installés, rentrant tout juste de leur balade sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils cherchaient tous un cadeau pour Sirius et Ron et Hermione avaient accepté de laisser leur fille à la maison pour qu'elle travaille avec Térence. Dès qu'elle observa les deux adolescents, Hermione comprit qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas travaillé. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges, qu'ils étaient encore humides de sueur et qu'ils étaient décoiffés. Et plus particulièrement encore, le pull que Térence avait mis à l'envers lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

« Vous avez bien travaillés tous les deux ? » demanda Ron d'un ton soupçonneux.

Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son époux avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Tu sais, chéri, c'est quand tu dis ce genre de choses que je comprends pourquoi tu as pris sept ans avant de comprendre que tu étais amoureux de moi ! »

Ron l'interrogea du regard, mais elle ne donna pas suite à son affirmation. Lena scruta sa sœur avant de sourire telle une sadique qu'elle était.

« T'as une marque de morsure dans le cou ! Térence, c'est bien que tu arrives à accepter ton côté animal et à le faire ressortir quand ma sœur le demande !

- La ferme, Lena ! Rugit Nelly en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

- Les filles, s'il vous plait ! Coupa Hermione, de plus en plus agacée par ces constantes disputes, tant qu'elle en était presque à attendre avec impatience le moment où sa fille ainée quitterait la maison. Térence, tu devrais rentrer. Il est déjà tard et tes parents doivent t'attendre… »

Térence comprit qu'elle voulait surtout avoir une discussion avec sa fille et acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Nelly, hésitant encore à l'embrasser en public. Surtout quand ce public comportait Ronald Weasley, l'homme le plus possessif et le père le plus protecteur de tout l'univers. Nelly mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en souriant, percevant sans peine du dilemme intérieur de son petit-ami. Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée et apprécia l'irritation que ça créait sous ses doigts, comme lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il se baissait légèrement, jaugeant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Ron qui regarda ailleurs en émettant un « Gromeuhronprongron » très explicite. Il n'y prêta pas attention et embrassa doucement Nelly, laquelle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et renforça le baiser. Elle plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, en attirant son visage contre le sien, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les cheveux bruns de Térence qui grogna d'excitation contre sa bouche.

Wyatt étouffa un rire face à l'air de dégoût qui s'inscrit sur le visage de Lena. Hermione finit par se racler la gorge en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose finalement que ces deux là soient en couple. Généralement, Nelly flirtait avec des garçons de Poudlard et ne les ramenaient jamais chez elle. Maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Térence, les relations intimes de sa fille prenaient un peu trop de place dans la maison familiale. Les deux adolescents finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, les joues roses de plaisir. Térence sourit légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa meilleure amie et désormais petite-amie avant de s'éloigner d'elle, comme pour ne plus trop se tenter. Il se tourna vers les quatre autres Weasley et agita bêtement sa main de droite à gauche plusieurs fois avec un air emprunté pour leur dire au revoir.

« On se voit mardi chez Sirius, d'accord ? Grogna Ron comme pour le jeter dehors, craignant qu'ils ne s'embrassent encore devant lui ce qui lui donnait à la fois des pulsions meurtrières et des haut-le-cœur.

- Oui, bien sûr. À mardi alors… »

Nelly se blottit doucement contre le torse de Térence pour un câlin de dernière minute et il embrassa son front avant de quitter les lieux. La rouquine le regarda sortir et revint finalement vers sa famille avec un immense sourire légèrement niais. Lena fit semblant de vomir et Wyatt s'empara d'un magazine de Quidditch trainant par terre avec une grimace, pressentant que ses deux sœurs allaient très rapidement se disputer à nouveau. Ron se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de sa fille en la dévisageant curieusement. Nelly croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'attendant déjà à une réflexion purement Ronaldiesque qui lui donnerait envie de l'étrangler.

« Nelly… Tu sais, toi et Térence, vous sortez ensemble et je sais que vous êtes jeunes et… Mais, j'aimerais que vous ne fassiez pas ça sur notre lit à ta mère et moi ! »

Nelly écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard alarmé à sa mère qui paraissait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Papa… Pourquoi je ferais ça sur votre lit ?

- Et bien, il est plus grand que le tien. Mais je n'apprécierais pas ! C'est clair ?! »

Le regard bleu de la rouquine oscilla entre son père qui lui faisait les gros yeux et sa mère qui semblait en proie à des pensées plutôt amusantes. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi son père lui parlait de ça et pourquoi sa mère semblait si amusée par la situation. Elle lança un « Eurk » ferme et définitivement dégoûté avant de souffler :

« Je crois que j'aurais un truc à dire à papi et mamie la prochaine fois que je les verrais ! »

Ron s'empourpra et Nelly quitta la pièce en se retenant de rire, imaginant malgré elle ses parents sur le lit de ses grands-parents. Dans son esprit, ils étaient habillés… Ce qui était bien différent de la réalité !

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël tapotait nerveusement du pied contre la moquette du salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd sous le regard suspicieux et inquiet de son père qui s'interrogeait apparemment sur ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son fils. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait avoué avoir prononcé les mots fatidiques à Natalia… Eliott qui avait entendu parler de cette histoire ne cessait de charrier son frère. Quant à Nelly et Térence, ils étaient tellement préoccupés par leur relation à voguer sur leur petit nuage qu'ils ne prêtaient plus du tout attention aux problèmes des autres. Molly et Arthur s'approchèrent de leur petit-fils et lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule, Raphaël fit un bond d'au moins un mètre au dessus du sol.

« Raphaël, mon chéri, ça va ? s'enquit Molly avec un air très inquiet.

- Euh… mui, oui. Ça va. Il… c'est une jolie fête, bégaya Raphaël avec un regard effarouché étrange que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

- Ton père nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au téléphone avec la jeune Malefoy… Peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas remarqué que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais !

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Oui ! affirma Arthur. Improbable, mais possible ! »

Raphaël baissa la tête, ayant très envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol et de disparaitre avant l'arrivée de Natalia. Mais la sonnette d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison et Sirius demanda au jeune homme d'aller ouvrir d'un geste de la tête. Après tout, tous les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés et il ne manquait plus que Natalia et sa meilleure amie de France –que Raphaël n'avait pas du tout envie de connaitre ! Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant face à sa petite amie et à une autre fille à laquelle il ne prêta pas attention. Pour une seule et bonne raison : Natalia n'était pas vraiment là… Ou plutôt, elle était physiquement là mais son regard injecté de sang et son immense sourire idiot prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal.

« Salut, moi c'est Chloé ! »

Raphaël tourna la tête vers la jeune fille brune qui lui accorda un petit geste de la main –une sorte de salut bizarre qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation surréaliste que le jeune homme se devait de subir.

« Elle… est… saoule ? Droguée ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Chloé ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et saisit la main de sa meilleure amie, poussa le jeune brun et s'avança dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd sans réellement y avoir été invitée. Raphaël ferma la porte à la volée et courut vers elle pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans le salon… trop tard. Sa famille se tourna brusquement vers le trio étrange qu'ils formaient et Raphaël serra les dents. Eliott eut du mal à refreiner son fou rire puis son regard croisa celui perçant de Chloé et un bref sourire apparut sur son visage ainsi qu'un mot dans sa tête « ouah ! ». Raphaël saisit la main de Natalia et la tira en arrière, la ramenant au couloir alors qu'elle riait nerveusement. Chloé resta un instant figée devant tous les anglais qui la dévisageaient avant de rejoindre les deux autres dans le couloir. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Sirius, Harry, Ginny et Eliott.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a pris ?! demanda Raphaël à Chloé, presque prêt à la frapper si elle ne répondait pas.

- Hum… La même chose que moi en double. Une petite dose de Phoenix HB-6 de rien du tout… Elle plane un peu c'est tout, elle va vite atterrir !

- Je lui avais dit que c'était important… grogna Raphaël autant pour lui que pour ses parents qui avaient l'air aussi en colère l'un que l'autre alors que Sirius paraissait ne pas se sentir à sa place.

- Justement… Natalia a tendance à foutre en l'air les choses importantes. Tu l'invites à une fête familiale où tu sais parfaitement qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et en plus tu lui dis que tu l'aimes ! Tout ça en deux minutes top chrono. Si tu la connaissais vraiment, tu saurais que ce n'est pas une chose à faire… »

Raphaël se tourna vers la jeune fille qui paraissait divertie par la situation qui pourtant n'avait rien d'amusante, alors que Nelly et Térence arrivaient dans le couloir, la jeune fille se précipitant presque vers Natalia qui était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Elle va bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'elle n'a plus l'habitude apparemment… La bonne drogue, ce n'est pas la chose qu'on trouve le plus ici. Mais elle va revenir à nous dans une petite demi-heure maximum !

- Elle n'a jamais été dans cet état avec nous ! grommela Térence en jetant un coup d'œil étrange à Natalia qui transpirait un peu trop.

- Oui, ça ne je n'en doute même pas…

- Excuses moi, mais t'es qui, _toi_ !? cracha Nelly d'un ton méprisant.

- Chloé. La meilleure amie de Natalia.

- Tu parles d'une amie ! répliqua froidement Raphaël. Elle n'avait pas été dans cet état depuis…

- Depuis ton petit moment d'impuissance la première fois que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans un lit ensemble ?! »

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d'Eliott et Chloé lui accorda un petit sourire fier. Il sentait sans même avoir besoin de lui adresser la parole qu'elle était aussi planante que lui, qu'elle aussi voguait sur des océans qu'aucun homme –ou femme- n'avait jamais atteint… Qu'elle non plus n'avait aucune limite, et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune honte à le montrer.

Raphaël fusilla son jumeau du regard alors que Ginny s'avançait vers Natalia, saisissant sa baguette tout en paraissant réfléchir au sortilège approprié. Elle murmura vaguement une formule que Raphaël ne connaissait pas et Natalia ferma les yeux. Elle sembla sur le point de défaillir une seconde puis, rouvrit les yeux, l'air dans son état normal… Mais très mal à l'aise. Raphaël la regarda un millième de seconde avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers l'escalier pour s'éloigner de sa famille qui le scrutait et le jugeait –beaucoup plus même que Natalia car c'était lui qui l'avait fait entrer dans la maison après tout- et plus particulièrement de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière resta figée un instant et Chloé finit par marmonner :

« On peut rentrer, alors ? »

Natalia se tourna vers elle et fit « non » d'un dodelinement de la tête avant de monter elle aussi les marches de l'escalier, quatre à quatre pour retrouver Raphaël. Il s'était installé dans la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en y entrant et il releva les yeux vers elle, son cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes tant il paniquait.

« Raphaël, je suis vraiment désolée… Je…

- La ferme, coupa-t-il simplement en la regardant droit dans les yeux, voyant dans les siens plus de doutes et de peines qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en déceler. Tu… C'est ma famille en bas ! Une famille que j'aime et qui m'aime ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas ça que tu dois te croire capable de me l'enlever… Parce que tu… tu en es capable ! Si tu me disais de leur tourner le dos, là maintenant, je le ferais !

- Je ne te demanderais jamais ça…

- Oui, mais je le ferais ! Je t'ai juste dit que c'était important aujourd'hui et tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Je… Je croyais pouvoir comprendre et résister à tout… à tout ce que tu ferais, à tout ce que tu avais fait par le passé. Mais je me suis trompé. Pas si ça inclut de… Des moments d'humiliation comme celui que je viens de vivre. »

Elle baissa la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme au bord de la crise de larmes qu'elle sentait se profiler à l'horizon. Elle finit par retrouver le peu de courage qui lui restait et plongea son regard dans le sien, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pas question de lui montrer à quel point il lui faisait mal. Pas question de lui montrer à quel point elle aurait voulu être meilleur et forte et… Le genre de femme qu'il désirait. Pas question de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait changer s'il le lui demandait…

« Alors, quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle finalement, trop orgueilleuse dans son ton.

- Alors… tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Chez tes grands-parents, je veux dire… On se verra à Poudlard.

- On se verra ? soupira-t-elle en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par là.

- Oui, en cours… en…

- Raphaël, es-tu en train de rompre, oui ou non !? »

Le jeune homme l'observa de sa manière de froncer les sourcils à sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite, comme si elle prenait garde à retenir tous les sanglots qui auraient pu la désarçonner si elle s'était laissée aller. Il savait qu'elle craignait plus sa réponse qu'elle ne voulait le montrer… Mais, il savait ce qu'il devait dire. Pour son bien.

« Oui. »

Natalia acquiesça simplement, comme pour accepter cette réponse que pourtant elle n'acceptait pas du tout. Et elle quitta la pièce, courut dans le couloir et dans les escaliers avant d'attraper à la va vite le poignet de Chloé qui l'attendait au bas de l'escalier après qu'Eliott lui ait donné son numéro de téléphone portable sous les regards assassins de Nelly et Térence. Elle l'attira jusqu'à la porte, remercia rapidement Sirius de l'avoir invitée et sortit de la maison.

Raphaël apparut au pied de l'escalier quelques secondes plus tard, et croisant les regards soucieux de ses parents, marmonna simplement :

« Faites pas semblant de regretter ce qui vient de se produire… Vous n'attendiez que ça ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Eliott ronchonna légèrement lorsque le vibreur de son portable se déclencha alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'un rêve des plus plaisants le concernant ainsi que la jolie petite nouvelle Française fraichement débarquée. Il bailla en saisissant l'objet qu'il aurait à l'instant pu balancer à travers sa chambre comme l'avait fait son frère quelques jours plus tôt, mais il se retint et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'accepter l'appel avant de grogner :

« Allo…

- Bonjour, bel endormi ! C'est Chloé !

- Hein ?

- Chloé… répéta la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la ligne en criant presque pour couvrir le brouhaha qui provenait de dernière elle.

- Ah… hum… Salut ! dit-il finalement en tentant de se donner la voix la plus sensuelle du monde.

- Je t'attends !

- Tu m'attends où ?

- Tu vois où c'est Londres ? rit-elle simplement.

- Ouais…

- Alors, ramène-toi…

- Il est une heure du matin…

- Trafalgar Square, dans une heure, grand maximum ! »

Il tenta de lui répondre, mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Il n'hésita pas longtemps et se leva de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible avant de se déshabiller pour mettre quelque chose de plus convenable. Il resta ensuite quelques secondes au milieu de sa chambre, dans le noir, afin d'être sûr que personne ne furetait dans la maison –son père ayant la désagréable habitude de ne pas dormir si bien qu'il aurait très bien pu le voir sortir. Une fois rassuré, il se glissa dans le couloir hors de sa chambre et se faufila dans celle de son frère qui dormait, le corps secoué par des cauchemars… sans doute dus à Natalia car il prononça plusieurs fois son prénom. Eliott s'empara de la cape d'invisibilité ayant appartenu à son père avant de ressortir. Il arriva dans le hall et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec l'espoir qu'elle ne grince pas… Puis réussit à sortir avec la cape sur le dos. Il ne l'enleva qu'une fois à l'extérieur de l'espace de protection d'où il ne pouvait transplaner et la glissa dans la boite aux lettres –espérant qu'il reviendrait assez tôt dans la matinée pour ne pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

Puis il transplana, plusieurs fois car il n'aimait pas faire de longues distances d'un seul coup. Après quatre transplanage –et une forte envie de régurgiter son repas, il apparut comme Chloé le lui avait demandé à Trafalgar Square. Il resta planté au milieu d'une rue quelques secondes avant de repérer à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui une sorte de boite de nuit qui semblait être uniquement vue par les sorciers car les moldus passaient devant sans prêter attention au vacarme qui s'en échappait. De plus, il reconnut un morceau d'un groupe sorcier ce qui l'attira vers le lieu.

Une sorte de videur lui bloqua un instant le passage, mais Eliott lui glissa quelques gallions de sa poche dans la main et il put passer malgré son âge. Il était majeur dans le monde sorcier bien sûr, mais aux yeux des lois sorcières, il n'avait tout de même pas le droit d'entrer dans un lieu normalement interdit aux moins de 21 ans au Royaume-Unis. Eliott s'avança au beau milieu des corps se trémoussant et d'autres qui semblaient déjà complètement partis à mille lieux qu'il tenterait d'atteindre ce soir là et de leurs dealers. Il essaya de repérer Chloé dans la foule, sachant d'instinct qu'elle serait là, mais il ne la trouva pas. Pourtant, au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, il découvrit Natalia qui dansait avec un type à l'air louche, complètement dans les vapes elle aussi, déchainée. Il s'approcha d'elle et un vague sourire apparut sur ses traits pâles et maladifs.

« Raphaël…

- Non, c'est Eliott ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement, agacé qu'elle ne puisse les différencier alors que personne ne les avait plus confondu depuis leur six ans.

Elle parut déçue un millième de secondes puis finit par lui saisir la main, s'éloignant d'elle-même du type bizarre avec lequel elle dansait un peu plus tôt et entrainant Eliott jusqu'aux alcôves apparemment réservées aux V.I.P dont elle faisait partie.

« Comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ? hurla-t-il par-dessus le boucan sonore les entourant.

- Chloé connaissait l'videur… »

Elle se laissa tomber, ses iris habituellement saphir étant envahies de noir à cause de la dilatation extrême de ses pupilles. Le reste de ses yeux était quasi entièrement rouge ce qui la rendait presque effrayante. Elle le saisit par la ceinture pour l'obliger à s'asseoir et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans un état normal. Au lieu de s'en inquiéter, il espéra retrouver rapidement Chloé pour qu'elle lui donne la même chose que ce que Natalia semblait avoir pris.

La jeune blonde se colla étrangement à lui, ses mains devenant baladeuses sans qu'il ne lui demande de garder ses caresses pour un autre. Elle était presque à califourchon sur lui une minute plus tard et il fronça les sourcils.

« T'es complètement défoncée… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

- Et alors ? »

Il sentait déjà la main de la jeune fille contre le col de sa chemise dont elle parvint de l'autre main à défaire un bouton et il eut immédiatement du mal à respirer. Il pensa quelques secondes à son frère qui aimait Natalia –il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs- avant de se rappeler, qu'après tout, ils avaient rompu. De plus, Eliott rêvait de Natalia depuis le premier jour à King's Cross… Il se perdit dans ses pensées dès que la bouche de Natalia s'ouvrit sur la sienne et que sa langue vint le taquiner. Son frère passa alors complètement au second plan. Quant à Natalia, après tout… c'est elle qui l'avait voulu.

**°¤_¤°**

De puissants maux de tête réveillèrent Natalia qui, au fond de son lit, réalisa qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux ce matin là. Lorsqu'elle parvint non sans mal à entrouvrir un œil, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre, ou du moins la chambre dans laquelle elle vivait depuis quelques semaines. Chloé était assise au bureau et feuilletait un magazine de mode sorcière, dans un état relativement normal. Lorsqu'elle vit que Natalia était réveillée, elle rejoint sa meilleure amie sur son lit en un bond.

« Alors, bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- C'est toujours bizarre quand on se remet à vraiment prendre des drogues plus dures… C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais arrêter ! Enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir… »

Natalia fronça les sourcils, sa tête lui tournant un peu car elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille –et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque à manger quoi que ce soit. Elle finit par articuler, la voix pâteuse :

« Je ne me rappelle plus de rien… enfin… si… de ce type à l'entrée… et…

- En gros, voilà la liste de tes mauvaises actions de la nuit : tu as pris trois doses de Phoenix HB-6 et deux de Méthadragone, avant de parvenir à vraiment décoller grâce à du Whisky. Tu as dansé et fricoté avec pleins de gens bizarres, dont une fille… Et ensuite, j'ai du te laisser parce que le barman super mignon voulait me faire visiter l'arrière de la boite. Et quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu étais en train de chevaucher en public mais avec grâce le frère jumeau de ton ex qui avait franchement l'air de s'éclater… Tu as fini par t'évanouir et Eliott et moi, nous t'avons ramenée. Il m'a embrassé avant de nous laisser… Et par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il a les lèvres douces et qu'est ce qu'il les bouge bien ! »

Natalia avait du mal à tout saisir. Tout tanguait de plus en plus autour d'elle et elle eut du mal à se remettre de son état léthargique des dernières heures. Pourtant, il lui semblait avoir compris quelque chose de tout ce récit étrange qu'elle n'avait pas vécu en étant consciente.

« Je… j'ai couché avec qui ?

- Eliott ! Potter ! Le jumeau numéro-je-ne-sais-pas-combien ! Qui m'a l'air drôlement plus amusant que l'autre rabat-joie dont tu tombais amoureuse avant que j'arrive, ce qui –tu le sais très bien- n'est pas une chose à faire ! »

Natalia se redressa, quittant finalement son lit sans vraiment tenir sur ses jambes. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser… Ou son cœur. Son cœur qui lui faisait si mal qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle faisait une crise cardiaque. Après tout, ça arrivait aux drogués, même jeunes, non ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais se sentit si sale rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir pu coucher avec Eliott… Eliott qui était… Elle perdait le fil de ses pensées, ne parvenant plus à les retrouver alors que le monde vacillait.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça… souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Raphaël, il… Je…

- Natalia, arrête de paniquer ! s'esclaffa Chloé depuis le lit où elle s'était remise à lire son magazine. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air… Ce type ne va pas en faire une montagne ! Et puis de toute façon, tu es mille fois mieux sans lui.

- Mais… non… je… Tu crois qu'il est au courant ?

- Les jumeaux se disent tout, non ? » Songea Chloé en haussant pourtant les épaules.

Natalia se laissa retomber sur la chaise de son bureau et saisit son téléphone portable, composant à une rapidité surhumaine le numéro de Raphaël… qui ne répondit pas. Elle inspira profondément en essayant de se calmer alors qu'elle aurait pu à l'instant tout envoyer en l'air… Y comprit elle-même à travers la fenêtre la plus proche. Finalement, elle composa le numéro de son père.

« Tu appelles qui ?

- Mon père…

- Pour lui dire que tu as couché avec deux Potter ? Il ne va pas te féliciter ! »

Natalia secoua la tête alors que la voix de son père prononçait un « Allo » crispé. Elle comprit qu'il s'inquiétait qu'elle l'appelle après le silence radio qu'elle avait imposé depuis leur dispute après son renvoi. Et il avait raison de s'angoisser, elle le savait. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais lui pardonner… Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit sans lui.

« Papa…

- Natalia, ça va ?

- Je veux rentrer… ordonna-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, sentant que les larmes qu'elle tentait de contrôler l'empêcheraient très bientôt de parler correctement.

- Natalia… soupira-t-il, fatigué par cette discussion. On en a déjà parlé mille fois…

- Papa, je rentre ! Je… Je ne peux pas… Je t'en supplie ! J'ai dix-huit ans après tout et je…

- Ne promets rien, Natalia ! Coupa-t-il avant même qu'elle ne songe à promettre quoi que ce soit.

- Papa, soit je rentre, soit je quitte l'Angleterre et j'arrête mes études ! »

Un silence se prolongea du côté de son père et Natalia se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à imposer cet ultimatum plus tôt. Drago ne dit rien et elle soupira :

« Je ne me sens pas bien ici… Je continu à faire des… _choses_ et je… Papa… Je ne peux pas…

- Natalia, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Papa… »

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot alors que ses larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Elle entendit le soupir de son père à l'autre bout de la ligne… Et Natalia sut qu'elle avait gagné.

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par le hibou Grand Duc qui frappait avec acharnement sur sa fenêtre, quitte à la briser apparemment. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'animal dépose son courrier avant de s'envoler, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour boire. Raphaël reconnut l'écriture de Natalia. Une écriture aux lettres légèrement floues comme si elle avait tremblé en écrivant. Il décacheta l'enveloppe avant de déplier le parchemin, son regard parcourant rapidement la lettre.

_Raphaël,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eliott. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse valable tant j'ai fait de choses horribles sous l'effet de la drogue sans pour autant m'arrêter d'en consommer ou même sans y songer, mais cette fois je regrette vraiment d'avoir osé faire ça… _

_J'ai réussi à convaincre mon père que la France était un meilleur lieu de vie pour moi et je m'en vais par réseau de cheminée dans quelques minutes… Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché entre nous. Par ma faute qui plus est. Mais tu avais raison depuis le début, je suis beaucoup trop no-limite pour toi… _

_Natalia _

Raphaël sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines alors qu'il lâchait la lettre qui tomba au sol, tremblant trop pour la tenir. Au lieu du chagrin, ce fut la colère qui s'empara de tout son corps, colère qui jamais pourtant n'avait été incontrôlable pour lui. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et dévala les marches de l'escalier, arrivant dans le salon où sa famille au grand complet était installée et jouait aux échecs. Eliott lui adressa un sourire tordu, les yeux cernés par la fatigue car –selon ce qu'il avait dit à ses parents- il devenait insomniaque depuis quelques temps. Raphaël s'avança vers lui, ses poings aussi contractés que sa mâchoire qui paraissait presque carrée tant elle était crispée.

« Raphaël, ça va ? »

Il n'entendit qu'à peine la voix de sa mère et souleva son frère par le col de sa chemise, le poussant jusqu'au mur du salon où il l'appuya, le soulevant du sol alors que son père se levait d'un bond pour le retenir. Eliott savait parfaitement pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. De son poing libre, Raphaël lui cogna le nez qui -déjà cassé une première fois, ne tint pas au choc de plusieurs coups. Puis il le relâcha qui s'écroula au sol, le visage en sang. Il tremblait de tout son corps et des larmes étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux, larmes de colère encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas encore à éprouver un quelconque autre sentiment. Il articula finalement :

« Je savais que tu pouvais être un monstre… Mais là, tu es allé trop loin. Ne m'approche plus. Jamais. »

Il ne laissa pas à ses parents le temps de l'arrêter et de ne le punir et quitta les lieux, son sang battant contre ses tempes. Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois calmé qu'il réalisa que Natalia était partie. Qu'elle était vraiment partie et qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Ses larmes n'eurent plus rien à voir avec la colère…

_**°¤_¤°**_

**nOte _ **... Uhm... C'est fini ! xD Enfin, le chapitre... Pas la fic. quoi que ça aurait été bien comme fin quand j'y pense, non ? xD Uhm... Enfait là j'réalise que j'ai rien à dire & j'vais vous laisser la parole ! vous avez le droit aux insultes, insanités, menaces de violence envers ma petite personne... Allez-y, lâchez-vous ! =P

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews !_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	14. Chapter 13

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Chapitre 14 _**** Natalia**

_Running Up That Hill - Placebo._

**JUIN**

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia resserra son élastique autour de ses cheveux, remontant légèrement sa queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air sévère. Face aux multiples miroirs de la Salle de Réception de Beauxbatons, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Ses amis et condisciples enfilaient tous leurs robes d'Or, sorte de toges qu'ils devaient porter pour leur remise de Diplômes de dernière année. Des centaines de sièges avaient été installés dans la salle et une estrade était dressée, là où les étudiants recevraient leur ASPIC devant les parents et amis.

Natalia jeta un coup d'œil vers les groupes d'adultes qui discutaient, vantant tous les notes de leurs fils et filles. C'était à celui qui aurait l'enfant le plus doué, celui qui aurait eu le plus d'Optimal. La jeune Malefoy sourit légèrement en voyant son père faire de même. Il avait sûrement enfin compris qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Il paraissait heureux d'être là, comme s'il n'avait pas cru que sa fille puisse avoir son diplôme vu l'année qui s'était écoulée et les précédentes… Il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que son retour en France ne s'était pas fait en douceur.

Son regard défila sur la femme que son père tenait par la taille. Clémence Gauthier. Natalia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé aucune raison pour expliquer cette haine qu'elle ressentait en voyant cette femme tous les matins au petit déjeuner et chaque jour qu'elle passait chez son père. Et puis, il y avait ses enfants : Louis et Capucine, respectivement âgés de huit et de six ans. Natalia les appréciait assez, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas trop le montrer. Ils avaient toujours des tas d'idées permettant de rendre leur mère complètement folle et adoraient faire des bêtises. En tant que professionnelle des choses à ne pas faire, elle les encourageait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ils l'aimaient bien eux aussi.

Mais l'entente entre les trois enfants de cette nouvelle famille, dont elle faisait partie malgré elle, était parfois gâchée par son comportement. Elle ne supportait simplement pas la moindre réflexion et se surprenait à être de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Réajustant sa robe -désirant à tout prix être parfaite en cette journée- elle réalisa qu'elle avait étudié ces derniers mois juste pour éviter de passer ses week-ends dans la même pièce que son père.

« Tu crois que ton père va accepter de te libérer ce soir ? S'enquit Chloé en se tournant vers Natalia. Quatre mois de punition intensive, ça devrait suffire non ?

- Je présume… Murmura Natalia pour seule réponse, ne lâchant pas son père et Clémence des yeux. Je lui demanderais. Pourquoi ?

- Soirée de fin d'année bien sûr ! » S'exclama Kimberley en tournant des yeux dans ses orbites.

Natalia acquiesça nerveusement puis détourna le regard dès que son père embrassa Clémence, n'écoutant pas vraiment les discussions de ses amies sur la grande soirée de fin d'études. Elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit avec elles depuis son retour et s'était contentée de fumer un peu dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle avait du mal à se projeter dans l'une de ces fêtes où elle avait pourtant passé toute son adolescence. Cependant, cette fois elle ne pourrait y couper. La voix de Raphaël retentit dans sa tête, ces derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits. Elle eut l'impression de vaciller, mais tenta de penser à autre chose. Après tout, elle devait bien profiter de sa dernière soirée d'adolescente.

Dès l'année prochaine, elle rentrerait au Ministère Français en tant que secrétaire du ministre de la Justice Magique, travail obtenu grâce aux connaissances de son père. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer travailler pourtant et y penser lui provoqua des sueurs froides. Le mot « avenir » était devenu à lui seul le motif de mille pensées désagréables et angoisses qui l'empêchaient de fermer les yeux une fois qu'elle était dans son lit.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, lorsqu'elle était petite et que les seuls choix qu'elle avait à faire concernaient sa tenue de la journée ou ses cadeaux de noël. Maintenant elle se devait de programmer sa vie et un avenir qui autrefois paraissait lointain et qu'il lui fallait à présent remplir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler alors que quelqu'un lançait la musique qui retentirait dans la salle durant toute la cérémonie.

Les invités commencèrent à s'asseoir alors que les jeunes diplômés se dressaient en une ligne. Madame Maxime monta sur l'estrade, rejoignant quelques professeurs. Elle commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique et Natalia observa ses amis -et sous-fifres pour la plupart- grimper pour prendre le parchemin, preuve de leurs années de travail -du moins à ce que disait la directrice. Natalia réalisa qu'elle avait seulement étudié pendant les dernières semaines.

Elle vivrait à Paris, récupérerait l'appartement où elle avait passé toute son enfance et pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale. Elle réussirait peut-être à recommencer à faire la fête, à boire, à ingurgiter toute sortes de substances, à coucher avec n'importe qui sans entendre la voix de Raphaël. Peut être réussirait-elle à oublier qu'elle avait couché avec Eliott, qu'elle avait provoqué mille disputes entre ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, qu'elle les avait déçu et qu'elle avait prouvé à tous qu'elle était bel et bien cette petite garce superficielle qu'ils croyaient connaître…

« Natalia Neil Malefoy. Major de son année. »

Natalia releva la tête et croisa le regard de Madame Maxime, qui paraissait partagée entre l'étonnement et la fierté. Elle avait l'air de ne pas croire au fait que la jeune fille obtienne son diplôme et encore moins qu'elle l'obtienne avec des notes aussi élevées, mais elle était fière comme si c'était grâce à elle. De toute évidence, elle avait oublié que Natalia avait dû quitter la France par sa faute.

L'adolescente inspira profondément avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade d'une démarche calme et posée en totale contradiction avec ses mille dilemmes intérieurs. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur les planches de bois et saisit le rouleau de parchemin maintenu par un tissu or et blanc. Elle sourit en le tenant, remerciant rapidement -retrouvant l'hypocrisie qui la caractérisait si bien- sa directrice et ses professeurs avant de redescendre, rejoignant ses amies -ou ex amies ?- qui souriaient. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas du tout à sa place et qu'elle n'en avait finalement aucune.

**°¤_¤°**

Nelly sentit le souffle brûlant de Térence parcourir ses omoplates, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et mordillèrent sa peau. Elle gémit tout doucement en tentant de sortir de son sommeil et de ses rêves pour atteindre une réalité plus belle encore. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Térence entièrement nu, lequel lui lança un sourire désarmant. Sourire qui lui donna envie de le manger tout cru. Elle plaqua ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle, quémandant un baiser qu'il lui offrit sans plus de résistances. Les doigts de Térence parcoururent la peau de ses hanches et il la força à se rapprocher encore. Il les glissa plus bas jusqu'à saisir ses cuisses, les desserrant alors qu'elle l'embrassait plus violemment. Il rit contre sa bouche avant de murmurer :

« Je me demande parfois qui a une part d'animal entre nous deux… »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, joueuse avant de le repousser pour qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas. Elle s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il admira quelques secondes la vision angélique offerte à ses yeux tout en la caressant. Il se glissa directement en elle, sachant que le matin, les préliminaires n'étaient pas de vigueur car ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'éparpiller. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser alors qu'il la pénétrait, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec une certaine violence presque animale qui l'amusait.

Un orgasme la saisit rapidement et elle balança la tête en arrière en observant le plafond étoilé de la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle elle avait l'impression de passer toutes ses nuits depuis presque cinq mois. Il jouit une fois qu'elle fut enfin détendue et elle s'écroula sur lui, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche moite. Il l'encercla de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers. Elle haleta contre son oreille :

« Je t'aime… »

Il sourit sans répondre. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Les battements hiératiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine répondaient à sa place et il le lui avait dit tant de fois. Il avait passé les quinze dernières années à l'aimer, depuis qu'elle lui avait volé son balai volant au jardin d'enfant pour petits sorciers et plus encore depuis qu'elle avait porté les fleurs jusqu'à l'autel au mariage d'un de ses oncles. Et même si elle avait pris un peu plus de temps que lui, ils s'étaient bien rattrapés durant les derniers mois. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés et il l'enlaça de plus en plus fort, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il dégagea ses boucles rousses humides de son front et murmura :

« On va être en retard à la remise des diplômes. Et je te rappelle que tu dois faire un beau discours…

- Je ne l'ai pas écrit. Je vais improviser ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi, improviser ?

- Je suis de plus en plus douée pour l'improvisation, tu dois bien le remarquer ! Susurra-t-elle contre son oreille, lui soufflant l'agréable souvenir de leur nuit. Allez, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? _C'est de début d'une nouvelle vie, nous allons tous changer et devenir des adultes et blablabla… _Tu arrives à imaginer qu'après cet été, je serais en pleine année d'étude pour devenir Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère, tu seras en train d'étudier la médecine magique pour devenir Guérisseur, Eliott sera en train de jouer pour je-ne-sais-quelle-équipe-de-Quidditch et Raphaël fera son stage au bureau des Aurors ? Ça parait… impensable ! C'est comme si ces derniers mois s'étaient évaporés tant ils sont passés vite ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui… enfin, ils ont aussi été les plus beaux mois de ma vie alors je suppose qu'ils sont passés vite pour ça…

- Grâce à moi !? Sourit-elle en laissant ses doigts papillonner sur son bas-ventre.

- Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-il sans honte -contrairement aux garçons de son âge- de montrer à ce point ses sentiments et à se montrer romantique. Dans tous les cas, je suppose que c'est la suite logique de nos vies à tous. Nous allons faire ce que nous avons toujours voulu faire, travailler dans ces domaines là et… Je suis avec toi ! Je crois que je savais parfaitement que ma dernière année se conclurait de cette façon !

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Bon, d'accord, je l'_espérais_… »

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les repoussant vers l'arrière avec une moue étrange. Il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser une énième fois et se demanda si tout serait toujours aussi parfait. Il avait l'impression que tout ça était trop beau pour durer. Nelly et lui. Ces bonnes notes aux ASPICs. Sa famille qui allait bien pour une fois… Il savait que ses parents, son frère et sa sœur seraient là pour le voir récupérer son diplôme. Il y aurait aussi la femme et le bébé de son frère, un petit garçon qui n'avait rien d'un loup garou, mais n'avait pas non plus hérité des pouvoirs de métamorphose de son père : en clair, un sorcier de quelques semaines nommé Ryan tout à fait normal. Il aurait voulu que cette période d'une perfection immuable dure pour toujours, que ça se fige dans le temps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester dans ce lit, le corps nu de Nelly tout contre lui.

« Nelly…

- Mmh ? » Émit-elle pour seule réponse en frottant le bout froid de son nez contre son torse marbré de cicatrices.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la sentit frémir. Elle se releva légèrement et l'observa, mille questions dans les yeux car il paraissait soudain extrêmement mystérieux.

« Que me cachez-vous, Monsieur Lupin ?

- Arrête, j'ai l'impression que tu parles de mon père en m'appelant par mon nom de famille ! Grimaça-t-il.

- Non, Remus est le Professeur Lupin ! Mais ne changes pas de sujet ! Dis-moi… »

Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait se mettre dès maintenant à potentiellement tout gâcher ou s'il devait encore profiter un peu de cet instant sans tenter de le rendre encore plus beau. Elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, ce qui la rendait quasiment effrayante. Elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère quand elle faisait cette tête là. Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'articuler :

« C'est… une surprise, on en parlera plus tard.

- Tu es bien mystérieux, tout à coup ! Je n'aime pas ça.

- Nelly, sois patiente !

- Me demander d'être patiente, c'est comme demander à Natalia Malefoy de rester sobre ! »

Cette remarque s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la ravaler et elle baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Leurs regards s'étaient assombris et elle se leva, récupérant ses vêtements au sol, son humeur câline s'étant évaporée d'un seul coup. Il fit de même en la scrutant, n'osant plus du tout parler désormais. Le nom de Malefoy était devenu tabou associé au prénom Natalia depuis ce repas où la jeune fille s'était ramenée complètement défoncée puis qu'elle avait couché avec le mauvais jumeau en étant presque inconsciente. Pourtant, elle manquait à Nelly, qui n'osait même pas vraiment le dire de peur de s'attirer les foudres de ses deux cousins, lesquels ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis ce malheureux incident. Seul Térence en parlait parfois et se demandait s'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de la revoir. Il l'espérait.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être lui envoyer une carte ou l'appeler… Un été à Paris, ça pourrait être pas mal, non ? »

Nelly se tourna vers lui et acquiesça avec lenteur, un léger sourire ornant à nouveau ses lèvres rosies par les baisers. Il s'élargit un peu lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir exposer ta surprise dès maintenant ? »

Il refusa d'un signe de tête et elle lui donna un coup de poing au ventre, si doux qu'il ne lui fit pas mal du tout. Il attrapa ses poignets et la tira vers lui une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser, profitant de ces quelques minutes encore où dans cette salle, il était vraiment heureux.

**°¤_¤°**

« Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous !

- On sait, pa'. Ça fait juste quinze fois que tu nous le dis ! »

Harry haussa les épaules dans son beau costume et son épouse lui prit la main alors qu'un air penaud s'emparait de ses traits. Eliott enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches en grimaçant, se demandant si un jour son père allait se remettre du fait que ses fils aient obtenu leurs diplômes avec des notes convenables ce qui semblait inespéré. Raphaël lui, regardait ses pieds, ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand il avait dormi plus de trois heures par nuit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa mère et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer ! Maugréa Eliott en voyant ses yeux humides à son tour.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mentit Ginny en mordillant sa lèvre pour retenir les larmes.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'esclaffa Alhannah en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Vous savez ce qui est génial ? L'année prochaine, je serais la seule Potter ! Je serais la Reine de Poudlard.

- Okay, Aly… »

Ginny sourit et couva à nouveau ses fils du regard avec cet air fier qu'elle utilisait depuis plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait. Raphaël observait l'estrade d'un air absent et son père remarqua qu'il n'était déjà plus avec eux, qu'il était à nouveau parti dans ses pensées comme il le faisait depuis des mois.

Nelly et Térence apparurent brusquement dans la cour de Poudlard et Hermione poussa un petit cri étrange en se ruant sur sa fille pour la féliciter. Térence esquissa un sourire, presque moqueur et se tourna vers Raphaël, remarquant immédiatement à quel point il semblait épuisé. Mais son père apparut pour l'enlacer, suivit de peu par Nymphadora, Teddy, sa femme, son fils et Tania, et il oublia son meilleur ami pour quelques instants.

« Et bien alors, où étiez-vous passés tous les deux ? Vous avez failli arriver en retard ! S'exclama Lena en fusillant sa grande sœur du regard. Et tu as… un suçon au cou !

-Et ? Répliqua Nelly.

- Les filles, les disputes ça sera pour plus tard ! Coupa directement Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par ces constantes prises de tête. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu remontes un peu le col de ta robe, ma chérie… »

Nelly acquiesça en rougissant légèrement, obéissant à son père. Elle passa ensuite sa main devant le visage de Raphaël qui était à environ mille kilomètres de là, perdu dans des pensées assez sombres pour ternir son regard. Il avait envie de fumer quelque chose ou de se saouler jusqu'à perdre connaissance, ou qu'une jeune fille lui fasse une gâterie. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs. Pas dans cette foule d'étudiants qui avaient passé des semaines à se moquer de lui dans son dos après le départ de Natalia. Pas à côté de son frère qu'il rêvait de cogner de toutes ses forces, ou encore auprès de Nelly et Térence qui étaient trop amoureux et qui le dégoutaient presque car il les jalousait. Pire, ils le regardaient tous avec cette sorte de pitié qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« Raphaël ! C'est la remise des Diplômes ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te réjouir ! C'est la fin de l'année, on ne verra plus jamais ces profs ennuyeux…

- Merci, Nelly. Grogna Remus en mimant d'être vexé.

- Désolée. Enfin, c'est génial… non ? »

Raphaël haussa les épaules distraitement et s'efforça à sourire, ce que tous remarquèrent. Sirius passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules avec un sourire encourageant. Le professeur McGonagall apparut auprès du petit groupe et s'approcha de Nelly.

« Miss Weasley, votre discours est prêt ?

- Tout est là dedans ! Mentit la jeune rouquine en tapotant son front de ses ongles vernis de noir.

- Parfait ! Alors, venez… Les garçons, allez donc vous mettre en ligne avec les autres, dans l'ordre alphabétique, n'oubliez pas ! Les adultes devraient s'asseoir, la cérémonie va commencer. »

Nelly acquiesça, posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Térence pour un baiser de dernière minute et se rua sur l'estrade de bois recouverte d'un tissu rouge, vert, jaune et bleu. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dresser un petit discours en se plaçant derrière le micro. Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules alors que les autres se mettaient en place. Le professeur McGonagall lui fit signe de commencer dès que tous furent installés.

« Bonjour à tous, parents et élèves, vieillards et tout jeunes diplômés. Nous sommes réunis ici pour obtenir ce qui conclut sept longues années… d'études pour certains et de jeux pour d'autres. Je fais partie de ceux qui ont réussi à mêler les deux et je présume que ceux qui ont trop étudié regretteront toute leur vie d'avoir raté ce qui fait notre vie d'adolescent alors que ceux qui ont trop joué… Et bien ils ne sont pas ici aujourd'hui, mais reviendront l'année prochaine ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai pensé, comme d'autres, à cette journée durant les sept dernières années de ma courte vie. J'ai espéré avoir de bonnes notes, ne pas être célibataire, avoir des amis autour de moi… Et surtout quitter cette école ! Je me rends compte que j'ai eu de bonnes notes, j'ai des amis parfaits et un petit-ami exceptionnel, mais je n'ai plus envie de quitter Poudlard. Cette école a été ma maison pendant sept ans et je ne quitte pas que des murs aujourd'hui, je quitte toute une vie. Tout ça pour aller vers l'inconnu ! Alors, je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir et aucun de nous ne peut le savoir. Je ne peux donc pas vous dire que la vie est belle et que vous finirez tous heureux même si c'est plus ou moins ce qu'on attend de moi : des encouragements !

Et bien, je n'en ferais pas. Simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie et que j'ai envie de beaucoup de choses : d'enfin dire au professeur Trelawney qu'elle est complètement folle, dire au professeur Rogue qu'il devrait vraiment se laver les cheveux, d'embrasser ma petite sœur parce qu'elle deviendra la Fille Weasley après moi et mon petit frère parce qu'il sera bientôt le seul garçon de notre grande famille à Poudlard, de remercier ma mère de m'avoir offert son intelligente en héritage et mon père d'avoir autant manqué d'autorité… De fumer un dernier joint avant de devoir devenir une adulte, de faire l'amour une dernière fois dans la salle sur demande avec mon petit ami et surtout d'être tellement saoule à la fin de la journée que demain matin j'aurais du mal à me réveiller ! J'ai envie de tout ça… Mais surtout de ne pas penser à l'avenir ! Merci à tous… »

Il y eut un court silence puis les étudiants se mirent à siffler et à rire. Les adultes commencèrent à applaudir, alors que la plupart des professeurs avaient apparemment envie d'étriper l'adolescente. Le professeur McGonagall n'hésita pas longtemps et commença à appeler les élèves pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs diplômes.

Quand vint le tour de Raphaël, ils réalisèrent tous qu'il n'était plus là.

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia s'empara rapidement de son verre contenant du jus de citrouilles et avala quelques gorgées comme s'il s'agissait d'une boisson alcoolisée qui lui permettrait de s'échapper de cette salle à manger. Face à elle, Louis et Capucine se chamaillaient et tentaient de voler les frites l'un dans l'assiette de l'autre. Drago et Clémence discutaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table de leur nouvelle maison de Dordogne et se lançaient des sourires qui risquaient finalement de donner la nausée à Natalia. Elle tripotait sa viande du bout de sa fourchette et paraissait passablement ennuyée par les conversations, comme elle l'avait été durant les cinq derniers mois. Elle était bien là pourtant, aurait peut-être pu participer et faire semblant d'aller bien. Après tout, elle restait une Malefoy douée pour la simulation -celle des orgasmes ou celle du bonheur !

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Natalia ? » Demanda Clémence en se penchant vers l'adolescente, laquelle releva la tête en clignant des paupières, tentant tant bien que mal de revenir dans le monde réel.

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot durant plusieurs secondes, puis son père toussota comme pour la tirer de ses pensées avec plus de violence.

« Hum… désolée, de quoi vous parliez ? Bredouilla-t-elle en grimaçant, une moue tordue sur les lèvres.

- De partir quelque part cet été pour les vacances. Commença Clémence avec un sourire Nous pensions à un petit raid en Nouvelle-Zélande. J'y suis allée quand j'étais jeune. De bonnes vacances en famille nous permettraient de à tous mieux nous connaître, non ? »

Natalia acquiesça dans le vague, recommençant alors à tripoter sa nourriture, le mot « famille » résonnant dans son esprit comme une insulte. Drago dévisagea longuement sa fille dont le regard s'était encore noirci alors qu'elle s'échappait dans ses pensées dont le sujet ne semblait être des plus agréables. Il eut très envie de lui demander à quoi elle rêvait, mais se retint. Depuis son retour, il s'empêchait de lui poser trop de questions, comme s'il savait que l'équilibre psychologique de sa fille était précaire.

Elle n'avait pas commise une seule erreur en cinq mois. Elle n'avait séché aucun cours, n'avait pas insulté un seul professeur, n'avait pas fumé, ni ingurgité une seule substance prohibée. Elle travaillait la semaine et restait à la maison le week-end. Elle ne répondait pas méchamment, n'était pas désagréable… Elle était simplement absente ! Il avait rêvé d'avoir une fille si calme pendant les dix-huit dernières années, mais maintenant qu'elle était comme ça, si vide, il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Elle était comme… morte !

« Natalia, ma chérie… Je pensais te faire un cadeau pour fêter l'obtention de ton diplôme ! Tu as une idée particulière ? Tu voudrais… Une voiture ? Un balai ? Un voyage quelque part ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de quoi que ce soit… »

Il la scruta quelques secondes, le rideau de ses cheveux blonds cachant à moitié son visage triste et ses yeux cernés de noir. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère en cet instant qu'il eut envie de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser pour la réconforter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir poser un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais il se doutait que s'il n'avait pas été capable de rendre la vie à son épouse, il ne pourrait pas non plus le faire avec sa fille.

Elle se leva brusquement de table et soupira :

« Je… sors avec les filles ce soir.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais l'impression que vous ne vous voyiez plus beaucoup ces derniers temps… »

Natalia haussa simplement les épaules et contourna la table, embrassant rapidement le front des deux canailles qui faisaient désormais partie intégrante de sa famille. Elle salua Clémence qui lui adressa un simple mais désarmant sourire sincère, puis elle quitta la salle à manger, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit de la soirée. Elle s'était contentée de découper un peu sa nourriture, sans en ingurgiter un seul morceau.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'approcha de son immense dressing. Les portes étaient couvertes de larges miroirs et elle observa le reflet qu'ils lui renvoyaient. Elle ne s'était pas coupée les cheveux depuis des mois et ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille. Ils étaient trop longs, trop sombres comme s'ils ne voyaient pas assez le soleil, et leurs bouts semblaient fourchus. Ses joues autrefois plus roses que le reste de sa peau pâlichonne avaient perdu toute couleur. Ses yeux saphir étaient entourés de noir car elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Son corps trop mince à la limite de la maigreur était dissimulé par un vieux jogging dans lequel elle traînait lorsqu'elle était chez elle.

« Tu as l'air d'une loque ! » s'insulta-t-elle.

Son reflet lui renvoya un sourire et commenta en réponse :

« Tu es une loque ! »

Natalia soupira et poussa les portes, entrant dans le dressing qu'elle évitait depuis son retour. Son apparence ne comptait plus vraiment désormais. Elle se moquait complètement de ce que ces gens qu'elle avait côtoyés toute sa vie pouvaient bien penser d'elle. Elle se déshabilla et saisit une robe qu'elle n'avait jamais portée. Elle l'enfila, devant rajuster sa taille par magie tant elle avait maigri. Elle se replaça ensuite devant le miroir et le reflet de son père apparut derrière elle.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es bizarre depuis… L'Angleterre. »

Natalia observa son père sans se retourner, sentant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps un réel sentiment s'emparer de tout son corps : la colère. Elle inspira profondément et sentit les larmes affluer. Une fois qu'elle eut contrôlé cette émotion étrange qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus vraiment, elle se bougea enfin pour faire face à son père qui pour la première fois en cinq mois reconnut enfin sa fille. Cette lueur de mépris. Cette mâchoire serrée. Ce corps crispé.

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je sois différente ? Et bien voilà… tu as réussi, papa. Tu avais raison. L'Angleterre c'était vraiment l'endroit où je devais aller pour changer… J'espère que tu es content de parler avec la nouvelle Natalia. »

Elle le contourna, récupéra ses bottes près de la porte d'entrée et quitta sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour son père qui resta figé.

**°¤_¤°**

Raphaël se laissa choir sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors et saisit l'un des joints qu'il avait préparé quelques heures auparavant pour le moment où il ne tiendrait plus. Il ne pouvait simplement plus se passer de ces quelques doses de vol artificiel par jour. Il ferma les yeux en allumant son joint d'un coup de baguette magique et commença à tirer dessus. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Harry apparut, les mains dans ses poches, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il ne fit aucune réflexion sur ce que fumait son fils et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Désolé d'avoir fait capoter la super journée… Marmonna Raphaël sans ouvrir les yeux, sachant d'instinct qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de son père.

- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, on aura toujours vos diplômes à accrocher… Eliott a récupéré le tien. Mais, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Raphaël soupira et se redressa légèrement sur le canapé, mais continua malgré tout à fumer, se moquant un peu de la présence de son père pour une fois. De toute façon, il sentait qu'il avait le droit de fumer en cette journée particulière.

« Papa, je… Je ne veux pas devenir Auror.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que t'as vraiment dû tanner tes supérieurs pour que je sois accepté pendant ce stage, mais… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, attendant que son père parle, hurle, lui donne des ordres peut-être. Il avait besoin de ça, de savoir qu'il n'avait pas autant de choix qui s'offraient à lui tout en sachant qu'aucun ne lui convenait parfaitement. Il désirait tant de choses, mais rien n'était réellement possible. Il voulait juste serrer Natalia contre son torse, l'embrasser, lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs. Il voulait prendre un peu de temps avant de choisir quelles études suivre. Il voulait apprendre à se connaître lui-même et à la connaître elle. Il voulait avoir un jour un travail qu'il aimerait. Il voulait se marier. Il voulait avoir des enfants. Il voulait être amoureux et que ça ne lui fasse pas aussi mal. Et tout ça lui paraissait inaccessible.

Harry se tourna vers son fils et se racla la gorge, croisant ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir… Je suis un peu déçu. J'avais bien envie qu'un de mes enfants soit à mes côtés dans le combat contre le mal…

- Aly le sera… Elle rêve de devenir Auror.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Acquiesça Harry avec un sourire vaincu. Mais, j'étais heureux à l'idée que tu viennes travailler avec moi. Cependant, être Auror, c'était mon rêve quand j'étais un adolescent et je comprends parfaitement que ça ne soit pas le tien. Tu as bien le temps de savoir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie… Après tout, tu as dix-huit ans et…

- Papa ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oui. Mais… Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Raphaël tira une nouvelle fois sur son joint en entendant ses mots et Harry le lui arracha des mains. Son fils faillit riposter, mais risqua de s'étouffer avec l'air enfumé quand son père posa ses lèvres sur le bout du joint.

« Papa, tu fumes !?

- Après la guerre, ton oncle et moi… on a eu notre petite période fumette ! Ça a duré quelques mois à peine. Et là, j'en ai bien besoin. Je ne pensais pas qu'élever des enfants serait plus stressant que la bataille contre Voldemort ! Enfin, bref… C'est toi le sujet de notre discussion de maintenant !

- Ouais… Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

Harry inspira profondément avant d'écraser le joint sur le coin de la table qui comblait l'espace vide entre la cheminée et le canapé, ne se souciant pas des marques de brûlé qu'il y laisserait. Puis il se tourna dans vers son fils, plantant son regard dans le sien avec un air de plus en plus sérieux que -même si l'herbe de bonne qualité commençait à lui monter à la tête- Raphaël voyait très nettement.

« Tu sais, j'avais pensé à vous offrir un voyage à ton frère et toi… Une sorte de week-end dans une ville comme Las Vegas où vous auriez pu profiter de votre jeunesse débridée et faire des tas de conneries avant de devenir plus sérieux. J'espérais aussi que ça permettrait de vous réconcilier… Mais ta mère et moi, nous en avons parlé et… »

Il sortit un billet de sa poche, un billet portant le seau du centre de transplanage de Londres. Il le tendit à son fils et conclut :

« Tu peux aller où tu veux, utiliser ce billet maintenant ou plus tard et pour aller à Las Vegas avec ton frère ou ailleurs… Comme à Paris par exemple.

- Quoi ?

- Elle te manque. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Malgré ce que ton frère et elle ont fait.

- Pa…

- Ne mens pas, Raphaël. Natalia te manque, tu as envie de la voir… Alors tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je finirais par l'oublier ! Coupa Raphaël en se levant d'un bond, ses yeux injectés de sang et sa tête lui tournant légèrement.

- Non, tu ne l'oublieras pas ! Tu dois lui parler, sinon tu passeras les prochaines années à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Tu es amoureux d'elle, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et même si elle t'a fait du mal. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis ce jour où tu lui es rentré dedans à la gare et qu'elle est apparue en t'insultant presque avec son abominable caractère ! Tu penses à elle tous les jours et toutes les nuits et c'est pour ça que tu as l'air d'un zombi depuis son départ… Tu es mon fils, je te connais assez pour le savoir et je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître ce que tu ressens pour elle.

- Elle a couché avec Eliott, papa ! Elle est arrivée complètement droguée à un rendez-vous alors que je lui avais dit que c'était important ! Elle… »

Il baissa les yeux, ses iris se dilatant de plus en plus, autant sous l'effet de la drogue qu'à cause de sa colère. Il enfonça le billet de transplanage dans sa poche et commença à quitter la pièce, son père l'interpellant une dernière fois avant de le laisser sortir :

« Tu l'aimes et tant que tu n'auras pas osé la revoir et lui pardonner, tu ne pourras pas avancer ! »

**°¤_¤°**

Une fête battait son plein dans le jardin des Weasley, comme tous les ans lorsque l'un des enfants de la famille obtenait BUSE ou ASPIC. Molly et Arthur embrassaient leurs petits-enfants et les chouchoutaient plus que jamais, alors que les plus jeunes jouaient un peu plus loin. Raphaël était assis sous un des arbres, tripotant avec acharnement le billet de transplanage que lui avait offert son père. Il avait l'impression que le visage de Natalia avait été peint sur ce foutu morceau de papier et que ses lèvres bougeaient pour dire « Viens ! Viens ! Viens ! ».

Eliott le regardait de loin, son verre d'alcool à la main. Il avait eu dix-sept ans depuis plus d'un an et pourtant, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il avait son diplôme qu'il sentait qu'il avait le droit de boire parce qu'il était vraiment adulte. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il l'en extirpa difficilement sans lâcher son verre. Il tapota sur l'écran afin de voir un message apparaître. « _Pour le voyage à L.V, ça marche ! On se retrouve quand tu veux… Pressée de faire des tas de grosses bêtises avec toi ! xoxo, Chloé. _» Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi d'avoir osé lui demander de passer un long week-end à Las Vegas avec lui, où ils seraient enfin ensemble et réellement cette fois. Il savait très bien pourtant que ça serait bizarre et complexe comme relation, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement fous la plupart du temps et aussi incontrôlable l'un que l'autre. Il était tout de même pressé de la revoir et surtout d'être seul avec elle.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait encore quelques problèmes à régler avant de quitter l'Angleterre. Il soupira et but le contenu de son verre d'une traite, son regard émeraude se posant sur son frère qui paraissait toujours ailleurs ce qui l'agaçait autant que l'inquiétait. Il sentait que sa relation avec son jumeau ne serait plus jamais la même et que c'était en grande partie de sa faute, mais il n'était ordinairement pas du genre à s'excuser. Pourtant cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il voulait un jour pouvoir s'asseoir auprès de son frère pour noël, il devait lui parler, se risquer à faire le premier pas. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers Raphaël.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Raphaël leva les yeux vers Eliott et haussa simplement les épaules, comme pour montrer qu'il pouvait mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'écouterait. Eliott s'installa donc juste à côté de lui et arracha nerveusement quelques morceaux d'herbes avant de se lancer.

« Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

- Ouais… Marmonna Raphaël, désagréable au possible.

- D'accord, alors… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Natalia. Elle me plaisait dès le départ, surtout parce qu'elle s'intéressait à toi et pas à moi, je l'avoue. Je n'ai jamais apprécié qu'on me résiste alors je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux. Mais elle… Elle t'aimait vraiment et je suis sûr et certain qu'elle t'aime encore. Quand on a couché ensemble, elle était complètement défoncée et elle m'a appelé par ton prénom alors je suppose que je n'étais qu'un moyen de t'oublier. Mais c'était minable, j'ai été minable… Et je m'en excuse. Et puis, je craquais complètement pour Chloé et elle se moquait de moi, elle me draguait et se foutait de moi en même temps… Tu sais, une sorte de moi au féminin ! »

Raphaël sourit légèrement à cette idée, comprenant que son frère avait parlé au passé en disant qu'il « craquait » pour elle, mais qu'il aurait plutôt dû le faire au présent. Eliott réalisa que son jumeau ne répondrait pas pour l'instant et il continua son petit discours qu'il avait travaillé toute la nuit.

« Je vais partir à Las Vegas avec Chloé et on va… se saouler, se droguer et coucher ensemble. Ça sera le pied intégral ! Enfin bref, on a gardé contact et elle m'a dit que Natalia est devenue une sorte de… Mort-Vivant ! Elle ne sort plus, ne se drogue plus, ne…

- Et bien, elle a mûri ! C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle.

- Tu m'as parlé !? S'exclama Eliott en écarquillant ses yeux comme deux gallions.

- Non. marmonna Raphaël, gamin.

- Ok, on va faire comme si… Dans tous les cas, elle ne va pas bien du tout et… Je pense vraiment qu'elle irait beaucoup mieux si tu allais la voir. C'est moi qui ai donné l'idée de ce billet sans destination à papa ! Bon, ok, j'étais un peu intéressé à l'idée de partir avec Chloé et tout… Mais je pense aussi que tu dois vraiment parler à Natalia. Parce que tu ne vas pas bien, elle ne va pas bien ! C'est une situation bloquée et c'est à toi…

- Eliott, ne le prends pas mal… Mais je crois que je ne devrais pas prendre le risque de la retrouver. Je suis censé être un adulte désormais et je crois qu'elle aurait une mauvaise influence sur moi en quelque sorte… Je…

- Tu te souviens de ce que papa disait tout le temps quand on était petit et qu'on faisait des bêtises ? Maman nous engueulait et il la coupait en répétant la seule phrase vraiment intelligente que je l'ai jamais entendu prononcer : « Le courageux ne vit peut-être pas longtemps, mais le prudent lui ne vit jamais »… Et bien je crois que ça y est, tu devrais te montrer un peu courageux ! Après tout, si tu as réussi à pardonner à ton frère…

- Mais je ne t'ai pas pardonné ! »

Eliott ferma les yeux et se tourna vers son jumeau, remarquant que ce dernier souriait légèrement, moqueur, railleur au possible.

« Tu te moques de moi, hein ?

- Ouais… je t'en ai voulu sur le coup et ensuite… Disons que j'avais surtout du mal à… Quand je te regarde, j'ai des images dégoûtantes qui viennent dans mon cerveau et… Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter !

- Mais on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est comme si tu te voyais avec elle…

- Oui, sauf que je sais que c'est toi. J'ai peur que ça me fasse le même effet avec elle.

- Prend le risque. Sinon, tu le regretteras… Promets-moi que tu vas au moins y réfléchir ! »

Raphaël acquiesça tout doucement et Eliott s'adossa un peu plus à l'arbre en sortant un joint de sa poche avec un parfait sourire de Bad-boy. Nelly et Térence s'approchèrent d'eux, main dans la main et s'installèrent en les interrogeant du regard, se demandant s'ils se reparlaient ou se disputaient. Raphaël piqua le joint de son frère pour seule réponse et Nelly soupira de soulagement en se collant au torse de Térence qui embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, profitant de cet instant où ils étaient tous les quatre réunis pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans qu'aucune ombre ne vienne obscurcir ce tableau idyllique. Térence se racla la gorge tout à coup et bredouilla, l'air soudain inquiet, ses joues se tintant de rose.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, Nelly ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça, imaginant qu'il souhaitait parler de ce qu'elle avait dit dans son discours sur le « Faire l'amour avec mon petit ami » et qu'il voulait réaliser son désir. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du Terrier, Ron lançant un regard menaçant à Térence qui n'y prêta pas garde. Ron avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa fille, et Nelly lui avait dit de ne pas faire attention à ces coups d'œil sournois et à ses petites réflexions puériles.

Térence referma la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Ginny derrière lui et quand il se retourna, Nelly était déjà allongée sur le lit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Il sourit.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais venir ici pour qu'on couche ensemble !

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna-t-elle avant de bouder. Mais… j'en ai envie, moi !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Rit-il en s'allongeant près d'elle. En fait, je voulais surtout qu'on parle toi et moi… De notre futur.

- Tu veux me plaquer ? S'hérissa-t-elle.

- Non ! Je voudrais juste… »

Il hésita quelques secondes, ses doigts glissant aux alentours du nombril de Nelly dont il avait relevé le tee-shirt. Elle l'observa alors qu'il semblait partagé entre des foules de désirs et d'angoisses.

« Térence ? Vas-y, demande moi ce que tu veux !? »

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, se demandant s'il pourrait lui faire oublier ce commencement de discussion en un baiser ou s'il était désormais forcé d'aller jusqu'au bout en prenant le risque de la perdre. Nelly n'était pas connue pour sa capacité à avancer et sa stabilité. S'il faisait un pas de trop en avant, elle reculerait peut-être.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Je le sais. Acquiesça-t-elle avec sérieux. Et je t'aime aussi.

- D'accord… Alors je pensais… Qu'on devrait peut-être vivre ensemble l'année prochaine. Tu sais, se prendre un appart à nous deux dans Londres. »

Elle se figea avant de sourire puis de rire.

« C'était ça qui t'inquiétait tant ? Je serais très heureuse de vivre avec toi !

- Sérieusement ?

- Et bien, oui ! Je veux dire, ne rêve même pas que je sois du genre à te cuisiner de bons petits plats et faire les lessives… Mais si tu acceptes qu'on se partage les tâches et qu'on mange uniquement des plats à emporter, j'adorerais qu'on vive juste tous les deux. Ça voudrait dire, pas de parents sur le dos… On pourrait faire l'amour tout le temps et être uniquement toi et moi ! Ça sera génial ! »

Il soupira, comme soulagé, puis bégaya :

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que je voulais te demander…

- Tu veux qu'on se marie et qu'on ait pleins de bébés ?

- Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants ensemble… chuchota-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant imperceptiblement sauf pour elle.

- Tu comptes rencontrer une autre femme pour procréer afin qu'ils n'aient pas la chevelure Weasley ?!

- Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient comme moi. Nous adopterons !

- Mmh… On reparlera de ça plus tard si tu veux bien ! Marmonna-t-elle, agacée. Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Du mariage. »

Nelly se redressa sur le matelas et planta son regard dans celui de Térence. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux souriaient avec lui, qu'il était fier de l'effet de surprise créé. Elle caressa sa mâchoire serrée du bout des ongles, griffant sa peau mal rasée qui lui donnait un air animal qu'elle adorait. Elle n'hésitait pas vraiment. Elle l'aimait et savait qu'elle voudrait passer toute sa vie avec lui. Elle avait fait assez d'expériences durant son adolescence et songeait qu'il serait tant pour elle d'être un peu plus stable. Même si elle se doutait amplement que la stabilité serait parfois ternie par quelques bêtises. Elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien. Mais elle aimait Térence et ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants –quoi qu'il en pense actuellement. Elle n'avait que quelques conditions, n'ayant jamais été le genre de filles à rêver des smokings, robes blanches et tout le tralala de base. Elle souffla :

« Juste toi et moi, dans une église. On portera des jeans ! »

Il éclata de rire, heureux d'avoir gagné son consentement –bien qu'il soit étrangement exprimé. Il la poussa avec douceur pour se retrouver au dessus, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Ouah… Madame Lupin… »

**°¤_¤°**

Natalia saisit la seringue que lui présentait un garçon dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, mais qui avait passé les vingt dernières minutes à tenter de lui avaler les amygdales. Les trois vodkas orange qu'elle avait bues l'aidaient à supporter cet imbécile brun. Chloé dansait collée-serrée avec un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle qui leur fournissait la drogue en cette soirée dans la capitale parisienne. Natalia avait eu du mal à entrer dans le jeu au départ puis un verre plus tard, elle s'était sentie enfin mieux.

Elle sentit que le jeune-homme-sans-nom plaçait son garrot et il lui demanda de serrer le poing afin de trouver ses veines. Elle le laissa faire et commença à réellement se détendre dès que l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau. Elle n'eut même pas mal, habituée aux aiguilles bien qu'elle n'en ait pas touchées depuis quelques mois. Elle décollait déjà si haut qu'elle eut l'impression de sentir le produit passer dans ses veines et bouillonner dans son sang.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les couleurs parurent plus vives, les silhouettes bougeaient plus lentement comme si tout avançait au ralenti, flouté. Elle sentit les mains du jeune-homme-sans-nom passer sur ses cuisses alors que la musique de fond résonnait dans ses tympans comme si elle s'était retrouvée près des baffles pendant un concert. « _It doesn't hurt me, Do you want to feel how it feels ?, Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me ?, Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making ?, You, it's you and me…_ ». Elle avait le sentiment que la musique résonnait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ce n'était plus juste deux mains qui la touchaient, mais des centaines, des milliers. Sa peau était brûlante. Son souffle était heurté. Sa gorge était en feu. Son cœur s'emballait beaucoup trop… Tout allait beaucoup trop vite, était beaucoup trop fort…

Elle entendit alors la voix de Raphaël près de son oreille, comme s'il était juste à côté d'elle. Sa voix quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Elle n'eut plus froid tout à coup et plus aucun son ne vint la perturber en dehors de la voix douce de Raphaël qui lui répétait mille fois : « Tu es belle », donnant plus de sens à ces mots qu'ils n'en avaient eu avec quiconque d'autre. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se sentait si molle, si épuisée et vidée de ses forces qu'elle en était incapable. Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide et réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment avant.

**°¤_¤°**

Les discussions s'entremêlaient à la table dressée dans le jardin du Terrier, la plupart des personnes présentes ayant une haleine un peu plus alcoolisée que plus tôt dans la journée. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais la fête durerait longtemps. Les plus jeunes dormaient dans les anciennes chambres des enfants Weasley. Nelly et Térence semblaient greffés l'un à l'autre bien qu'ils n'aient encore avoué à personne leurs projets d'avenir. Harry adressa un sourire au couple avant de se tourner vers ses deux fils qui étaient en pleine discussion.

« Alors… Qu'allez-vous faire cet été tous les deux ? »

Il n'échappa à personne qu'il s'adressait surtout à Raphaël, mais Eliott fut le premier à répondre :

« Je vais aller à Las Vegas avec Chloé… Et puis ensuite, elle m'a proposé de venir avec elle chez son oncle. Il vit à Los Angeles. Je reviendrais en août pour le stage de Quidditch.

- Génial… Et toi, Raphaël ? » Tenta Ginny avec un sourire forcé, de toute évidence inquiète.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, seule réponse qu'il offrait généralement lorsqu'il doutait encore ou qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de répondre. Nelly voulu l'aider en changeant de sujet et lança :

« Térence et moi, on va emménager ensemble l'année prochaine ! À Londres !

- Quoi ? Grogna Ron en fusillant Térence du regard.

- Térence plus moi égal même appartement, papa ! Articula Nelly comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile.

- J'avais compris ! Ronchonna Ron en baissant les yeux, boudeur.

- Génial ! Comme ça je serais plus proche du ministère et Térence de Saint-Mangouste. Ça sera plus simple pour nous deux… Et… Hum… On va se marier ! »

Ron se leva d'un bond, pointant un doigt menaçant vers les deux jeunes gens.

« Tu es enceinte !

- Quoi !? Non, papa ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Juste que Térence et moi, on a envie que ça soit… officiel !

- Vous êtes jeunes !

- Papa, maman et toi, vous vous êtes mariés le lendemain de la guerre dans une chapelle à Las Vegas ! Vous aviez notre âge ! Alors, trouve une autre raison… Par exemple, tu n'as aucune envie de voir ta petite fille chérie appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre et ne plus vivre sous son toit. »

Ron s'empourpra alors qu'Hermione posait sa main sur son bras, le poussant à se rasseoir avec un gentil sourire.

« Félicitation, ma chérie… »

Le portable d'Eliott vibra dans sa poche, interrompant ce moment ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Térence. Il s'excusa et observa le nom « Chloé » clignoter sur l'écran lumineux. Il fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, elle lui envoyait des messages, mais elle ne l'appelait jamais. Il laissa donc sonner et posa l'objet sur la table. Après un court silence où les discussions reprirent, le portable recommença à sonner et il s'en empara.

« Désolé, je dois répondre…

- Qui c'est ? S'enquit Aly en remarquant bien qu'il était étonné et même plutôt inquiet.

- Euh… Chloé… »

Il s'éloigna un peu de la table pour répondre alors que Raphaël l'observait de loin, Nelly et Térence échangeant un regard comme s'ils se doutaient qu'il y avait un problème si Chloé prenait la peine de l'appeler au lieu de simplement lui envoyer des messages –coquins pour la plupart. Lorsqu'Eliott revint à la table, il était beaucoup plus pâle et même Lena le remarqua. Il tremblait légèrement, l'air malade comme les lendemains de ses soirées alcoolisées. D'ailleurs, il repoussa son verre d'alcool très loin de lui, comme si l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit Harry en se penchant légèrement par-dessus la table, sentant qu'il y avait un énorme problème car il n'avait vu son fils aussi mal en point.

- Ouais, ça va… » Bredouilla-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard de quiconque dans l'assistance.

Il mentait. Et mal pour une fois. Raphaël se pencha vers lui et marmonna :

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et aurait voulu que son frère arrête tout de suite ce flot de pensées concernant Natalia et ce qui aurait potentiellement pu lui arriver. Car Chloé allait bien de toute évidence, étant donné qu'elle avait appelé elle-même. Et Natalia était la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient tous de l'autre côté de la Manche.

Eliott avala difficilement sa salive. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retenir ses mots, comme Chloé lui avait demandé de garder le secret, mais il en fut simplement incapable. Il avait l'air presque malade et il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer, si bas qu'ils durent tous tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

« Natalia a fait une overdose. »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**nOte _ **Pour ceux qui veulent me tuer, là, tout de suite, je précise que je ne pourrais pas poster l'épilogue en étant morte. Donc, retenez vous encOr' quelques jours, d'accord ? xD BrefOuille... C'était le dernier chapitre. Gros Zhappy-zend pour Térence & Nelly (c'est fou ce que j'les aime ces deux tourteraux... J'les imagine déjà avec tous leurs marmots & pis sur leurs fauteuil à bascules à s'raconter "ôh, tu t'souviiens quand on était jeune & déjantés ?" xD)... Eliott... tente un peu d'se rattraper. & pour le reste, il vous faudra attendre la suite pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire que je posterais mercredi ! x)

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! -s'il vous plait ! x) s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! =P_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


	15. Epilogue

******Note _ **En avance... x) Acceptez le comme un merci...

******°¤_¤°**

**Jeux de Mains, Jeux de Vilains...**

**Épilogue _ Raphaël**

_Forever Young - Alphaville._

**°¤_¤°**

_Raphaël n'avait jamais piqué un tel sprint à travers des couloirs pleins de monde. Il traversa les rues Parisiennes conduisant jusqu'au centre de Médicomagie en courant, bousculant les fêtards sortant des bars et des boites de nuit. Son père l'avait conduit au centre de Transplanage, puis il était arrivé à Paris. Grâce à Chloé -et il devrait la remercier, il en était conscient- il avait en tête un plan très précis et il savait exactement où il devait aller. Son cœur battait dans son torse et il eut l'impression qu'il allait lâcher sous l'effort de la course ou sous l'angoisse. Il courrait depuis une bonne demi-heure et il regretta de ne pouvoir transplaner dans cette ville sans prendre le risque d'apparaître n'importe où vu qu'il ne connaissait aucun lieu. _

_Pourtant, cette course lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait si elle s'était réveillée. Et que dirait-il à Drago Malefoy ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son crâne. Mais plus que tout il était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur pour qui que ce soit et cette constatation même était un problème. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, mais elle était toujours aussi importante à ses yeux. Elle avait simplement le pouvoir de le détruire. Il aurait pu prendre la fuite pour aller vivre la vie qu'il s'était imaginé durant ces derniers mois sans elle. Il se trouverait une autre femme avec laquelle il se marierait et aurait pleins d'enfants. Il irait voir ses parents tous les week-ends. Il se réconcilierait réellement avec son frère au point de recommencer à parler de sexe avec lui. Ça serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Au bout d'un moment, il finirait même par l'oublier, par combler cette sensation de manque au fond de sa poitrine… Ou peut-être pas._

_Mais il se devait d'être courageux, comme l'avait dit Eliott. Et son père l'avait encouragé, lui promettant de venir le chercher s'il avait le moindre problème. Par problème, il voulait sûrement dire : « mort ». Il se retrouva devant la voiture dans laquelle il fallait monter pour passer du monde moldu au monde sorcier. Il y resta quelques secondes, puis finit par se forcer à être brave et appuya sur le bouton « appel » au milieu du volant, ne se laissant plus l'occasion de changer d'avis. _

_Le siège du véhicule s'enfonça dans le sol brusquement et tomba de plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter sur une plateforme. Raphaël descendit du fauteuil et se remit à courir jusqu'à l'accueil, demandant d'une voix hachée :_

_« Miss Malefoy, Natalia, s'il vous plait !_

_- Vous êtes de la famille ?_

_- Non… Elle… C'est ma petite-amie. Mentit-il, plutôt bien apparemment car la femme de l'accueil jeta un coup d'œil à ses fiches. _

_- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle finalement. Seule la famille proche a le droit de la voir, ce sont les ordres de son père. » _

_Raphaël fusilla du regard la pauvre femme et s'éloigna, se demandant s'il avait une chance d'ouvrir toutes les portes de chambres de cet hôpital en une nuit. Il savait cependant que personne ne le laisserait faire. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un près de l'ascenseur, un homme blond qu'il reconnut sans peine comme Drago Malefoy. Un Drago Malefoy qui semblait avoir pleuré et était de toute évidence proche du désespoir. L'adolescent fit mine de ne rien remarquer et s'élança vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse monter dans l'ascenseur :_

_« Mr Malefoy ! » Le héla-t-il._

_Drago se retourna, voyant dans son regard émeraude et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais un certain Harry Potter. Il fronça les sourcils et frotta ses doigts contre ses yeux, l'air éreinté par sa nuit._

_« Oui, qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je suis… Je suis un ami de Natalia et je voudrais la voir, si possible… Je suis… un ami de Poudlard. Je m'appelle Raphaël… Raphaël Potter. »_

_Drago resta figé, comme si les informations avaient du mal à atteindre son cerveau. Raphaël eut l'impression de comprendre le problème et se lança :_

_« Je sais que mon nom ne vous donne sans doute pas envie de me laisser venir avec vous et la voir… Mais… je dois absolument savoir si elle va bien et… je…_

_- Raphaël… Répéta simplement Drago en prenant enfin conscience de qui se trouvait devant lui. Je… J'ai cru qu'elle rêvait, que vous n'existiez pas…_

_- Je vous demande pardon ? bredouilla Raphaël sans comprendre le sens de cette surprenante phrase : Pour quelle raison aurait-il était un fruit de l'imagination de Natalia ?_

_- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée… Mais elle… Elle a prononcé votre prénom plusieurs fois. »_

_Drago prit le poignet de Raphaël et l'entraina dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage. Raphaël semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le regard dans le vide, il suivit le père de son amie à travers les couloirs du centre de soins sorcier, surpris que Drago Malefoy puisse l'accepter si facilement sans se poser de questions. _

_Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le corps de Natalia sur le lit d'hôpital que son esprit analysa réellement le mot « _Overdose _» qui prit enfin tout son sens. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il dut s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler. _

_Elle était là. Allongée dans un état végétatif alarmant. Ses cheveux formaient un halo blond autour de son visage d'une pâleur morbide. Ses lèvres étaient violacées, comme les cernes sous ses yeux clos. Elle paraissait plus maigre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et Raphaël eut un haut-le-cœur. Comment personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa maigreur, du fait qu'elle n'aille pas bien ? Car il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris assez de drogue pour en mourir. Elle s'y connaissait assez pour ne pas prendre de gros risques… Du moins, il espérait de toutes ses forces que ce soit vrai. Alors quoi ? Elle avait voulu mourir… Ou peut-être se moquait-elle de sa vie désormais. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce de sa faute ? L'avait-il poussé à commettre cet acte irréparable ? _

_Il prit du temps à remarquer qu'une femme et deux enfants étaient présents. La femme le dévisageait comme pour savoir qui il était alors que les enfants étaient endormis. Drago finit par murmurer :_

_« __C'est Raphaël…__ Raphaël, je vous présente Clémence et ses enfants, Léo et Capucine. »_

_Il se tourna vers Raphaël, lequel se tenait toujours à la porte. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir en voyant dans quel état de stress le jeune homme était plongé. L'adolescent alla mécaniquement s'installer sur la chaise la plus proche de Natalia et posa sa main sur celle –blanche et froide- de la jeune fille. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux. _

_« Vous… Vous m'avez dit vous appeler Potter ? Potter, comme Harry Potter ?_

_- Oui, monsieur. Je suis son fils. Acquiesça Raphaël sans quitter Natalia des yeux._

_- Et… Natalia et vous aviez… Vous étiez dans la même classe ? Oui, à Poudlard… Vous êtes à Gryffondor, je présume ?_

_- Oui, monsieur. Et Natalia et moi, nous étions… amis… euh… On est…_

_- Vous étiez en couple. Conclut Clémence avec un drôle d'accent français. _

_- Oui, madame… »_

_Drago ne parut même pas prendre mal la nouvelle et il alla s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre, plaçant son visage entre ses mains comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Raphaël caressa doucement la paume de Natalia._

_« Elle… va s'en sortir ?_

_- Les Médicomages ont dit que nous devions attendre… Mais elle a passé le pire, ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Le reste dépend d'elle, comme toujours dans ce genre de cas… Il faut juste... attendre. »_

_Raphaël acquiesça sans comprendre vraiment. Se réveillerait-elle uniquement si elle le souhaitait ? Il reporta son attention sur le visage si pâle de celle qui avait été sa petite amie pendant à peine quelques semaines, mais qu'il aimait depuis des mois. _

_Clémence se leva, rejoignant Drago qu'elle serra contre elle pour le consoler. Raphaël détourna mécaniquement le regard, ayant l'impression d'assister à une scène trop intime. _

_Alors il observa encore Natalia, remarquant une piqûre due à la seringue sur son avant bras et quelques bleus un peu partout. Il suivit ses veines gonflées du bout des doigts, remontant jusqu'au creux de son coude rouge à cause des injections de drogues puis de médicaments. Il se baissa un peu, jusqu'à appuyer son visage sur son bras. Il finit par fermer les yeux en inspirant l'arôme de Natalia sous cet étrange et désagréable parfum d'hôpital. L'odeur de la peau de la jeune fille lui rappela un matin quelques mois auparavant et il se laissa bercer par les mouvements de sa respiration._

_Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'elle serait réveillée. Il la sortirait de cet hôpital et ils partiraient tous les deux. Il l'éloignerait de tout ça, comme son père l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Ils iraient où elle voudrait. Il lui interdirait de prendre quoi que ce soit de dangereux… De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas besoin parce qu'elle serait heureuse, et lui aussi ! Ils feraient l'amour tout le temps et discuteraient vraiment. Une sorte de thérapie même. Ils feraient ça le temps qu'il faudrait. Puis quand ils se sentiraient prêts, ils trouveraient un travail et un appartement rien qu'à eux. Ils verraient leurs familles respectives un minimum. Ils seraient seulement eux. Tous les deux. Et quand ils seraient prêts à être plus, ils fonderaient eux-mêmes leur propre famille… _

_Il s'endormit finalement, poursuivant son rêve dans son inconscient, soulagé –malgré l'état dans lequel elle était- d'être enfin auprès d'elle, soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau penser au futur._

_Lorsque Raphaël ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il remarqua que les rideaux avaient été tirés et qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Il réalisa également qu'il était seul, avec Natalia qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il comprit que les autres devaient être en train de déjeuner. Il ne put s'empêcher de bailler allégrement. Il scruta longuement le visage paisible de Natalia. Aussi paisible que si elle était morte. Il se leva pour s'étirer mais sentit quelque chose bouger contre son bras engourdi. Il se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait des doigts de Natalia qui frémissaient imperceptiblement. Il sursauta sans s'en rendre compte avant d'allumer violemment la lumière qui lui brûla un peu les yeux._

_Il se pencha au dessus du visage de Natalia, la dévisageant si intensément qu'il ne cilla plus pendant quelques instants. Il passa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, glissant ensuite sur ses lèvres d'entre lesquelles s'échappait un souffle brûlant._

_« Natalia… Natalia, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie… »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il l'avait vu faire dans mille contes. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il retint un cri de stupeur. Les yeux gris de Natalia étaient fixés aux siens et un faible sourire se dessina sur sa bouche._

_« Raphaël… »_

_Malgré le fait que son prénom soit complètement décomposé par la fatigue, Raphaël comprit. Les battements de son cœur étaient si erratiques qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils se répercutaient dans son corps tout entier. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi dire. Il était là alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Tous ces discours qu'il avait prévu en route n'avaient plus de sens dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Alors il répondit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit dans un moment pareil, une chose dont elle seule pouvait comprendre le sens :_

_« Non… C'est jumeau numéro 1 pour les intimes… »_

_**Bip bip bip…**_

Raphaël se réveilla en sursaut, les battements de son cœur se répercutant dans tout son corps. Il passa sa main sur son front humide de transpiration tout en parcourant la pièce du regard, comme pour se rassurer. Non, il était bien là. Dans son lit. Tout allait bien. Plus d'hôpitaux. Plus d'odeurs désagréables. Plus de morts. Il tenta de retrouver un souffle normal en plaquant ses mains contre son visage, souhaitant réussir à oublier ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar qu'il faisait tous les ans à cette même date. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait pour la première fois plus de dix ans auparavant avant de réellement se réveiller dans la chambre d'hôpital de Natalia pour vivre une réalité toute autre.

« Papa, t'es pas bien caché ! »

La voix enfantine de son fils le tira de ses souvenirs de cauchemars et il dégagea ses mains de devant ses yeux pour observer l'enfant qui, assis au pied du lit, lui adressa un charmant sourire édenté. De ses cheveux noirs en épis à son air malicieux, le petit Léo ressemblait beaucoup à son père, en dehors de ses yeux d'un bleu étourdissant seulement nuancé de reflets émeraude. Dans son petit pyjama aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor –propagande organisé par son grand père Harry bien que l'enfant n'ait que quatre ans- il scrutait son père avec un air interrogateur très intéressé. Raphaël esquissa un sourire en le regardant avant de tendre les mains vers le petit garçon qui vint se réfugier contre son torse sans plus se poser de questions, bien qu'il fut à l'âge où les questions et les ordres étaient les seules choses qu'il sache prononcer.

Raphaël embrassa rapidement son front tout en continuant à penser à cette nuit là. Il y avait tellement longtemps déjà… et malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à oublier tout ce que ces mois avaient signifié à ses yeux. Mais après tout, personne n'oubliait jamais son premier amour, n'est ce pas ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et une femme apparut, dévoilant la plus belle vision qui soit pour un homme car elle transportait un plateau empli de divers mets appétissants qui dégageaient une excellente odeur de toasts grillés et de bacon. Léo sautilla sur le lit en braillant qu'il avait faim –comme toujours !- et sa mère éclata d'un rire léger d'une douceur étonnante, avant de venir déposer le plateau sur la petite table basse au pied du lit, comme tous les matins depuis sept ans déjà que Raphaël vivait avec elle. La jeune femme dégagea une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux bleus et vint s'installer sur le lit, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre un coup d'un Léo sauteur au niveau de son ventre rond.

« Léo, attention à maman… chuchota simplement Raphaël d'une voix calme, mais pourtant si déterminée que l'enfant cessa immédiatement ses gesticulations et se figea sur le matelas en arrêtant également de respirer. Viens là, et reste calme… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a de la nourriture, qu'il faut tout de suite s'exciter, si ? À croire que nous ne te nourrissons pas…

- Depuis hier soir ! soupira l'enfant en secouant la tête comme si ne pas avoir mangé durant la nuit était un drame international.

- En effet… tu as raison, ça fait longtemps ! » s'esclaffa doucement sa mère avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux bruns de son fils.

Raphaël observa sa femme, une nouvelle lueur habitant son regard lorsqu'il parcourut la courbe large et voluptueuse de ses hanches arrondies par sa grossesse, remontant doucement vers ses nombreuses boucles brunes presque noires. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan des Bermudes. Milly. Elle était à peine plus jeune que lui de deux ans. Il l'avait rencontré dès sa première année en temps que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard huit ans plus tôt –après que Remus ait pris sa retraite. Elle était alors en dernière année et avait passé la moitié de l'année à tenter de le séduire… Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal. Elle était jolie, intelligente –Serdaigle, et était apparemment folle d'amour pour lui depuis son entrée à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qui attirait immédiatement le regard. Elle avait un charme fou, mais ne le montrait pas réellement. Elle faisait partie de celles qu'il fallait vouloir voir pour être capable d'apprécier sa beauté.

Son frère lui avait un jour dit qu'elle était simplement tout le contraire de son premier amour et que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant. Natalia était fougueuse, un peu folle, froide… Milly était calme, câline, chaleureuse. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à la drogue et que le fait d'être certain qu'elle ne prenait jamais de risques inutiles –surtout depuis la naissance de leur fils- était étrangement détendant.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger, chuchota-t-elle en offrant un toast à Léo. Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ? (Il acquiesça) Ils concernaient Natalia ? »

Il prit une seconde de plus à acquiescer cette fois ci et elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté, une boucle noire caressant son front. Il évita son regard durant quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait penser en même temps à son premier amour d'adolescent et à sa femme qu'il aimait à un tel point qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il en avait aimée une autre un jour. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son cauchemar pourtant, toujours le même, tous les ans depuis dix ans. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait pour la première fois dans la chambre d'hôpital auprès de Natalia. Il s'était dit que ce rêve lui avait sans doute été envoyé par Natalia elle-même, comme lui pour dire au revoir. Puis il s'était réellement réveillé finalement. Pour découvrir un lit déjà vide et un Drago Malefoy en larmes… Lui qui pensait que les Malefoy ne pouvaient pleurer. Il s'était levé tel un zombi et avait quitté la France, immédiatement. Pas question d'entendre parler d'enterrements. D'elle… _morte_. Il était partie, avait voyagé quelques mois sans donner le moindre signe de vie à sa famille. Puis s'était décidé à rentrer, une fois qu'il s'était senti prêt à oublier. Oublier ce qui lui avait fait du mal pour se convaincre qu'après tout un premier amour ne durait jamais toute une vie… alors peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle soit morte.

Il avait recommencé à réellement parler à son frère, sans plus jamais retrouver la complicité qui les liait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais ils se voyaient de temps en temps, revoyant parfois aussi Chloé –avec qui Eliott entretenait la relation la plus chaotique qui puisse exister. Il avait assisté au mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis Térence et Nelly, puis était devenu le parrain de l'un de leurs trois enfants, leur fils ainé Cohen, le seul à être un loup-garou. Julian, son petit frère et Mackenzie, sa sœur étaient quant à eux parfaitement normaux –ou du moins, complètement humains car les enfants de Térence et Nelly ne pouvaient absolument pas être qualifiés de normaux. Le monde avait continué de tourner, malgré le fait que l'une des leurs –la seule qui ait réussi à infiltrer leur petit groupe pendant quelques semaines bouleversantes- ait cessé de faire partie du monde.

Son monde à lui s'était uniquement remis à tourner dès l'instant où, dès l'obtention de son diplôme, Milly s'était approchée de lui, persiflant qu'elle n'était plus une élève à présent et qu'ils avaient presque le même âge au fond. Elle l'avait faite sourire, chose que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de parvenir à faire à cette époque. En quelque sorte, elle lui avait redonné le souffle de vie qui semblait l'avoir quitté depuis la mort de Natalia. Et c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Milly vint finalement se blottir contre lui, son regard attendri par le petit Léo qui grignotait son toast comme un rongeur malgré le fait qu'il lui manque déjà les deux dents de devant et Raphaël caressa doucement ses cheveux. Sa femme saisit sa main tout à coup et la posa sur son ventre rond où il sentit quelques mouvements.

« Je crois que l'une d'elle frappe l'autre, non ? sourit Milly en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Et on ne me peut même pas encore les en empêcher… »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Léo ne remarque ce qu'il se passait et les regarde avec un œil plus rond que l'autre –sorte de mimique qu'il faisait parfois et qui lui donnait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé. Raphaël eut un sourire et d'un geste de la tête, l'invita à se rapprocher.

« Alors, Léo, tu veux toucher tes petites sœurs ? »

_**°¤_¤°**_

**nOte _ **... PfiOu ! Euh... Voilà. Rah. xD J'sais pô quoi dire pour que vous acceptiez ce que j'viens d'faire ! Mais... Raphaël avait besoin de plus, de quelque chose que Natalia ne pouvait lui apporter. Et puis, elle était bien trop destroy pour lui. Et c'est peut-être horrible de ma part de dire ça vu que Natalia était un peu mon héroine, mais Raphaël méritait mieux. Voilà, j'l'ai dit ! xD Je voulais qu'ils aient une relation courte, mais passionnelle, du genre à vraiment bouleversé une vie... & ça a été l'cas. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux à qui ça ne plait pas -colère ou tristesse ou c'que vous voulez... Mais ça m'a paru logique que ça finisse de cette façon là. =/ Enfin, pour ceux à qui ça ne plait vraiment pas, vous pouvez considérer que cet épilogue s'arrête sur la partie en italliques donc... happy end ! x) -même si pour moi le vrai happy end c'est tout l'épilogue xD Comme pour Edward dans La Lumière de l'Ombre... je ne voyais pas Natalia devenir une adulte.

Bref, ptite fiche (que je mettrais sur mon blOg également, mais que je vous mets là :) =

**Natalia** _ _2oo3 – 2o21._

**Raphaël** _ _2oo3 – 2o83. _Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Se mari à 22 ans avec Milly Carson qui travaille désormais à Gringotts. Un fils **Léo** né en 2o27. Deux filles –jumelles, **Cassandra** & **Sofia** nées en 2o32.

**Eliott** _ _2oo3 – 2o56. _Joueur de Quidditch Pro en Angleterre. Lui & Chloé se marient et divorcent trois fois entre leurs 18 & leurs 35 ans, avant de cesser toute relation. Un fils, **Maximilien**, né en 2o33.

**Térence & Nelly** _ _2oo3 – 2o69. _Lui est guérisseur à Saint-Mangouste, elle travaille à un haut poste au Ministère de la Magie. Ils se marient à 19 ans. Un fils **Cohen**, né en 2o25. Un autre **Julian**, né en 2o28. Une fille **Mackenzie**, née en 2o3o.

& voilà...

Que dire d'autres ? Ah oui, j'ai créé un **blOg **_(certains y ont déjà fait un ptit tour ! xD sans même que j'en parle... ralala... du coup j'ai changé quelques trucs selon les commentaires -enfin des détails)_ sur **Ellarosa**-future fic- sur lequel vous trouverez fiches persos [sans spoilers ^^' enfin tout ce que j'y mets est dit dans le premier chapitre quoi] & tout le bordel habituel ! x) & aussi le **prologue **sur lequel j'aimerais avoir des avis... (c'est hard de rendre Hermione haissable xD) Je commencerais à poster dans 2 semaines je pense... & j'espère vous retrouver dessus ! x) sinon... bah adiiiieu xD

Merci de vos commentaires & tout le tralala & encOuragements & tout l'tralala ! =D

_Bisous Bisous, Reviews Reviews ! - ? x)_

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
